Nie musisz mnie kochać (wystarczy mi twoje zaufanie)
by euphoria814
Summary: Za kulisami jak zawsze panowało zamieszanie, chociaż bardziej adekwatnym byłoby powiedzieć, że to Stiles był tym chaosem. Makijażystki uwijały się jak w ukropie, żeby jakoś wypudrować jego twarz jednocześnie nie zakrywając żadnego ze sławnych pieprzyków. / slash/ light BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Nie musisz mnie kochać (wystarczy mi twoje zaufanie)**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **betowała: Raven_86 (ogromnie dziękuję!)**  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **INfo: dla BDSM GP, ostrzeżeń generalnie brak może prócz tego, że to jak zawsze euphoryczne AU i dodatkowo sporo gadania :)**

* * *

Za kulisami jak zawsze panowało zamieszanie, chociaż bardziej adekwatnym byłoby powiedzieć, że to Stiles był tym chaosem. Makijażystki uwijały się jak w ukropie, żeby jakoś wypudrować jego twarz jednocześnie nie zakrywając żadnego ze sławnych pieprzyków. Jakimś cudem zawsze im się to udawało, więc wychodził na scenę z nielśniącą cerą i charakterystycznymi znakami na twarzy.

Kątem oka dostrzegł w lustrze swojego najnowszego gościa i uśmiechnął się lekko. Mężczyzna zawędrował najwyraźniej przez przypadek do jego garderoby, co znowuż nie zdarzało się tak rzadko.

\- Jest coś o co nie chciałbyś, żebym zapytał? – zaczął, kiedy Jenny zajęła się jego włosami.

\- Stiles dwie minuty do wejścia! – krzyknął Steve już zirytowany jego nieobecnością.

Inni gospodarze talk show przeważnie byli na swoich kanapach na długo przed włączeniem kamer. Stiles zawsze wbiegał do środka i w zasadzie to też stało się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym.

\- Możesz pytać o wszystko – odparł mężczyzna.

Stiles od razu zauważył, że ma przyjemny głos. Żałował, że nie mogli spotkać się wcześniej, ale to nie było znowuż tak niezwykłe, że przeprowadzał wywiady z ludźmi, których widział pierwszy raz na oczy. Derek Hale nie miał być wyjątkiem w tym wypadku.

Stiles zresztą miał przygotowane pytania i przede wszystkim spędził na blogu mężczyzny cały tydzień. Nie tylko zawodowo, ale przede wszystkim nawet z prywatnego zainteresowania.

Poderwał się z krzesła i pomachał do wszystkich, a potem ruszył w stronę Steve'a, który uderzał dwoma palcami w zegarek, jakby to miało jakoś zaburzyć czas.

\- Witam wszystkich serdecznie w 'Stiles na żywo'! – zaczął, wchodząc na scenę i obrócił się w stronę wiwatującej publiczności. – Dzisiaj moim gościem będzie Derek Hale – dodał i mężczyzna miał doskonałe wyczucie czasu, bo już wychodził zza kotar z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wcześniej w lustrze, Stiles widział tylko zarys jego sylwetki i teraz żałował, że nie przyjrzał się uważnie. Hale nie był górą mięśni, ale sam już zaczynał czuć się przytłoczony tym, jak bardzo intensywny był mężczyzna. Biło od niego coś takiego, co nie mogło być tylko pewnością siebie.

Tej Stiles miał aż w nadmiarze.

\- Bloger i jak ostatnio huczy w mediach, specjalista od seksu – przedstawił Dereka i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie – odparł Hale i usiadł na drugiej kanapie.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się uważnie, gdy Stiles podnosił swoją podkładkę z pytaniami. Zawahał się. Przeważnie korzystał ze ściągi, ponieważ zbyt często zbaczał z tematu. Jednak zawsze miał czas na jakieś dodatkowe pytanie.

\- Więc Derek, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam o sobie? – spytał konwersacyjnym tonem i kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły w lekkim rozbawieniu.

\- Jestem nudnym facetem żyjącym we wspaniałym mieście – odparł Hale.

Posypały się brawa i kilka osób zachichotało.

\- Przypadkowo prowadzącym najbardziej poczytnego bloga zdradzającego nam jak skutecznie przywiązać kogoś do łóżka? – spytał niewinnie Stiles i Derek uśmiechnął się teraz jeszcze szerzej.

Ludzie przeważne krępowali się odpowiadać na takie pytania, ale Hale wyglądał na tak rozbawionego, że Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że dostanie to czego chce.

\- Blog miał być zbiorem rzetelnych informacji dla ludzi, którzy ich potrzebują. W zasadzie jestem zaskoczony tym, że odniosłeś wrażenie, że jest o bondage. Więcej tam informacji na temat pierwszego razu i jak działa ludzkie ciało. Oczywiście to kwestia tego, co przeglądałeś, a na to nie mam wpływu – odparł Derek ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie.

Stiles przełknął ślinę, bo właśnie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Niewielu ludzi potrafiło odbić jego piłeczkę, ale Derek Hale zapowiadał się na ciekawego rozmówcę.

\- Nazwałeś siebie nudnym facetem w co nie mogę uwierzyć. Faktycznie znalazłem na twoim blogu przeróżne informacje – urwał sugestywnie i ktoś na widowni zagwizdał.

\- Twoje dziewczyny musiały być w niebie – wtrącił Derek.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja odrobiłem lekcje – zaśmiał się niespeszony.

Od lat huczało o tym, że żaden jego związek nie wytrzymał dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Jednak nikt do tej pory nie powiedział mu tego prosto w twarz w programie na żywo.

\- Chłopców, którzy nie odrabiają lekcji, czeka kara – powiedział nagle Derek, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i Stiles nagle poczuł, że temperatura w studiu podniosła się o kilka stopni. Nie słyszał widowni, ale był pewien, że ten komentarz Dereka na pewno wywołał żądaną reakcję.

Mężczyzna zresztą wciąż obserwował go uważnie i Stiles nawet zaczął zastanawiać się kto tutaj kogo przesłuchuje. Derek wydawał się delikatnie badać jego reakcje, a to jednocześnie było irytujące jak i pochlebiające. Hale był w końcu cholernie przystojnym facetem z cholernie wielkimi dłońmi…

\- Stiles, pytanie – przypomniał mu Steve w słuchawce.

\- Mówisz to wszystkim swoim chłopakom? – spytał zadziornie, bo nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się przepuścić takiej okazji.

\- Tylko tym, którzy lubią klapsy – odparł Derek niezrażony. – A jeśli chciałeś nawiązać w ten sposób do mojej orientacji, to jestem biseksualny – dodał.

\- Masz większe rozeznanie w tym, więc powiedz mi jak wielu ludzi lubi klapsy – poprosił, pochylając się w stronę swojego rozmówcy.

Nigdy nie przepadał za dwukanapowym rozstawem, ale większość talk show miała wyraźny podział na gości i prowadzącego. Ten program nie różnił się w tym od innych.

\- Nie chodzi o same klapsy – zaczął Derek marszcząc nagle brwi. – Seks to wzajemne zaufanie niezależnie od tego w jaki sposób to robisz – ciągnął dalej nie spuszczając go z oka. – Klapsy, wiązanie, zabawki są tylko elementem. Elementem, który można pominąć, bo nie potrzebuję liny czy kajdanek, aby mój partner pozostał w bezruchu. Wystarczy, że poproszę – dodał i Stiles znowu przełknął ślinę odrobinę za głośno albo zbyt widocznie, bo wzrok Dereka natychmiast przesunął się na jego jabłko Adama.

Hale był niebezpieczny jak sto diabłów, bo nie żartował jak inni goście. Nie próbował nikomu zaimponować. Używał prostych słów, prostego przesłania i Stiles wierzył mu w każde słowo, bo facet był chodzącą kontrolą. Nie był też zdziwiony, że partnerzy Dereka pozwoliliby mu zrobić, o cokolwiek by poprosił. Byłby zdziwiony, gdyby ktoś taki się nie znalazł.

\- Czyli nie jesteś singlem? – spytał słabo, bo tylko to przyszło mu teraz do głowy.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Pytasz prywatnie? – odbił piłeczkę Hale i Stiles poczuł zdradliwy rumieniec na policzkach. Jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej, bo byli w programie na żywo, a ostatnim czego chciał to wyjście z szafy właśnie tutaj i bez przygotowania.

Derek chyba zauważył jego spanikowane spojrzenie, bo zmarszczył znowu brwi.

\- Nie, obecnie nie jestem z nikim związany, ale jeśli po tym programie na moim blogu znowu pojawią się numery telefonów, będę musiał zamknąć dział komentarzy, a bardzo nie chciałbym tego robić – dodał całkiem poważnie i tym razem prosto w kamerę.

Stiles nie widział jego wzroku, ale był pewien, że apel trafił gdzie trafić miał.

\- W komentarzach pojawiają się pytania, na które odpowiadasz – podjął temat, opanowując się odrobinę.

\- Tak. To jest wspaniałe jak wielu młodych ludzi faktycznie zaczyna poszukiwać informacji na temat swojej seksualności. Ich problemy powinny być naszymi problemami, w związku z tym jak wiele nastoletnich ciąż pojawia się w szkołach średnich. Brakuje nam faktycznej edukacji w tym temacie – odparł Derek.

\- To trochę niesamowite – przyznał Stiles nie bez dozy uznania. – I myślałeś o tym wszystkim tworząc swojego bloga… - pociągnął dalej i chyba trafił w sedno, bo Derek uśmiechnął się odrobinę mniej pewnie.

\- W zasadzie to blog powstał kiedy studiowałem media w marketingu. Zakład z siostrą, który przerodził się w swego rodzaju pasję – przyznał ostrożnie.

Zbyt ostrożnie w mniemaniu Stilesa.

\- Nie mam rodzeństwa, ale wydaje mi się, że nie powinno się interesować życiem seksualnym braci. To trochę przekroczenie granic – zaczął totalnie bez taryfy ulgowej i Derek spuścił głowę na tę krótką chwilę.

\- Dobra, masz mnie. Moja siostra przyłapała mnie raz – zaczął Hale.

\- Na… - wyciągał dalej.

\- Kinbaku Shibari* - odparł Derek.

\- Uuu… Wymijająca odpowiedź. Wiesz, że nie jesteśmy zbyt obeznani, prawda? – spytał Stiles widowni i otrzymał spodziewane potwierdzenie. – Wyjaśnisz czym to jest dokładnie? – poprosił.

Derek przygryzł usta, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i skinął głową.

\- Podejdziesz do mnie? – spytał cicho Hale i Stiles zorientował się, że te słowa są kierowane do niego. – Potrzebna mi lina. Widziałem kilka zwojów za kulisami – dodał.

Stiles rozejrzał się wokół, lekko wytrącony z równowagi i napotkał w końcu oceniający wzrok Dereka.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz to w porządku. Nie każdy lubi być skrępowanym. Mogę wybrać kogoś z widowni – dodał bardzo spokojnie Hale, jakby chciał mu tym przekazać jakąś wiadomość.

\- Nie chcę tylko, aby wszystkich poraził widok mojego chudego ciała. Składam się głównie z sarkazmu – zażartował jak zawsze i Derek uśmiechnął się.

\- To już zauważyłem. Nie zwiążę cię i nie rozbiorę. Pokażę tylko jak przykładowo można ułożyć liny na ciele – wytłumaczył tonem, który równie dobrze mógłby zastosować podczas rozmowy o pogodzie.

Stiles tymczasem poczuł, że jego ręce są mokre od potu. Nie słyszał żadnych wskazówek od Steve'a w słuchawce, chociaż wiedział, że nie trzymali się scenariusza. Pytania leżały porzucone na kanapie, zanim zdążył zorientować się co robi. Derek obserwował uważnie każdy jego ruch, każdy krok i Stiles jak zahipnotyzowany nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Jakimś cudem znalazł się tuż obok mężczyzny, który trzymał przyniesiony przez kogoś zwój liny. Niezbyt grubej, ale też wyglądającej solidnie.

\- Wyciągnij ręce na boki jak na szkicach człowieka witruwiańskiego da Vinciego – powiedział Derek i nie był to całkiem rozkaz, ale Stiles mimo wszystko zrobił to bez zbędnych żartów. – Przeważnie zajmuje to długo, bo węzły nie są zbyt proste, ale postaram się zrobić chociaż część – wyjaśnił i objął liną jego klatkę piersiową.

Kolejna warstwa przechodziła równolegle tuż pod jego sutkami, których dzięki bogom nie było widać. Derek stał za nim i właśnie krzyżował liny, a potem układał kolejne wzory, a Stiles obserwował jak wyglądają na jego koszuli. Sznur był jasny, więc jego kolor kontrastował z czernią ubrania, ale przez myśl przeszło mu, że coś ciemniejszego dobrze wyglądałoby na jego skórze.

W jego słuchawce była kompletna cisza i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek w najlepsze prowadzi wykład.

\- Dlatego nie powinniście pozwolić związać się partnerowi, któremu nie ufacie. To jest wasza wola i wasze zasady. Nie powinniście pozwolić się też oceniać przez ten pryzmat, ponieważ w łóżku powinno robić się to, co jest komfortowe dla obu stron – zakończył Derek.

\- A czy komfortowo czułbyś się, gdybym to ja ciebie teraz wiązał? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – W sumie ty mógłbyś nawet ściągnąć koszulkę – dodał półżartem półserio i ktoś na widowni zagwizdał.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym ci się związać, bo nie masz o tym jeszcze żadnego pojęcia – przyznał Derek z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który nie zapowiadał nic dobrego.

\- Sądziłem raczej, że odpowiesz, że ty tu jesteś od wiązania – wtrącił Stiles.

\- Jeśli pytasz w ten sposób do tego czy jestem dominujący w swoich związkach, to jestem switchem dla innych switchy – odparł wymijająco, ale nie spuszczał wzroku jego twarzy.

Kolejny rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach i Stiles miał naprawdę nadzieję, że warstwa pudry była dostatecznie gruba. Derek najwyraźniej skończył, bo przyglądał się jego klatce piersiowej, a raczej wielokrotnie krzyżującej się tam linie. Stiles opuścił też już ręce i zastanawiał się czy coś go nie ominęło.

\- Dłonie powinny pozostać wolne? – zdziwił się.

\- Powiedziałem, że cię nie zwiążę i dotrzymałem słowa – odpowiedział Derek i jeden z kamerzystów okrążył ich, aby zrobić lepsze ujęcia.

\- Tyle zachodu dla kilku kiklołków – westchnął Stiles teatralnie. – Jeśli już coś robimy, zróbmy to dobrze – dodał i uniósł jedną brew w niemym wyzwaniu.

Derek uśmiechnął się tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem i zaczął się bawić wolną końcówką liny.

\- Pozwolisz mi się związać? – spytał całkiem poważnie tym razem mężczyzna.

\- Tak – odparł swobodnie Stiles nie bardzo wiedząc do czego to zmierza.

\- Nawet po wykładzie, którego udzieliłem na temat zaufania? – ciągnął dalej Derek.

\- Ufam, że wiesz, co robisz. Poza tym jestem synem szeryfa, nie z takich rzeczy udawało mi się wyplątać. Kiedyś nawet otworzyłem kajdanki gwoździem – odbił piłeczkę zadowolony, że zaczyna odzyskiwać kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Derek przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo, a potem pokazał mu palcem, żeby się obrócił, co Stiles uczynił bezzwłocznie. Kiedy pierwsza jego ręka została wykręcona, wiedział, że jest unieruchomiony na stałe. Liny z tyłu pleców krzyżowały się wielokrotnie więc Derek bez trudu wpasował tam jego dłoń. Drugą natomiast pod równie nieprzyjemnym kątem w takiej odległości, że obie się nie stykały. Więc nie miał szans na rozwiązanie swoich nadgarstków. Derek musiał zrobić to specjalnie, bo teraz stał przed nim zadowolony z siebie.

Stiles chwilę mocował się z więzami, ale okazały się tak splecione, że nie przesuwały się nawet na ubraniu. Pewnie próbowałby dalej, gdyby nie ciepła dłoń Hale, a na jego ramieniu, która osadziła go w miejscu.

\- Teraz je zdejmę – obiecał Derek miękko, chyba świadom tego, że udowodnił swój punkt widzenia, jakikolwiek by nie był.

\- Okej, teraz przerwa na reklamy, a w drugiej części programu postaram się wrócić bez lin na ciele – powiedział Stiles, gdy zorientował się, że zegar w rogu sali wskazuje tak późną godzinę.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Zaczynasz panikować? – spytał Derek całkiem szczerze, gdy zaczął się ponownie szamotać.

\- Nie, ale czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś to zdjął. Mamy najwyżej trzy minuty – odparł. – Ma ktoś nóż? – spytał głośniej.

\- Poradzę sobie – poinformował go mężczyzna chyba lekko zirytowany. – Dlaczego pozwoliłeś się mi związać, jeśli sądzisz, że nie dam rady cię rozwiązać? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Wiedziałem, że wiesz co robisz – powtórzył Stiles. – Ale nie mam pewności czy rozwiążesz mnie w odpowiednim czasie, a to program na żywo – dodał i sapnął zaskoczony, gdy lina nagle po prostu osunęła się w dół jego ciała.

Asystentka z nożykiem nie zdążyła nawet dotrzeć na scenę.

\- Biorę pod uwagę wszystko – odparł enigmatycznie Derek, przytrzymując jego dłoń, gdy wyplątywał nogi z liny, która natychmiast została zabrana ze sceny.

Po chwili siedzieli już z powrotem na swoich miejscach, a Johnny odliczał na palcach wejście na antenę.

\- Witam ponownie w 'Stiles na żywo'. Dzisiaj naszym gościem jest Derek Hale, nowojorski bloger – przedstawił i publiczność zabiła brawa.

Derek skinął lekko głową w niemym powitaniu.

\- Przed przerwą dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie powinniśmy pozwalać się wiązać byle komu. Miałem okazję doświadczyć tego z rąk profesjonalisty – ciągnął dalej Stiles niezrażony spojrzeniem, które posłał mu mężczyzna. – Derek, na czym jeszcze przyłapała cię siostra?

\- Wyprowadziła się bardzo szybko – odparł bez drżenia w głosie Hale.

\- Z powodu… - zaczął Stiles nagle orientując się, że być może właśnie wchodzi z buciorami w bardzo prywatne wojny domowe. Przeważnie uważano, że uwielbia takie tematy, ale unikał ich jak ognia, gdy tylko mógł.

\- Wyszła za mąż – dodał Derek. – Długo mieszkaliśmy razem, bo byliśmy tylko we dwójkę. Kiedy zaczęła spotykać się ze swoim obecnym mężem nie zdecydowała się na przeprowadzkę. Musiałem ją długo przekonywać, że dam sobie sam radę – przyznał i coś w jego tonie mówiło Stilesowi, że Hale jest bardzo cwaną bestią.

\- To całe Kinbaku Shibari na pewno w tym pomogło – zauważył i w kącikach oczu Dereka pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki, gdy mężczyzna z całych sił starał się nie roześmiać. – Pozwoliłeś się zobaczyć siostrze nago, żeby ją wypłoszyć? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Bynajmniej nie byłem nagi. Jej koleżanka i owszem – odparł z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

\- Twoja siostra wie, że to był podstęp? – spytał jeszcze, bo nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.

\- Chyba właśnie się dowiedziała, jeśli ogląda twój program – powiedział Derek i pomachał do kamery. – Na pewno ogląda twój program, bo jest fanką – poprawił się.

\- Siostro Dereka, jeśli jesteś jedną z tych, które zostawiają mi bieliznę za wycieraczkami, zaprzestań tego. Wiem, że jesteś mężatką – zakomunikował do drugiej kamery ze śmiertelną powagą.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Zdarza się to często? – spytał Hale.

\- A czy tobie często w komentarzach piszą z prośbą o spotkania? Nie umknęło mi, że nie masz na stronie ani jednego swojego zdjęcia – odbił piłeczkę.

\- Ludzie powinni skupić się bardziej na informacjach niż na moim życiu prywatnym – odparł Derek i sugestia była aż nadto widoczna.

\- Więc co chciałbyś powiedzieć swoim czytelnikom? – spytał Stiles wracając momentalnie do tematu.

\- Powinni sensownie zgłębiać swoją seksualność. Nic, co jest robione na siłę nie przyniesie spodziewanych efektów. Ciekawość jest dobra, ale nawet ona nie wyklucza dobrego przygotowania do tematu – dodał tak ogólnikowo, że Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Sięgnął na drugą stronę kanapy po swoją ściągę z pytaniami i poczuł dość nieprzyjemne napięcie w mięśniach. Być może cała ta zabawa z linami jednak nie była najlepszym pomysłem, bo kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na Dereka, on gapił się na jego ramię.

\- Czujesz dyskomfort? – spytał Hale i jego ton był jakiś dziwny.

\- Nie jestem już tak gibki jak dziesięć lat temu – zażartował Stiles.

\- Dziesięć lat temu nie mogłeś wychodzić sam z domu – odparł Derek pijąc ewidentnie do jego młodego wieku. – Mogłem naciągnąć ci mięsień – ciągnął dalej Hale.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił go, starając się umknąć przed jego wzrokiem.

\- Pytałeś co jeszcze chciałbym powiedzieć moim czytelnikom. W seksie jak i w życiu najważniejsze jest branie odpowiedzialności za własne czyny – zaczął Derek. – Znać swoje ograniczenia i respektować ograniczenia innych – dodał patrząc na Stilesa.

\- Aha, teraz to moja wina? – spytał nie bardzo się nawet nad tym zastanawiając.

W zasadzie ramię nie bolało go nawet per se, więc nie wiedział dlaczego Derek robi nagle z tego takie halo. Tom Hiddleston w jednym z wywiadów uderzył reportera poduszką, zbijając mu tym samym okulary i nikt nie panikował. Ba! Tom nawet bił tą poduszką dalej.

\- Nie, to moja wina. Nie powinienem był dać ci się sprowokować – przyznał spokojnie Hale. – Nie, gdy nie znam twojego ciała, ale jesteś małą wredotą – dodał nie bez czegoś żartobliwego w tonie.

\- Hej! Nie wszyscy mogą być zbudowani jak greccy bogowie! – zaprotestował niemal natychmiast.

\- Podejdź do mnie – powiedział Derek, znowu tym dziwnym tonem, który zastosował wcześniej.

I Stiles na dobrą sprawę poczuł, że powinien się podnieść z kanapy. Z lekkim wahaniem więc wstał, zaskoczony tym, że Derek poklepał miejsce obok siebie, jakby to w jego studiu byli. Facet o wiele za szybko się zadomowił, ale nie wyglądało to wcale na nieprzyjemnie inwazyjne. Raczej oczywiste, więc jeszcze bardziej przerażało.

\- Sprawdzę tylko czy wszystko w porządku – wyjaśnił mu Derek tak jak wcześniej przy linie, zanim położył na nim ręce.

Hale miał bardzo ciepłe dłonie, spore i wyjątkowo męskie. Niezbyt szorstkie, ale też nie całkiem gładkie jak ręce Lydii czy Allison. Opuszkami palców wodził po jego splotach mięśniowych z taką wprawą, że niejedna Tajka z salonu masażu mogłaby się powstydzić techniki. Stiles nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy Derek znalazł punkt, w którym kotłował się cały ból. Tak odległy od miejsca, które faktycznie powinno boleć.

\- Wszystkim, których związałeś, serwujesz masaż? – spytał Stiles, żeby trzymać się chociaż trochę skryptu.

\- Chodzi o opiekę. Jeśli tego potrzebują i owszem. Mam nadzieję, że nie wykopujesz z mieszkania dziewcząt, kiedy już skończysz uprawiać z nimi seks – dodał, udając totalne przerażenie i Stiles nie mógł nie parsknąć rozbawiony.

\- Sytuacja jest jednak różna – zaczął i zadrżał, gdy Derek samym kciukiem rozbijał twardy guzek w jego ramieniu. Uczucie było tak przyjemne, że musiał zmrużyć oczy.

\- Nie. W seksie chodzi o zaufanie i potrzebę akceptacji – wyjaśnił Derek. – Nie ważne co robisz, jak to robisz, z kim to robisz – wytłumaczył.

\- A co mają ludzie z tego, że pozwalają się związać? – spytał starając się skupić.

Derek na ułamek sekundy zamarł z rękami na jego barku, a potem jedną z nich przeniósł na jego kark, ściskając go lekko.

\- Niektórzy lubią czuć się posiadani. Są z natury ulegli, a dotyk uspokaja ich – podjął mężczyzna, masując go odrobinę mocniej. – Wyobraź sobie, że nie musisz podejmować żadnych decyzji, możesz być bezwolny. Co prawda zdany na cudzą łaskę, ale wszystko dla ciebie i za ciebie zrobi ktoś, komu bezgranicznie ufasz. Nie będziesz wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale będziesz świadom tego, że to będzie dobre. Bo on będzie wiedział czego potrzebujesz tak naprawdę – wyjaśnił Derek i Stiles zamarł, orientując się nagle, że w jego spodniach zrobiło się o wiele za ciasno.

Wąskie dżinsy nie miały szans ukryć erekcji i zastanawiał się z ilu kamer widać jego krocze. Nigdy nie filmowano tego specjalnie, ale w ujęciach całej jego sylwetki na pewno będzie wszystko widać. Nie wspomniawszy o tym, że musiał wstać i wrócić po swoją ściągę z pytaniami.

Derek tymczasem masował go dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic, mówiąc to wszystko o dominacji i uległości, w takich słowach, że członek Stiles na pewno szybko nie wypadnie z gry. Przed programem zastanawiał się jak miałby poprowadzić z Hale'em rozmowę i teraz żałował, że z wielu tematów zboczył akurat na ten. Faktycznie blog Dereka był skarbnicą wiedzy na temat BDSM, ale równie wiele znaleźć można było technicznych informacji.

\- Nie podnoś się. Przyniosę ci podkładkę – zaproponował mężczyzna, zostawiając nagle jego plecy w spokoju.

Ciepła dłoń z jego karku znikła i Stiles poczuł dziwną pustkę. Derek wrócił zaledwie po chwili i spojrzał na niego jakoś tak, że Stiles po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna orientuje się o wiele za bardzo na temat ciasnoty w jego spodniach. Ostatnie czego chciał to upokorzenie na wizji. W programie na żywo.

Derek podał mu podkładkę tak, że teraz jego ściąga z pytaniami leżała centralnie na kolanach, przykrywając jego wstydliwy problem. Nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć, więc zmarszczył brwi.

\- Spojrzałem oczywiście na twoje pytania – przyznał mężczyzna bez żenady. – Strona jest w błękicie, bo bardzo lubię ten kolor – ciągnął dalej. – I mało mnie obchodzi czy całej społeczności BDSM bardziej odpowiada czerwień i czerń. Mój blog powstał dla ludzi, których mogłyby wystraszyć kajdanki i bicze – dodał. – I to co jest opisane na stronie nie jest równoznaczne z moimi doświadczeniami. To informacje, które czerpię z różnych źródeł – zakończył i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Możemy doszukać się jednak twoich osobistych opinii na różne tematy – podjął Stiles ostrożnie i Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie był z tego zadowolony.

\- Oczywiście suche informacje bez cudzych doświadczeń nie są niczego warte. Twoje zdobycze na pewno miałyby na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia – zarzucił haczyk Derek.

Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się co robi mężczyzna, ale ktoś na widowni zagwizdał jak zawsze, gdy wspominano o jednej z wielu dziewcząt, z którymi się spotykał. O ile się nie mylił, Derek teraz na siłę udowadniał jego heteroseksualność.

\- Nie posądź mnie o fałszywą skromność, ale wydaje mi się, że twoi partnerzy seksualni mieliby więcej do powiedzenia na ten temat – odgryzł się niemal natychmiast i miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się szerzej, gdy Derek się wyraźnie rozluźnił.

\- Moi partnerzy nie opowiadają o tym w mediach. Na tym polega zaufanie. Ja nie udostępniam szczegółów, a oni odwdzięczają się tym samym. Nie wiem zresztą skąd ta moda na opowiadanie z detalami co i kto z kim robił – przyznał Hale. – W czasie stosunku człowiek jest najbardziej wrażliwy, najbardziej odkryty. Nie potrafiłbym wykorzystać tego przeciwko drugiej osobie – wyjaśnił i Stiles poczuł, że zdradliwy rumieniec znowu zaczyna pojawiać się na jego twarzy.

Czuł się prawie tak, jakby Derek mówił w tej chwili do niego, co było przynajmniej niedorzeczne.

\- Kończ to – powiedział wyraźnie Steve w jego słuchawce i Stiles westchnął z ulgą.

\- Chciałbym tym akcentem zakończyć nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie – podjął siląc się na entuzjazm. – Tylko dzisiaj i tylko u nas w 'Stiles na żywo' gościliśmy Dereka Hale'a. Pożegnajmy go brawami i dobranoc wszystkim – powiedział wyraźnie i zawahał się wstając.

Derek jednak zrobił spory krok w jego kierunku, zasłaniając go prawie w całości przed kamerami i uścisnął jego dłoń. Pospiesznie pozbył się mikrofonu nie czekając nawet na techników i zmarszczył brwi z powrotem zwracając całą uwagę na Stilesa.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Hale szczerze, kompletnie go dezorientując.

\- Muszę zmyć to świństwo z twarzy – odparł starając się unikać jego wzroku.

\- Stiles! Czy ty mógłbyś raz w życiu trzymać się planu?! – krzyknął Steve, dołączając do nich i dzięki wszelkim bóstwom mężczyzna zadziałał błogosławienie fatalnie na jego erekcję.

\- Dziękujemy za poświęcony nam dzisiaj czas – powiedział jeszcze Stiles, w końcu patrząc na Dereka, który teraz marszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał.

\- Niestety jestem już spóźniony na kolację z siostrą. Nie wiedziałem, że nagrania tyle trwają – przyznał Hale.

\- To program na żywo. Kiedy musieliśmy robić cięcia i nagrywaliśmy wcześniej było jeszcze gorzej – poinformował go Steve, ale Derek najwyraźniej nie liczył na taką reakcję, bo przeniósł ciężar ciała z lewej nogi na prawą, wciąż wgapiając się w Stilesa.

Niemal był pewien, że mężczyzna zaproponuje zaraz, żeby wyszli gdzieś później, ale Derek potrząsnął głową, jakby wyzbywał się natrętnych myśli i wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni wizytownik.

\- Mój numer na wszelki wypadek – odparł Hale, a potem zniknął za kulisami.


	3. Chapter 3

Pobili rekord oglądalności, a liczba wyświetleń na youtube przekroczyła jego najśmielsze wyobrażenie. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie potrafił świętować sukcesu, bo ilekroć widział swoją rozmowę z Derekiem, dostrzegał jak bardzo pozwolił mężczyźnie przejąć kontrolę. W komentarzach do urywków programu co prawda nikt nie pisał tego wprost, ale tych ludzi nie było wtedy na scenie. Nie siedzieli z Derekiem na jednej sofie.

Z cholernym Derekiem, który masażem wywołał u niego taką erekcję, że wracała za każdym razem, gdy przypomniał sobie wzrok mężczyzny. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak obserwowany i oceniany, a pracował przed kamerą od dobrych trzech lat.

Wciąż na stoliku czekała na niego wizytówka Dereka. Nie mógł złamać się na tyle, żeby ją wyrzucić. Nie potrafił się też zdobyć na to, żeby do niego zadzwonić. Coś mówiło mu, że mężczyzna wie, że Stiles nie jest stuprocentowo heteroseksualny. Oczywiście w obecnym świecie nie było to już aż tak problematyczne, ale coming outy wybaczano kobietom bardziej niż mężczyznom. Niewielu też było biseksualistów i podziwiał Dereka, że ten mówił o swojej orientacji tak otwarcie.

Sam nie potrafił i wciąż pilnował się na każdym kroku. Jego doskonała maska na miejscu nie pozostała tylko raz, gdy Derek pojawił się w jego programie.

Mężczyzna nie chciał pieniędzy ani sławy. Gdyby miał zamiar go szantażować, to on kontaktowałby się teraz z nim. Mógł go upokorzyć w programie, a tymczasem nawet był jego partnerem w zbrodni. Pomógł mu ukryć nie tak znowu mały problem. Ba! Zachęcił go później do powrotu do bardziej zadziornego stylu wypowiedzi, który Stiles preferował.

I teraz piłka leżała na jego połowie. A sam za bardzo nie wiedział co powinien z nią zrobić. W głowie wciąż słyszał słowa Dereka, że ten nie potrafiłby wykorzystać seksu przeciwko drugiej osobie. Chociaż wiedział, że to było bardziej skomplikowane.

Mężczyźnie wtedy chodziło o to, że nie wykorzystałby słabości przeciwko nikomu.

Słabości zdradzonej w zaufaniu.

A podczas programu wydawało się Stilesowi, że właśnie zdradził swoją największą. Odsłonił się tak, że teraz nie spał od dwóch dni, wciąż przewijając program, sprawdzając krok po kroku jak bardzo się odkrył.

Wiedział, że wygląda okropnie. Przeważnie blada cera była teraz prawie przezroczysta, a oczy błyszczały gorączką. Nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze ze stresem, chociaż mogło się wydawać inaczej. W jego życiu obrażano go już tak często, że się przyzwyczaił. Jednak nigdy żadna z inwektyw do niego nie dotarła, bo były oparte na kłamliwych przeświadczeniach. Z prawdą, która mogłaby wyjść na jaw nie potrafiłby sobie poradzić.

Zastanawiał się czy powinien porozmawiać z Lydią. Ona jako jego prawnik i przyjaciółka doradziłaby mu najlepiej, ale i bez telefonu w środku nocy wiedział, co kobieta mu powie. Zabrał więc wizytówkę ze stolika i wybrał numer, który niemal zapamiętał od często wpatrywania.

\- Derek Hale, proszę – odpowiedział zachrypnięty snem głos.

Stiles prawie rozłączył się przypominając sobie nagle która faktycznie jest godzina.

\- Boyd, jeśli znowu się upiłeś, zadzwoń do żony. Jestem pewien, że nie ukarze cię tym razem za mocno – ciągnął dalej Derek.

\- Nie, to ja, Stiles. To znaczy Stiles – wtrącił słuchając jak mężczyzna przemieszcza się na swoim łóżku. – Zadzwonię jutro. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem – dodał szybko.

\- Czekaj – powiedział pospiesznie Derek. – Nie sypiasz, prawda? – spytał.

Stiles przełknął ślinę zastanawiając się nad tym skąd mężczyzna o tym wie.

\- Inaczej nie dzwoniłbyś do mnie o czwartej nad ranem – wyjaśnił Derek, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Nie sypiasz, prawda? Teraz to ja potrzebuję od ciebie odpowiedzi, Stiles. Rozmawiamy przez telefon, więc cię nie widzę – przypomniał mu.

\- Nie sypiam – przyznał głucho, zastanawiając się co teraz.

\- Okej. Wyłącz komputer czy telewizor. Nie ma sensu, żebyś przeglądał nagranie. Ktokolwiek nie jest w temacie, niczego nie zobaczył. Ludzie, którzy siedzą w temacie nie są zainteresowani – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Powiem ci co masz zrobić, a ty mnie posłuchasz, dobrze? – upewnił się i Stiles zorientował się, że kiwa głową, zanim przypomniał sobie, że Derek go nie widzi.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział.

\- Okej. Wyłączysz wszystko, weźmiesz długi prysznic i wejdziesz do łóżka. Nie będziesz myślał o programie i pracy, bo w tej chwili nie dzieje się nic złego, rozumiesz? – spytał Derek.

Stiles uznał, że to pytanie retoryczne, ale najwyraźniej to był błąd. Usłyszał jak Hale przekłada słuchawkę.

\- Rozumiesz, Stiles? – powtórzył Derek odrobinę głośniej.

\- Tak – potwierdził.

\- Dobrze. Jeżeli nie zaśniesz, zadzwoń do mnie ponownie – poprosił tym razem mężczyzna i Stiles nie wahał się.

\- Okej.

\- A teraz się rozłączam – ostrzegł Derek i faktycznie połączenie zostało zerwane.

Siedział z komórką w dłoni dobrą minutę, czując pod skórą dziwne mrowienie, a potem zerknął na laptop przed sobą, gdzie Derek właśnie robił mu masaż przed kamerami.

Skupienie, które pojawiło się na twarzy mężczyzny było zaskakujące, jakby Stiles był jedyną rzeczą na świecie, na której Derekowi zależało.

Bez zbędnego przeciągania, wyłączył komputer i poszedł pod prysznic.

Rano o budził się wypoczęty i zaskakująco zrelaksowany. Nie bardzo wiedział co robić. Derek powiedział mu, że zadzwonić miał tylko, jeśli nie zaśnie. A zasnął jak dziecko, jeśli miał być szczery. Nie myślał o pracy, o znajomych z Beacon ani tych nowojorskich. O oceniającym oku kamery ani Allison, która gratulowała mu skoku oglądalności. Jedyne co chodziło mu po głowie to wspomnienie wczorajszej rozmowy z Derekiem.

Mężczyzna wspomniał o ludziach 'w temacie'. Nie trudno było wpaść na to, że mówił o środowisku BDSM. Podczas wcześniejszych poszukiwań tematów do rozmowy z Derekiem, Stiles natknął się na kilka uwag o Hale'u. Odnoszono się do mężczyzny różnie. Przeważnie pastelowa barwa bloga irytowała osoby, które faktycznie żyły w takich związkach. Z Dereka czasami szydzono, że on i BDSM to jak zabójcze kucyki. Oksymoron, który naprawdę uderza do wyobraźni. Najwyraźniej obiektywne i pełne eufemizmów podejście mężczyzny do tematu rodziło kontrowersję.

Inni z kolei traktowali Hale'a jak psychologa. Bardziej naukowca niż kogoś, kto faktycznie ma pewne doświadczenie w dominowaniu i uleganiu komukolwiek w takim stopniu jak przedstawiono to na stronie. W to Stiles wierzył do dnia programu. Teraz już sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

Derek wydawał się nie przejmować żadną z opinii o sobie, co tylko bardziej utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny.

Wyszukał w zakładkach adres forum, gdzie szeroko się wypowiadano o Hale'u i zawahał się. Derekowi poświęcono cały temat tam i mężczyzna sam założył konto, aby dyskutować otwarcie z użytkownikami. Czytał kilka wpisów, ponieważ komentowano tam też zawartość bloga Hale'a, a musiał do programu zebrać jak najwięcej opinii. Nie był pewien czy chce wiedzieć dokładnie co teraz pisano. Tym bardziej, że jego nazwisko zapewne przewinęłoby się gdzieniegdzie.

Chcąc nie chcąc zalogował się i odszukał subskrybowany przez siebie temat. Ktoś zamieścił link do strony programu tuż przed tym jak zaczęło się nagranie. Już w kilka minut później pojawił się wpis, że Stiles wygląda na słodkiego suba, ale zignorował to, schodząc niżej. Coś takiego można było znaleźć wszędzie.

Wiedział, że mógłby prawnie nakazać wyczyszczenie tematu odkąd w kilku postach ewidentnie autorzy odrobinę przeginali, ale przyniosłoby to więcej szkód niż dobrego. Takie procesy lądowały na głównych stronach brukowców, a fora dla osób zainteresowanych BDSM wymagały rejestracji i nie można było w wyszukiwarkach znaleźć nic prócz ich adresów. Dla bezpieczeństwa i komfortu osób, które się tam udzielały.

Hale daje radę ;-) Stilinski jest na dobrej drodze do tego, żeby poprosić go czy może polizać jego buty – przeczytał i zagryzł wargi.

Widzieliście jak wygiął się pod jego ręką? Zastanawia mnie ile już to robią, chociaż nie pozwoliłbym mojemu odnosić się do siebie w ten sposób. Są pewne zasady nawet w pracy.

Zaczął zastanawiać się co Derek wczoraj miał na myśli, bo zainteresowanie swoją osobą widział wzmożone. Komentarze co prawda nie były w większości aż tak inwazyjne jak się spodziewał. W zasadzie niektóre mógłby nazwać pochlebnymi w ten dziwaczny sposób. Nie było tutaj ani jednej nuty oceny – nikt nie pisał nic o jego orientacji i nie zastanawiano się nad nią jakoś szeroko.

To go wcale nie uspokoiło, więc prawie dostał zawału, gdy usłyszał sygnał własnego telefonu.

\- Stiles Stilinski – odebrał zamykając przeglądarkę, jakby ze strachu, że ktokolwiek mógłby przez telefon zobaczyć, gdzie surfuje.

\- Derek – odparł Hale krótko. – Masz dzisiaj czas po południu? Chciałbym się spotkać z tobą przy kawie – dodał mężczyzna.

Stiles zamarł i chyba było słychać wahanie nawet w jego milczeniu, bo Derek odchrząknął.

\- I tak będziemy musieli kiedyś porozmawiać, Stiles – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Wiesz chociaż dlaczego zamierzasz mnie unikać? – spytał tylko pogłębiając jego zmieszanie. – Tak właśnie myślałem – odparł Derek najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się żadnej odpowiedzi z jego strony. – Nie zamierzam z nikim rozmawiać na twój temat i tego co stało się w studiu. A ty możesz dalej sobie wmawiać, że to była całkiem przypadkowa erekcja. W końcu każdemu mogła się zdarzyć na dźwięk mojego głosu – ciągnął dalej Hale z dobrze słyszalnym sarkazmem. – Jeśli jednak będziesz chciał porozmawiać, masz mój numer. Postaraj się jednak zadzwonić do mnie dzisiaj w nocy o bardziej przyzwoitej porze – dodał i chyba zamierzał się rozłączyć, na co Stiles nie mógł pozwolić.

\- Czekaj! – zaczął pospiesznie. – Dlaczego przypuszczasz, że nie będę spał? – spytał.

Derek westchnął i przez chwilę Stiles był pewien, że nie dostanie swojej odpowiedzi.

\- Martwi cię to, że ktoś może się bardziej zorientować na temat twojej orientacji. Tak bardzo jesteś zajęty główkowaniem, że nawet nie zastanawiasz się dlaczego od samego początku reagowałeś na mnie tak jak reagowałeś. To trudne do wytłumaczenia, ale gdy zorientujesz się, że nie sprzedam tego do gazet, będzie tylko gorzej, bo zostanie zamieszanie i niepewność, której podłoża sam nie rozgryziesz – wytłumaczył Hale. – Spróbujesz przetestować teorię i jeśli jesteś biseksualny pierwsza kobieta, którą poprosisz o kilka klapsów nie rozwiąże twojego problemu, a pojawią się plotki. Jeśli jesteś gejem i masz stałego partnera, kilka bezsennych nocy i bardzo szczera rozmowa albo zniszczy ten związek, albo go scementuje. To już będzie zależeć od tego jak długo jesteście razem i jaką osobą jest – dodał.

\- I nie wiedząc czy z kimś jestem i tak ze mną rozmawiasz? – spytał niedowierzająco.

\- Jeśli moja pomoc nie jest mile widziana, powiedz mi – odparł po prostu Derek. – Ta rozmowa odbywa się tylko dlatego, że zadzwoniłeś do mnie w nocy – wytłumaczył i oczywiście miał rację.

Stiles zorientował się też, że Derek nie powiedział jednego; już jedną ewentualność wyeliminował. Stiles nie zadzwoniłby do niego nad ranem, gdyby miał stałego partnera, nieważne jakiej płci.

\- I chcesz tylko porozmawiać? – spytał nie bardzo wierząc w to wszystko.

\- Rozmowa to podstawa. Komunikacja zawsze jest najważniejsza – odpowiedział Derek i Stiles nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego. – Możemy spotkać się w twoim mieszkaniu, jeśli nie chcesz być ze mną widziany – zaproponował Hale.

\- Dlaczego nie w twoim? – spytał podejrzliwie Stiles.

\- W znajomej przestrzeni będziesz czuł się bezpiecznie – odparł Derek bez wahania.

\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że… - zaczął, ale mężczyzna nagle warknął najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość.

\- Stiles, skup się – rozkazał mu Derek i znajome mrowienie pod skórą wróciło. – Czy chcesz się ze mną spotkać?

\- Tak – odparł krótko.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił go Derek. – Czy to było takie trudne? – spytał retorycznie ewidentnie zadowolony. – Czy chcesz spotkać się ze mną w swoim mieszkaniu?

\- Ja… - zawahał się i rozejrzał wokół. – Tak, ale za trzy godziny najwcześniej – odpowiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że czeka go sprzątanie.

Przeważnie na bieżąco utrzymywał porządek, ale ostatnie dni wytrąciły go z równowagi i całe mieszkanie było zagracone.

\- Wyślij mi adres i napisz, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował – odparł Derek i najwyraźniej czekał na jego odpowiedź.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Stiles i usłyszał jak mężczyzna bez pożegnania rozłączył się.

Teraz zostało mu tylko doprowadzić swój dom do jako takiego stanu.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek pojawił się u niego w mieszkaniu punktualnie ubrany w szarą koszulę i wciąż parującą kawą. Nie rozglądał się wokół, jak większość gości, ignorując nawet naturalnych rozmiarów szturmowca z plastiku, który pilnował wejścia.

Mężczyzna pozwolił poprowadzić się do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem, gdy Stiles wybrał fotel. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa na ten temat

\- Tak więc… - zaczął Stiles niepewnie, bo mężczyzna obserwował go uważnie.

\- Wiesz jakiej orientacji jesteś, prawda? – spytał Derek, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Nie spytałem cię ani razu i w drodze tutaj zorientowałem się, że moje założenia mogą być błędne.

\- Jestem biseksualny – odparł Stiles, obserwując twarz mężczyzny.

Derek po prostu skinął głową.

\- Nie spytasz dlaczego się z tym nie obnoszę? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Na pewno masz swoje powody. Chcesz, żebym je poznał? – Derek odbił piłeczkę i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

W zasadzie jedyną osobą, z którą o tym rozmawiał była Lydia. Scott i jego ojciec nie byli zbyt dobrymi partnerami do takich rozmów, a Derek wydawał się od samego początku po prostu kompetentny. Taki ton miał też blog, który Hale prowadził. Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się czy strona Dereka była skierowana właśnie do takich osób jak on.

\- Niekoniecznie – odparł sięgając po kubek.

\- Usiądziesz koło mnie? – spytał Derek, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wiercisz się – odpowiedział Hale.

\- Myślisz, że przy tobie nie będę się wiercił? – zakpił, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał na urażonego.

\- Jestem pewien, że przy mnie nie będziesz się wiercił – odparł z dziwną pewnością Derek. – Jesteś chodzącą sprzecznością. To musi być dla ciebie trudne. Niecałe dwa dni temu pozwoliłeś mi się skrępować, a teraz boi się usiąść koło mnie? – zawahał się Derek.

\- Czuję się dobrze w fotelu – skłamał i Hale uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Podstawa to komunikacja. Powiedz w czym leży problem – poprosił Derek. – I nie okłamuj mnie. Oczywiście niesamowicie ci w fotelu, dlatego tak się wiercisz – zakpił i faktycznie coś w tym było, bo Stiles przeważnie potrafił usiedzieć na jednym miejscu dłużej niż dwie minuty. Doświadczenie w talk show nauczyło go pewnej kontroli.

\- Nie wiem co chcesz zrobić – przyznał w końcu niechętnie.

\- A wydaje ci się, że co mogę zrobić? – spytał Derek. – Powiedz mi jakie masz wyobrażenie o tym co się dzieje, a ja powiem ci gdzie leży błąd – obiecał.

Stiles milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się jak to wszystko ująć w słowach. Sprzątanie uspokoiło go na trochę i pozwoliło mu zapomnieć, ale teraz już nie miał gdzie uciec myślami. Derek siedział niecały metr od niego i domagał się odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wiem – odparł w końcu.

\- Czy to cię denerwuje? Dlatego jesteś ostrożny? – spytał Derek.

\- Wyobrażałem sobie inaczej tę rozmowę. Sądziłem, że przyjdziesz, zrobisz mi wykład i… nie wiem. Wyjdziesz? – zakończył nerwowym śmiechem.

\- O czym miałby być ten wykład? – spytał spokojnie Derek.

\- O tym, że najwyraźniej jestem bardziej uległy niż mi się wydawało i nie ma się czego bać. Powinienem znaleźć tylko kogoś odpowiedniego do eksplorowania tej części mojej osobowości – odparł jednym tchem i zauważył, że Derek uśmiecha wyjątkowo szeroko. – Co? Coś nie tak? – spytał nagle zdezorientowany.

\- Faktycznie czytałeś mojego bloga. Najwyraźniej od deski do deski. – Derek wzruszył ramionami. – Dokładnie to powiedziałbym ci, gdybym nie wiedział, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Jesteś bardzo otwartym facetem – dodał Hale.

\- I? – ciągnął dalej Stiles.

\- Każdy się boi, kiedy orientuje się pierwszy raz, że ktoś miał taką kontrolę nad nim. Dla ciebie formą tej kontroli nie były węzły, ale fakt, że dowiedziałem się o tobie czegoś bardzo osobistego – wyjaśnił Derek. – Nie powinienem był wykorzystywać tego, że jesteś podatny na sugestie, uległy – poprawił się – gdy już zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. To było przekroczenie pewnych granic i za to przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało - skłamał Stiles.

\- Prawie spanikowałeś i nie spałeś dwa dni. Sądzę, że jednak to jest coś – nie zgodził się Derek. – I nie okłamuj mnie nawet po to, żebym poczuł się dobrze – westchnął. – Czy teraz usiądziesz obok mnie? – spytał.

\- Nie powiedziałeś, co zamierzasz – przypomniał mu Stiles , obserwując go teraz odrobinę uważniej.

\- To będzie zależało od ciebie. Jeżeli będziesz chciał, dotknę cię – odparł Derek, sięgając nagle po swoją kawę. Wyglądał teraz na o wiele bardziej odprężonego.

\- Dotkniesz mnie? – powtórzył Stiles nie bardzo rozumiejąc, a mrowienie pod skórą wróciło.

\- Położę rękę na twoim karku albo kolanie – uściślił Derek.

\- I?

\- A co robisz w środowe wieczory? – spytał Hale.

\- Oglądam filmy – przyznał Stiles.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obejrzymy filmy – poinformował go mężczyzna.

Stiles podejrzliwie spojrzał na Dereka i zmarszczył brwi. Nie bardzo wiedział co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna ani razu nie sprawiał wrażenia zainteresowanego nim w seksualny sposób. W jakikolwiek sposób w zasadzie. Nie wiedział też o co chodzi z tym dotykaniem, bo chociaż czytał o roli kontaktu w związkach dom/sub nie bardzo potrafił to umiejscowić. Dodatkowo nie bardzo też pojmował jak ta rozmowa miała mu rozjaśnić w głowie. Co prawda nie czuł już, że jest obserwowany na każdym kroku i nie przeglądał plotkarskich serwisów odświeżając je co pięć minut, ale nie oznaczało to, że kamień spadł mu z serca.

To że Derek był godny zaufania, nie znaczyło, że ktokolwiek inny też. Plotka mogła być rzucona od tak, a on już dawno przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie będzie kłamał na temat swojej orientacji. Dlatego zawsze omijał temat.

W końcu podniósł się z fotela, bardziej ciągnięty przez ciekawość niż cokolwiek innego. I jeśli Derek wiedział, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Mężczyzna o wiele za dobrze czytał ludzi, jak na jego gust.

Usiadł na kanapie i postawił na stoliku kubek z kawą. Kiedy się oparł, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, uśmiechając się sztucznie do Dereka, który wciąż uparcie milczał.

\- I? – spytał nie bardzo wiedząc co teraz.

\- To zależy od ciebie – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.

\- Czyli mógłbym zrobić wszystko, co mi się żywnie podoba? – zdziwił się.

\- Możesz poprosić o wszystko czego chcesz, ale to ja zdecyduję co będę chciał ci dać – sprostował Derek i Stiles poczuł jak przyspiesza mu puls.

Tym razem jednak nie miał tony pudru, więc na jego policzkach musiał być widoczny rumieniec. Którego też Derek nie przegapił.

Stiles dawno już nie czuł się jak debiutantka przed pierwszym balem i miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać z własnej głupoty, z tym tylko, że to naprawdę nie wydawało się zabawne.  
Derek wyglądał na całkiem poważnego i skupionego, jakby nie chciał przeoczyć żadnej z jego reakcji, co wcale nie pomagało. Nie bardzo wiedząc nawet co robi wyciągnął rękę i mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- Poproś – powiedział spokojnie Derek. – Powiedz mi czego chcesz.

\- To głupie – odparł krzywiąc się.

\- Nie, jeśli nauczysz się tego teraz, później będzie ci łatwiej prosić otwarcie o to, czego potrzebujesz – wytłumaczył mu Derek. – Poza tym niegrzecznych chłopców czeka kara, pamiętaj o tym – przypomniał mu uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Ale ja odrobiłem prace domową – odparł Stiles.

\- I wciąż się do niej nie stosujesz – odbił piłeczkę Derek kończąc tym samym ich przepychankę słowną. – Musisz ludzi doprowadzać do szału tym, że nie odpuszczasz. Miałem ochotę przełożyć cię przez kolano i sprać na kwaśne jabłko – przyznał mężczyzna dokładnie tym samym tonem. W jego głosie nie było słychać nawet drżenia i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego nagle wyobraził sobie jak Derek faktycznie ściąga mu spodnie i przekłada przez swoje kolano. Materiał dżinsu na pewno drażniłby jego penisa w ten rozkoszny sposób. Hale miał spore ręce, więc…

Derek patrzył na niego z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, jakby czytał mu w myślach i to naprawdę było złe, bo Stiles zaczął się tylko mocniej czerwienić.

\- Jesteś wyzwaniem, bo jesteś irytujący. Nikomu nie będzie łatwo nad tobą zapanować, więc musisz z rozwagą dobrać partnera, żeby nie zrobił ci krzywdy – pouczył go Derek, robiąc głębszy wdech i Stiles nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzą na jednej kanapie, a mężczyzna nie dotyka go ani jednym centymetrem ciała.

\- Dotknij mnie – poprosił, uważnie obserwując jak Derek odkłada kawę.

\- Gdzie? – spytał mężczyzna, spoglądając jednocześnie na jego kark i Stiles uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową na znak zgody.

Tyle najwyraźniej wystarczyło, bo po chwili poczuł na swojej szyi ciepłą dłoń Dereka.

\- Chcesz włączyć film? – spytał mężczyzna cicho, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej.  
Jego ręka masowała kark Stilesa niespiesznie. Wydawała się najbardziej realną częścią świata w tej chwili, przytrzymując go w tu i teraz.

\- Nie, chciałbym porozmawiać, jeśli to możliwe – powiedział w końcu, zebrawszy się w sobie.

Derek najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, bo spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, spodziewając się ewidentnie pytania.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że ludzie w temacie nie będą i tak zainteresowani – zaczął Stiles. – Czytałem kilka niewybrednych postów na mój temat.

\- Zarejestrowałeś się na forum BDSM? – zdziwił się Derek.

\- Jestem swoim własnym researcherem. Prowadziłem badania przed programem z tobą – przyznał, decydując się na jedną z wielu półprawd.

\- Rozumiem. I pomimo sprzecznych opinii na mój temat zdecydowałeś się mnie zaprosić – odparł Derek i nie całkiem było to pytanie.

\- Ponieważ istniały sprzeczne opinie na twój temat zdecydowałem się ciebie zaprosić – sprostował pospiesznie. – Te informacje z for nie wypłyną, prawda? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Mogę porozmawiać z administratorem na temat cenzury – obiecał Derek.

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Takie rzeczy lądują na pierwszych stronach, a później ludzie myślą, że masz coś do ukrycia – wytłumaczył. – Czekaj, masz znajomego administratora? To twoja siostra, prawda? – ciągnął dalej, odchylając się coraz bardziej do tyłu, aż w końcu oparł się o klatkę piersiową Dereka.

\- Mam dwie siostry, ale żadna nie jest tam adminem. To znajomy – wyjaśnił spokojnie mężczyzna.

\- Ja nie mam rodzeństwa – podjął Stiles nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego.

\- Wiem – odparł Derek.

\- Sprawdzałeś mnie? – zdziwił się.

\- Słyszałem wiele sprzecznych opinii na twój temat. Obejrzałem kilka programów – przyznał Hale bez żenady. – Mogę ci nawet powiedzieć dlaczego odnosisz sukces.

Stiles spróbował obrócić głowę, żeby spojrzeć na twarz mężczyzny, ale dłoń wciąż spoczywająca na jego karku skutecznie wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał w końcu.

\- Dominujące osobowości wyprowadzasz z równowagi swoim irytującym zachowaniem. Nie chcesz im ulec, a do tego kąsasz. Jesteś też bardzo hałaśliwy, co z kolei wytrąca z równowagi każdego twojego nietemperamentnego gościa – wyjaśnił mu Derek nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

\- Jestem switchem – stwierdził Stiles i poczuł jak klatka piersiowa mężczyzny unosi się i opada w niekontrolowanym śmiechu.

\- Bynajmniej. Jesteś tak uległy jak tylko ktoś mógłby być. Jesteś w tym tak naturalny, że robisz to nieświadomie – wyjaśnił mu Derek. – Z tym, że reagujesz agresją na agresję.

\- Dominowanie…

\- Dominowanie nad kimś nie ma nic wspólnego z agresją. Kontrola ma różne formy i owszem jedną z jej przejawów może być użycie siły, ale tylko jeśli ktoś tego faktycznie potrzebuje. Wszystko zaczyna się i kończy w głowie – odparł Derek.

\- Ale… - spróbował jeszcze Stiles.

\- Nie próbowałem z tobą walczyć w programie. Pozwoliłem ci na wszystko, co chciałeś – przypomniał mu nielitościwie Derek.

\- Zastawiłeś na mnie pułapkę – stwierdził i nie wiedział nawet czy ma się czuć oburzonym.

\- Można to tak nazwać, ale po prostu nie miałem ochoty się z tobą użerać. Nie wiedziałem, że to tak daleko zajdzie – dodał Derek. – Ale posuwałeś się dalej i dalej.

Dłoń na jego karku zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i Stiles poczuł jak kciuk Dereka zsuwa się na dobrze znany guzek. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna zacznie znowu go masować, ale po krótkim wahaniu, ręka wróciła na jego kark.

\- Możesz, jeśli chcesz – powiedział Stiles, zagryzając usta.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles obudził się we własnym łóżku, co wydawało mu się dziwne, bo ostatnie co pamiętał to Derek. Mężczyzny nie było widać nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, a za oknem było wciąż jasno. Nie spał więc dłużej niż godzinę, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało dopóki nie spojrzał na swój telefon i ilość nieodebranych połączeń od Lydii.

Przespał szesnaście godzin jednym ciągiem, ale nie mógł być na siebie wściekły.

Nadrabiał w końcu dwa dni.

Był wciąż półprzytomny, gdy kolejny najwyraźniej telefon, zmusił go do ponownego sięgnięcia po komórkę.

\- Stiles Stilinski – odebrał jak zawsze i starał się nie ziewnąć.

\- Za godzinę masz wywiad – przypomniała mu Allison. – Powinieneś być tutaj od dwudziestu minut – dodała.

\- Cholera! – warknął, prawie spadając z łóżka.

Rzucił się w stronę szafy i zamarł, gdy na lustrze znalazł przyklejoną notkę.

 **Następnym razem śpij nago**

Nikt nie podpisał liściku, ale Stiles nie musiał zastanawiać się kto jest autorem. Nie wiedział kiedy Derek wyszedł, ani kiedy na nim zasnął, bo tego był pewien, ale jakoś nie potrafił się teraz tym kłopotać.

ooo

Minęło kilka dni zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba na dobre przestał się bać, że będzie musiał znosić jakieś konsekwencje związane z programem. Zaczął też bardziej obserwować siebie i swoje relacje z ludźmi. Od zawsze był dość ugodowy, ale nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym głębiej. Wydawało mu się to normalne, naturalne, jeśli miałby jakoś nawiązać do tego co mówił Derek.

Skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie myślał przez ten czas o mężczyźnie. Chciał sobie jednak dać czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego dokładnie. Od programu nie miał chwili spokoju, a nie należał do ludzi, którzy podejmują jakiekolwiek decyzje bez przemyślenia. Derek natomiast otwierał przed nim same możliwości. Wydawał się zainteresowany nim, bo Stiles czuł to w jego dotyku jednocześnie na tyle zorientowany w temacie, że pewnie nie naciskałby go na coming out, którego skutków nie potrafiłby przewidzieć.

Derek nie miał we wszystkim racji. Mylił się, gdy chodziło o to, że Stiles z trudem zniósłby samoodkrycie własnej uległej natury. Pewne podejrzenia zawsze kołatały mu się gdzieś z tyłu głowy, ale nigdy jakoś głębiej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Uległość nie była problemem, problem stanowiło oddanie komuś kontroli, a to tłumaczyło dlaczego każdy z jego związków kończył się tak skandalicznie szybko.

Odpychał kobiety odkąd pamiętał. Zawsze był tym dowcipnym i wygadanym, który uwodził je inteligencją i polotem. Był też dobry w łóżku, słyszał to tu i ówdzie. Nigdy natomiast nie przeprowadzał z nikim poważnym rozmów. Wyjątek stanowiła Lydia, która po prostu nic nie robiła sobie z jego wykrętów.

A teraz i Derek, który po prostu zdawał się rozszyfrowywać go w mgnieniu oka.  
To nie było całkiem przyjemne uczucie, ale też nie całkiem złe. Toteż w pierwszej wolnej chwili sięgnął po komórkę i wybrał numer Hale'a.

\- Witaj – zaczął Derek, odbierając telefon.

\- Cześć – przywitał się, nagle tracąc część pewności siebie.

Derek nie wydawał się kompletnie obojętny, co nie było nowe, ale z drugiej strony brakowało tu tej nutki zainteresowania, która wcześniej była obecna.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Hale, gdy cisza przedłużała się.

\- Nie, nie… Chciałem tylko… - zaczął starając się znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. – Podziękować za ostatnią rozmowę – zakończył niemrawo.

\- Już dziękowałeś – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.

\- Tak, no więc dziękuję jeszcze raz i miłego dnia – powiedział jednym tchem i rozłączył się, czując się nagle jak idiota.

W zasadzie nie powinien być nawet zaskoczony. Odkąd widzieli się ostatni raz z Derekiem doczytał to i owo. Nie był nawet zdziwiony, że Hale nalegał na rozmowę z nim zaraz po programie, odkąd ewidentnie zostawił Stilesa w stanie lekkiej paniki. Dał mu czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego i to było cudowne. Faktycznie spełnił część swojego obowiązku, więc nie było powodu, żeby Stiles zawracał mu głowę. Hale powiedział mu nawet więcej niż powinien, sądząc po informacjach, które normalnie wisiały na stronach tego typu.

Większość ludzi przez dłuższy czas dochodziła do tego kogo powinni szukać i dlaczego. Kto byłby dla nich najlepszy i kim byli sami.

Komórka niemal wypadła mu z rąk, gdy dostrzegł na wyświetlaczu numer Dereka. Hale rozłączył się zanim zdecydował czy odebrać i po chwili przyszedł sms.

Odbierz

Derek powinien zostać mistrzem lakonicznych wiadomości, dostrzegł to już wcześniej i nie bardzo wiedział czy to dobrze. Sam wyrzucał tysiące słów i jakimś cudem nie zawsze był dobrze zrozumiany. Hale nie miał najwyraźniej z tym problemów.

Na wyświetlaczu ponownie pojawił się numer Dereka i Stiles wiedział, że to dziecinne, ale miał ochotę wyłączyć telefon. Choćby tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić co się stanie.

Odebrał jednak przypominając sobie wykłady Lydii i wciągnął do płuc więcej powietrza.

\- Stiles, nie jestem jasnowidzem. Nie będę wiedział za każdym razem dlaczego dzwonisz – powiedział Derek zanim Stilinski zdążył się odezwać.

\- Chciałem tylko… - zawahał się, zastanawiając się nagle co tak naprawdę chciał.

\- Stiles, pierwsza rzecz, która przychodzi ci do głowy – podpowiedział mu Derek.

\- Kawa – wyrzucił z siebie nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- Świetnie. Czy chcesz wypić ze mną filiżankę kawy? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Tak. Świetnie, że proponujesz – sarknął nim zdążył się powstrzymać i po drugiej stronie zrobiło się nagle bardzo cicho.

\- Nie będziesz się tak do mnie zwracał, jeśli chcesz się ze mną widzieć, Stiles – powiedział bardzo powoli Derek.

Znowu podniosło mu się ciśnienie i sapnął trochę zaskoczony tym, że Hale faktycznie nie musiał podnosić głosu, żeby groźnie brzmieć. Komunikat był tak jasny jak słońce na równiku w zenicie.

\- Dobrze – odparł, starając się pamiętać o tym, że Derek lubił odpowiedzi.

\- Przy kawie porozmawiamy. Powiedz gdzie się chcesz spotkać – dodał Hale.

\- Moje mieszkanie? – spytał niepewnie Stiles. – Bezpieczne i znajome? – dodał i usłyszał jak Derek prycha najwyraźniej rozbawiony.

\- Będę za godzinę – uprzedził Hale rozłączając się.

ooo

Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinny wyglądać takie spotkania, więc założył wygodny t-shirt i usiadł na kanapie wgapiając się tępym wzrokiem w zegar. Czas jak na złość nie chciał płynąć szybciej. Nie był pewien co będą robić, ale sama rozmowa z Derekiem to zawsze było aż nadto, więc ze zniecierpliwieniem wgapiał się w leniwe wskazówki.

W końcu usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i prawie zabił się na niewielkim korytarzyku w drodze do drzwi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Derek tego nie usłyszał.

Hale musiał być uzależniony od koszul, bo ta, którą miał na sobie dzisiaj była czarna. Niczym się nie odróżniająca od dwóch pozostałych. Tym razem jednak na jego nosie spoczywały okulary i przywiózł ze sobą laptop, co było dziwne, bo Stiles miał swój komputer i jeśli Derek chciał coś przejrzeć, mógł to zrobić na nim.

Mężczyzna wszedł do środka kierując się prosto do salonu i położył na stole oba parujące kubki a potem otaksował go wzrokiem. I Stiles natychmiast pożałował zwykłej koszulki, którą miał na sobie.

\- Usiądziesz? – spytał Derek.

Stiles na końcu języka miał już komentarz, ale zdusił go przypominając sobie niedawną rozmowę na ten temat. Hale wydawał się zadowolony z jego reakcji, co niemal natychmiast wywołało jego bunt.

\- Sprawdzasz mnie? – spytał Stiles. – Zakazując mi sarkazmu, wyzbywasz się siedemdziesięciu pięciu procent mojej osobowości. Nie wiedziałem, że tak to działa – dodał lekko zirytowany.

Derek nie spuścił z niego wzroku nawet na chwilę.

\- Sarkazm to twoja ochrona i wymówka. Możesz się bronić przed innymi ile chcesz, ale nie przede mną. Przynajmniej na razie – oznajmił mu mężczyzna.

\- Sarkazm jest… - zaczął Stiles i zamarł, bo prawdę powiedziawszy Derek trafił w sedno. Ironia była też jego jedyną bronią, odkąd składał się ze skóry i kości.

\- No właśnie – powiedział spokojnie Derek i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. – Dlaczego rozłączyłeś się dzisiaj i dlaczego dzwoniłeś? – spytał, zabierając ze stolika oba kubki. Jeden podał Stilesowi, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać – przyznał otwarcie, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Gra w otwarte karty zawsze była najtrudniejsza.

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć z tobą rozmawiać? Przecież powiedziałem, że możesz do mnie zawsze zadzwonić – odpowiedział Derek, pociągając łyk ze swojego kubka.

Stiles zaczął bębnić po swoim udzie palcami i zamarł, gdy poczuł ciepłą dłoń mężczyzny na swoim karku. W zasadzie nie przestał się denerwować, ale to przyjemne mrowienie wróciło, karmiąc go jakimś dziwnym spokojem. Nie bardzo wiedział jak można odczuwać te sprzeczne emocje na raz, ale w tej chwili nie bardzo go to obchodziło.

\- Pierwsza myśl jaka przychodzi ci do głowy – powiedział Derek.

\- Nie wiem jak to nazwać – odparł Stiles wskazując palcem pomiędzy nimi.

\- A jak chciałbyś to nazwać? – spytał Derek nie spuszczając go z oka.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał.

\- Dlatego ja też nie wiem – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Musisz dowiedzieć się czego chcesz – dodał.

\- I już? To takie proste? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, bo zawsze wszędzie był haczyk.

\- Tak. Ja wiem już czego chcę – odparł Derek.

\- Czy powiesz mi czego chcesz? – spytał ostrożnie Stiles.

\- Nie mogę, bo to mogłoby wpłynąć na to co ty chcesz – poinformował go trochę poważniejszym tonem. – Na razie się miotasz. Z jednej strony instynktownie mi ufasz, a z drugiej, tej bardziej racjonalnej chcesz logicznych powodów, których na razie nie znajdziesz. Musisz sam to rozwiązać. Ja mogę jedynie obserwować i rozmawiać z tobą – wytłumaczył Derek.

\- Rozmawiać – powtórzył Stiles, marszcząc brwi. – Czyli odpowiadać na pytania – ciągnął dalej, nareszcie znajdując się na bardziej znajomym gruncie.

\- O ile będą to pytania, na które będę chciał udzielić ci odpowiedzi – ostrzegł lojalnie Derek.

\- Dobrze – z przyzwyczajenia powiedział Stiles i załapał się na tym, że faktycznie lgnie do ręki mężczyzny. Widział to na nagraniu i na dobrą sprawę dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jakie to naprawdę uczucie. – Jesteś tutaj, żeby ze mną rozmawiać i mogę dzwonić do ciebie kiedy chcę – uściślił, żeby nie było niedomówień. – I wiesz czego chcesz, i chcesz tego ode mnie – dodał i poczuł, że ręka na jego karku przestała się poruszać.

\- Tak, chcę ciebie – sprostował Derek, marszcząc nagle brwi, jakby zdał sobie nagle z czegoś sprawę. – Podobasz mi się i podoba mi się nasza chemia – przyznał mężczyzna. – Nie wiedziałem nawet, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej.

\- Też mi się podobasz – odparł Stiles, prostując się odrobinę, gdy Derek ścisnął mocnej jego kark. – Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jesteś cały czas krok przede mną? – spytał.

\- Zaprosiłeś mnie do domu, mogliśmy spotkać się w neutralnym miejscu jak początkowo proponowałem, ale zignorowałeś to – zaczął Derek. – Zasnąłeś też na mnie ostatnim razem. Nie wierzę, żebyś zasypiał przy kimkolwiek bez problemów. A już na pewno nie pozwoliłbyś się przenieść przez całe mieszkanie – wyjaśnił z lekkim uśmiechem.

Stiles nagle przypomniał sobie o notatce z lustra i przez myśl mu przeszło, żeby poinformować Dereka, że faktycznie śpi nago. Te prześcieradła, które kupiła mu Lydia są tak delikatne, że podkoszulki i spodenki wydają mu się zbrodnią przeciwko pościeli.

\- Może podasz mi racjonalne powody, dla których powinienem ci ufać – zaproponował szybko wracając do tematu.

\- Staram się – przyznał Derek, zaciskając dłoń na jego szyi odrobinę mocniej. – Nie robię niczego na co byś mi nie pozwolił – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym mamy czas, żeby ustrzec się przed głupimi błędami. Jestem pewien, że zacząłeś więcej czytać – ciągnął Derek, nie czekając nawet na jego odpowiedź. – Więc wiesz, że nie musisz być w związku, żeby od czasu do czasu odegrać jakąś scenę. Nie musi dojść do stosunku. Na dobrą sprawę możesz nawet ignorować tę część swojej natury – powiedział mu i Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Tego ostatniego zdaje się nie polecasz – przypomniał sobie wpis na blogu.

\- Każdy czasami musi dać ujść emocjom – powiedział Derek.

Chwile milczeli i Stiles zagryzł wargi, gdy przypomniał sobie o jednej bardzo ważnej kwestii, która już wcześniej chodziła mu po głowie.

\- A co z tym czego ty chcesz w tej chwili? – spytał ostrożnie, obserwując jak Derek bierze kolejny łyk kawy.

\- Mogę poprosić cię o wszystko, a ty możesz odmówić. Tak jak ty możesz poprosić o wszystko i też mogę odmówić – odparł swobodnie Hale.

\- W tej chwili nie chcesz nic? – upewnił się Stiles. – Nic nie chodzi ci po głowie – ciągnął dalej, widząc, że poprzeczna zmarszczka pojawia się pomiędzy brwiami Dereka. – Jeśli jest coś, powiedz mi. To działa w obie strony, taki jest układ – przypomniał mu i kąciki ust Dereka wygięły się w krzywym uśmieszku.

Mężczyzna znowu mierzył go tym swoim intensywnym spojrzeniem i Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się co Derekowi chodzi faktycznie po głowie, bo Hale nigdy łatwy do odczytania nie był. I zapewne nie będzie, bo miał idealnie pokerową twarz za każdym razem, gdy się widzieli. Wydawał się też niemożliwym do wyprowadzenia z równowagi, co Stiles uznawał za coś niesamowitego. Wszyscy w końcu tracili przy nim cierpliwość.

\- Mógłbyś ściągnąć ubranie i usiąść na moich kolanach – powiedział Derek spokojnie, wciąż obserwując go uważnie.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ściągnij ubranie i usiądź na moich kolanach – powtórzył Derek odrobinę głośniej i Stiles już się nie wahał.

Mężczyzna ewidentnie badał grunt wcześniejszą propozycją i ocenił jego reakcję na obiecującą, skoro postanowił użyć wyraźnego rozkazu. Stiles uniósł brzegi koszulki i przez krótki moment nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, nie widząc Dereka. Hale jednak nie ruszył się ani o centymetr, bardziej obserwując jego twarz niż ciało.

Trochę zastanawiało go czy w tym wszystkim chodzi o balans kontroli, władzy. Czytał, że nadzy ludzie nie czują się zbyt pewnie i nie rozumiał tego do tej chwili. Chłodne powietrze owionęło jego skórę i mimowolnie zadrżał, a potem poczuł uspokajającą dłoń Dereka na swoim karku i zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna odbiera od niego właśnie koszulkę i składa ją ostrożnie.

\- Nie powinniśmy tego przenieść do sypialni? – spytał niepewnie sięgając do guzików spodni.

\- Na razie nie mam jeszcze takich planów – odparł Derek. – Chodzi o światło czy o przestrzeń? – spytał w zamian.

\- Co? – nie zrozumiał Stiles.

\- Wahasz się i w sypialni byłoby ci wygodniej. Byłem w niej i wiem, że jest niewielka, słabo oświetlona. Co ci zatem przeszkadza? Światło czy przestrzeń? – powtórzył Derek.

Stiles nie był pewien, więc zawahał się po raz kolejny i rozejrzał po mieszkaniu. Salon był jednym z największych i najbardziej oświetlonych pomieszczeń fakt faktem. Nie rozbierał się tu też do naga. Być może to małomiasteczkowe przyzwyczajenie, ale takie rzeczy odbywać się powinny w łazience lub w sypialni. Nie uznawał też gotowania nago, jak Scott.

\- Światło – zdecydował w końcu licząc na to, że Derek użyje wyłącznika.

Mężczyzna jednak usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, czekając ewidentnie na jego spodnie. Kiedy cisza się przedłużyła, Derek po prostu potrząsnął głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Spytałem co ci przeszkadza, co cię krępuje, ale nie obiecałem, że to zlikwiduję – odparł Hale.

\- Jesteś gorszy niż mój prawnik – przyznał Stiles, wciągając powietrze do płuc.

\- Przed nim też rozbierasz się do naga? – spytał Derek.

Zwalczył ochotę odgryzienia się i odpiął w końcu guzik swoich spodni, wychodząc z założenia, że będzie jak z plastrem. Im szybciej to zrobi tym mniej zaboli.

\- Zawsze możesz odmówić albo zostać w spodniach – powiedział Derek.

\- Możesz zawsze przestać mi przypominać na każdym kroku, że mogę się wycofać. Jestem już dużym chłopcem i wiem co robię – odparł i tylko w połowie było to kłamstwo.

Jeśli Derek je wyłapał, przemilczał je. Tymczasem Stiles pozbył się spodni i bokserek, wystawiając na widok publiczny swoje pośladki. W normalnych warunkach ubawiłoby go to, gdyby nie fakt, że czuł na swoich plecach wzrok Dereka. Zsunął skarpetki jak najszybciej mógł i starał się wślizgnąć na kolana mężczyzny, nie odwracając do niego przodem, co okazało się niemożliwe, bo Derek przytrzymał go w półruchu i zmusił do obrotu tak, że teraz widział go w całej okazałości.

Przez chwilę błądził po jego nagim torsie wzrokiem aż skierował swoje oczy niżej, o wiele niżej, sprawiając, że Stiles rumienił się teraz wściekle.

\- Możesz usiąść – powiedział w końcu Derek, przesuwając się do tyłu i pomagając mu usadowić się wygodnie na swoich kolanach.

\- Jestem ciężki – stwierdził Stiles, czując jak ręka mężczyzny zaczyna ściskać znowu jego kark.

Spodnie Dereka były przyjemnie szorstkie i czuł jego ciepły oddech na skórze ramienia. Siedząc mężczyźnie na kolanach, był prawie głowę wyższy, ale bynajmniej nie wydawało mu się, że ma cokolwiek pod kontrolą. Jego penis leżał płasko między nogami kompletnie nie zainteresowany sytuacją, czego nie można było powiedzieć o nim samym. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe.

\- Zaniosłem cię do sypialni ostatnim razem – przypomniał mu Derek, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. – Myślę, że wytrzymam z tobą na kolanach kilka godzin – dodał.

\- Kilka godzin? – powtórzył Stiles słabo.

\- Tak długo jak długo będziesz potrzebował, aby zasnąć – oznajmił mu Derek. – Możemy obejrzeć film albo porozmawiać, jeśli wolisz – zaproponował.

\- Przyniosłeś laptop – zauważył Stiles niepewnie zerkając na pozostawioną koło kanapy torbę.

\- Ostatnim razem zostałem dłużej, żeby upewnić się czy się nie obudzisz, ale spałeś jak zabity – poinformował go Derek i Stiles prawie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Nie wiem czy dobrze się czuję teraz wiedząc, że siedziałeś w moim mieszkaniu podczas gdy spałem – przyznał, wiercąc się odrobinę.

\- Gdybyś faktycznie miał coś przeciwko, nie zasnąłbyś na mnie – odparł Derek. – Jeśli jednak zgłaszasz veto, zastosuję się – dodał niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie – powiedział szybko Stiles. – Po prostu zastanawiałem się jak długo zostałeś i nie wiem teraz co robiłeś tak długo. Chyba nie siedziałeś w ciemności – dodał niepewnie.

\- Myślałem w zasadzie o tym jak do mnie lgniesz – odparł szczerze mężczyzna. – Nigdy dotąd mi się to nie zdarzyło, więc uwierz jest nad czym się zastanawiać – ciągnął dalej. – Ile masz lat? – spytał zmieniając temat.

\- Dwadzieścia cztery. Jesteś sześć lat starszy – odparł bez żenady przyznając jak daleko posunęły się jego poszukiwania informacji.

O Dereku było zaskakująco mało danych w internecie. Poza stroną i drobnymi uwagami rzucanymi mimochodem na forach, nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć niczego więcej. Wydawał się chronić tak swoją prywatność jak Stiles chciał, aby jego była chroniona.

To też wydawało się dziwnie kojące, bo oznaczało tylko, że nic nie wyjdzie z tego mieszkania, jeśli obaj nie będą tego chcieli. Derek nie wydawał się zainteresowany tabloidami i przeważnie ignorował prośby o choćby najdrobniejsze wywiady, dlatego Stiles z takim podekscytowaniem oczekiwał jego wizyty w programie.

\- Chcesz coś wiedzieć o mnie? – spytał Derek ostrożnie.

Dłoń na karku Stilesa przypomniała o sobie, gdy mężczyzna zaczął się bawić jednym z jego pieprzyków.

\- Czym się zajmujesz poza blogowaniem? – spytał Stilinski.

\- Doradzam w kwestiach wizerunku i czasami manipuluję informacjami, które wypływają do mediów – przyznał Hale spokojnie.

\- Manipulujesz? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Dla kogo pracowałeś? Dla kogo pracujesz?

Derek zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Te informacje są objęte klauzulą tajności – poinformował go mężczyzna. – I robię to tylko od czasu do czasu na prośbę mojej siostry. Jeśli natomiast chciałeś w ten zawoalowany sposób spytać z czego się utrzymuję to kategorycznie w tej chwili jest to blog i sensownie poczynione inwestycje – wyjaśnił, wcale nie brzmiąc na urażonego.

\- Wolisz bezpośrednie pytania – zauważył Stiles, w końcu decydując się oprzeć plecami o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.

Cały odcinek lędźwiowy kręgosłupa zaczynał go boleć od pozycji, którą przyjął.

\- I bezpośrednie odpowiedzi – przyznał Derek. – Muszę wiedzieć, czego potrzebujesz – dodał i ścisnął mocniej jego kark.

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz – westchnął Stiles. – A ja siedzę nago na twoich kolanach.

\- Mogłeś się nie zgodzić – poinformował go Derek. – Nie wyszedłbym. Nie odszedłbym. Obejrzelibyśmy coś jak ostatnim razem. To ty zapytałeś czego chcę – przypomniał mu cicho. – Twoja odmowa niczego między nami nie zmienia.

\- Między nami, czyli? – spytał, bo chęć sprecyzowania tego co się dzieje zawsze była w Stilesie najsilniejsza.

Od zawsze chciał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i to jak najbardziej rozwiniętych, bogatych w szczegóły i ostatecznych.

\- Czyli między tobą, a facetem, któremu siedzisz nago na kolanach. Facetem, którego bliskość ci się podoba – wyjaśnił Derek układając go wygodniej.

\- Sporo zakładasz – zauważył Stiles ostrożnie.

\- To tylko obserwacja. Zawsze starałem się rozgryźć ludzi i mieć pewność, że rozmawiają ze mną z odpowiednich powodów. Moi rodzice mieli sporą władzę w tym mieście, więc sporo osób interesowało się mną ze względu na kontakty, które mogli wyrobić – podjął mężczyzna. – Wiem gdzie patrzeć, więc wiedziałem, że ci się podobam, gdy podczas robienia make upu spojrzałeś na mnie w odbiciu lustrzanym i zamarłeś. Byłem zbyt daleko, żeby widzieć twoje źrenice, ale wyprostowałeś się w fotelu, żeby wyglądać na bardziej atrakcyjnego. To instynktowna reakcja, której nie sposób powstrzymać – wyjaśnił Derek, gdy Stiles zesztywniał na jego kolanach. – Łatwiej mi czytać ludzi w ten sposób, więc nasze rozmowy telefoniczne nie są formą komunikacji, którą chciałbym utrzymać. Wolałbym, żebyś do mnie mówił, bo mogę sporo zakładać i mylić się w każdej rzeczy. Stąd poruszam się po omacku na nieznanym terenie – przyznał Hale i Stiles poczuł, że druga dłoń mężczyzny z jego kolana przesunęła się na jego biodro. – Mogę ci wiele wytłumaczyć. Bardzo wiele, ale to niczego nie zmieni, jeśli sam nie zaczniesz mówić – dodał.

\- Jestem zdezorientowany – przyznał Stiles ostrożnie.

\- To zrozumiałe – odparł Derek spokojnie.

\- Nie wiem jak mam się przy tobie zachować – ciągnął dalej. – Nie wiem co to jest. Nie wiem do czego to prowadzi. Nie wiem…

\- Nie wiesz wielu rzeczy, ale skup się na tym co wiesz i czego chcesz, a na tym można sporo zbudować – przerwał mu Derek. – Chcesz mnie tutaj? – spytał mężczyzna. – Założyłem, że chcesz, ale nie odważysz się samemu tego zasugerować. Może jeśli sam odpowiesz sobie na to pytanie to cokolwiek ułatwi.

Stiles parsknął i poruszył się niespokojnie, bo ta rozmowa zaczynała przypominać jedną z tych pokręconych sesji, do których zmusił go ojciec po śmierci mamy. Przynosiło to zawsze więcej zamieszania niż spokoju, więc porzucił je bardzo szybko, w zasadzie przy pierwszej okazji.

\- Gdybym cię tutaj nie chciał, nie byłoby cię tutaj. Potrafię się bronić – poinformował Dereka i teraz to Hale wydawał się rozbawiony, ale też dziwnie ukontentowany. – Pytanie dlaczego ty jesteś tutaj.

\- Potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy – odparł po prostu mężczyzna.

\- I w tym konsumpcyjnym świecie jesteś dobrym Samarytaninem? – zakpił Stiles, a dłoń na jego karku zacisnęła się boleśnie jak nieme ostrzeżenie. – Żadnego sarkania, zrozumiałem – powiedział szybko i Derek poluzował chwyt.

\- Siedzisz mi nago na kolanach. Nie wiem czy jestem dobrym Samarytaninem – przyznał mężczyzna. – Sporo osób zobaczyło, że jesteś podatny na wpływ i część z nich mogłaby być zainteresowana sprawdzeniem twoich granic. Ludzie są różni, a ja nie lubię dzielić się tym, co znalazłem albo odkryłem.

\- Dziwne motto jak dla kogoś kto prowadzi bloga – stwierdził Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Na blogu nie znajduje się nic osobistego – przypomniał Derek. – I nie znajdzie. Nie jestem zainteresowany dzieleniem się tego typu informacjami. Mogę dzielić się lub dyskutować ogólnie na temat moich doświadczeń, ale znamy się już trochę, prowadzimy cały czas rozmowy i czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś, abym wspominał choćby imieniem czy zdrobnieniem kogokolwiek z kim sypiałem lub odgrywałem sceny? – spytał.

I Stiles musiał przyznać mężczyźnie rację. Jak do tej pory Derek nie zdradził nic. To było nawet trochę drażniące, bo Hale musiał uprawiać seks z wieloma osobami. Był przystojny i to ponad skalę, którą normalnie stosowali z Lydią. A to już coś znaczyło, bo na niej znajdowali się prawie sami aktorzy i aktorki.

\- Co jeszcze zauważyłeś, gdy mnie obserwowałeś? – spytał Stiles, zmieniając temat.

\- Może ty powiesz mi co cię skłoniło do tego, żeby pozwolić mi na unieruchomienie cię – odbił piłeczkę Derek.

Stiles chwilę milczał, starając się przypomnieć tę szczególną chwilę. W zasadzie oglądał program chyba ze sto razy, ale wciąż nie do końca wychwytywał wszystkie odpowiedzi. To zresztą była bardziej emocja, a nie coś faktycznie namacalnego, więc znowu poruszył się instynktownie na kolanach Dereka zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Zamarł zdając sobie sprawę, że Hale ma teraz doskonały wgląd nie tyle na jego fizjonomię co na reakcję jego ciała. Nie mógł ukryć rumieńców czy drżenia. Możliwa erekcja przestała być problemem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek tematykę rozmowy trzyma z dala od seksu, a jego dłoń nie masuje, ale bardziej… trzyma go w miejscu. Uspokaja. Usadza.

To było dziwnie przerażające nagle, że nie ma gdzie się ukryć, więc zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej i ręka Dereka zatrzymała się na jego karku, w miejscu, gdzie mężczyzna musiał wyczuwać puls.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Hale całkiem poważnie.

Obawa była doskonale słyszalna w jego głosie.

\- Chcę się ubrać – stwierdził Stiles, wstając i Derek pozwolił mu sięgnąć po spodnie i koszulę bez zbędnych wyjaśnień.

Kiedy Stiles usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, Hale spoglądał na niego marszcząc brwi. Nie oczekiwał wyjaśnień, ale najwidoczniej były mile widziane, bo Derek uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, gdy Stiles otworzył usta.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć jak dobry jesteś w swoich obserwacjach – wyjaśnił i Derek skinął głową. – Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć na jak bardzo potrzebującego wyglądam – przyznał, oddychając już ciężej.

\- Krępuje cię to? – upewnił się Derek.

Stiles skinął głową, przygryzając wargi. Mężczyzna nie wrócił do dotykania go, co wcale nie wróżyło nic dobrego, a swędzenie wróciło bardzo szybko.

\- Większość zaczyna od bycia uległym. Ważnym jest, żeby wiedzieć czego się chce i jak czuje się druga strona, gdy w scenie samemu jest się tym przy kontroli. Kiedy pierwszy raz brałem udział w czymś takim, kobieta, która była moją dominą spędziła dwie godziny podając mi chusteczki, bo cały czas płakałem – wyjaśnił Derek obserwując go uważnie.

\- Zrobiła ci coś bolesnego? – spytał Stiles niepewnie, ale mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i jego oczy stały się dziwnie szkliste, jakby przypominał sobie tę scenę sprzed lat.

\- Nie poradziłem sobie z emocjami. To był pierwszy raz, gdy pozwoliłem im na swobodnie szybowanie i… Widziałeś pękający balon z wodą? – spytał Derek i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, kontynuował: - To było zbyt nagłe i niekontrolowane. Pozwalając komuś widzieć swoje emocje, oddaje mu się kontrolę. Podstawą jest wiedzieć, że obie strony czegoś potrzebują. Wiesz czego potrzebuję? – spytał Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles nie miał pojęcia czego potrzebuje Derek. Tym bardziej, że sądził, że dowie się tego wcześniej, ale mężczyzna zażyczył sobie jego chudego gołego tyłka na swoich kolanach. Obserwował jak ekspresja twarzy Dereka powoli zmienia się, a Hale marszczy brwi, jakby ta cisza mu nie odpowiadała. A ten jeden raz Stiles nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby ktoś inny mówił.

\- Dominant chce w takiej sytuacji kontroli, kontroli, którą uległy dobrowolnie chce przekazać. W pewien sposób więc osoba dominująca jest zależna od uległej. Bez uległego nie byłoby dominanta – wytłumaczył Derek. – Bez dominanta nie byłoby uległego, bo nie miałby komu oddać tej kontroli. Ten balans jest święty. Nic nie może go zaburzać i własne potrzeby obu stron powinny zostać zaspokojone na drodze kompromisu – ciągnął wciąż siedząc o kilka centymetrów za daleko. – Uległy i dominant są równi – dodał i Stiles oblizał nerwowo wargi, przypominając sobie jak Derek wcześniej mówił o tym, że jeśli Stiles czegoś chce, powinien poprosić.

Wydawało mu się dziwne, że już teraz po kilku zaledwie chwilach odczuwał brak dłoni mężczyzny na karku, ale z nią zawsze lepiej prowadziło się rozmowy. Nie była rozpraszająca, wręcz przeciwnie – pozwalała mu się skupić.

\- Czy mógłbyś – zaczął ostrożnie Stiles. – Czy mógłbyś położyć mi dłoń na karku? – spytał odrobinę odważniej i Derek uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- Czy chcesz usiąść na moich kolanach w ubraniu? – spytał mężczyzna i Stiles zmarszczył brwi, bo nie takiego obrotu sytuacji się spodziewał.

Przysunął się bliżej, a potem wdrapał na kolana mężczyzny znowu czując się po części jak idiota. Nie był już dzieckiem i może Derek był sześć lat starszy od niego, ale nie znaczyło to, że trzymanie go na kolanach było zabawne.

\- Pytałeś co robimy, co chcę od ciebie i do czego dążymy – zaczął mężczyzna, gdy objął go ręką w pasie, a druga powróciła do jego karku. – Przyzwyczajam cię do siebie. Nie zamierzam udawać, że nie chcę od ciebie kontroli. Mógłbym zaprosić cię na kolację albo dwie, a potem przywiązać do łóżka, ale skończylibyśmy pewnie na tym naszą znajomość. A ja chcę czegoś silnego od podstaw i władzy, którą mi będziesz skłonny dobrowolnie oddać – wyjaśnił. – Tego chcę i do tego dążę. To nie będzie nic więcej niż będziesz skłonny mi dać – dodał i wziął głębszy wdech.

Ton Dereka był spokojny jak zawsze podczas ich rozmów. Do Stilesa doszło, że byłby świetnym wykładowcą i ta myśl rozbawiła go jakoś. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać Dereka mówiącego o bardziej zaawansowanej dominacji nad kimś w sali pełnej studentów. W czarnej koszuli i pewnie nieodłącznie ciemnych dżinsach, i tą brodą, która sprawiała, że człowiek miał ochotę potrzeć o nią policzek, a najchętniej uda, żeby sprawdzić czy faktycznie będzie tak przyjemne drapać.

Stiles powiercił się, przywierając mocniej do mężczyzny i dłoń z jego karku przesunęła się na jego talię. Dereka musiał zacząć już denerwować niewygodny kąt, ale w zasadzie kiedy siedzieli tak blisko, Stilinski nie odczuwał braku tej ręki.

\- Okej – powiedział ostrożnie Stiles.

\- Okej? – spytał Derek nie bardzo najwyraźniej nadążając, ale do tego Stiles był akurat przyzwyczajony.

\- Nie możemy wałkować tego samego tematu w kółko – zauważył po prostu. – Skoro podobam ci się najwyraźniej, a ty podobasz się mnie. I wiesz czego chcesz, i pewnie przy tobie odkryję czego chcę dokładnie… - zaczął. – Okej. Powiedz co powinniśmy zrobić albo co robi się w takich sytuacjach. Umówimy się gdzieś na jakiś termin? Wiem, że ludzie tak robią. Naprawdę sporo przeczytałem w internecie i…

\- Stiles, oddychaj – przypomniał mu Derek, gdy Stilinski zaczął wypluwać słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Na razie nie chcę, żebyśmy wchodzili w cokolwiek zbyt głęboko. Kiedy powiesz nie lub stop, to będzie oznaczać, że się zatrzymujemy i spytam o co chodzi. Ale musisz do mnie mówić – poinformował go. – Chciałbym z tobą wyjść do kawiarni albo na kolację. Gdyby ktoś zapytał, zaprzyjaźniliśmy się podczas kręcenia programu.

\- Wymyślasz mi wymówki? – zdziwił się Stiles.

Bardziej oczekiwał tego, że Derek będzie urażony faktem, że Stiles zamierza omijać temat ich znajomości. Część dziewcząt właśnie dlatego zaczynało te wszystkie kłótnie, które ciągnęły się dopóki Stilinski nie zakończył wspólnych spotkań. Nie był przez to zbyt rozczarowany, ale jednak każde z nich smakowało gorzko.

\- Wiem co stanowi problem i eliminuje go. Zresztą nie jestem zainteresowany tym, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, że jesteś moim subem. Mimo całej otwartości, jednak pewne stereotypy wciąż funkcjonują w społeczeństwie i wątpię, żebyś chciał mieć przypiętą metkę. Unikałeś tego do tej pory, więc sądzę, że zamierzasz to kontynuować – stwierdził Derek i Stiles poczuł się jakoś dziwnie.

Mężczyzna nie napomknął do tej pory o tym, że Stilinski ukrywał swoją orientację, ale Stiles doskonale wiedział, że w środowisku nie cierpiano tchórzy. W dobie walki o tolerancję każdy głos się liczył, a szczególnie ludzi, którzy mogli stać się swego rodzaju symbolami. Ludzi, którzy faktycznie do czegoś doszli. Sam nigdy nie był zainteresowany polityką i ostatnim czego chciał, to aby ktokolwiek rozprawiał o jego łóżkowych sprawach. Działo się tak już i teraz, ale nigdy z jego winy.

Derek natomiast niczemu nie zaprzeczał. Nie musiał do tej pory, bo ze względu na jego bloga z góry wiadomo było, czego można się po nim spodziewać. Stiles też nie zadał mu pytania o orientację jakoś inwazyjnie. Hale zawsze miał szansę obrócić wszystko w żart albo po prostu zignorować. Nie zrobił tego jednak i jak przeważnie wszystko uściślił, aby nie było wątpliwości.

Stiles nie mógł nie przyznać przed samym sobą, że to podziwia.

Derek był imponujący, jeśli można było użyć tego słowa do czegoś innego niż rzeźby albo budynki. Chociaż z drugiej strony na Hale'a też można było się wspiąć – sądząc po ich obecnej pozycji i Stiles wyraźnie czuł, że mężczyzna ma całkiem zachęcająco twardą klatkę piersiową. Możliwe, że nie była rzeźbiona w marmurze, ale pewnie niewiele jej do tego brakowało.

Derek jednak imponował przede wszystkim spokojem i opanowaniem. Emanował nim, co miało też zbawienny wpływ na Stilesa, który chociaż nie chciał, musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że faktycznie nie wierci się na kolanach mężczyzny. W zasadzie ten kontakt był dziwnie kojący, co trochę samo w sobie irytowało Stilesa. Jeszcze nikt nie miał takiego wpływu na niego, co wydawało się tym bardziej niebezpieczne.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, był już sam i w swoim łóżku. Ubrany – jak zauważył pospiesznie, a jedna z karteczek samoprzylepnych była przyklejona już do lustra w jego sypialni. Znajomy charakter pisma zdradzał autora.

 **Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz miał ochotę na kawę**

Przykrył się szczelnie kocem i sięgnął po telefon.

 **mam wywiad za dwie godziny, ale wieczorem będę wolny** – odpisał i sądził, że będzie dłużej czekał na odpowiedź, ale jego telefon niemal od razu zawibrował.

 **ok**

ooo

Allison była cudotwórczynią. Miała niesamowitą zdolność stawiania go do pionu samym tylko wzrokiem, co mogło tylko konkurować ze spojrzeniem szeryfa z Beacon Hills. Teraz dziewczyna patrzyła na niego, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem, gdy poprawiała jego muszkę. Nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać czy zawiązał ją prosto. Nigdy jakoś nie posiadł tej umiejętności i przeważnie poddawał się poprawkom później, gdy Lydia lub Allison przechwytywały go przed jakimś poważniejszym wyjściem.

Stiles nie był dumny ze swoich pieprzyków. Całe swoje nastoletnie życie nie cierpiał ich, ale gdy Argent zaproponowała mu eksponowanie ich poprzez elementy stroju w grochy, sam musiał uznać, że to nienajgorszy pomysł. Wyróżniał się z tłumu i miał się wyróżniać, swoją kościstością, niestandardową urodą i ADHD, które nareszcie przyniosło mu coś więcej niż niepożądaną uwagę mięśniaków ze szkoły średniej.

Stany zakochały się w jego pieprzykach i nic z tym nie mógł zrobić.

\- Wiem, że ten wywiad wypadł w ostatniej chwili, ale Danny ma grypę – zaczęła Allison, podając mu pytania, które Mahealani przygotował wcześniej.

Stiles znalazł jedynie na tyle dużo czasu, aby wysłać Derekowi smsa, że coś mu wypadło i chce przełożyć ich spotkanie na jutro. Nie był do końca pewien czy mu ulżyło. Od rana chodził lekko podenerwowany tym, że ma się spotkać z mężczyzną ponownie. Tym razem było inaczej niż wcześniej. Dotychczas rozmawiali i Derek w zasadzie podchodził do niego jak do zaszczutego zwierzęcia, oswajając go, co teraz wydawało się śmieszne.

Stiles czuł jednak, że wczoraj przekroczyli pewną granice i analizując w tej chwili każde ich wcześniejsze spotkanie, widział dlaczego Derek był tak pewny, kiedy mówił o nim jak o tym uległym. Symptomy były aż nazbyt jasne, gdy dłużej nad tym pomyśleć.  
Przede wszystkim Derek był chyba jedyną osobą, której nie zepchnął do defensywy w ciągu pierwszych dwóch minut rozmowy. W zasadzie pozwolił mu robić w swoim programie, co się żywnie mężczyźnie podobało. Nie wzdrygnął się, gdy Derek znalazł się w jego przestrzeni osobistej i wręcz przeciwnie – ewidentnie szukał tego kontaktu.  
Hale pytał dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi Stiles lgnął akurat do niego i odpowiedź na to pytanie była zaskakująco prosta. Za żadne jednak skarby świata Stilinski nie zamierzał odkrywać swoich kart. Nie w taki sposób.

Derek wydawał się godzien zaufania i totalnie niezainteresowany szczegółami z życia Stilesa, które wszystkich intrygowały. Mężczyzna paradoksalnie dawał mu przestrzeń. Nie zmuszał do wyznań i nie wymagał ich. Dał mu czas na to, aby oswoił się z sytuacją i nawet sam zaczął się odkrywać.

Stiles nie był idiotą i potrafił czytać. Wiedział, że bycie czyimś uległym nie powinno być powodem do wstydu. Niektórzy nawet prowadzili taki tryb życia, funkcjonowali w takich związkach i nikt o tym nie wiedział z ludzi z zewnątrz. Czytał inne blogi, gdzie ludzie wymieniali się scenariuszami spotkań i rozmawiali otwarcie na temat swoich doświadczeń.  
Ale wciąż pozostawała kwestia fotografów, którzy co prawda nie chodzili za Stilesem krok w krok, ale jednak informacje za jakieś prywatne aspekty jego życia miały nadal astronomiczne ceny. Z tego powodu wyzbył się gosposi, a portier z parteru budynku, w którym mieszka dostaje w zasadzie najwyższe napiwki w całej dzielnicy.

I ilekroć myślał o tym, że może to nie jest gra warta świeczki, samo wspomnienie dotyku dłoni Dereka na jego karku wywoływało w nim drżenie.

\- Twój gość ma na imię Vernon. Nie jest zbyt rozmowny – rzuciła Allison, gdy wychodził z garderoby.

Minął kilka zamkniętych drzwi zza których dochodziły podejrzane odgłosy i wszedł do niewielkiego studia, które wykorzystywano przy tego typu wywiadach. Mężczyzna, czarnoskóry dryblas, który zapewne w szkole średniej grał w futbol, żegnał się właśnie ze swoją asystentką.

\- Stiles Stilinski, mam nadzieję, że nie jestem spóźniony – zaczął i wyciągnął dłoń, którą tamten uścisnął. – Mój kolega jest przeziębiony dość poważnie, więc w jego zastępstwie przeprowadzę ten wywiad. Rozumiem, że to to twój pierwszy – dodał i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.

Co dziwne jego twarz mimo wszystko pozostała obojętna. Z dwojga złego Stiles wolałby w ciemnej uliczce spotkać Matta Daehlera niż Vernona, jakimkolwiek jego nazwisko by nie było. Przeważnie reporterzy podczas wywiadów tego typu starali się zachęcić gości do zwierzeń i nie przestraszyć ich zbytnio pierwszym razem przed kamerą. Talk show, w którym specjalizował się Stiles rządziło się natomiast całkiem innymi prawami. Tam jego goście mieli być onieśmieleni i popełniać błędy, aby publika mogła się z czegoś pośmiać.

\- Więc Vernorn – zaczął Stiles niemrawo, bo w jego głowie zrodziły się podejrzenia, że mężczyzna nie będzie najłatwiejszy do współpracy.

\- Mów mi Boyd – wtrącił mężczyzna.

Jego głos był cichy, zaskakująco miły i to nazwisko z czymś kojarzyło się Stilesowi, ale nie mógł sobie za cholerę przypomnieć z czym. Nowy Jork bądź co bądź był jednak nie tak dużym miastem jak wszystkim się wydawało. Każdy albo znał każdego, albo znał kogoś kto go zna. Ułatwiało to oczywiście nawigację, gdy chciał kogoś interesującego w swoim programie, ale trzeba było też mieć się na baczności. Nikt nie chciał urazić jakiegoś przyjaciela/znajomego/krewnego szefa.

\- Skąd pomysł na zakładanie portali internetowych? – spytał Stiles, rejestrując jak twarz mężczyzny się zmienia.

Ewidentnie był przygotowany na to pytanie, bo wydawał się znudzony.

\- Moja partnerka sądzi, że świat stoi na internecie – odpowiedział Boyd, nie dając mu za bardzo żadnej wskazówki o co powinien pytać dalej.

Ten wywiad miał być możliwe jak najdalszy od prywatnych spraw, odkąd Danny zajmował się częścią ekonomiczno-polityczną ich sieci telewizyjnej.

\- Wybacz pytanie laika, ale nie mam pojęcia jak można się z tego utrzymać – zaczął Stiles i Boyd rozluźnił się nareszcie odrobinę.

\- Przede wszystkim chodzi o reklamy. Masz wyznaczone miejsca na stronach, gdzie mieszczą się reklamy danych firm. Jesteśmy właścicielami dziesięciu różnotematycznych portali społecznościowych o różnym stopniu członkostwa – odpowiedział Vernon i Stiles uśmiechnął się prawie szczęśliwy.

\- Różnym stopniu członkostwa? – próbował pociągnąć swojego gościa za język.

\- Niektóre działają tylko dlatego, że weryfikujemy członków. Nie ma tam nikogo kto w jakiś sposób nie byłby zaznajomiony z tematem. Można zarejestrować się wyłącznie, jeśli zna się kogoś kto za nas poświadczy – wyjaśnił Boyd. – Stosujemy te środki bezpieczeństwa dla dobra użytkowników i chyba przede wszystkim nieletnich. To portale dla ludzi o inny orientacjach lub… - urwał ewidentnie zdumiony, że zapędził się tak daleko.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles, starając się przykryć zbyt długą przerwę. – I same reklamy pozwoliły stać ci się milionerem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i Boyd uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od początku wywiadu.

\- To pula przyszłych klientów, którzy są bombardowani cały czas nazwami firm. Niektórzy spędzają w internecie nawet po osiem godzin dziennie. Dbamy o to, żeby nasze portale były pełne interesujących tematów – wyjaśnił spokojnie mężczyzna. – Organizujemy spotkania, eventy, gry, zabawy z nagrodami… - wymienił i urwał, gdy blondynka, która wcześniej wyszła z pokoju, pojawiła się ponownie.

Stiles odwrócił się na krótką chwilę rejestrując, że chyba jednak się pomylił. Na palcu dziewczyny znajdowała się niewielka srebrna obrączka o wzorze dokładnie takim samym, jak nosił Boyd na swojej. Triskelion był ledwo widoczny, więc musieli nosić pierścionki już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Niestety jesteśmy zmuszeni przerwać. Obowiązki wzywają, ale jeśli ma pan ochotę, panie Stilinski, zapraszamy dzisiaj wieczorem do naszego klubu – dodała kobieta.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles nie był pewien czego dokładnie spodziewał się po spotkaniu grupowym jednego z portali społecznościowych Boyda, ale raczej nie rozbawionego tłumu w dziwnym przedziale wiekowym. Danny przez telefon wyjaśnił mu, że firma Vernona założyła kilka domen i na nich głównie opiera się ich działalność. Ze wszystkich imprez jednak Stiles i fotograf we własnej osobie znienawidzonego Matta Deahlera znaleźli się na tej motoryzacyjnej. Przy czym Stilinski akurat w tym temacie był kompletnym laikiem, więc z trudem rozpoznawał marki.

Na środku ogromnego salony, na niewielkim podium stały trzy cacka w kolorach, które mogły odstraszyć niejednego, chociaż krwista czerwień audii na pewno spodobałaby się Lydii. Stiles bynajmniej nie podziwiał, ale szukał wzrokiem gospodarza, który raz po raz zostawał porwany przez coraz to inne grupki rozmówców. Boyd najwyraźniej miał więcej do powiedzenia na temat samochodów niż własnej firmy.

\- Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie tutaj – powiedziała kobieta, zapewne partnerka Vernona zachodząc go od tyłu.

Jej wydekoltowana sukienka od razu zwróciła uwagę Matta, więc Stiles starał się przysłonić kobietę sobą chociaż odrobinę. Ostatnie czego im było trzeba to kolejny pozew o molestowanie.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy się jednak przedrukować wywiad, a nagranie udostępnimy na naszych stronach internetowych – odparł gładko nawet słowem nie wspominając, że montażyści nie byli w stanie z materiału sklecić nawet trzydziestosekundowego intro, które nie zanudziłoby ludzi na śmierć. – Wyślę go do autoryzacji w ciągu dwóch dni. Pomyśleliśmy, że korzystając z okazji, że zrobimy więcej zdjęć. Może Vernon będzie chciał się jeszcze czymś z nami podzielić – wyjaśnił i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo, jakby doskonale czytała pomiędzy wierszami.

\- Może wspólne zdjęcie? – zaproponował Matt wskazując na swój aparat.

\- Wybacz pytanie, ale nie przedstawiono nas sobie – zaczął Stiles, gdy kobieta przysunęła się bliżej do niego i podniosła kieliszek szampana na taką wysokość, aby chociaż częściowo zakrył przód jej sukienki.

Często stosowany trik, jak mniemał, wśród kobiet.

\- Erica – przedstawiła się. – Miłej zabawy życzę, ale Boyd nie jest zainteresowany udzielaniem wywiadów. Nie liczyłabym na to, szczególnie odkąd nie ma tutaj jedynej osoby, który faktycznie wie jak skłonić go do mówienia – dodała i pomachała w stronę niewielkiej grupki osób, które zapewne jeździły ferrari sądząc po kraciastych blezerach. – Wieśniactwo – szepnęła prawie niedosłyszalnie i Stiles wątpił, aby to było skierowane do niego.

Erica zniknęła równie szybko co pojawiła się na widoku. Obserwował ją jak manewrowała pomiędzy ludźmi z gracją i lekkością.

\- Ale laska – westchnął Matt, stając o wiele za blisko.

\- Dziewczyna gospodarza imprezy – syknął przypominając sobie opowieści wszystkich asystentek planu i modelek, które kiedykolwiek pojawiły się za blisko studia Daehlera.

\- No co? Wciąż mogę podziwiać – sarknął mężczyzna i podniósł aparat, aby zrobić kilka dodatkowych zdjęć.

\- Uchwyć samochody, Boyda z Ericą i możemy wracać – powiedział Stiles i już miał odłożyć kieliszek z winem na tacę kelnera, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.

\- To normalne, żeby na imprezach motoryzacyjnych wszyscy pili alkohol? – zdziwił się Matt.

\- Nikt i tak stąd nie odjedzie z nikim innym niż swoim prywatnym kierowcą. Popatrz na kolczyki tych kobiet. Te brylanty są prawdziwe – wytłumaczył mu półprzytomnie obserwując jak Derek Hale cmoka w policzek Ericę i ściska dłoń Boyda.

Nagle przypomniał sobie kiedy jeszcze słyszał nazwisko Vernona i zamrugał zdając sobie sprawę, co Derek wtedy powiedział. W ich związku to ewidentnie Erica dominowała i jakoś wydawało mu się to teraz prawidłowe.

Kobieta zaśmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział Hale i nagle Derek spojrzał w jego kierunku z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Nie wydawał się zdenerwowany, że widzi go tutaj. Więc Stiles nie był niechciany. Jego szare komórki pracowały niezwykle szybko i bez trudu połączył kolejne fakty. Boyd najwyraźniej był właścicielem forum BDSM i administratorem, o którym wspominał Derek. Oczywiście ludzie tacy jak oni obracali się w mniejszych, zamkniętych kręgach. Możliwe, że Erica była kobietą, przy której płakał Derek.

Możliwe, że Stiles nie czuł się z tą myślą zbyt komfortowo. Nie bardzo miał jednak czas cokolwiek zrobić, bo Derek właśnie zmierzał w jego kierunku, spoglądając pytająco na Matta, który kręcił się niespokojnie u boku Stilesa.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Stilinski, nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma się teraz zachować.

Dotąd spotykali się w jego mieszkaniu, a i to nie były zbyt częste wizyty. W tej chwili nagle nie wydawało mu się już, że przegadali wieczność, bo nigdy nie uzgodnili jak powinien zachowywać się publicznie.

Derek najwyraźniej nie miał z tym problemu, bo uśmiechnął się lekko i podał dłoń Mattowi, przedstawiając się pospiesznie.

\- Boyd mówił, że wywiad ukaże się w wersji papierowej – zaczął Hale jakby nigdy nic.

\- Odgórna decyzja – odparł wymijająco Stiles i Derek uśmiechnął się, jakby, podobnie jak Erica, doskonale wiedział w czym leży problem.

\- Nie jest zbyt rozmowny, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna i spojrzał sugestywnie na Matta,  
który ku zaskoczeniu Stilesa zabrał aparat i bez słowa udał się w stronę samochodów.

\- Więc… - zaczął Stilinski. – Co tu robisz? Znaczy wiem, że odwołałem nasze plany…

\- Czasami pomagam Erice w organizacji takich imprez. Przeważnie na nich bywam, ale dzisiaj zmieniałem zdanie już dwa razy. Raz twierdząc, że mnie nie będzie i w ostatniej chwili się pojawiając – wyjaśnił Derek.

\- Więc to jest znajomy administrator? – upewnił się Stiles.

Hale nie odpowiedział, ale nie było to też konieczne. Kilka osób minęło ich witając się z Derekiem, który tylko kiwał głową bez wdawania się w pogaduszki.

\- Erica sprawdza wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiać ma Boyd – powiedział nagle kompletnie bez związku. – On… On nie jest zbyt otwarty – wyjaśnił Derek, najwyraźniej starając się uniknąć bardziej dosadnego określenia.

\- Danny przeziębił się, a jedynie ja byłem pod ręką i odnajduję się w sytuacjach niezaplanowanych – odparł Stiles. – Erica pewnie nie była zadowolona ze zmiany reportera – stwierdził i Derek uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Jeśli ktoś rzetelnie wykonuje swoją pracę, wszystko jest okej. Była trochę zaskoczona, że prawie nikt cię nie zna w mieście – zauważył Hale i Stiles nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć.

\- Myślałem, że już wszyscy słyszeli historię dzieciaka z małego miasteczka, który pojawił się w stacji z nadzieją na staż w firmie ochroniarskiej, a koniec końców został prowadzącym – odparł nie kryjąc rozbawienia, gdy zauważył jak zaskoczony był Derek.

\- Chciałeś zostać ochroniarzem? – zdziwił się mężczyzna i Stiles pewnie poczułby się obrażony, gdyby to nie była jedna z najczęstszych reakcji, jakie otrzymywał.

\- Mój tata jest szeryfem w małym miasteczku na północy Kalifornii. Studiowałem na NYU i zamierzałem znaleźć jakąś prace na pół etatu, ale wszedłem do tego cholernego budynku i wyszedłem z dziesiątkiem wizytówek. Dziewczyna mojego przyjaciela niemal od razu owinęła mnie sobie wokół palca, a jej przyjaciółka mnie teraz reprezentuje, więc… - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że mówi jednym ciągiem. Derek wydawał się zafascynowany, ale też rozbawiony jego wywodem. – Mafia. Istna mafia. Dostajesz się raz w jej szpony i nigdy nie udaje ci się opuścić grupy trzymającej władzę – wyjaśnił, czując się nagle nieswojo.

Derek najwyraźniej też należał do jakiejś, skoro bywał na takich imprezach. Nie wyróżniał się jakoś specyficznie wyglądem. Nie nosił jakoś specjalnie drogiego zegarka, co Stiles nauczył się zauważać już podczas pierwszych tygodni pracy w telewizji.

W normalnych warunkach nazwałby go tak samo jak Derek siebie podczas ich wywiadu. Nudny facet we wspaniałym mieście. Pozory jednak potrafiły mylić.

\- Można to tak nazwać – zgodził się z nim Hale.

\- Więc czym jeździsz? Może dodam to do artykułu, który możliwe, że napiszę – zaczął nie bardzo wiedząc o czym mówi się na takich imprezach.

\- Nie pisz o mnie – powiedział po prostu Derek. – Nie pisz o mnie, bo to byłoby zachwianie naszej równowagi. I nie jeżdżę niczym rzucającym się tak bardzo w oczy. W zasadzie to bardzo stare czarne Camaro, które należało do mojego ojca. Moja siostra czasem żartuje, że zostaliśmy spłodzeni na tylnym siedzeniu, więc omijam je jak mogę – przyznał z miną tak poważną, że Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić z tą informacją. – Żartowałem – dodał i podrapał się po szczęce. – Trochę się właśnie tego obawiałem…

\- Tylnego siedzenia samochodu, którego jesteś właścicielem? – Stiles udał, że nie rozumie.

Derek nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem jego wybiegu. Wręcz przeciwnie, znowu obserwował go tym swoim wnikliwym wzrokiem.

\- Że będziesz spięty, kiedy spotkamy się w miejscu publicznym. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie – zapewnił mężczyzna wzruszając ramionami. – Nic co zrobilibyśmy nie opuściłoby sypialni, a my rozmawialiśmy Stiles. Nie podjąłeś żadnych wiążących nas nijak decyzji – dodał i Stiles uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Czyli mój sarkazm wraca do łask – zauważył, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Dotychczas mimo wszystko starał się pilnować przy Dereku.

\- Zawsze mógłbym cię ukarać później – zauważył mężczyzna i obserwował jego reakcję.

\- Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz? – spytał Stiles, bo na pewien pokręcony sposób właśnie tak to wyglądało.

\- A jeśli tak? – odpowiedział pytaniem Derek i jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani o jotę.

Stiles zaczynał chyba wariować, ale jednak wydawało mu się, że zaczyna coś z niej wyczytywać. Hale miał dość spaczone poczucie humoru, ale jednak ironia też nie była mu obca. Już podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy zauważył z jaką łatwością mężczyzna omijał wszystkie pułapki zastawione przez niego.

\- To będę cię musiał rozczarować. Bardziej hetero od niego jest chyba tylko papież – wtrącił się nagle Matt, taszcząc z powrotem swój aparat.

Stilesowi nie umknęło, że Daehler otaksował Dereka wzrokiem. Nie było to tak inwazyjne gapienie jak w przypadku Erici, ale jednak miało miejsce. Stilesa ciekawiło już wcześniej jak długo szefostwo stacji będzie znosiło skargi na niepokornego fotografa, który ma lepkie ręce. Na razie Matt nie obłapił nikogo nieletniego, ale jego zła sława jednak niosła się daleko.

Derek nie wydawał się zaniepokojony.

\- Musiałem spróbować – stwierdził po prostu mężczyzna wzruszając ramionami. – Któż mógłby mnie winić. To przez te pieprzyki – dodał i Stiles znowu nie wiedział czy Hale żartuje.

Jego ton był zbyt lekki, trochę za bardzo sztuczny, ale coś w jego wzroku mówiło, że jednak to nie tylko tania zagrywka.

Stiles roześmiał się mimo wszystko wraz z Mattem, który upatrzył sobie kolejny cel do fotografowania.

\- Prawie zapomniałem, że jestem w pracy – stwierdził Stilinski.

\- Rozmowa z Boydem ci nie pomoże. Musisz poczekać jeszcze ze dwa drinki, ale wtedy ja będę autoryzował te bzdury, których ci naopowiada – poinformował go Derek. – Sensowniej byłoby, abyś zamienił kilka słów z Ericą…

\- Tak, zauważyłem, że to ona jest bardziej dominującą stroną w ich związku – wtrącił się zanim zdążył na dobrą sprawę przemyśleć co mówi. – To znaczy… Ja… Myślę, że… To trochę widać… - zaczął się plątać i dłoń Dereka uniosła się lekko, jakby mężczyzna chciał położyć ją na jego karku.

To samo w sobie było uspokajające.

\- To uwaga, którą poczyniłby każdy na twoim miejscu – powiedział Hale.

Stiles nie mógl jednak powstrzymać cholernego rumieńca.

\- Chyba, że masz informacje, które wykraczają poza normę – ciągnął dalej Derek i zmarszczył brwi, gdy rumieniec Stilinskiego pogłębił się.

\- Kiedy zadzwoniłem do ciebie pierwszy raz w nocy, myślałeś, że to Boyd – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Powiedziałeś wtedy coś, ale to nieważne.

Derek wydał się nagle przednio rozbawiony.

\- To była figura retoryczna – poinformował go Hale. – Owszem forum jest ich, ale jednym z adminów jestem tam ja. Sprawdzam wiarygodność informacji i użytkowników. Podobnie na innych portalach. Boyd jest też właścicielem serwera, na którym znajduje się mój blog. Nie sądzę, żeby interesował ich mój styl bycia – dodał i zmarszczył brwi, jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. – To nie jest tak, że wszyscy robią to – powiedział podkreślając znacząco ostatnie słowo. – Niektórzy w balansie władzy są tak naturalni, że nawet tego nie zauważają. Tak są zgrani. Nie muszą tego nazywać i nie muszą szukać czegoś więcej. Ale nie możesz patrzeć na ludzi i myśleć, że BDSM jest powszechne – dodał.

Stiles nie czuł się całkiem głupio. W zasadzie w ogóle nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się czuć. Przeważnie jego założenia okazywały się słuszne, ale Derek chyba miał mu do przekazania coś jeszcze ważniejszego: nie wszyscy jego znajomi wywodzili się ze środowiska BDSM. W zasadzie jakby teraz tak na to spojrzeć, to było całkiem logiczne.

Stiles tylko trochę miał ochotę walnąć się w czoło.

\- Tylko odrobinę – powiedział na głos Stilinski nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Mam ochotę walnąć się w czoło – przyznał całkiem szczerze.

\- Nie powiem, żebym był zaskoczony, że masz takie skłonności, ale po co robić coś samemu, jeśli ktoś jest nawet bardziej niż chętny, aby cię w tym wyręczyć? – spytał Derek unosząc niewinnie jedną brew.

\- Ty naprawdę flirtujesz – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Stiles.

\- Dlaczego nie miałbym? – spytał mężczyzna i Stiles nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie.

Nigdy nie był jakoś specjalnie pewny siebie, ale nauczył się już tego, że przez pewnych ludzi jest uznawany za atrakcyjnego. Oczywiście nie na tym samym poziomie atrakcyjności co Derek Hale, ale przepaść między nimi nie była znowuż taka duża. Stiles po prostu przyciągał ludzi, którzy lubili szczupłych inteligentów z niezamykającymi się nigdy ustami.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu, bo mężczyzna najwyraźniej czekał na jego odpowiedź.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek był zaskakująco dobrym kompanem. Nawet kiedy Matt wrócił do nich i byli skazani na jego towarzystwo. Hale miał zadziwiająco wielką wiedzę na temat niemal wszystkich i Stiles zastanawiał się nawet kim byli rodzice Dereka. Ta informacja pewnie jak podobne była nie do wyszukania. Mężczyzna potrafił utajnić niemal wszystko o sobie i Stiles nie wiedział nawet gdzie szukać.

\- Boyd rozpoczął działalność pięć lat temu od niewielkiego portalu ogólnotematycznego – podjął Derek i Stiles zdusił w sobie chęć notowania. – Erica jest tą bardziej społecznie rozgarniętą, a Boyd to typowy informatyk – ciągnął dalej. – O, a ona ma romans z jego żoną – wyszeptał, gdy mijali dwa małżeństwa sprzeczające się o coś półgłosem.

Matt szybko zrobił kilka fotek, ale Stiles był pewien, że nigdy ich nie wykorzystają.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy powinniśmy mówić o tym głośno – zaryzykował stwierdzenie Stilinski.

\- Popsuj zabawa – sarknął Daehler.

\- Informacja jest niepotwierdzona, a nie pracujesz w plotkarskim magazynie – zauważył Derek. – Poza tym masz już na tyle materiału, że chyba czas, żebym was obu zaprosił gdzieś… - urwał Hale. – Nie wiem czy wolicie wyjść do jakiegoś klubu czy pubu, ale potrzebuję pilnie wymówki, aby zwiać Erice – wyjaśnił.

Matt wydawał się nie rozumieć kompletnie co Derek do niego mówi, ale najwyraźniej w jego świecie piękne kobiety molestowało się, aż nie uzyskały zakazu zbliżania. Stiles co prawda nie miał ochoty spędzać piątkowego wieczoru w towarzystwie Daehlera, ale jednak pomysł Dereka wydawał się całkiem dobry. Jeśli mieli udawać przyjaciół, powinni razem wychodzić. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to dziwnego Matta w pobliżu.

\- Pub – powiedział tylko Stiles. – Nie wiem czy znasz jakieś ciche miejsce…

\- Z dużą ilością kobiet – dodał Matt i zmarszczył brwi. – Czekaj, ale nie zapraszasz nas, żeby… - urwał wskazując palcem między nich. – Stary, pochlebiasz mi, ale też jestem hetero jak papież – dodał Daehler i Stiles miał ochotę zapaść się po ziemię.

Właśnie z tego powodu Matt robił zdjęcia, a wszyscy inni zajmowali się rozmowami.

\- W zasadzie nie znamy orientacji papieża – odparł Derek. – Wiemy tylko, że żyje w celibacie – poinformował Matta, który wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Chyba sobie odpuszczę drinka – stwierdził Daehler, zakręcając obiektyw. – Mam kilka zdjęć do obrobienia i tak dalej… Kategorycznie sporo pracy i tak dalej… - zawahał się, zerkając niepewnie na Hale'a. – Najlepiej już pójdę, a materiał będzie na jutro – dodał i  
Stiles nie zdążył nawet poinformować go, że jutro sobota.

Wersje pisemne artykułów nie ukazywały się też wcześniej niż w poniedziałek, więc mieli cały weekend. Rozbawienie Dereka było aż nazbyt widoczne, gdy mężczyzna wzrokiem śledził wychodzącego Matta.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – oskarżył go Stiles, ale nie bardzo wiedział czy naprawdę jest zły.

\- Przeszkadzał – odparł Derek.

\- W życiu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś wystraszył Matta. Skąd ci to głowy przyszło z nim flirtować. On jest… On jest… - Stiles po prostu zaniemówił.

\- On jest przyzwyczajony, że sam narusza cudzą przestrzeń, więc wszyscy trzymają się od niego z daleka. Gdy sytuacja zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, nie czuł się już tak pewnie – wyjaśnił Derek.

\- Wciąż, to Matt. Nie będę cię bronił, jeśli mu odbije - poinformował go Stiles.

\- Rozumiem, że to był sarkazm – zakpił Hale i tym razem Stilinski miał ochotę walnąć go w ten tępy łeb.

\- Stary, nie znasz go, więc nie wiesz do czego jest zdolny – sprzeczał się.

\- Znam jemu podobnych i nie mów do mnie stary – nie do końca poprosił Derek. – Powiem ci później jak chcę, abyś do mnie mówił – dodał i Stiles poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.

Derek znowu to zrobił. Jakimś cudem tak zmoderował rozmowę, że z tematu Matta zeszli na jakiś dziwny flirt, którego Stiles jeszcze do końca nie rozszyfrował.

\- Znowu wprawiasz chłopców w zakłopotanie? – spytała Erica, podchodząc do nich.

Derek zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową z miną, która chciała powiedzieć przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

\- Mężczyzn – poprawił ją Stiles i Erica uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Oczywiście, mężczyzn - zgodziła się kobieta, ujmując pod ramię Dereka. – Nie będziesz chyba zatem zbyt zmartwiony, jeśli ukradnę go na chwilę. Możemy udawać, że cię uratowałam – dodała.

Derek nagle zaczął wyglądać na spanikowanego. Boyd stał na podium pomiędzy dwoma samochodami i mówił coś do tłumku zebranego poniżej. Brak mikrofonu uniemożliwiał usłyszenie go, ale Stiles sądził, że to jedno z tych nudnych przemówień, które miały na celu dogodzenie sponsorom. Mężczyzna mówił bowiem monotonnym tonem ewidentnie wyuczony wcześniej tekst. Nie sądził, żeby Boyd sam z siebie przygotował tyle słów. Tajemnicę też stanowiło kto namówił go do przemówienia, bo mężczyzna tym też nie wydawał się zainteresowany.

\- Zaprosiłem Stilesa do pubu, więc niestety zaraz wychodzimy – powiedział Derek, wyswabadzając się z objęcia kobiety.

Erica spojrzała na Stilesa zaskoczona, więc uśmiechnął się nie całkiem szczerze.

\- Tak, coś wspominałeś – zaczął Stilinski rejestrując, że Hale wygląda na zdradzonego. – Jeśli jednak obowiązki wzywają, mogę na ciebie poczekać – zapewnił i Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Doskonale! – ucieszyła się Erica, tym razem mocniej chwytając Dereka za łokieć.

Mężczyzna musiałby nieźle szarpnąć, aby się wyrwać i Stiles prawie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Żebyś się nie nudził czekając na Dereka, też mam dla ciebie zajęcie – poinformowała go kobieta i Stilinski zamrugał zaskoczony.

Takiego obrotu sprawy jednak się nie spodziewał. Od razu pożałował też, że jednak podkusiło go wrabiać Dereka w interakcje z Ericą. Na dobrą sprawę sytuacja mogła się odwrócić przeciwko niemu. Hale zresztą wydawał się rozbawiony i usatysfakcjonowany tym, że Erica była tak przedsiębiorcza.

\- Nie znam się na samochodach, nikogo tutaj nie znam, jestem w pracy – zaczął się wymawiać, ale kobieta już go nie słuchała.

Poczuł jak jego też chwyta za łokieć i cholera, ale to jednak trochę bolało.

Derek spojrzał ponad nią na niego i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Jestem pewna, że prezes klubu motoryzacyjnego idealnie odpowie na każde twoje pytania. To niesamowicie miła staruszka, jej mąż zmarł kilka lat temu i czasami potrzebuje towarzystwa. Na pewno przyda ci się taka znajomość – powiedziała Erica, prowadząc go w stronę wyglądającej na osiemdziesięcioletnią staruszki.

\- Dobrze ci tak – szepnął Derek mściwie, zostawiając go z trajkoczącą o porsche i stawach kobietą.

ooo

Stiles uciekł. To nie było tak, że mógłby to nazwać taktycznym odwrotem. Wziął nogi za pas, gdy tylko Proszę mów mi Cynthia wyszła do toalety, aby przypudrować nosek. Już przypomniał sobie dlaczego nie wychodził na takie imprezy pomimo próśb Allison, która twierdziła, że powinien dbać bardziej o swój PR i nawiązywać w mieście znajomości, bo od nich też zależy jego zatrudnienie. Jakoś jednak do tej pory dawał sobie radę i nie potrzebował spragnionych uwagi staruszek, aby prowadzić dobrze swój program. Oglądalność jego talk show nie zależała od sponsorów, ale od tego jak bardzo interesujący byli jego goście. Nigdy do tej pory nie zaprosił też nikogo ze względu na ciśnienie z góry i nie zamierzał tego zrobić dla pieniędzy.

Cynthia na ten przykład nie była najgorszym co mogło go spotkać. Derek snuł się tuż za Boydem, najwyraźniej zostając tymczasowo jego asystentem. Dzięki obecności Hale'a staruszki i nie tylko dawały spokój Vernonowi skupiając całą swoją uwagę na doskonałych kościach policzkowych Dereka. Erica musiała wystawić go w ten sposób nie pierwszy raz i mężczyzna ewidentnie nie czuł się komfortowo.

Stiles prawie miał wyrzuty sumienia.

Jednak nie na tyle wielkie, żeby wtajemniczyć Dereka w swój skomplikowany plan ucieczki, na którą właśnie nadszedł czas. Dlatego też niemal pisnął, gdy wyślizgując się z sali, został wciągnięty do niewielkiej niszy pomiędzy ogromnym fikusem, a ścianą.

Erica minęła go o centymetry, najwyraźniej nie zauważając.

\- O cholera – westchnął i spojrzał na Dereka, który uśmiechał się krzywo.

\- Amator – szepnął Hale, nie wychodząc jednak ze swojej kryjówki. – Nawet trochę kusiło mnie, żeby zostawić cię jej na pastwę losu, odkąd złożyłeś mnie w ofierze, ale jednak znaj moje dobre serce. Myślisz, że zaprosiła cię tutaj, bo zależało jej na wywiadzie? – spytał retorycznie i pokręcił głową. – Droga Cynthia jest pewnie fanką twojego talk show od jakiś dwudziestu lat z okładem – dodał i Stiles miał ochotę zaprzeczyć, bo przecież nie mógł prowadzić programu jako dwulatek, ale Derek chyba lubił hiperbole.

\- Przepraszam? – bardziej spytał niż faktycznie zdecydował się na przeprosiny.

Hale wychylił się zza rośliny i spojrzał raz w jedną, a raz w drugą stronę, a potem na zegarek.

\- Mamy dwie minuty zanim Erica będzie tutaj ponownie, więc biegiem – szepnął mężczyzna i ruszył do przodu żwawym krokiem.

Stiles z trudem za nim nadążył. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed budynkiem i nawet wtedy Derek nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Ona zajmuje się ochroną tego miejsca? Czy co? – spytał Stiles nie bardzo rozumiejąc, dlaczego Erica miała jakiś stały obchód lokalu.

Nie sądził, żeby Boyd wynajął ją do obstawiania przyjęcia, ale on sam nie wahałby się ani minuty. Początkowo kobieta wydawała się niegroźna, ale pozory myliły. Kiedy faktycznie na czymś jej zależało, potrafiła być bardzo przekonująca.

\- Nie. Szukała mnie, bo jak zawsze wyszedłem odświeżyć się – powiedział Derek, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów. – I nie wróciłem.

\- Często uciekasz z jej przyjęć? – spytał Stiles, bo teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że imprezy tego typu są bardziej Erici niż Boyda.

\- Rzadko bywam, ale zawsze wychodzę wcześniej – poinformował go Derek i zaczął bębnić nerwowo palcami po udzie, co było całkiem niepodobne do niego. – Chcesz gdzieś wyjść? – spytał nagle.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak ma odczytać to zaproszenie. Możliwe, że Derek wcześniej tylko żartował, aby wystraszyć Matta, ale z Hale'em nigdy nie było nic wiadomo na pewno.

\- Do pubu? – zaryzykował pytanie Stiles i Derek skinął głową. – Okej, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca i samochodów. Nie przyjechałeś tutaj czarnym Camaro, w którym tylnych siedzeń należy się wystrzegać? – upewnił się, ale mężczyzna nie pokwapił się nawet, żeby mu odpowiedzieć.

Płynnym ruchem, którego Stiles jeszcze nie wyćwiczył, Derek uniósł dłoń do góry, przyzywając w ciągu sekund taksówkę.

\- Nowojorczycy – mruknął pod nosem Stilinski, wsiadając do środka.

Samemu nigdy nie udała mu się ta sztuczka. Allison niejednokrotnie tłumaczyła mu, że to magia ludzi, którzy urodzili się w tym mieście i kilka lat w Nowym Jorku nie czyni go tak do końca mieszkańcem. Czasami były takie chwile jak teraz, że wierzył, że to musi być jakiś czarodziejski czynnik w ich krwi.

Derek podał kierowcy adres i wydawało się, że będą jechać w ciszy, ale mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodnie i odchrząknął, jakby nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

\- Następnym razem dla własnego bezpieczeństwa powinieneś mnie posłuchać – powiedział po prostu Hale i Stiles przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział o czym mówi Derek.

Zaświtało mu jednak bardzo szybko, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie ich niedawną ucieczkę.

\- Dostałem nauczkę – przyznał szczerze, bo nie widział powodu, żeby zaprzeczać temu.

\- 'Pamiętaj czego się nauczyłeś. Ocalić cię to może!' – powiedział Derek i Stiles zamarł.

Skądś znał ten cytat.

\- Czy ty… - zaczął z niedowierzaniem, gdy dodał dwa do dwóch. – Czy ty zacytowałeś Yodę?

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wolałbyś, żebym powiedział ci, że za nie słuchanie mnie możesz zostać ukarany? – spytał Hale.

Stiles otworzył szeroko usta, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak powinien odpowiedzieć. Derek najwyraźniej znowu przeszedł w tryb flirtu, a z tym Stilinski nie całkiem sobie jeszcze radził.

\- Skoro ustaliliśmy, że są kary, powiedz mi o nagrodach. Może bardziej mnie zmobilizują – zaryzykował Stiles.

\- Nie ma nagród. Albo może inaczej, nie będziesz wiedział co jest nagrodą, bo od kar nie będzie ich wiele różnić – wyjaśnił Derek i przygryzł wargę, jakby sama definicja nie bardzo satysfakcjonowała jego samego.

Stiles jednak chwycił w lot o czym mówi mężczyzna.

\- Zawsze tyle się flirtuje? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – zainteresował się Derek.

Nie bardzo znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Z jednej strony nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, gdy cały czas jego mózg pracował na wysokich obrotach starając się rozeznać granice. Z drugiej jednak nie było niczego przyjemniejszego. Derek był przystojny. Derek był pociągający.

I przede wszystkim Derek wydawał się zainteresowany nim.

\- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu Stiles. – Po prostu nie wiem jaki jest w tym cel, skoro już się zgodziłem… - dodał nie bardzo wiedząc jak dokończyć zdanie.

\- Na nic się nie zgodziłeś – oznajmił mu nagle Derek.

\- Więc uwodzisz mnie, żeby zdobyć moją zgodę? – zdziwił się Stiles i Hale pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Uwodzę cię, bo mogę – odparł Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiedy tylko Stiles się obudził, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma w ustach fatalny posmak. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest to z czym mu się jednoznacznie kojarzył. Kompletnie niczego nie pamiętał z wczorajszego wieczoru, a jeśli miał w ustach penisa Dereka, kategorycznie chciał mieć w pamięci zarejestrowaną każdą chwilę.

Słońce nie raziło go co prawda przez okno, ale znaczyło to tylko, że było relatywnie późno. I faktycznie wyłączony budzik na szafce wskazywał prawie południe.

Kolejna notka zostawiona przez Dereka na lustrze, powiewała lekko przy każdym podmuchu, uchylonego luftu, który Hale musiał zostawić w ten sposób wczorajszego wieczoru.

 **Nie pij jutro alkoholu i zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli będziesz chciał się spotkać.**

Kategorycznie musimy zacząć używać smsów – pomyślał Stiles, sięgając po butelkę z wodą.

ooo

Spał prawie do wieczora z krótkimi przerwami. Wyłączona komórka leżała na jego poduszce, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że to niezdrowe. Głowa bolała go tak bardzo, że w tej chwili nie bardzo obchodziło go na co umrze.

Wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru wracały do niego w nie całkiem sensownych slajdach. Ericę, Boyda i Matta pamiętał wyraźnie. Coś z rozmowy z taksówki, a potem już tylko kolejne drinki i śmiech Dereka, zaskakująco cichy, ale jakoś dziwnie pasujący do Hale'a. Jeśli w ten sposób można było opisać śmiech. Stiles jednak nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego bardziej pasującego określenia.

Nie pamiętał też kiedy ostatni raz tyle wypił. Możliwe, że na urodzinach Scotta, gdy jeszcze obaj mieszkali w Beacon Hills. Lub w ogóle, sądząc po stanie swojego żołądka. Prawie żałował, że nie wymiotował. A potem zaczął żałować, że wyłączył telefon, bo przegapił rozmowę z ojcem. W trybie pracy szeryfa Stilinskiego musiałby teraz czekać kolejne osiem godzin dyżuru oraz minimum sześć kolejnych nieprzerwanego snu.

Sobota była do bani, więc doczołgał się do kanapy i włączył pierwszy z brzegu program. W tej chwili zadowoliłby się nawet powtórkami 'Przyjaciół' o ile Rachel i Ross byliby razem. Albo chociaż Joey robił coś 'joeyowego'.

Mimowolnie zerknął na leżący teraz na kanapie telefon i wziął głębszy wdech, wybierając numer Dereka.

\- Cześć – przywitał się ostrożnie.

Wciąż nie pamiętał dokładnie co stało się w pubie, ale przeważnie nie robił z siebie wielkiego idioty. Większość znajomych tolerowała go, ale w większości stanowili grupę jego przyjaciół. O Dereku na razie wiedział tyle, że facet miał sporego świra na punkcie kontroli. Świra, którego podzielali i chyba, o którym Derek zakazał mu mówić świr, o ile dobrze sobie przypominał jakiś wyrwany z kontekstu fragment rozmowy.

\- Witaj – odparł Hale jak zawsze nieczytelnym tonem.

\- Dlaczego brzmisz świeżo? – spytał Stiles urażony, bo cholera, ale był pewien, że wypili tyle samo, a Derek nie mówił jak osoba poważnie cierpiąca.

To już samo w sobie było niesprawiedliwe.

\- Dlaczego nie miałbym? – spytał Derek z rozbawieniem w głosie.

\- Wiesz, że odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie jest niegrzeczne? – poinformował go Stiles.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś trochę dupkiem, gdy masz kaca? – Derek włączył się do ich dziwnej gry i Stilinski nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

A potem starał się ten uśmiech ukryć, chociaż mężczyzna nie mógł go przecież widzieć.

\- Racja – przyznał Stiles, przypominając sobie narzekania Scotta. – Mówienie o tym komuś też jest niegrzeczne – dodał, bo nie, dzisiaj nie zamierzał oddać Derekowi ostatniego słowa.

\- Zawsze jestem szczery – oznajmił mu jednak Hale.

Po tym oświadczeniu zapanowała kilkusekundowa cisza i Stiles w końcu westchnął.

\- Nie jestem alkoholikiem – powiedział w końcu.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Derek.

\- Zostawiłeś mi notkę, że mam jutro nie pić alkoholu, więc mówię ci, że nie jestem alkoholikiem. Nie piję codziennie czy po prostu w weekendy – wytłumaczył mu Stiles, starając się nie brzmieć na urażonego.

\- Nie sugerowałem tego. Po prostu alkohol rozrzedza krew i mógłby wpłynąć na to jak pojmujesz pewne sytuacje. Stałbyś się mniej racjonalny i twoja ocena sytuacji mogłaby być błędna – wyjaśnił mu Derek i Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się o co mężczyźnie do cholery chodzi, aż w końcu zrozumiał.

\- Ooo – wyrwało mu się z ust i Hale prychnął gdzieś po drugiej stronie.

\- Skacowany wolniej myślisz – poinformował go mężczyzna jeszcze, ale Stiles nie potrafił jakoś się obrazić za tę uwagę.

Wszystkie jego myśli na razie zaprzątała tylko jedna sprawa.

\- Kiedy jesteś jutro wolny? – spytał nie kryjąc nawet podekscytowania. – Mam coś przygotować w mieszkaniu?

Odpowiedziała mu chwila ciszy i przez moment myślał, że powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego.

\- W zasadzie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się spotkać u mnie – odparł Derek ostrożnie, jakby z wahaniem, które do niego nie pasowało.

\- Okej – odpowiedział Stiles szybko.

\- Przemyśl to – powiedział jednak Derek, trochę ostrzejszym tonem, jakby chciał go upomnieć za pochopne podejmowanie decyzji.

\- Okej – odparł ponownie Stiles zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Nie powinniśmy najpierw porozmawiać? – spytał niepewnie przypominając sobie co czytał o scenach i przygotowaniach do takowych.

Przeważnie należało wydzielić sporo czasu na nie i dochodzenie do siebie potem, więc weekendy wydawały mu się najsensowniejsze. Jednak wolałby sobotę, a nie niedzielę, gdzie już następnego dnia musiał być w pracy. Jeśli zostałyby jakiekolwiek śladu, musiałby mieć czas, aby chociaż trochę je przykryć. Albo podleczyć, albo cokolwiek się z nimi robiło.

Nagle uderzyło w niego jak wiele jeszcze nie wie i wciągnął do płuc spory haust powietrza.

\- Słyszę jak zaczynasz wariować – powiedział mu uspokajającym tonem Derek. – Porozmawiamy teraz i możesz mi zadać każde pytanie, jakie przyjdzie ci do głowy. A potem ja odpowiem jeszcze na wiele, o których nie pomyślałeś – obiecał mu.

\- Co zamierzasz jutro zrobić? – spytał Stiles, bo to pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Chcę po południu usiąść w twoim towarzystwie i obejrzeć film. Możesz wybrać, ale preferowałbym komedię albo coś przygodowego. Wiem, że lubisz fantastykę, ale dla mnie to za wielkie oderwanie. Potem chciałbym zjeść z tobą kolację – zaczął Derek. – W zależności od tego czy chciałbyś mi pomóc przy gotowaniu, moglibyśmy ją zrobić sami lub coś zamówić, jeśli film przedłużyłby się – wyjaśnił i Stiles zauważył zaskoczony, że cokolwiek robił w tej chwili Hale skutkowało, bo wyraźnie się odprężył. – Wiem, że w poniedziałek nagrywasz program i chcę ci pokazać różnicę w tym jak będziesz się czuł – dodał i zrobił krótką przerwę. – Po kolacji przeszlibyśmy do mojej sypialni. Jest większa od twojej, bo potrzebuję dużo miejsca. Lubię przestrzeń. Rozebrałbym cię, jeśli pozwoliłbyś mi na to i ponownie, jeśli wydałbyś zgodę, przywiązałbym cię za nadgarstki do kolumienek łóżka. Leżałbyś na brzuchu – poinformował go Derek i zrobił kolejną przerwę.

Stiles musiał przyznać, że ta wizja podobała mu się. Mężczyzna nie podawał mu wielu szczegółów, ale mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie na pościeli Dereka. Rozłożonego i odrobinę bezbronnego. Jakoś go to w tej chwili nie przerażało i chociaż przeważnie podniecenie po spożyciu takiej ilości alkoholu jak wczoraj było w jego przypadku cudem, czuł jak jego penis zaczyna reagować na słowa Hale'a.

\- Potem, jeśli wyraziłbyś chęć, mógłbym używając dłoni uderzać w twoje pośladki tak  
długo, aż zaczęłyby piec – dorzucił Derek i Stiles przełknął ślinę.

\- A jeśli nie zgodziłbym się? – spytał na próbę.

Derek nie wahał się nawet chwilę przed odpowiedzią.

\- Liczyłbym, że powiedziałbyś mi co chciałbyś w takim razie. Zastrzegam, że mogę się nie zgodzić, jeśli uznam, że następnego dnia miałbyś problem z funkcjonowaniem w pracy – wyjaśnił od razu mężczyzna. – Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Co zrobiłbyś później?

\- Rozwiązałbym twoje dłonie i rozmasował obolałe mięśnie. Poleżelibyśmy tak długo jak potrzebowałbyś i zaproponowałbym ci prysznic. Potem rozsmarowałbym ci na pośladkach krem, który ochłodziłby skórę i pomógł w regeneracji. Chciałbym, żebyś został w moim mieszkaniu na noc, żebym miał pewność, że wszystko jest okej – dodał Derek i Stiles nie mógł nie czuć się odrobinę zawiedzionym.

Raczej nie tego się spodziewał po ich pierwszym spotkaniu i mężczyzna chyba wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, bo po krótkiej chwili ciszy, odezwał się znowu z podejrzliwą tym razem ostrożnością.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał Derek.

\- Nie chcesz uprawiać ze mną seksu? – zaryzykował Stiles i chociaż jego ton miał być lekki, nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

\- A chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks? Chcesz, żebyśmy włączyli to w sceny? – spytał Derek i Stiles na dobrą sprawę nie był pewien.

Zawsze w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie relacje BDSM i teraz czuł się lekko zdezorientowany. Mężczyzna co prawda podczas jednego z ich spotkań mówił o tym, że związki tego typu dzieliły się różnie, ale jego późniejsze flirtowanie sugerowało też zainteresowanie. Zainteresowanie seksualną stroną Stilesa.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział wprost, bo szczerość zawsze była lepsza.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Derek znowu nie powie, że przez to sam nie wie. Przez to czuł się cały czas tak, jakby to od niego wszystko zależało, a właśnie od tego chciał uciec chociaż na chwilę.

\- Czy gdybym wczoraj zaprosił cię po imprezie do mojego mieszkania, zgodziłbyś się ze mną pojechać? – spytał mężczyzna, lekko zaskakując go.

\- Raczej tak. Flirtowałeś… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.

\- Więc tak. Możemy jutro uprawiać seks w trakcie, jeśli wyrazisz na to zgodę – wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie nagle odprężony i Stiles lekko się zdziwił.

Z Hale'em nigdy nic nie było proste.

\- I już? Żadnych dodatkowych pytań? – spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Podczas odgrywania sceny nie musisz mnie kochać. Wystarczy mi twoje zaufanie – wytłumaczył mu Derek. – Ale nie jestem dziwką. Nie będę uprawiać seksu z kimś komu się nie podobam.

Stiles właśnie miał zaprzeczyć, gdy nagle doszło do niego, że to trochę nie logiczne i zamiast tego parsknął w słuchawkę.

\- Prostytutki są tymi, które się podobają. To klienci są tymi, których wygląd odrzuca – wyjaśnił Derekowi. – Jestem synem szeryfa. Widziałem sporo prostytutek w życiu i w zasadzie żadnej naprawdę brzydkiej – pospieszył z dodatkowym wyjaśnieniem zanim Derek dorobiłby do tego jakąś podejrzaną i oczywiście mylną teorię.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Ale wiesz o co mi chodziło.

\- Tak. Klapsy zawsze, seks tylko, gdy się sobie podobamy – odparł pospiesznie i usłyszał zduszone parsknięcie. – Będziesz mnie cały czas pytał na co pozwolę? – upewnił się, zmieniając temat.

\- Tym razem tak. To będzie twój pierwszy raz i chcę, żebyś czuł się komfortowo. Nie mówisz za wiele – zaczął Derek i Stiles wypuścił z ust nerwowy chichot. Pierwszy raz ktoś w ten sposób o nim w końcu powiedział. – Nie mówisz za wiele na temat – poprawił się Derek. – Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli zrobimy to, co wyda ci się stosowne. Tym razem – powtórzył mężczyzna. – Przeważnie uległy jednak zdaje się na osobę dominującą i informuje dominanta o tym czy chce zwolnić, odpocząć czy zakończyć scenę, gdy czuje się niekomfortowo lub ból jest zbyt wielki. Nie znam twojego ciała i twoich limitów. Też ich nie znasz – ciągnął dalej. – Dojdziemy do tego w czasie, ale musisz zacząć do mnie mówić. Mówić o wszystkim, nawet rzeczach, które wydają ci się nic nieznaczące. Będę chciał przy następnych naszych spotkaniach wprowadzać elementy, o których nie mówiliśmy wcześniej, aż w końcu będziesz znał tylko szkielet sceny – poinformował go Derek. – Lub podzielimy sceny na te, które będziesz chciał odegrać i podsuniesz mi scenariusz. Oraz te, które sam będę chciał odegrać z tobą i będziesz musiał mnie informować podczas o tym jak się czujesz.

Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach i oparł się wygodniej na kanapie. Jakoś przez myśl przeszło mu, że jeszcze dzień wcześniej Derek siedział w tym samym miejscu z nim na kolanach.

\- Dobrze – powiedział po chwili milczenia.

\- Dobrze? – spytał Derek.

\- Dobrze. Jutro spotkamy się w twoim mieszkaniu. Nie będę pił alkoholu oraz kawy. Wezmę piżamę oraz szczoteczkę do zębów – zdecydował, żeby uściślić jak bardzo zgadza się z planem Dereka.

\- Weź szczoteczkę. Chcę cię nagiego w moim łóżku – powiedział mężczyzna i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy, który przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles nie lubił się okłamywać. Oczywiście czasami mu się to zdarzało. Wmawiał sobie na przykład tak długo, że nie ma tremy, aż w to prawie uwierzył przed swoim pierwszym programem. Potem wmawiał sobie, że kobiety lubią szczupłych inteligentów, więc faktycznie i na tym polu osiągnął sukces.

Przeważnie jednak jego system wyparcia zawodził, gdy musiał sobie udowodnić, że nie jest tak jak jest, więc obudził się rano w niedzielę i zaczął bębnić w swoje udo. Nie chodziło tylko o sam fakt, że już za kilka godzin miał się spotkać z Derekiem, ale przede wszystkim przez to, że jego doświadczenia z mężczyznami ograniczały się do jakiegoś przypadkowego macanka na studiach, gdy obaj z tym kolesiem byli tak pijani, że tamten pewnie do tej pory myślał, że to sen. Sam wiedział o tym tylko dlatego, że Lydia przyłapała go w trakcie, a następnego ranka spytała go o to czy jest biseksualny.

Nie zaprzeczył. W zasadzie mu nawet ulżyło, że Martin wie i nie musiał sam zbierać się na odwagę, żeby z nią porozmawiać.

Kolejne dwa lata były szaleństwem, a teraz leżał nago w drogiej pościeli i zastanawiał się nad tym czy jest jeszcze coś co powinien wygooglować zanim wyjdzie do Dereka.

Oczywiście wiedział, że mężczyzna na pewno dobrze się nim zajmie. Miał do Hale'a dziwne zaufanie, które ugruntowało się tylko, gdy zobaczył krótką notkę w kronice towarzyskiej, w której wspomniano o tym, że obaj opuścili przyjęcie Erici. Jakoś czuł, że Derek maczał w tym palce. Wiadomość mogła oblecieć całe media, była jednak w tak niewidocznym miejscu, że wątpił, aby ktokolwiek prócz maniaków czytających tego typu portale od deski do deski, ją zauważył.

Nie było tam nawet ich zdjęcia.

ooo

Budynek, w którym mieszkał Derek nie znajdował się jakoś daleko od mieszkania Stilesa. Typowy dla tej części Nowego Jorku budynek, oczywiście był zaopatrzony w odźwiernego, który nie poświęcił Stilinskiemu nawet dłuższej chwili, gdy otwierał mu drzwi. Na dobrą sprawę Stiles też nie zwracał na nic uwagi i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie dopiero, gdy znalazł się w mieszkaniu Dereka.

Mężczyzna odebrał od niego wino, spoglądając na butelkę przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim odłożył ją na szafkę, zapraszając go głębiej.

Derek naprawdę lubił przestrzeń. Jego mieszkanie było obszerne i nie umeblowane prawie wcale. W salonie znajdowała się tylko kanapa i stół, i Stiles nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec telewizora, co było dość dziwne, odkąd Derek planował obejrzeć z nim film.

\- Mam pokój telewizyjny. Mieszkałem tutaj z siostrą, a potem zamieniłem jej dawny pokój na małe kino, bo jeśli już coś oglądam, chcę to robić porządnie – wytłumaczył mężczyzna, widząc jego zdziwione spojrzenie. – Chcesz obejrzeć całe moje mieszkanie? – spytał, prowadząc go w stronę aneksu kuchennego.

\- Może później – powiedział Stiles.

\- Coś do picia? – spytał Derek, sięgając do lodówki.

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Zdenerwowany? – ciągnął dalej Hale.

Stiles przeniósł ciężar z prawej nogi na lewą.

\- Widząc cię w telewizji nigdy nie sądziłem, że ze wszystkich ludzi akurat przy mnie nie będziesz gadatliwy. To paradoksalne, bo akurat mnie zależy na tym, żebyś do mnie mówił – poinformował go Derek z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ostatnio rozmawiałem z moją siostrą i była zaskoczona, gdy powiedziałem jej, że spędzam popołudnia w zasadzie na mówieniu.

\- To źle? – spytał Stiles nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma zareagować na to oświadczenie.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie umiem tego ocenić. Nigdy nie byłem zbyt rozmowny, ale już podczas oglądania programu zauważyła, że się przy tobie otwieram – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna. - Ona twierdzi, że w takim razie jesteś dla mnie dobry. A ja chcę sprawdzić jak dobry możesz jeszcze dla mnie być – dodał i Stiles nagle poczuł, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu podniosła się o kilka stopni.

Możliwe, że na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Nie, skreślić to. Na pewno rumienił się, bo wzrok Dereka przemieszczał się teraz od policzków Stilesa w dół, na jego kark i odsłonięty przez koszulę kawałek klatki piersiowej.

W zasadzie w mieszkaniu mężczyzny już wcześniej panowała dziwnie tropikalna temperatura.

\- Zawsze masz tu tak ciepło? – spytał Stiles, starając się zmienić temat i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Ładny wybieg, ale jest tu teraz cieplej, żebym miał pewność, że nie zmarzniesz, gdy będziesz leżał unieruchomiony na moim łóżku – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna i Stilesa nagle zaczęła bawić ta sytuacja.

Możliwe, że po prostu z nerwów uciekł mu z ust ten chichot, ale dziwnie go to odprężyło.

\- No tak – stwierdził, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni.

\- Chcesz popkorn do filmu? – spytał Derek.

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Zamówimy potem pizzę? – spytał z nadzieją.

Przy dobrych instrukcjach pewnie byłby w stanie pomóc Derekowi w gotowaniu, ale wątpił, żeby dzisiaj bezpiecznym było dawać mu coś ostrego do rąk. Cały ranek nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia dłoni i nie sądził, żeby miało się to szybko zmienić. Oczywiście planował udawać, że jest w pełni opanowany, ale gdy tylko wsiadł do taksówki i podał adres Dereka, nerwy wzięły górę.

Teraz nie dreptał w miejscu, ale był o krok od tego.

\- Pizza potem, przejdziemy do drugiego pokoju? – zaproponował Derek, wskazując mu dłonią kierunek.

Przepuścił go przodem w wąskim korytarzu, w którym znajdowały się najwyraźniej wejścia do pozostałych pomieszczeń. Włącznie z samą sypialnią Dereka, która jakoś nie chciała wyjść z głowy Stilesa.

Sama sala telewizyjna czy jak tam mężczyzna nazywał ten pokój, nie była duża, ale wyciszona, co zaskoczyło go początkowo. Niewielkie głośniki ustawione były w dość dziwnych miejscach pewnie zapewniając panoramiczny dźwięk czy inne coś na czym Stiles się nie znał. Jednak jeden rzut oka na półkę z filmami powiedział mu, że Derek używał pokoju nie tylko do oglądania. Zaraz obok płyt DVD leżały te z grami, a pod sporym ekranem telewizora stała konsola i pady.

\- Yhym – mruknął pod nosem Stiles. – Nie żartowałeś o komediach romantycznych – dodał, wyciągając Love Actually spomiędzy innych płyt.

\- Bardzo rzadko żartuję – przyznał Derek nieczytelnym tonem.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć – nie zgodził się Stiles.

Derek nie odpowiedział tym razem, ale wziął z jego dłoni film i podszedł do odtwarzacza.

\- Rozsiądź się wygodnie – polecił mu mężczyzna, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę, najwyraźniej nieświadom tego, że Stiles właśnie wgapia się w jego tyłek.

Stilinski nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy Derek kiedykolwiek pochylał się w jego towarzystwie, ale to musiało ulec zmianie. Opięte dżinsy mężczyzny nareszcie znalazły odpowiednie zastosowanie prócz krępowania ruchów.

\- Chcesz coś zdjąć? – spytał Derek, gdy odwrócił się z pilotem w dłoni.

\- Co? – spytał Stiles, lekko zaskoczony. – Chcesz, żebym zdjął ubranie? – upewnił się.

Derek zmarszczy brwi, jakby nie do końca rozumiał sytuację.

\- Bawisz się guzikami koszuli. Myślałem, że ci za gorąco. Normalnie obniżyłbym temperaturę, ale… - urwał mężczyzna i Stiles podziękował wszelkim bogom, że w pokoju było ciemno, bo czuł wypieki na twarzy.

Usiadł co prędzej na kanapie, decydując się jednak nie odpowiadać Derekowi. Nie wiedział zresztą, co miałby powiedzieć i z wahaniem wcisnął się w najdalszy kąt siedziska, wiedząc, że i tak nie zostanie tam długo.

Derek zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami wybrał drugą stronę, gdzie było więcej poduszek i spojrzał na niego przygryzając wargę.

\- Powiesz mi dlaczego wydaje mi się, że się cofamy? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna. – Nie musimy niczego dzisiaj robić. Jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze w moim mieszkaniu…

\- Nie o to chodzi – wypalił Stiles.

\- Więc o co? – spytał Derek spokojnie, czekając tym razem dłużej na jego odpowiedź.

Stiles tymczasem pozwolił sobie wreszcie na nerwowe kręcenie na miejscu, na które miał ochotę odkąd tylko jego pośladki zetknęły się z kanapą. Nie było mu niewygodnie, ale zdał sobie kilka dni temu sprawę, że Derek musiał poznać kilka jego nabytych nerwowych tików. Wiercenie się było jednym z nich.

\- Rzuć czymś do mnie Stiles – poprosił mężczyzna nagle. – Nie siedzę w twojej głowie.  
Nie wiem czego potrzebujesz i nie dowiem się dopóki nie zaczniesz do mnie mówić.

\- Położysz mi rękę na karku? – spytał w końcu Stilinski, przysuwając się ostrożniej na środek kanapy.

\- Jeśli przestaniesz się zachowywać jak zwierzę w klatce. Nie jesteś w zamknięciu. W każdej chwili masz możliwość wycofania się – przypomniał mu Derek i jakoś tym razem to wcale nie zadziałało kojąco.

Dłoń Hale'a jednak mimo wszystko znalazła w ciemności jego kark i ścisnęła go lekko, jakby uświadamiając go o swojej obecności. Stiles też przestał się wiercić, czego akurat się podświadomie spodziewał.

\- Musimy oglądać film? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie chcesz się odprężyć? – zdziwił się Derek.

\- Komedia romantyczna nie sprawi, że poczuję się lepiej. Będę się tylko bardziej denerwować, a cały ranek spędziłem zastanawiając się czy czegoś nie spapram. Przedłużając oczekiwanie, tylko pogorszysz sytuację – wyjaśnił i musiał wziąć głębszy wdech.

\- Nie możesz niczego zepsuć. To nie jest coś, co można zepsuć – oznajmił mu Derek, ściskając go mocniej za kark.

\- No to zawieść cię czy twoje oczekiwania – poprawił się szybko Stiles.

\- Wątpię, żebyś był do tego zdolny. Jedynym co możesz zrobić źle to nie powiedzieć mi, gdy ja zrobię coś co ci się nie spodoba a raczej nie spodoba za bardzo – dodał mężczyzna, przyciągając go bliżej w swoją stronę, aż jego klatka piersiowa stykała się z plecami Stilesa. – Ściągnij koszulę – powiedział zaskakująco cicho Derek, zachowując całkiem neutralny ton.

Nie był to rozkaz, ale zdecydowanie nie prośba.

Stiles bez wahania sięgnął do swoich guzików i zaczął wyciągać je z dziurek, a potem wyszarpnął koszulę ze spodni. Lydia często żartowała, że nosił wszystko jak kowboj z zachodu, ale w Beacon po prostu wszyscy nosili w ten sposób flanelę.

Derek pomógł mu uwolnić się od materiału i odrzucił niepotrzebną sztukę odzieży gdzieś za siebie.

Dłonie mężczyzny bardzo ostrożnie wspięły się po jego żebrach, aż zatrzymały się na ramionach i Hale zaczął masować go po spiętych mięśniach.

\- Włącz film, lubię Hugh Granta – oznajmił mu nagle mężczyzna.

\- Myślałem, że… - zaczął Stiles niepewnie.

\- Musisz nauczyć się, że nie zawsze, że prawie nigdy nie będziemy robić tego co wydaje ci się dla ciebie dobre. Kiedy jesteśmy razem w czasie, który ustalimy z góry, ja będę o tym decydował. Ja zadbam o to, żebyś czuł się dobrze – wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie, rozbijając węzeł, który musiał utworzyć się wiele dni temu, bo w tym punkcie masaż prawie bolał, ale dłonie mężczyzny były na dobrą sprawę zapowiedzią czegoś boleśnie dobrego, tak adekwatnego do sytuacji, w której obecnie byli. – Dlatego obejrzymy film, a ja będę cię masował, aż się odprężysz – dodał i Stilesowi nie pozostało nic innego, niż sięgnąć po pozostawiony na niewielkim stoliku pilot.

Derek nie przestał go dotykać ani na chwilę, gdy premier romansował ze swoją asystentką, ani gdy pisarz zaczął uczyć się tego abstrakcyjnego języka dla swojej ukochanej. Masował go spokojnymi niespiesznymi ruchami, które sprawiały, że całe napięcie z ranka powoli ulatywało z jego ciała i Stiles nim się zorientował, oparł się o pierś mężczyzny i zasnął.

ooo

Obudził go Derek i Stiles miał ochotę spytać dlaczego mężczyzna wciąż znajduje się w jego mieszkaniu. Jednak pokój nie wyglądał znajomo, a Hale siedział w sporym fotelu. Stiles rozejrzał się ciekawie wokół i nie musiał nawet pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że Derek przeniósł go do swoje sypialni i teraz przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu.

\- Czujesz się dobrze? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Tak – odparł Stiles, podnosząc się na łokciach.

Łóżko Dereka było spore i wygodne. Faktycznie miało też kolumienki, które wcale nie wyglądały na obtarte chociaż były z drewna. Coś mówiło Stilesowi, że mężczyzna nie zaprasza tutaj nikogo zbyt często.

Mała lampka była jedynym źródłem światła, wprowadzającym miły półmrok.

\- Masz ochotę na kolację? – spytał Derek, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie bardzo – przyznał Stiles, obserwując jak mężczyzna staje w nogach łóżka.

\- Rozbierzesz się dla mnie? – Derek zadał trzecie pytanie i Stiles tym razem pokiwał głową, przygryzając usta. – Mów do mnie – przypomniał mu Hale.

\- Tak. Rozbiorę się dla ciebie. I tak, pozwolę ci się związać. Tak, chcę, żebyś dał mi tyle klapsów, ile uznasz za rozsądne – wymienił jednym tchem zanim zdążył się rozmyślić. – I tak, chcę dzisiaj uprawiać z tobą seks – dodał, żeby być możliwie jak najbardziej klarownym.

Derek wydawał się zadowolony z jego krótkiej przemowy.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił go mężczyzna z nutką żartu w głosie.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym jakie w dotyku są dłonie Dereka. Jakoś wcześniej nie stanowiło to bardzo ważnej informacji, ale w chwili, gdy leżał twarzą w dół na łóżku mężczyzny, jedynym na czym mógł się skupić były właśnie ręce Hale'a. Palce Dereka poruszały się z dziwną płynnością, gdy za pomocą liny unieruchamiał jego nadgarstki.

Więzy nie były niewygodne. Nie odcinały dopływu krwi w jego rękach, ale też nie umożliwiały mu ruchu. Jego ramiona były napięte, ale nie do granic możliwości, nie do prawie bólu jak wtedy w studiu, gdy Derek wygiął je pod nienaturalnym kątem.  
Mężczyzna pracował w ciszy, dotykając go niby przypadkiem z zaskakującą delikatnością.

To w zasadzie były wyłącznie muśnięcia, tylko cień dotyku, ale Stiles nie mógł nie reagować, gdy Derek paznokciami zahaczał o jego żebra czy napięte mięśnie. Hale musiał wiedzieć co z nim robi, bo za każdym razem drażnił inne nerwy, sprawiając, że Stiles walczył z sobą, aby nie wierzgać na łóżku.

\- Powinienem siedzieć cicho? – spytał w końcu, chcąc jakoś rozproszyć napięcie, które wisiało w powietrzu.

\- Nie dzisiaj – powiedział Derek, wiążąc najwyraźniej ostatni supełek.

Mężczyzna zaczął wcześniej od krępowania jego stóp i Stiles mimo wszystko czuł się jakoś w tym lepiej. Miał długo wolne ręce, więc ułożył się wygodniej na chłodnej pościeli. Wielu rzeczy z Derekiem jeszcze nie omówili, ale w zasadzie nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przespał wcześniej prawie godzinę i teraz czuł się bardziej wypoczęty niż przez ostatni tydzień.

\- Połóż się wygodniej – poradził mu Derek, ale zanim Stiles zdążył zareagować, ciepła dłoń mężczyzny dotknęła jego pośladka.

Nie było to uderzenie, wyglądało raczej jakby Hale chciał sprawdzić jego reakcję na dotyk. Stiles spiął mięśnie, mimowolnie zastanawiając się jak musi wyglądać. Jego nogi były tak szeroko rozłożone, że wątpił, aby Derek nie widział jego jąder. Penis bezpiecznie spoczywał przytulony do biodra, ale w zasadzie mężczyzna widział go już nago.

Teraz Stiles też czuł na sobie wzrok Dereka i nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować. Dziwnym wydawało mu się, że nie widział jeszcze mężczyzny nagiego pomimo czasu, który razem spędzili, ale Derek nie był skory do rozbierania. Nawet teraz zachował swoje ubranie i siedział częściowo na łóżku w miejscu, które znajdowało się poza zasięgiem wzroku Stilesa. Cholerna poduszka jednak nie była tak dobrym pomysłem, a teraz, gdy jego ręce były tak szeroko rozłożone, nie mógł wykorzystać łokci, żeby przemieścić swój ciężar ciała.

Derek patrzył na jego ciało i cholera, ale właśnie to przede wszystkim sprawiało, że Stiles nie czuł się pewnie. Nie mógł przykryć się w żaden sposób czy poruszyć i nie sądził, żeby Hale pozwolił mu ukryć się przed jego wzrokiem. Z drugiej strony coś dziwnego rosło w jego głowie. Myśl, która, że skoro Derek chce patrzeć, niech to robi. Skoro chce patrzeć, oznacza to, że to co widzi musi mu się podobać. A Stiles chciał się poczuć chcianym.

Nie bez wahania zacisnął dłonie w pięści i rozluźnił się, gdy dłoń z jego pośladków przemieściła się wyżej na jego krzyż, a potem zniknęła kompletnie.

Uderzenie przyszło znienacka. Nic go nie zapowiadało. Zapiekło, ale jakoś szczególnie nie zabolało. I Stiles z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że spodziewał się po Dereku odrobinę większej siły. Jednak kiedy za pierwszy podążyło drugie i trzecie, równie nieznaczne, a jego pośladki rozgrzały się lekko, zrozumiał, że jak z kroplą drążącą skałę, nie we wszystkim chodziło o siłę. Czasami wystarczyła systematyczność i opanowanie, a tego Derekowi nie brakowało.

Nie próbował się bronić, nie miało to sensu, gdy zakres jego ruchu ograniczał się do kilku centymetrów w obie strony. Jednak mimowolnie zaciskał mięśnie, chcąc się przygotować na kolejne uderzenie. Ono wtedy nie nadchodziło, więc oddychał przez nos, a potem rozluźniał się, a Derek wtedy dawał mu kolejnego klapsa.

Nie zajęło długo aż poczuł na plecach krople potu, który łaskotały, gdy spływały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i zatrzymywały się dopiero w okolicy jego kręgów lędźwiowych. To była dziwna tortura. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tym, żeby przy każdej kolejnej kropli nie pocierać biodrami o prześcieradło. Nie mógł podrapać się, ani wytrzeć się, ani się poruszyć. A tyłek zaczynał boleć go na poważnie. Palił niemal żywym ogniem, ale jednocześnie jakimś kojącym w samym sobie i Stiles naprawdę nie wiedział jak długo leży związany na tym łóżku.

Derek w ciszy wymierzał mu kolejne klapsy, a potem jeszcze jeden, a on już się nie spinał. Nie próbował wyczekiwać na nie. Nie próbował odliczać sekund do kolejnego.

Poddawał się temu, przyjmował kolejne uderzenia, wyobrażając sobie jedynie, że jego pośladki muszą być cholernie czerwone. Może nawet opuchnięte i możliwe, że będzie czuł je jutro.

W ciszy pokoju rozbrzmiały tylko te delikatne trzaski, gdy dłoń Dereka miała kontakt z jego skórą. I lekko zdyszany oddech Stilesa, który sprawiał, że zaschło mu w ustach. Mógłby poprosić o wodę, ale oznaczałoby to, że Derek przestałby robić, to co robił, a nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Jego oczy łzawiły, chociaż nie wiedział czemu. Nie czuł tak całkiem bólu, a może po prostu mieszał się on z przyjemnością. Nigdy jeszcze nie był tak twardy jak teraz, od samego pocierania o prześcieradło, które będą musieli zmienić, bo pod Stilesem znajdowała się teraz wielka mokra plama potu i spermy. Zresztą poduszka nie była w lepszym stanie, skąpana w jego łzach i ślinie.

I to było cholernie dobre, cholernie złe zarazem i wyglądało na to, że nigdy się nie skończy, a dłoń Dereka przemieszczała się. Wciąż uderzała w jego pośladki, ale pod kątem, który przeszywał Stilesa dreszczami. Duża, lekko chropowata dłoń Dereka idealnie wpasowywała się w linię jego tyłka. I cień dotyku czuł nawet na swoich jądrach. W zasadzie wiedział, że centymetry dzielą Hale'a od tego, żeby jego palce przypadkowo zahaczyły o mosznę Stilesa. Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że to właśnie doprowadziłoby go do końca. Na sam kraniec i właśnie miał coś dodać, ale z jego wyschniętych ust wydobyło się tylko ciche westchnienie, gdy kolejna kropla uformowała się na jego karku i odbyła bardzo długą, cholernie długą drogę w dół, drażniąc jego nerwy swoją delikatnością.

Westchnienie zamieniło się w jęk, gdy orgazm wyrwał się z jego ciała. Jakby na przekór jego staraniom. Jakby jego ciało nie należało już do niego i Derek nagle nie uderzał już w jego pośladki, ale gładził piekącą skórę, a dłoń mężczyzny nie wydawała się już ciepła, ale kojąco chłodna.

Usta Hale'a zlizały pot z karku Stilesa, nim mężczyzna położył tam rękę i czekał cierpliwie aż Stilinski odzyska oddech.

\- Poszło ci wspaniale – wyszeptał Derek tuż do jego ucha, przysuwając się bliżej.

Stiles bardzo powoli odzyskiwał oddech, starając się nie lgnąć do ręki mężczyzny za bardzo. Derek wciąż głaskał go po pośladkach delikatnie, wysyłając iskierki dopiero teraz pojawiającego się bólu.

– Wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę w tej pozycji? – spytał nagle Derek rozmasowując jego napięte mięśnie, które były jak z waty.

Stiles nie bardzo potrafił się skupić, ale skinął głową, bo ostatnim czego chciał to ruszyć się teraz. Mężczyzna przesunął się na łóżku, ponownie znikając z zasięgu jego wzroku, ale nie zaniepokoiło go to. Ani palec, który nagle pojawił się między jego pośladkami. Derek dotknął jego wejścia delikatnie naruszając mięśnie i Stiles mimowolnie próbował jednak uciec przed tym dotykiem.

Tego wszystkiego było za wiele. Wciąż był zbyt wrażliwy po orgazmie, a tyłek zaczynał o sobie dawać znać. Coś majaczyło mu w głowie, że rozmawiali na ten temat z Derekiem, ale nie sądził, żeby udało mu się to przetrwać.

\- Za wiele – jęknął, połykając połowę drugiego słowa i mężczyzna położył mu rękę na plecach.

\- Poradzisz sobie – poinformował go Derek spokojnie, a potem wrócił do molestowania jego poddających się z coraz większą łatwością mięśni.

W końcu pieprzył go nieśpiesznie trzema palcami, śliskimi, długimi palcami, które chociaż nie drażniły jego prostaty, wciąż dawały na tyle tarcia, żeby nadal zapomniany penis drgnął w zasychającej plamie spermy.

\- Yhm – westchnął Stiles, gdy poczuł, że Derek znikł gdzieś.

Brak bliskości mężczyzny był nagle nieznośny, ale zanim zdążył zaprotestować, Hale usiadł przy nim ponownie. Stiles usłyszał jak mężczyzna odpina pasek, a potem rozdziera folię z prezerwatywą i jeśli sądził, że Derek rozbierze się, mylił się fatalnie. Mężczyzna przesunął się też, siedząc teraz pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi nogami i ścisnął dłońmi jego zmaltretowane pośladki.

\- Cholera – zaklął Stiles, gdy ból otrzeźwił go na chwilę.

\- Już ze mną? – spytał Derek, ale nie zdjął rąk z jego tyłka.

Hale rozsunął tylko jego pośladki, pochylając się coraz niżej, aż w końcu czubek jego penisa znalazł się tuż przy wejściu Stilesa i z przerażającą powolnością, mięśnie zaczęły poddawać się, wpuszczając Dereka do środka. Pozycja nie mogła być wygodna, nie dla niego i nie dla mężczyzny, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek nie zamierza pieprzyć go szybko. W zasadzie mężczyzna zatopił się w nim i odczekał naprawdę długą chwilę nim Stiles sam pchnął do tyłu, chcąc, żeby wreszcie doszło do jakiegoś ruchu. I Derek w końcu wycofał się i ponownie zagłębił, nie rozdzierając go, ale wypełniając sobą.

Wrażenie było oszałamiające. Nie bardzo wiedział na czym skupić się najpierw. Bólu, który przychodził za każdym razem, gdy Derek wchodził w niego po sam trzon i biodrami uderzał w jego obolałe pośladki. Wrażeniu pełności, a potem pustki, która nieuchronnie nadchodziła, gdy Derek wycofywał się. Tym, że mężczyzna ocierał się o niego szorstkim ubraniem, sprawiając, że wrażliwa skóra mrowiła.

Ciszę w pokoju wypełniły dźwięki poruszających się ciał, bo tak Stiles napinał mięśnie jak tylko mógł, żeby wyjść Derekowi naprzeciw, żeby mężczyzna nareszcie przyspieszył i wziął go z całą siłą, na którą było go stać. Żeby po prostu dotknął go, zawinął dłoń wokół penisa Stilesa, który ponownie zaczynał twardnieć i mrowić, bo tak bardzo potrzebował kontaktu z czymś żywym, czymś co nie byłoby prześcieradłem i przypadkowym tarciem. Czymś co obciągałoby go zapamiętale, ale w tej pozycji nie było na to szans i Stiles miał ochotę płakać, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł znowu dojść przez szczęśliwy zbieg wypadków. A tak bardzo chciał, żeby to cholerne ciśnienie, które kumulowało mu się w jądrach miało ujście.

Zacisnął zęby niemal przegryzając wargę i szarpnął sznury, które nie puściły, a Derek przytrzymał go za bardzo, wpychając w pościel.

\- To ja decyduję, nie szarp się – wyszeptał mu do ucha mężczyzna, zwalniając jeszcze bardziej, chociaż Stiles nie miał pojęcia, że to możliwe.

Tym razem penis Hale'a drażnił jego wejście, które musiało być już opuchnięte, może czerwone, tak samo wrażliwe jak jego pośladki. I cholera, ale Stiles połknął kilka łez, gdy starał się otrzeć o prześcieradło, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że waga Dereka unieruchomiła go skutecznie.

\- Dotknij mnie – załkał w końcu i mężczyzna wycofał się zabierając ze sobą swojego cholernego penisa, a co najgorsze dłonie.

Tysiące możliwych scenariuszy pojawiło się w głowie Stilesa w jednej chwili. Derek niekoniecznie musiał pozwolić mu dojść. W końcu Stiles miał już jeden orgazm i Hale nie musiał wcale czuć się zobligowanym do wielkoduszności w tej kwestii. Nie ustalili tego.  
Derek mógł też usiąść w swoim cholernym fotelu i obserwować swoje dzieło. Mówił, że lubi to robić, a Stiles nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego dla uległej strony miałoby to być kłopotliwe, aż do tej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak bliski jest tego, aby zacząć błagać. Może krzyczeć.

Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, poczuł, że jego nogi nareszcie mają większy zakres ruchu. Podniósł się na kolana z trudem, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy Derek pomógł mu zająć pozycję. Wciąż nie mógł dosięgnąć swojego penisa, który sterczał teraz między jego nogami. Bezsilność chyba była najgorszym co poczuł, ale mężczyzna wbił się w niego ponownie jednym płynnym ruchem, teraz wycofując się z większą energią. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział do czyjego spełnienia faktycznie dążył Derek w tej chwili, ale nie potrafił wydać z siebie innego dźwięku niż coś, co nazywał konstant jękiem, gdy penis Dereka raz po raz uderzał w jego prostatę.

Jego własny członek ruszał się, ale tak daleko od prześcieradła nie mógł liczyć na tarcie. Wydawał się ciężki, napuchnięty, boleśnie twardy i Stiles prawie krzyknął, gdy Derek zdjął z jego talii jedną z rąk, które pomagały mu utrzymać tyłek w powietrzu. Szorstka dłoń owinęła się wokół jego erekcji, a sensacja sprawiła, że prawie zadławił się śliną. Nie widział nic, gdy dochodził. Może to były łzy, a może po prostu zamknął oczy.

Nie potrafił się jednak tym przejmować, bo w chwilę potem Derek opadł na niego podobnie bez sił i dyszał mu w kark, sprawiając, że część włosków Stilesa uniosła się.

\- Tylko dlatego, że prosiłeś – usłyszał jeszcze Stilinski.

ooo

Kiedy się obudził, jego ręce nie były już skrępowane i leżeli z Derekiem szczelnie okryci kołdrą. Był spocony i lepił się jak diabli, a niemal każda komórka ciała bolała go. Nigdy też wcześniej nie był tak odprężony, co wydawało się paradoksalne.

Dłoń Dereka spoczywała w dobrze znanym sobie miejscu na jego karku podczas gdy drugą mężczyzna trzymał go po prostu za pośladek. Nie był to jednak zaborczy dotyk, którego Stiles się spodziewał, ale coś, czego jeszcze do końca nie potrafił nazwać. Nie widział też twarzy Dereka, odkąd jego nos spoczywał w zagłębieniu szyi mężczyzny, słyszał jednak równomierny oddech i zaczął zastanawiać się czy Hale śpi.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić teraz. Nie wiedział nawet czy jest się w stanie ruszyć. Nie wiedział czy chce.

Derek poruszył się, wciągając go na siebie bardziej i ścisnął jego kark.

\- Obudziłeś się? – spytał mężczyzna zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Tak – przyznał Stiles.

Derek sięgnął gdzieś za siebie i po chwili przed nimi pojawiła się butelka z wodą.

\- Powinieneś wypić jeszcze trochę – poinformował go mężczyzna i Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się jak bardzo urwał mu się film.

Słyszał o tego typu przypadkach. W zasadzie to właśnie był pożądany efekt scen, ale jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak to wygląda od tej drugiej strony. Od strony uległej, która w pełni tego doświadcza.

Wziął butelkę z dłoni Dereka, zaskoczony trochę, że trzęsą mu się ręce.

\- Masz siłę na kąpiel? Czy wolisz się jeszcze przespać? – spytał mężczyzna i Stiles jakoś dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Hale jest nagi.

Miał ochotę palcami zwiedzić klatkę piersiową, która leżała na wyciągnięcie jego ręki, ale nie był pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Jeśli Derek potraktowałby to jako zaproszenie do czegokolwiek, Stiles musiałby mu odmówić. W tej chwili nie miał nawet na tyle siły, żeby dotrzeć do drzwi pokoju.

\- Zostańmy tak trochę – poprosił nie bardzo poznając swój głos.

Derek wydał z siebie zadowolone mruknięcie i pochylił się nad nim, całując go delikatnie w usta.

\- Całujemy się po raz pierwszy – zauważył przytomnie Stiles i to wydało mu się nagle dziwne.

Przez te wszystkie dni Derek nigdy go tak naprawdę nie pocałował. Nie ustami przynajmniej, bo czasami sam dotyk mężczyzny wydawał się tak lekki jak pocałunki na skórze.

\- Yhym – wymruczał Derek, cmokając go w policzek. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał nagle całkiem poważnie, ściskając jego pośladek.

\- Dobrze – odparł Stiles. – Naprawdę dobrze.


	13. Chapter 13

Nie wyobrażał sobie nigdy, że uda mu się zasnąć z kimś obcym w łóżku. Dereka w zasadzie znał od niecałych dwóch tygodni, ale kiedy obudził się rano, mężczyzna obejmował go ciasno w talii, z nosem wciśniętym w jego kark. Ciepły oddech łaskotał go po szyi, a krótko przycięte włosy łonowe Dereka drażniły wciąż wrażliwy na każdy dotyk tyłek.

Byli nadzy, co było logiczne odkąd nie pamiętał by ubierali cokolwiek.

Naprawdę teraz cieszył się, że wczoraj wzięli długą kąpiel, bo przynajmniej nie kleił się, chociaż przez noc zdążyli się z Derekiem spocić i czuł zapach mężczyzny na swojej skórze. Cięższy niż jego samego i ostrzejszy.

Hale poruszył się niespokojnie za nim, przesuwając dłoń wyżej, z jego brzucha na sutek i Stiles zesztywniał, gdy przypadkowa pieszczota wysłała bardzo przyjemny dreszcz w dół jego ciała.

\- Hmmm – westchnął Derek, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej i biodra mężczyzny zaczęły się ocierać o jego tyłek.

Derek wciąż spał i najwyraźniej miał bardzo miły sen, sądząc po wzwodzie, który obecnie torował sobie miejsce pomiędzy pośladkami Stilesa.

Nie zastanawiał się dotąd jak miałby wyglądać ich poranek po. Wczorajszy wieczór jednak był całkiem miły. Derek przyniósł mu jedzenie do łóżka, gdy skończyli się kąpać. Nie pozwolił mu się ubrać, ale za to nasmarował jego pośladki jakimś łagodzącym kremem, całując go od czasu do czasu w nabrzmiałą lekko skórę.

Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że ślady na tyłku Stilesa podniecały Dereka. I chociaż starał się jak mógł uciec od tych dłoni, które cały czas molestowały jego pośladki, Derek nie wypuścił ich z rąk ani na chwilę. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że świeże ślady wciąż bolały, wręcz przeciwnie. To nie był zły rodzaj bólu. Raczej przypomnienie tego, co zrobili, a to się Stilesowi podobało.

Stilinskiego bardziej krępowały wspomnienia tego jak otwarty był jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Jakie dźwięki wydawał, gdy Derek wchodził w niego i potem, kiedy mężczyzna tylko spłukiwał z nich pot i spermę w sporej wielkości wannie.

Trudniej było mu pozwolić Derekowi na opiekowanie się nim później niż na samą scenę. Na samo sprawowanie kontroli.

\- Yhymmmm – mruknął Hale tuż za nim, sztywniejąc, gdy powoli wracał ze świata snu.

Ręka gładząca Stilesa po klatce piersiowej zatrzymała się, a mokra główka penisa Dereka pozostała na milimetry od jego wejścia. Był pewien, że jego pośladki są wilgotne od preejakulatu, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować, bo było mu ciepło. W sypialni nie roznosiły się inne dźwięki niż ich spokojnych oddechów, a Derek trzymał go mocno przy sobie.

Było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnie kojącego. Coś co dawało mu wytchnienie i nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że już niedługo będą musieli wstać.

Derek tymczasem obrócił go nie bez problemu na plecy tak, że teraz obaj leżeli ramię w ramię i spojrzał na niego wciąż zaspany.

\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał Hale.

\- Dzień dobry – odparł Stiles, nie wiedząc za bardzo co dalej.

Cisza między nimi nie wydawała się niekomfortowa, ale za kilka godzin musiał być w pracy, więc cokolwiek mieli robić, musieli się pospieszyć.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? – spytał Derek, kładąc się tak, aby widzieć jego twarz.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi nie bardzo wiedząc do czego zmierza. Rozmawiali wczoraj jeszcze przed snem i Stiles w zasadzie chyba odpłynął właśnie wsłuchując się w dźwięk głosu Dereka. Możliwe, że coś mu umknęło, ale jakoś nie sądził, żeby mężczyzna przegapił moment, w którym ktoś w jego ramionach zasnął. Derek był cholernie spostrzegawczy jeśli chodziło o mowę ciała, o czym się przekonywał przy każdym ich dotychczasowym spotkaniu.

\- Mhm – odparł Stiles niezobowiązująco.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Derek chyba po raz dziesiąty od wczoraj.

\- Tak – odpowiedział tym razem z pełnym przekonaniem.

\- Jesteś jeszcze mniej rozmowny niż przeważnie – zauważył mężczyzna i Stiles poczuł jak jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu.

\- Chcę to na taśmie – powiedział. – A najlepiej, jeśli podpisałbyś u notariusza oświadczenie, że jestem zdolny do milczenia – dodał Stiles i Derek przewrócił oczami. – Czuję się naprawdę dobrze. Tak dobrze, że generalnie nie potrafię znaleźć słów, które mogłyby to odpowiednio opisać, więc możesz się czuć super dumny… - ciągnął dalej.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – przerwał mu Derek. – Żadnego załamania nerwowego? Żadnego niepokoju, oznak paniki? – pytał mężczyzna.

\- A powinienem…

\- Nie mówię, że to normalne, ale spotykane – wyjaśnił Derek. – Do tej pory panikowałeś, kiedy wydawało ci się, że coś wymyka się spod twojej kontroli – ciągnął dalej. – Wczoraj nie miałeś jej wcale – dodał.

\- Zawsze mogłem powiedzieć stop – zauważył Stiles przytomnie i Derek pokiwał głową z lekkim uśmieszkiem zadowolenia.

\- Ale nie zrobiłeś tego – stwierdził mężczyzna i Stiles miał ochotę jakoś odegrać się za to wyławianie informacji.

Jako reporter i prowadzący, przeważnie on zajmował się wyciąganiem takich rzeczy od swoich rozmówców. Kiedy jednak te same taktyki stosowano na nim, nie wydawało się to  
już takie przyjemne.

\- Nie zrobiłeś niczego co wykroczyłoby poza granice – przyznał w końcu Stiles.

\- Granice, o których musimy porozmawiać na poważnie – podchwycił Derek. – Chcę, żebyś dzisiaj po pracy usiadł i wypisał rzeczy, na które masz ochotę. Te, które mógłbyś spróbować i przede wszystkim wszystko, czego nie chcesz - dodał.

\- Dzisiaj? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.

\- Dopóki masz żywe wspomnienia wczorajszej sceny. Na pewno przez głowę prześlizgnęło ci się co byłoby nieodpowiednie. Co nie zainteresowałoby cię lub odrzuciło. Jeśli dzisiaj zrobisz listę, istnieje szansa, że podczas jej spisywania będziesz automatycznie sobie wyobrażał nas właśnie w takich sytuacjach – wyjaśnił Derek.

I cholera, ale to było logiczne.

\- Bezpieczne słowa – rzucił Stiles, gdy tylko przyszło mu to do głowy. – Słowa, które nie byłyby 'nie' i 'stop' – dodał i Derek pokiwał głową.

\- Słowa, których nie wykrzyczałbyś przez przypadek – uściślił Hale, wyglądając na zadowolonego.

\- Szczerze – zaczął Stiles mrużąc oczy. – Jesteś bardziej zadowolony z naszej wspólnej nocy czy tego, że faktycznie mnie czegoś nauczyłeś? – spytał podnosząc się na łokciach.  
– Chyba nie masz fantazji o uczennicach w podkolanówkach? – ciągnął dalej. – Znaczy kategorycznie uważam, że wyglądałbym świetnie w minispódniczce w kratkę, a ty w okularach jesteś istnym grzechem, trochę żałuję, że miałeś w studiu szkła kontaktowe. Znaczy to były szkła kontaktowe, prawda? Nikt nie może mieć tak zielonych oczu. Zresztą nieważne, bo i tak zasypano nas listami…

Derek położył mu rękę na ustach, nie tak całkiem delikatnie uciszając go.

\- Zaczynam dostrzegać jednak plusy twojego wcześniejszego milczenia – stwierdził mężczyzna. - Nie masz filtra pomiędzy ustami a mózgiem? – spytał marszcząc brwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- W zależności od tego kogo zapytasz, mój ojciec twierdzi, że to dysfunkcja związana z tym, że jestem jedynym dzieckiem i nie miałem do kogo mówić. Scott myśli, że usunięto go chirurgicznie, a Jackson, że jestem wybrykiem natury – powiedział jednym tchem.  
Derek parsknął kiwając głową, jakby nie do końca rozumiał co tu zaszło.

\- Ludzie plotą przeważnie głupoty, gdy są zdenerwowani. Ty to robisz, kiedy jesteś odprężony – stwierdził mężczyzna i zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębiła się, a w oczach pojawił mu się niebezpieczny błysk.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Stiles podejrzliwie.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś w internecie sprawdzić sposoby kneblowania. Są takie małe piłeczki – zaczął Derek pokazując palcami mniej więcej ich wielkość i Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach.

ooo

Derek nie dzwonił do niego w ciągu dnia, ale raz na jakiś czas wysyłał mu smsa z zapytaniem jak tam jego dzień. Nie było to coś czego Stiles się nie spodziewał. Derek wspomniał mu, że lepiej się poczuje, gdy będzie pewien, że Stiles w ciągu dnia nie zamknął się gdzieś w toalecie oddychając spazmatycznie. Jakoś do tej pory nie szło najgorzej.

Pośladki nie bolały go. Odrobinę piekły, ale nie na tyle, żeby wiercił się przed kamerami. Może gdyby chodził bez spodni i majtek, ale całe szczęście był uzależniony od wygodnej bielizny od dnia, gdy usłyszał, że jądra można przegrzać.

Kiedy siedział w swojej garderobie, przeglądając informacje o swoim kolejnym gościu, nie mógł jakoś wyzbyć się wrażenia, że cały świat na zewnątrz był dziwnie realny. Z Derekiem wydawało się wszystko o wiele łatwiejsze. Jakby czas zwalniał dając im możliwość na przeanalizowanie każdego kroku kiedy i gdzie chcieli. I to faktycznie było potrzebne, bo gdyby nie wcześniejsze rozmowy, pewnie darłby się w niebogłosy już w chwili, gdy Derek unieruchomił mu kostki.

Teraz jak się nad tym zastanawiał, widział wyraźnie, że jego kontrola nad sytuacją wczoraj była złudna. Przeświadczenie o tym, że ma jakąkolwiek wypływało z jego zaufania do Dereka, bo przecież mężczyzny nic nie musiało wczoraj powstrzymywać. Słowa Stilesa nie musiały wcale mieć żadnej mocy, szczególnie, gdy leżał twarzą w dół przywiązany do łóżka.

Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, wszystko wydawało się jakoś dziwnie nielogiczne, a on sam nierozsądny. Co prawda Derek dotrzymał słowa, ale… Właśnie chodziło o to, że nie musiał. I to wciąż wyrywało się z oków zdrowego rozsądku, w których zawsze się trzymał.

Instynktownie wybrał numer telefonu, gdy w jego uszach pojawił się znajomy szum krwi.

\- Stiles? – spytał Derek zaniepokojony.

\- Możliwe, że zaczynam wariować – przyznał uderzając palcami w udo.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Derek spokojnie.

\- Bo… - zaczął i urwał.

Mężczyzna czekał chwilę na jego odpowiedź, ale gdy nie nadeszła, odchrząknął.

\- Chcesz, żebym przyjechał? – spytał poważnie Hale.

\- Za kilka minut wchodzę na żywo – oznajmił mu.

\- Mogę poczekać i wyjdziemy gdzieś porozmawiać później – zaproponował Derek.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem robię listy dla ciebie – poinformował go Stiles automatycznie i przygryzł wargę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie nie brał nawet pod uwagę, że miałby spędzić ten czas inaczej. – Jestem dziwny – zaczął zanim Derek zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek. – Nie wiem w zasadzie o co chodzi. Zdecydowałem się, ufam ci, ale cały czas…

\- Strach jest naturalnym uczuciem – wszedł mu w słowo Hale.

\- To nie strach – przyznał Stiles. – Po prostu nie wiem dlaczego ci ufam.

\- Na zaufanie trzeba zasłużyć – rzucił Derek.

\- No właśnie – ucieszył się Stiles.

Tego właśnie mu brakowało cały czas.

\- Zaufanie to sprawa instynktowna. Twój umysł podświadomie wychwycił zespół cech, które uznał za warte uznania – wytłumaczył mu Derek spokojnie.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał Stiles.

\- Zastanawiałem się trochę nad tym i analizując wpisy, które zostawiają mi czytelnicy w komentarzach, możliwe, że ton bloga zasugerował ci, że jestem godną zaufania osobą. Muszę być, skoro ludzie zadają mi pytania o swoje sprawy intymne i ufają moim odpowiedziom. Co wyczytałeś na stronach o BDSM o mnie? – spytał ciekawie Derek.

\- Nigdzie nie było na nich napisane, że jesteś dominującą stroną – przyznał Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Jestem switchem dla switchy – powtórzył Derek jak wtedy w programie i do tej pory  
Stiles sądził, że to była forma wybrnięcia od otwartej odpowiedzi.

\- A ja jestem uległy – powiedział w końcu.

\- Więc to czyni ze mnie osobę dominującą – przyznał Hale. – Aczkolwiek nie do końca to jest w ten sposób. Mamy taką dynamikę i to nie jest coś łatwego do wytłumaczenia. Podejrzewam, że nawet gdybyś był switchem, i tak dominowałbym. Masz dość ofensywną taktykę bycia, a ja jestem stoikiem. Ten spokój ma na ciebie właśnie wpływ – ciągnął Hale. – Myślę też, że ufasz w dużej mierze temu, że wiem sporo o tym jak te relacje pojmuje strona uległa, więc potrafię cię przez to przeprowadzić w sposób, w jaki chciałbym, aby ktoś przeprowadził mnie – przyznał i pytanie zamarło na końcu języka Stilesa.

Ktoś zapukał do jego garderoby, więc najpewniej czas był już udać się na tradycyjne poprawki w makijażu.

\- Stiles? – spytał Derek niepewnie.

\- Analizuję – przyznał Stilinski i nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Czy gdybym nie czytał twojego bloga, dłużej zeszłoby nam, żeby zaskoczyć tak jak to zrobiliśmy w studiu? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Nie wiem. Ty mi odpowiedz – odparł Derek.

\- Okej, to odłożę, ale… Znałem cię poprzez twój blog, ale ty mnie nie – zaczął Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Pytasz skąd moje zainteresowanie? – upewnił się Derek. – Oglądałem kilka twoich programów zanim pojawiłem się u ciebie – przypomniał mu.

\- I? – spytał Stiles.

\- Nie wiem czy chcesz wiedzieć – zaczął Derek ostrożnie.

\- Przypominam sobie, że mówiłeś, że zastawiłeś pułapkę na moją wkurzającą osobowość – ciągnął dalej Stilinski. – Co myślałeś? – spytał. – Potrzebuję twojej szczerości – dodał wiedząc, że tym razem gra nieczysto.

Derek westchnął do słuchawki i coś zatrzeszczało, gdy najwyraźniej wstawał.

\- Kiedy odezwałeś się pierwszy raz, gdy siedzieliśmy już na kanapach i próbowałeś mnie wmanewrować w coś głupiego, nie pamiętam już co – zaczął mężczyzna. – Pomyślałem, że znam sposób, żeby wykorzystać lepiej twoje usta – przyznał dość sugestywnie. – Potem nie mogłem przestać się zastanawiać nad tym jak wyglądałby mój penis obwinięty tymi czerwonymi wargami, które pewnie teraz nieświadomie gryziesz – dodał Derek i Stiles z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że faktycznie to robi.


	14. Chapter 14

Nigdy jeszcze nie denerwował się tak przed własnym komputerem. Siedział gryząc końcówkę długopisu i przeglądał strony na chybił trafił, wiedząc, że jeśli cokolwiek pominie, Derek na pewno o to dopyta.

Wcześniejsza rozmowa w zasadzie uspokoiła go. Hale był tą logiczną częścią społeczeństwa, która potrafiła odpowiadać sensownymi argumentami.  
Psychologiczny bełkot, którym karmiono Stilesa od lat, w jego ustach nabierał realnych kształtów, do których Stilinski był bardziej przyzwyczajony.

Listy wydłużały się z każdą chwilą, chociaż czasami naprawdę długo wahał się zanim cokolwiek na nich zamieścił. Sporej części określeń nawet nie znał i teraz jego historia przeglądanych stron mogłaby doprowadzić niejednego rodzica do palpitacji. Strony pornograficzne jednak nie oferowały sensownych wyjaśnień, a same sceny odgrywane tam wyglądały na sztuczne i kompletnie pozbawione emocji, jakby sam orgazm był faktycznym celem, a Stiles czuł, że z Derekiem chodziło o coś innego. Trochę zaczynał żałować, że jednak zgodził się na seks, nie dlatego, że nie podobało mu się, ale głównie bo jego ciekawska natura wciąż podsuwała mu różne wizje tego, co mężczyzna zaplanowałby, gdyby nie zgodzili się na ten aspekt seksualny. Jak bardzo scena różniłaby się od tego co zrobili.

Oczywiście nie sądził, żeby łatwym było mu nie dojść tak czy siak. Nie gdy jego skołowany umysł potrafił się skupić tylko na tych cholernych kroplach potu, które spływały wtedy wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Nawet teraz wspomnienie sprawiało, że musiał usiąść wygodniej na swojej kanapie.

Cały dzień był tak dziwnie spokojny, że Allison zapytała go czy czasem nie zaczął brać tych tabletek uspokajających, które polecała mu Lydia przez ostatnie miesiące. Oczywiście sam pomysł rozbawił go, ale sam zauważył, że nie wierci się już tak, a Jenn od makeupu prawie nie musiała poprawiać niczego na jego twarzy tuż przed wejściem na antenę.

Nie wiedział za bardzo jak powinien się z tym czuć, bo różne określenia prześlizgiwały się teraz przez jego głowę.

Kompletny?

Do tej pory to cholerne ADHD sprawiało, że miliony myśli na minutę wymuszały na nim cały czas jakieś reakcje. Plótł więc trzy po trzy, a dygresje popędzały dygresje. Jego rozmówcom trudno było nadążyć za jego tokiem rozumowania.

Derek reagował całkiem inaczej. Przytrzymywał go przy jednym temacie, wracał do niego aż go faktycznie wyczerpali. Tak mniej więcej wyglądał ich poranek.

I teraz Stiles pierwszy raz w swoim życiu nie słyszał w głowie ciągłego szumu niedopuszczanych do siebie myśli, ale spokój, który – musiał przyznać – przerażał go równie mocno. Sądził, że wrażenie osłabnie, gdy tylko opuści mieszkanie Dereka, ale nie stało się nic podobnego. Nawet teraz przeglądając strony o BDSM i blog Hale'a doznawał innego rodzaju zdenerwowania. A raczej bardziej niecierpliwości. Bo faktycznie nie mógł się doczekać ich kolejnego spotkania.  
Bez wahania więc odłożył laptop i sięgnął po komórkę, upewniając się czy na pewno nie jest zbyt późno.

\- Hale – przywitał się Derek krótko, najwyraźniej nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

\- Gdybym nie zgodził się na seks, co robilibyśmy? – spytał, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać i Derek odkaszlnął lekko, jakby coś wylądowało w jego tchawicy zamiast przełyku.

\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć. Jestem na kolacji z siostrą i jej mężem, ale skoro to coś pilnego będę za dwadzieścia minut – zaczął Derek i Stiles poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone. – Nie, nie. Nie dotykaj nic. Zaraz tam będę – dodał mężczyzna, a potem rozłączył się pospiesznie.

Stiles wgapiał się w swoją komórkę, zdezorientowany dopóki nie przypomniał sobie o Erice i tym jak Derek próbował zwiać z jej przyjęcia, a potem parsknął, bo mimo całej pewności siebie, mężczyzna czasem jednak go zaskakiwał.

Jego telefon odezwał się w kilka minut później i odebrał bez chwili zwłoki.

\- Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli jednak przyjadę? – spytał Derek.

\- Wykorzystałeś mnie, żeby urwać się siostrze – oskarżył go.

\- Nie zamierzam zaprzeczać, ale powstrzymam się od komentarza – odparł mężczyzna ani trochę niezawstydzony.

\- Czy nie powinieneś powiedzieć, że powstrzymujesz się od komentarza i na tym zakończyć? – zastanowił się Stiles i Derek zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Czy nie powinieneś odpowiedzieć mi na moje pytanie zanim wsiądę do taksówki? – przypomniał Hale cierpliwie.

\- Nie wiem czy dzisiaj to dobry pomysł – zaczął ostrożnie badając grunt.

\- Zmęczony po nagraniach? – spytał Derek szczerze.

\- Nie, po prostu… - urwał wzdychając.

Cisza w słuchawce świadczyła tylko o tym, że Derek znowu próbuje czytać między wierszami.

\- Mogę coś zaproponować? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna.

\- Jasne – stwierdził Stiles, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi radosny ton.

\- To nie będzie tak okropne – obiecał Derek. – Chciałem ci po prostu powiedzieć, że na sceny powinniśmy się umawiać z dobowym wyprzedzeniem. Czasem większym, żebyśmy mogli wszystko przedyskutować. I, że dzisiaj chciałem po prostu się z tobą zobaczyć. Porozmawiać i może obejrzeć jakiś film – oznajmił mu.

\- A propozycja dotyczy? – spytał Stiles.

\- Scen w moim mieszkaniu. Ograniczeniem scen tylko do mojego mieszkania,  
odkąd mam tam wszystko czego chcielibyśmy użyć – dodał Derek.

\- Skąd wiesz co mnie interesuje? – zdziwił się Stiles.

Możliwe, że w jego głosie było lekkie wyzwanie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Zakładam – przyznał Derek.

\- Twoje założenia mogą okazać się błędne – zauważył Stiles przytomnie.

\- Na pewno mnie o tym poinformujesz wcześniej – odparł Derek ewidentnie zadowolony. – Nabrałeś śmiałości – dodał z czymś dwuznacznym w głosie.

\- Mam cały dzień takie wrażenie, jakby nastąpiło jakieś przepięcie – przyznał Stiles ostrożnie. – Przedtem ważyłem słowa w stosunku do ciebie, ale odbijałem sobie to w pracy. A dzisiaj… - urwał nie bardzo wiedząc jak to wyrazić słowami.

\- Martwi cię to? – zainteresował się Derek.

Stiles milczał chwilę zastawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie. Po prostu dziwi – przyznał.

ooo

Derek pojawił się z pizzą w ręku na jego progu prawie w pół godziny później. Wyglądał osobliwie w swetrze spod którego wystawała zwyczajowa już koszula. Stiles spojrzał na niego pytająco i mężczyzna wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Siostra – powiedział Derek, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

\- Próbujesz spełnić jej oczekiwania? – spytał niepewnie Stiles i mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie cierpi tego swetra – przyznał Hale. – Przeważnie mogę się szybciej urwać ze spotkań z jej mężem. Tym razem jednak chciała wypytać o twój program, więc szanse na uniknięcie kłopotliwych pytań spadły do zera – dodał. – Zadzwoniłeś w samą porę.

\- Znowu cię uratowałem, więc należy mi się jakaś nagroda – oznajmił mu Stiles zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, odkładając pudełko z pizzą na blat stołu.

Stiles co prędzej sięgnął do szafki po talerze, żeby jakoś ukryć swój cholerny rumieniec.

\- Nie uratowałeś mnie przed Ericą, ale wręcz rzuciłeś mnie w jej ręce. Powiedzmy, że wyrównałeś szkody – odparł mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej do niego. – Myślałem też, że minęliśmy ten etap, gdzie czujesz się źle w moim towarzystwie. Jeśli potrzebowałeś więcej czasu…

\- Nie wiem co mielibyśmy dzisiaj robić – wypalił Stiles.

Derek spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi i po prostu pokiwał głową.

\- Okej – powiedział mężczyzna powoli. – Możemy to dzisiaj ustalić.

Stiles polizał wargi nerwowo.

\- Czy chcesz się ze mną spotykać? – spytał Derek, obserwując go uważnie.

Stiles poczuł jak jego oczy robią się odrobinę większe. Nie tego się spodziewał i nie bardzo wiedział jak miałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Derek flirtował z nim wcześniej i było to przyjemne. Było to cholernie pochlebiające, ale jakoś nigdy nie sądził, że to mogło być aż tak na poważnie. Mężczyzna często obracał ich rozmowy tak, że brzmiały dwuznacznie, ale Stiles myślał, że Dereka bawi raczej jego zakłopotanie.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest prosta sprawa? – spytał ostrożnie Stilinski.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem, żeby mój związek był na świeczniku. Z mojej strony media nie usłyszą ani jednego słowa. Mogę dać ci to na piśmie – odparł spokojnie Derek. – W zasadzie sądzę, że wiele będziemy musieli mieć na piśmie. Limity, bezpieczne słowa, wszystko. Poczujesz się pewniej, a ja spokojniej, że reguły są znane obu stronom – dodał.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, że nikt nie będzie o nas wiedział? – spytał Stiles z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie jestem dziewczyną, która potrzebuje kwiatów, pierścionków i zapewnień miłości co piętnaście minut – odparł Derek. – Wiem, że chciałbym cię kiedyś przedstawić mojej siostrze, jeśli nasz związek osiągnie taki pułap. Na razie chcę się z tobą spotykać. Siadywać od czasu do czasu w twoim mieszkaniu i zjeść wspólnie pizzę przy jakimś fatalnym filmie, przy którego wyborze będziemy się kłócić. Czasem wyskoczyć razem na kawę… - urwał wzruszając ramionami, jakby nie wiedział co jeszcze dodać.

Stiles spoglądał na niego lekko zdezorientowany.

\- A to co robiliśmy… - zaczął ostrożnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Dwie odrębne rzeczy. Podoba mi się twoja osobowość. Podoba mi się twoje ciało i nasza chemia – wyjaśnił Derek. – Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że nie musisz być w związku, żeby otrzymywać to czego potrzebujesz. Nie musimy mieszać obu rzeczy. Ustalimy czas na sceny i czas, kiedy jesteśmy tylko my – dodał, obserwując go uważnie. – Jeśli chcesz…

Stiles zamrugał lekko zaskoczony.

\- Więc dzisiaj gdy pytałeś czy możesz przyjechać…

\- Chciałem po prostu się z tobą spotkać – przyznał Derek. – Moja siostra jest fanką twojego talk show. Nie widziałem się z nią prawie dwa tygodnie i dzisiaj cały wieczór wypytywała jaki jesteś faktycznie. Czy bardzo zalazłeś mi za skórę i tak dalej… - urwał Derek, przygryzając wargę.

\- I chciałeś przyjechać tutaj, żeby ze mną po prostu porozmawiać? – spytał Stiles trochę zaskoczony.

Przeważnie jego znajomi potrzebowali powodu, aby pojawić się w mieście. Allison i Lydia stanowiły dla niego swego rodzaju powiernice i na odwrót, wiec też kontaktowali się, gdy któreś potrzebowało pomocy czy rady. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio prowadził rozmowy dla samych rozmów, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie prawda. Przez wszystkie dotychczasowe spotkania właśnie to robili z Derekiem. Może więcej się dotykali, krążyli wokół siebie, ale jednak nie mógł odmówić im tego, że jak na ilość tych dziwnych randek tylko raz uprawiali seks. Prawie się nie całowali. I to dziwne przyciąganie, które czuł przez cały czas.

Zrobił spory krok do przodu, prawie zadeptując Dereka i pocałował go mocno w usta. Cofnął się niemal od razu, trochę zaskoczony własną reakcją, ale mężczyzna powstrzymał go i położył mu dłoń na karku, przyciągając tylko mocniej. Uniemożliwiając mu wycofanie się i utwierdzając w przekonaniu, że faktycznie pocałunek był genialnym pomysłem, bo Derek smakował czymś ostrym i słodkim zarazem. A jego język był dokładnie tak samo domagający się dostępu do ust Stilesa jak tego ranka.

Nagle Stilinski dodał dwa do dwóch i nareszcie wyszło mu cztery. Odepchnął lekko Dereka z trudem łapiąc powietrze i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Byłeś na kolacji z siostrą, więc po co kupiłeś pizzę? – spytał ciekawie i mężczyzna spojrzał kątem oka na pudełko na ladzie.

\- Założyłem, że cały dzień byłeś za bardzo zaaferowany listą, żeby cokolwiek zjeść – stwierdził Derek i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów coś zaburczało w brzuchu Stilesa.

Wspominanie o jedzeniu, gdy ktoś faktycznie zapomniał o posiłkach, powinno zostać prawnie zakazane.

\- Wiesz, że to jest trochę chore – zauważył Stiles.

\- Albo jesteś przewidywalny – odbił piłeczkę Derek.

\- Nie jestem przewidywalny. Jestem jak przeciwieństwo przewidywalności – odparł możliwie, że o ton za głośno.

Derek uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Chodziło ci o słowo 'nieprzewidywalny'? – podpowiedział słodkim tonem mężczyzna.

Stiles zdusił w sobie chęć pokazania języka. Przez Miley Cyrus ten gest stał się wyklęty, a sam też nie chciał zostać źle zrozumianym.

\- Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego – powiedział tylko.

Derek skinął głową z dość poważną miną.

\- Dlatego chcę z tobą rozmawiać – odparł mężczyzna, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej. – Jeśli tamten pocałunek oznaczał 'tak'.

\- Tak. To znaczy jeśli rozumiesz, że nie chcę burzy nad moją głową – wyjaśnił Stiles.

Derek skinął głową.

\- Byłeś wystarczająco klarowny wcześniej – oznajmił mu mężczyzna.

\- Dobrze, to dobrze – wymruczał Stiles, przygryzając wargę. – Seks – powiedział nagle. – Jak my będziemy uprawiać seks? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Chcesz to na diagramie czy w slajdach? – spytał Derek tonem świadczącym o ewidentnej kpinie.

\- Jesteś wredniejszy, kiedy chcesz się z kimś spotykać. To nielogiczne. Powinieneś być miły, jeśli chcesz trochę Stilesa – odparł Stilinski. – Wiesz o co pytam – dodał.

\- Czy wszystko musi kręcić się wokół seksu? – zdziwił Derek.

\- Widziałeś się nago? – spytał retorycznie Stiles.

\- W zasadzie tak. To ty nie widziałeś mnie nago – przypomniał mu Hale z błyskiem w oku.

Faktycznie, kiedy Derek podczas sceny wszedł w niego, Stiles był twarzą w dół, a potem wszystko wyglądało jak slajdy. Nigdy nie widział mężczyzny w całości bez ubrania lub prześcieradła. Rano, kiedy poszedł do łazienki, Derek wstał i ubrał się zanim Stiles wrócił.

\- Niedopatrzenie – rzucił mu tylko Stilinski.


	15. Chapter 15

Nie bardzo wiedział jak mieliby się faktycznie spotykać z Derekiem, ale słowo 'problem' najwyraźniej nie istniało w słowniku Hale'a, bo mężczyzna pojawił się w poniedziałek za kulisami programu i zabrał go na kolację. Błysk fleszy trochę sparaliżował Stilesa, ale Derek poprowadził go do taksówki bez wahania, a następnego dnia ktoś z przyjaciół Hale'a uprzejmie doniósł o tym, że są dobrymi kumplami. W prasie pojawiły się nawet spekulacje, że obaj mogli umawiać się z tymi samymi modelkami, a teraz porównywali dane, co było po prostu śmieszne, bo Stiles nigdy nawet ze Scottem nie prowadził takich rozmów.

Wszyscy wydawali się kupić tę wersję, więc starał się nie dawać ludziom zbyt wielu powodów do plotek. Zresztą z każdym dniem wracał też do swojej rutyny wiercenia się, gdy siadywał gdzieś na dłużej. Wcześniejszy spokój, ten dziwny stan w który wprowadził go Derek mijał z czasem i chyba wszyscy w studiu odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy wrócił do status quo ante. Nikt też nie pytał czym to było spowodowane. Jedynie Allison przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie i kilka razy, gdy wychodził na spotkania z Derekiem wyglądała, jakby chciała z nim porozmawiać.

Zawsze jednak kiwała głową, jakby pozbywała się natrętnych myśli i przytulając swoje notatki, odchodziła.

\- Wiesz co robisz? – spytał Stilinski, gdy spotkali się na kawie w jednej z kawiarenek.

\- Gdybyśmy ukrywali to, że się widujemy, zaczęliby węszyć. Nie zaprzeczamy pogłoskom o przyjaźni, więc gdzie tu sensacja? – odparł Derek nawet nie zdejmując okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

\- Chyba masz rację – westchnął Stiles nieprzekonany.

Od pamiętnego spotkania w jego mieszkaniu minęły prawie dwa tygodnie i obaj wciąż nie posunęli się nawet o krok w niczym. Totalnie niczym. Nie bardzo wiedział jak to odebrać, ale Derek wydawał się odprężony jak zawsze. Skupiony, ale nie zmartwiony, jakby wszystko działo się dokładnie tak jak powinno. Ta dziwna pewność udzielała się i Stilesowi podczas ich nielicznych wypadów na kawę, ale potem wracał do pustego mieszkania i myśli, które jak bumerang wracały raz po raz.

\- Chcesz dzisiaj wpaść do mnie? – spytał z nadzieją, podnosząc głowę znad filiżanki.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Mężczyzna ani słowem też nie skomentował list, które dostał tamtego wieczoru do rąk, jakby ich temat nie istniał.

\- Sądząc po trendach panujących w showbiznesie, powinniśmy raczej upić się gdzieś na jakiejś modnej imprezie – poinformował go Hale lekkim tonem.

\- To dopiero byłoby dziwne – parsknął Stiles.

Nigdy nie przepadał za wychodzeniem na wydarzenia tego typu. Wychował się w małym mieście, gdzie potem miesiącami plotkowano. Nowy Jork pod tym względem wiele nie różnił się od Beacon Hills, a Stiles nienawidził, gdy historie tego typu były wypaczane i nabierały mocy z każdym dniem. Prostowanie plotek było niemożliwe, więc przeciwdziałanie stanowiło najbardziej sensowną metodę postępowania.

– Jak dobrze prześledziłeś moją karierę przed programem? – spytał ciekawie Stiles.

Kilka razy wracali już do tego tematu, ale Derek przeważnie zbywał go półsłówkami, a potem szybko zaczynali mówić o czymś innym.

\- Dostatecznie dobrze – odparł mężczyzna zadowolony z siebie.

\- Specjalista od kontroli… informacji – powiedział Stiles, robiąc odpowiednią przerwę.

Derek uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej, podejmując rękawicę jak zawsze.

\- Tylko dla satysfakcji mojego klienta – odpowiedział Hale, a potem zaśmiał się krótko, przecierając czoło kciukiem. – Teraz faktycznie brzmię jak prostytutka, ale to chyba domena ludzi, którzy pracują w mediach na stałe. Zawsze jesteśmy zmuszeni do sprzedania się trochę w taki lub inny sposób – dodał i Stiles nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

Odchrząknął jednak upijając kolejny łyk kawy.

\- Jak dobrze sprawdziłeś mnie przed programem? – powrócił do pytania zanim zdążyli zejść z tematu.

\- Na tyle, żeby wiedzieć czego mogę się spodziewać. Nie chciałem, żebyś zagroził mojej pracy, ale moja odmowa udziału też nie bardzo wchodziła w grę – odpowiedział wymijająco po raz kolejny.

\- Zawsze mogłeś odmówić. Na naszych stronach nie ukazują się informacje o tych, którzy nie chcieli wystąpić – odparł zdziwiony Stiles.

Derek westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Moja siostra się dowiedziała i nie dałaby mi żyć, gdybym ci wysłał maila z odmową. Dlatego zająłem się minimalizacją strat – przyznał nie bez zażenowania.

\- Strat? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Gdybyś okazał się dupkiem, który zniszczyłby mój autorytet, zniszczyłbyś też prawie cztery lata pracy nad blogiem i zaufanie moich czytelników – wyjaśnił Derek, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie bywam w mediach. Zła prasa dla mnie jako osoby jest niczym, ale wrzucenie w to bloga miałoby z goła odmienny skutek. Planowałem oddać cię Erice w łapy, jeśli posunąłbyś się za daleko – przyznał i Stiles nie mógł nie przełknąć nadmiaru śliny, który nagle pojawił się w jego ustach.  
Dziewczyna Boyda wciąż majaczyła mu w pamięci jako najstraszliwsza kobieta, jaką poznał w swoich życiu. A tytuł ten do tej pory nosiła Lydia, więc to mówiło samo za siebie.

\- Cóż mogę dodać – ciągnął dalej Derek z uśmiechem. – Nie ma miłosierdzia dla dupków.

Stiles wykrzywił się w parodii własnego uśmiechu.

\- Więc zobaczymy się u mnie? – spróbował jeszcze raz Stilinski.

\- Pizza i piwo? – zaproponował Derek w odpowiedzi.

\- Wiesz co mnie uszczęśliwia – stwierdził Stiles z uśmiechem i Hale wyszczerzył się.

\- Wiem – odparł tylko mężczyzna.

ooo

Jakoś dziwnie się obserwowało Dereka, który z podwiniętymi rękawami koszuli rozkładał na stoliku w salonie kubki i sztućce. Oczywiście mebel nie był przystosowany do jedzenia, a stanowił jedynie wartość ozdobną, ale i tak było w tym coś dziwnie domowego. Gdyby nie pizza i piwo, które Derek uparł się przelać do szklanek. Byli mężczyznami na bogów, więc mogli pić z butelek, zresztą Stiles miałby potem mniej do mycia.

\- To się nie uda – stwierdził Stilinski, gdy mężczyzna uderzył kolanem o stół, co było zresztą do przewidzenia.

Derek rzucił mu jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które mówiły, że musi się o tym przekonać sam. Na dobrą sprawę w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, godzin spędzonych na telefonie i wykradanych spotkań, Stiles miał listę chyba wszystkich min, które Hale robił, zależnie od intencji. Przeważnie moc tych spojrzeń określały głównie brwi i ich ruchomość względem oczu.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego nie masz w jadalni normalnego stołu jak wszyscy – sarknął tylko Derek, rozcierając zapewne robiącego się już zapewne siniaka.

\- Po cholerę mi stół? – spytał Stiles, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie z pizzą w dłoni.

\- Mógłbym ci pokazać do czego można go jeszcze wykorzystać – poinformował go Derek lekko, sprawiając, że Stiles zakrztusił się ostrą papryczką.

Ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wyglądał na zadowolonego z efektu, który wywołał. W myślach zanotował, żeby poprosić Lydię o mocny drewniany stół, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć czy Derek faktycznie mówił poważnie.

\- Denerwujesz się? – spytał Hale niepewnie.

Stiles pokręcił z przyzwyczajenia głową, a potem westchnął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna czeka na bardziej werbalną odpowiedź.

\- Listy – powiedział tylko.

\- Co z nimi? – spytał Derek.

\- Nie robimy nic z nimi? – spróbował wyciągnąć coś więcej od Hale'a.

\- Niby co? – zdziwił się Derek. – Nie mogę nie zaakceptować tego czego nie chcesz robić. Mogę jedynie zaproponować ci z czasem spróbowanie rzeczy, co do których nie byłeś pewien… Chciałem dać nam czas na spotykanie się i wojnę z prasą - urwał. – Chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć? – spytał.

\- Dlatego, no wiesz, będziemy się spotykać u ciebie w mieszkaniu? – spytał Stiles.

Derek spojrzał na niego niepewnie, najwyraźniej nie wychwytując czego dotyczy pytanie.

\- Bo nie mam stołu. Dlatego twoje mieszkanie jest od scen – wyjaśnił pospiesznie i mężczyzna parsknął rozbawiony.

\- Chciałem zrobić wyraźniejsze granice, żebyś wiedział co kiedy robimy. Dla mnie nie ma różnicy jeśli chodzi o miejsce – wyjaśnił Derek. – Zauważyłem, że wolisz rozmawiać w swoim mieszkaniu. Tak zaczęliśmy i to był dobry początek. Jeśli jednak chcemy się spotykać i rozumiem też działać na tym polu muszę wiedzieć czego i kiedy ode mnie oczekujesz – dodał.

Stiles zamrugał lekko zaskoczony, bo Derek po raz kolejny pokonał go sensownymi argumentami. Polizał wargi, pozbywając się warstwy sosu i odłożył talerz na stolik.

\- Co robisz jutro? Jesteś zajęty rano? – spytał Stiles.

Derek pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? – spytał szybko Stilinski, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić.

\- To nie jest na razie dobry pomysł – zaczął Derek, a widząc jego rozczarowaną zapewne minę, szybko dodał. – Przez kilka tygodni nasz dziwna przyjaźń – ciągnął dalej robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu – będzie pod lupą. Mogę zostać kilka godzin, a potem wyjść w nocy, nad ranem.

Derek przygryzł wargę, jakby się nad czymś głębiej zastanawiał i w końcu westchnął.

\- Dalej nie powiedziałeś mi co chciałbyś robić – zauważył Hale przytomnie.

\- To co wszyscy podczas randek – odparł Stiles, bębniąc palcami po udzie.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Myślisz, że jestem taki łatwy? – spytał przekornie mężczyzna.

\- Ja jestem łatwy – poinformował go Stiles bez żenady. – I skoro spotykamy się, powinniśmy… - urwał nie wiedząc jak dobrać słowa. – Poznać się lepiej – zakończył uśmiechając się szeroko.

Derek odchrząknął, odstawiając swój talerzyk na stół.

\- Urodziłem się i wychowałem w Nowym Jorku – zaczął Hale, kompletnie zaskakując Stilesa.

\- Palant – przerwał mu Stilinski.

\- Chciałeś się lepiej poznawać – zauważył Derek wzruszając ramionami.

\- Okej. Opowiedz mi o swojej siostrze – nakierował go na temat, który interesował go najbardziej.

\- Lor mnie w zasadzie wychowała – odparł Derek. – Nasi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, a Laura akurat skończyła osiemnaście lat. Postarała się o to, żeby nikt z naszej zbyt dalekiej i zbyt wścibskiej rodziny nie położył rąk na pieniądzach, które zarobił mój ojciec. Jestem od niej cztery lata młodszy – ciągnął nagle odrobinę spięty.

\- Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – rzucił Stiles, korzystając z krótkiej przerwy. – Moja mama zmarła kiedy miałem jedenaście lat. Nie mam rodzeństwa i z ojcem jakoś sobie radziliśmy, ale to nigdy nie było to samo… - wyjaśnił.

\- Nie było tak źle. Rodzice w zasadzie spędzali tak wiele czasu na konferencjach lub w pracy, że nie odczuliśmy tak bardzo ich braku – wyjaśnił Derek. – Nazwałbyś to pewnie syndromem dzieciaków z dobrych domów – dodał mężczyzna odrobinę bardziej zadziornym tonem. – Wracając jednak do tematu. Kiedy mówię o siostrze zawsze mam na myśli Lor, ale fakty są takie, że mam ich dwie. Kiedy moi rodzice zmarli, najmłodsza Cora miała cztery lata, więc po długich procesach przy użyciu drogich prawników udało nam się w końcu wywalczyć chociaż tyle, że wychowywał ją nasz wuj. Nie widywaliśmy się zbyt często, więc prawie nie traktujemy ich jak bliskiej rodziny. Cora zresztą nas prawie nie pamięta. Studiuje w Stanford coś związanego z matematyką.

\- Nigdy nie próbowaliście jakoś nawiązać kontaktu? – spytał Stiles ostrożnie.

Nigdy nie lubił wdzierać się z buciorami w cudze życie prywatne.

\- Spotykamy się raz do roku w święta, ale Cora była za mała, żeby nas pamiętać. Peter jest kimś odpowiedzialnym za dyplomację, więc często wyjeżdżali za granicę i zostawali tam po kilka miesięcy – wyjaśnił Derek. – W zasadzie Cora jest teraz w mieście z jakimiś swoimi sprawami i widziałem się z nią kilka dni temu. Jest na etapie zbierania się na odwagę, żeby powiedzieć Peterowi, że jest lesbijką, więc… - urwał Derek, wzruszając rękami.

\- Peter może mieć z tym problem? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.

\- Jeśli to się rozdmucha, Peter będzie miał problem. Myślę, że to się może obić o Nowy Jork. To nie była porada braterska, ale bardziej zawodowa – wyjaśnił Derek.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma to odebrać. Coming outy nigdy nie były łatwe. Niezależnie od tego kim się było. Trochę dziwiło go podejście Dereka do Cory, ale ich wzajemne stosunki pewnie zostały uformowane przez czas. Sam teraz odczuwał, że jego rozmowy ze Scottem nie są aż tak otwarte.

Nie powiedział McCallowi ani o Dereku, ani o tym, że interesuje się BDSM nawet w heteroseksualnej wersji. Nie bardzo wiedział jak jego przyjaciel zareagowałby też na wieść o tym, że Stiles jest biseksualny. To trochę lepiej niż jakby był gejem, ale wciąż szok. Tym bardziej, że związek z Derekiem wydawał mu się po prostu prawidłowy.

\- Nie wiem jak mógłbym pomóc – zaczął niezręcznie Stiles.

Derek pokiwał tylko przecząco głową.

\- Ta sprawa cię nie interesuje. Jeśli ktokolwiek spyta czy wiesz cokolwiek o mojej rodzinie, po prostu zaprzeczaj. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek chciał od ciebie informacji, ale teoretycznie jesteś jedynym znanym oficjalnie moim kumplem, więc… - urwał Hale.

\- Minimalizujesz straty – dopowiedział za niego Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dokładnie – przyznał Derek.

\- Zawsze byłeś takim przygotowanym na wszystko harcerzem? – spytał Stiles, zabierają się z powrotem za swoje piwo.

Derek uśmiechnął się naprawdę szeroko, gdy mówił:

\- Zawsze noszę ze sobą prezerwatywy.


	16. Chapter 16

Raczej nie spodziewał się tego, że Derek pociągnie go za rękę na fotel, który zajmował podczas ich zaimprowizowanej kolacji. Siedzisko nigdy nie należało do wygodnych, ale Lydia uparła się, twierdząc, że jeśli coś jest kompletem nie powinno być rozdzielane.

Ten jeden raz Stiles zgadzał się z nią w zupełności, wślizgując się na kolana Dereka.

Hale przesunął się w tył, robiąc mu więcej miejsca i obaj teraz nie całkiem  
siedzieli, nie do końca leżeli na naprawdę niewygodnym fotelu, co Stilesowi niemal natychmiast zaczęło przeszkadzać, gdy okazało się, że w tej pozycji nie bardzo miał dostęp do guzików koszuli Dereka.

\- Sypialnia – wymruczał, czując, że mężczyzna zaczyna skubać wargami skórę na jego karku. – I nie rób śladów – poprosił odrobinę głośniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak wysoko są usta Dereka.

\- Jeszcze jakieś życzenia? – spytał mężczyzna, układając go wygodniej.

\- Możesz mnie ponieść – zaproponował Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Derek prychnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Bezczelny – stwierdził krótko mężczyzna.

\- Zawsze możesz coś z tym zrobić – zaczął kusić Stiles i Derek roześmiał się.

\- Właśnie o tym cały czas mówię – podjął mężczyzna, unosząc odrobinę jego koszulkę. – Aż się prosisz o takie komentarze – dodał odrobinę niższym głosem. – Jakbyś prosił o to, żeby ktoś cię zdominował - podsumował Derek, obserwując go uważniej. – Chciałeś wiedzieć co robilibyśmy, gdyby stosunek nie wchodził w grę – zaczął mężczyzna i Stiles jęknął, natychmiast wstając z jego kolan.

\- Najpierw pieprzenie, potem gadanie – zarządził starając się nie przejąć tym, że Derek patrzył na niego teraz jak na nieposłusznego psiaka. – Nie jesteśmy dziewczynami, nie potrzebujemy tysiąca pierwszych randek i szeptów w świetle księżyca – przypomniał mu Stiles. – Proszę – dodał, starając się pamiętać, że to czarodziejskie słowo.

Faktycznie musiało mieć ogromny wpływ na Dereka, bo mężczyzna wstał bez zbędnego komentarza i pocałował go nareszcie.

Stiles jakoś sądził, że gdy wejdą do jego sypialni, Derek zacznie od ściągania ubrania, jak każdy normalny człowiek. Mężczyzna jednak położył się na jego łóżku w poprzek, z nogami wciąż na podłodze i spojrzał w sufit.

\- Wiesz, że chcę cię zobaczyć nago? – spytał Stiles ostrożnie i Derek zaśmiał się krótko jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Jesteś mistrzem gry wstępnej – poinformował go mężczyzna tak poważnym tonem, że Stiles na milę wyczuł kpinę.

Usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Dereka i pochylił się nad nim, po raz kolejny już w ciągu ich znajomości zawieszając się na myśli o oczach mężczyzny. Derek spoglądał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, który wygładzał jego twarz. Kości policzkowe, szczęka, nie wyglądały już tak ostro albo to była po prostu gra świateł.

\- Musiałeś mieć w studiu szkła kontaktowe – stwierdził Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Derek parsknął, a potem podciął obie jego dłonie skutkiem czego Stiles wylądował na jego klatce piersiowej.

Mężczyzna przeturlał ich tak, że to Stilinski teraz był pod spodem i ugryzł go w szczękę nie tak wcale delikatnie.

\- Wspaniała gra wstępna. Wcale nie jestem zaskoczony liczbą nazwisk, które są z tobą wiązane – zakpił Derek.

\- Nie jesteś zazdrosny? – droczył się Stiles.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, jakby nie wiedział co znaczy to słowo.

\- Jesteś świadom twoich walorów – odparł Derek z pewnością w głosie.

\- A propos walorów, twój penis wbija mi się w biodro – poinformował go Stiles.

Derek wsunął dłoń między nich, wyciągając coś.

\- To była komórka – oznajmił mu Hale z błyskiem w oku i przesunął się lekko w bok, faktycznie teraz o niego zawadzając. – To jest mój penis – uściślił, ocierając się o Stilesa delikatnie.

Mężczyzna kolanem utorował sobie drogę między jego nogi i wsunął się tam bez przeszkód. Stiles już po chwili poczuł na swojej pachwinie coś przyjemnie twardego i z pewnością żywego, gdy Derek przy każdym pocałunku poruszał biodrami w tył i w przód, ocierając się o niego. Trudno było mu nie ściskać ramienia mężczyzny coraz mocniej z każdym pchnięciem, bo jak wszystko co robili do tej pory, to było za wiele i za mało.

\- Ubrania – wydyszał do ucha Dereka, gdy Hale zainteresował się bliżej jego obojczykiem.

Derek bez słowa podniósł się, rozpinając w powolnej torturze kolejne guziki. Stiles niemal od razu zauważył, że Hale nie był opalony, ale ten lekko ciemnawy kolor skóry był po prostu genetyczny. Nie był też bardzo zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że Derek pod warstwą ubrania skrywa dobrze zarysowane mięśnie, które musiały być efektem wielu godzin spędzonych na siłowni.

Naprawdę wielu, bo Stiles pomimo personalnego trenera nie był nawet w jednej trzeciej drogi do wyrzeźbienia sobie takiej klatki piersiowej. Czy mięśni brzucha, na sam widok których napłynęła mu ślina do ust.

Derek szarpnął za jego koszulę, więc Stiles posłusznie podniósł ręce i zamarł, kiedy mężczyzna nie ściągnął mu z dłoni materiału, zostawiając je lekko uwięzione. Derek pochylił się do kolejnego pocałunku, tak samo powolnego jak każdy poprzedni. Bynajmniej nie delikatnego, pełnego chcę ze strony Dereka, który domagał się po prostu większej władzy nad tym co robili.

W jakiś jednak sposób Stiles wiedział, że to nie jest część ich sceny. Mógł uwolnić swoje dłonie, kiedy tylko chciał bez słowa. Derek nie wymagał od niego posłuszeństwa i nie planowali niczego. A spontaniczny seks był raczej jego domeną, więc po prostu poddał się chwili, orientując się po czasie, że ściska w dłoniach poduszkę, jakby to ona przytrzymywała jego dłonie nad głową.

Ręce Dereka już dawno błądziły po jego żebrach i brzuchu, zapoznając się z kształtami, które ostatnim razem nie były dostępne. Ciemny szlak włosków prowadzący od jego pępka w dół został potraktowany lekko paznokciami i Stiles był pewien, że za kilka godzin wciąż będą tam jeszcze czerwone ślady. Nie sądził zresztą, żeby to było jedne miejsce, które Derek chciał naznaczyć, ale mężczyzna powstrzymywał się ilekroć zbliżał do szyi lub innych przeważnie odsłoniętych przez niego rejonów.

W końcu Derek zawisł nad jego sutkami, od których normalnie Stiles zacząłby najpierw i polizał lewy, mocząc go w sporej ilości śliny. Wydawało się to dziwnie niechlujne dopóki mężczyzna nie zabrał się za przygryzanie prawego, zostawiając ten pierwszy swoim palcom i Stiles wypuścił z ust jęk zaskoczenia.

Teraz kiedy jego usta nie miały knebla w postaci języka Dereka, nie potrafił nie wzdychać, nie wydawać tych cholernie zawstydzających odgłosów.

Udo Hale'a wciąż znajdowało się między jego nogami, uniemożliwiając mu zsunięcie ich, a Stiles potrzebował po prostu odturlać się na chwilę na bok, bo Derek nadal ruszał biodrami. Nie przesuwał ich teraz, nie pocierał, bo kąt na to nie pozwalał, ale zwiększanie i zmniejszanie nacisku na jego przyrodzenie było czystą torturą, gdy jego cholerny penis wciąż znajdował się w ciasnych dżinsach.  
Stiles wyplątał się szybko z własnej koszulki i po setnej sekundy wahania, najpierw zaczął rozpinać spodnie Dereka. Miał ochotę odepchnąć mężczyznę od swoich sutków, które wyglądały na mocno zmolestowane, czerwone i opuchnięte.

Prawdę powiedziawszy były już wrażliwe jak diabli, więc Derek równie dobrze mógłby teraz dmuchać na nie zimnym powietrzem i osiągnąłby ten sam efekt. Mężczyzna jednak przeszedł do krótkich kocich liźnięć, które sprawiały, że palce u stóp Stilesa zawijały się, gdy sztywniał pod Derekiem raz po raz.

\- Kiedyś sprawdzę czy jesteś w stanie od tego dojść – ni obiecał ni zagroził mu Hale, głosem tak zachrypniętym, że Stiles z trudem go rozpoznał.

Prawie wykonał taniec zwycięstwa, gdy zsunął swoje spodnie do kostek i korzystając z tego, że Derek pozbywał się swoich, zaczął skopywać je z łóżka. Rozgrzane ciało mężczyzny przyszpiliło go chwilę później do pościeli i Derek pocałował go miękko w usta, czekając aż Stiles rozsunie wargi i wpuści do środka jego język.

Sporej wielkości dłonie objęły jego pośladki, przyciskając ich tylko mocniej do siebie. I Stiles poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego na bogów wszelkich nie zdjął wcześniej ich bielizny, bo jego bokserki i tak miały już na przodzie wielką mokrą plamę. Dłonie Dereka wślizgnęły się pod uciążliwy materiał powoli zsuwając go z niego i Stiles spróbował unieść biodra, żeby jakoś mu w tym pomóc, ale ciężar mężczyzny uniemożliwił mu to skutecznie.

Przerwał pocałunek, dysząc lekko i instynktownie zacisnął palce na bicepsie Dereka, gdy ten zabrał się ponownie za jego sutki.

\- Cholera – westchnął, starając się opuszkami dosięgnąć do linii bielizny mężczyzny.

\- Zaraz – szepnął Derek jednak blokując kolejny jego ruch, a potem sam zajął się swoją bielizną.

A potem Stilesa, któremu zostało tylko spoglądać jak dwie warstewki materiału spadają z jego łóżka. Zawinął nogę wokół talii mężczyzny, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej i Derek ponownie się nad nim pochylił.

\- Kto – wydyszał tylko Hale naprzeciwko jego ust i Stiles przygryzł wargę dopiero teraz zauważając jak bardzo podniecony jest Derek.

Twardy członek mężczyzny wydawał się nienaturalnie gorący z porównaniu ze skórą jego biodra. Już lepki od płynu, który sączył się z główki i Stiles ostrożnie objął go, przyzwyczajając się do jego ciężaru w dłoni.

Przełknął ślinę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o co pyta Derek i wypchnął biodra do przodu, przymykając oczy, gdy pojawiło się słodkie tarcie.

\- Myślałem, że ty tutaj jesteś jednostką dominującą – zauważył z nutką wyzwania w głosie i mężczyzna ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w ramię.

\- Nie jestem tutaj, żeby cię zdominować – oznajmił mu Derek, bawiąc się delikatną skórą we wnętrzu jego uda. – Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby lepiej się poznać – przypomniał mu nawiązując do wcześniejszych słów Stilesa. – I nie muszę być w tobie, żeby mieć władzę nad twoim spełnieniem – szeptał dalej mężczyzna. – Zawsze mogę przywiązać cię do łóżka i użyć ciebie jak żywego dildo. Ujeżdżać cię aż zaczniesz błagać – poinformował go głosem pełnym napięcia.

Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny, gdy scena pojawiła się przed jego oczami. Dłoń, która jakimś cudem z uda przesunęła się na jego penisa, zacisnęła się mocniej, sugerując jedno: że Derek z łatwością mógłby powstrzymać jego nadchodzący orgazm. I robić to do skutku aż Stiles faktycznie zamieniłby się w jęczącą papkę.

\- Chrzanić granice – sapnął Stilinski, gdy Derek polizał jeden z jego nadwrażliwych już sutków.

\- Yhym – mruknął mężczyzna nie odrywając się od jego skóry nawet na chwilę.

\- Poważnie. Chrzanić granice w łóżku. Jesteś cholernie seksowny, kiedy do mnie mówisz – spróbował jeszcze raz na jednym wydechu, wbijając teraz palce mocniej w pościel, gdy Derek zaczął ruszać dłonią w górę i w dół po jego członku.

Ręka mężczyzny była zbyt sucha, ale Derekowi ewidentnie nie przeszkadzało to w niczym, bo poruszał nią pewnie, dysząc teraz w szyję Stilesa, który w końcu opamiętał się na tyle, żeby samemu zająć się penisem partnera.

\- Czemu ty nigdy nie gadasz w czasie do tego przeznaczonym? – spytał Derek retorycznie, wpychając się w jego dłoń.

To brzmiało prawie jak skarga, jak nagana, ale z pewną dozą humoru, jakby też Hale nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

\- Może zatem powinienem kneblować cię w łóżku? Uniemożliwiać dochodzenie swoich racji? – pytał dalej Derek i Stiles poczuł jak jego palce znowu zaczynają się zawijać.

Wbił się barkami w pościel, sztywniejąc, ale mężczyzna złapał go u podstawy penisa, uniemożliwiając mu spełnienie. Zanim jednak Stiles zdążył się poskarżyć, usta Dereka uciszyły go na krótki moment, a potem mężczyzna kontynuował.

\- Uniemożliwić ci dochodzenie w ogóle – ciągnął dalej coraz bardziej zachrypniętym głosem i Stiles poważnie zastanawiał się jakim cudem Derek jeszcze mówił. – Wyobrażasz sobie jak jesteś przywiązany do mojego łóżka, niezdolny do tego, żeby powiedzieć mi, że chcesz, żebym pieprzył się na tobie szybciej. Że potrzebujesz więcej, żeby dojść. Byłbyś zdany na moją łaskę – poinformował go Hale.

Stiles westchnął, kiedy dłoń na jego członku poruszyła się ponownie, niemal natychmiast nabierając odpowiedniego tempa. Tym razem jednak ręka Dereka była przyjemnie wilgotna i ślizgała się po jego napiętej skórze bez przeszkód. Kciuk mężczyzny rozcierał kolejne krople na główce jego penisa, kiedy tylko dłoń przemieszczała się do góry, a potem leniwie powolnym ruchem, schodziła w dół.

\- Lepiej, żebyś był zatem dla mnie grzecznym chłopcem – wyszeptał Derek na centymetry od jego ucha i Stiles nie mógł już powstrzymać łkania, które wyszło z jego ust.

Twoim grzecznym chłopcem – zamajaczyła mu myśl gdzieś na krańcach świadomości, gdy dochodził.

Derek upadł na niego w chwilę później, dysząc równie głośno i Stiles nie mógł nie roześmiać się, gdy mężczyzna wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, ale obrażonego, kiedy Stiles próbował zepchnąć go z siebie.

\- Chryste – sapnął Hale, znowu wgapiając się w sufit pokoju.

Chyba zamierzał przetrzeć spocone czoło, ale jego dłoń wciąż lepiła się od spermy.

\- Jesteś… - zaczął Derek i urwał, jakby zabrakło mu słów.

\- Wspaniały, cudowny, seksowny. Mogę ci podpowiedzieć – zaoferował się i nie musiał nawet zerkać na leżącego obok mężczyznę, żeby wiedzieć, że Derek przewraca teraz oczami.

\- Niemożliwy – powiedział w końcu Derek.

\- Niemożliwie wspaniały, niemożliwie cudowny, niemożliwie seksowny – rzucił Stiles.

\- Niemożliwie niebezpieczny – stwierdził mężczyzna dość dziwnym tonem.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek wymknął się. Inaczej tego nie można było nazwać i prawdę powiedziawszy Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien się z tym czuć. Kiedy się obudził, Derek siedział już na brzegu łóżka, wciągając na siebie spodnie. Wypuścił go w kilka chwil później, owinięty w prześcieradło. Hale cmoknął go nawet lekko w czoło, a potem skierował się do windy.

Stiles prawie żałował, że się obudził. W innym wypadku na pewno czekałaby na niego jedna z notatek Dereka.

ooo

Kolejne dni upływały zaskakująco spokojnie. Ustalili nawet pewnego rodzaju rytuały; raz na dwa dni spotykali się na kawie na parterze wieżowca, w którym pracował Stiles lub u niego w mieszkaniu. Zjadali pizzę albo coś innego na wynos i oglądali cokolwiek uznali za sensowne. I Derek miał rację – ich gust filmowy był tak różny jak to tylko możliwe. Stiles nawet zastanawiał się skąd Hale wiedział tak wiele o nim i Allison szybko rozwiała jego wątpliwości, gdy twierdził, że to prawie poufne informacje. Derek musiał być naprawdę dobry w tym medialnym bagnie, bo dotarł do naprawdę starych wywiadów. Chociaż w mieście takim jak to stare mogło oznaczać równie dobrze coś sprzed tygodnia.

Tak przynajmniej twierdziła Lydia, a on jej wierzył na słowo. Szczególnie odkąd Martin nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy spytał ją o możliwość wstawienia u niego w mieszkaniu solidnego drewnianego stołu z polerowaną powierzchnią, która byłaby łatwa do czyszczenia.

\- Masz wywiad za dwie godziny. Twój gość dzisiaj wieczorem spóźni się, ale przysłał materiały na swój temat i Matt już zmontował z tego czołówkę, więc jakoś to przykryjemy – poinformowała go Allison.

\- Czy ja jestem przystojny? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Allison jako jedna z nielicznych zawsze była szczera. Poznali się dość późno, biorąc pod uwagę rozwój jego innych przyjaźni, ale jego asystentka jednak mimo wszystko zdobyła jego ogromne zaufanie. Pewnie częściowo dlatego, że nie pracowała dla niego, a dla producenta. Nie była też tak do końca jego asystentką, ale wzięła na siebie obowiązek dostarczania go na czas w wyznaczone miejsca.

Allison przerwała na chwilę notowanie i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, jakby chciała go przejrzeć na wylot. Jakby szukała drugiego dna w tym wszystkim.

\- Chodzi o Dereka Hale'a? – spytała wprost kobieta i Stiles poczuł jak ciepło uderza mu w policzki.

Raczej nie oczekiwał takiej reakcji po niej. Nie wiedział nawet skąd wzięła to powiązanie.

\- Od czasu programu z nim zachowujesz się inaczej. Wiem, że się zaprzyjaźniliście – zaczęła ostrożnie Allison. – Jest świetnym psychologiem, więc nie jestem zaskoczona, że dobrze ci się z nim rozmawia. Nie ma opcji, żeby jakiekolwiek informacje od niego poszły dalej… Wiesz o czym mówię – dodała zerkając na niego wymownie. – Jeśli ci dalej głupio, że cię tak wymanewrował w programie… To jakaś terytorialna rzecz czy coś… - ciągnęła dalej.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył pospiesznie. – Nie zamierzam się z nim porównywać. Cholera, nie ma opcji, żebym się z nim porównywał – dodał szybko. – To było zwykłe pytanie, Allison – wyjaśnił.

\- Więc owszem Stiles, możesz się podobać. Kobiety raczej patrzą na całokształt. Na zachowanie, inteligencję i wygląd – oznajmiła mu bez ogródek.

Stiles skrzywił się lekko, bo nie chciał właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. Proste tak lub nie wyjaśniłoby więcej. Dałoby mu punkt zaczepienia.

\- Okej. Ale Allison. Czy ja jestem przystojny? Czy podobałbym się komuś tylko dla wyglądu, bez mojego sarkazmu i… - urwał zdając sobie sprawę, że kpiny przy Dereku ograniczył do minimum koniecznego.

Owszem zdarzały mu się sarkastyczne odpowiedzi, ale ta ironia nigdy nie dotyczyła Hale'a. Derek sobie tego nie życzył i jasno to określił kiedyś tam podczas ich pierwszych rozmów. Nie obgadywali też nic stanowiącego intelektualne wyzwanie, więc i tym się nie wsławił.

\- Komuś kto byłby z tobą dla samego wyglądu – zaczęła ostrożnie Allison. – Jak facet? – spytała marszcząc brwi i westchnęła. – Tak, Stiles. Jesteś przystojny. Jesteś… Każdy ma swój typ – zmieniła szybko drogę. – To, że mnie nie pociągają chudzi, wysocy intelektualiści nie znaczy, że pół kraju nie będzie wielbić twoim pieprzyków – odparła. – Bo wielbi – oznajmiła mu.

\- Ale oni mnie nie znają – jęknął lekko zażenowany.

Naprawdę nie cierpiał swoich pieprzyków. Nienawidził ich bardziej z każdym dniem, aż w końcu osiągnął poziom, gdy te kilka na twarzy chciał usunąć. Nie był pewien czy Lydia specjalnie w kontrakcie, który przedłużał, wpisała klauzulę o nietykalności jego ciała. O ile początkowo myślał, że to dla jego dobra, bezpieczeństwa, tak w tamtym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy kij ma dwa końce.

\- To chodzi o wygląd czy poznanie cię? – spytała Allison, jak zawsze trafiając w dziesiątkę.

Sądził, że dziewczyna jak zawsze da mu kilka minut na zastanowienie, ale ta ścisnęła mocniej swoje notatki i przygryzła wargę.

\- Jeśli chcesz rady – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Myślę, że powinieneś zapytać osoby, której zdanie się faktycznie liczy o to czy się podobasz. Czy cię lubi… - oznajmiła mu.

\- Ale twoje zdanie się liczy – zaprotestował szybko.

Najwyraźniej o wiele za szybko, bo Allison przewróciła oczami, odchodząc.

ooo

Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że pewnego wieczoru usiądzie po drugiej stronie stołu z Ericą i Boydem. Dziewczyna wyglądała zjawiskowo w zbyt jednak wydekoltowanej sukience i skórzanej kurtce, która tylko podkreślała krągłości.

Derek siedział kilka centymetrów od niego trącając go od czasu do czasu stopą i krążyli wokół siebie.

Inaczej nie potrafił tego nazwać.

Boyd i Erica zorganizowali kolejną imprezę i najwyraźniej znalazł się na przymusowej liście gości. Szósty zmysł podpowiadał mu, ze Derek zapewne pojawi się chociaż na chwilę, więc istniała szansa, że mogliby się wyrwać później. Erica jednak zadbała o to, by obaj siedzieli przy ich stoliku. Jej przezorność zmusiła ją też najwyraźniej do zaproszenia również początkującej modelki, która miała chyba uprzyjemnić mu czas i blogera lifestyleowego, który siedział po lewej stronie Dereka i cały wieczór nawijał na temat wyświetleń, bookmarków, fotosów i bannerów.

Prawdę powiedziawszy Stiles nie bardzo był w temacie. Starał się jednak śledzić rozmowę odkąd Derek jednak czasem wtrącał od siebie jakieś dwa słowa. W zasadzie chyba tylko dzięki temu wieczorowi zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna naprawdę nie należał do rozmownych.

Derek wtrącał jedno słowo lub dwa, a potem zamierała cisza. Stiles w lot pojął, że to nie tylko kwestia tego, że temat nie był zbyt lotny. Derek po prostu oznajmiał fakty, oczywistości nie zostawiając drogi i miejsca dla dyskusji. Im to nigdy nie przeszkadzało. Stiles miał setki dodatkowych pytań, bo jednak jego umysł chodził takimi ścieżkami, że niedoinformowanie nigdy nie mogło mieć miejsca. Sam wymyślał hipotetyczne sytuacje, więc Derek też miał możliwość odnoszenia się do tego. Budowania własnych modeli postępowania.

Jakoś tak prosperowali do tej pory i nigdy nie stanowiło to problemu.

Rozmówca Dereka jednak ewidentnie czekał aż ten podzieli się własnymi doświadczeniami. Najlepiej o podłożu erotycznym. Sam zasypał ich szczegółami, które Stilesa nie do końca interesowały. W zasadzie wolałby nie wiedzieć.  
Derek jednak pozostał niewzruszony. Zerkał tylko od czasu do czasu na Ericę spojrzeniem, które mogło zabić. A potem stopą masował jego łydkę i obaj jakoś przetrwali jakieś dwie godziny nieustannego paplania.

\- To chyba trochę dziwne, gdy teraz tutaj tak siedzicie – zaczął David, a może Damien, sprawiając, że Stiles prawie podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu. – Słyszałem, że widujecie się częściej. Jakaś nowa przyjaźń i te sprawy – ciągnął mężczyzna.

\- Nowy Jork to małe miasto – wtrącił Stiles niezobowiązująco, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Nie w tym sensie. Raczej każdy oglądać wtedy ten program, sądził, że jakoś się później ogryziesz. W końcu jesteś Stiles 'Sarkazm jest moją obroną' Stilinski i raczej nikt się nie spodziewał niczego innego – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna.

Noga Dereka przestała się ruszać.

\- Tymczasem siedzimy sobie tutaj od jakiegoś czasu i nie słyszałem z twoich ust żadnego ironicznego komentarza. Wyobrażenie o prowadzących talk show jest faktycznie aż tak kłamliwe? – spytał David.

Cholerny dupek na pewno miał na imię David.

\- Przeważnie kiedy zostaję zaproszony dostosowuje poziom rozmowy do rozmówców – zasugerował Stiles delikatnie i zauważył jak kącik ust Dereka unosi się nieznacznie.

\- No to oczywiste, ale cały czas odnoszę wrażenie, że ktoś stępił twój legendarny pazur – próbował jeszcze raz mężczyzna kompletnie nieświadom tego do czego Stiles pił wcześniej. – Te odpowiedzi w talk show były zaplanowane? Wyreżyserowane? – pytał dalej.

\- Program na żywo wyklucza taką możliwość. Na tym polega life, że ma się rozgrywać w sposób niekontrolowany. Niereżyserowany, więc należy się odnajdywać w sytuacji na bieżąco – wyjaśnił mu tym razem spokojnie Stiles.

\- Więc nie byliście przyjaciółmi przed programem? – spytał ciekawie David.

\- Nie znaliśmy się przed programem – potwierdził Stiles, zastanawiając się do czego dąży mężczyzna.

Po raz pierwszy ktoś tak uporczywie drążył temat. Normalnie ludzie przeważnie po jednym pytaniu o Dereka przechodzili naturalnie do wchodzących modelek. Jedna w zasadzie nawet siedziała teraz koło niego zapewne nie bardzo wychwytując temat. Przyjechała do Stanów dość niedawno i jej ciężki francuski akcent musiał jej utrudniać zdobycie pracy.

Jak Erica ją poznała stanowiło dla niego zagadkę, ale normą było wykupywanie takich ładnych twarzy na imprezy. Do zapełnienia sali, ale też trochę dla ich własnego dobra. Networking w Nowym Jorku stanowił podstawę życia i zarobków.

\- Miałbyś ochotę wyskoczyć też gdzieś na kawę? – spytał nagle David kompletnie zaskakując go.

Derek stężał na miejscu obok, też najwyraźniej zszokowany. O ile wcześniej czuł niewielkie igiełki zazdrości, gdy bloger przystawiał się do Hale'a tak szybko ta emocja została zastąpiona przez przyjemne uczucie satysfakcji, gdy Derek nie okazał mężczyźnie ani krzty zainteresowania.

Teraz jednak nie bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić. Nie spodziewał się raczej, że mężczyzna zmieni front działania.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym dokładnie rozumiał… - zaczął Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Zrobią nam tylko kilka zdjęć razem. Mogę umówić fotografa – poinformował go mężczyzna lekko.

Stiles poczuł jak jego szczęka obniża się o kilka centymetrów. Jeśli gapił się na faceta z otwartymi ustami w tej chwili nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Erica wydawała się nagle rozbawiona, więc jednak mimo wszystko musiała się przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzała reagować.

\- Chcesz wyjść ze mną na kawę, żeby zwołać paparazzich? – uściślił Stiles.

I tak, wypowiedziane na głos, brzmiało to jeszcze gorzej. Noga Dereka zniknęła z jego łydki niemal natychmiast.

\- To nie tak, że on tego nie zrobił – odbił piłeczkę David i Stiles tym razem nie mógł nie zesztywnieć na swoim miejscu.

Derek zerkał na niego teraz z dużą dozą opanowania, ale niepokój też się czaił gdzieś w jego oczach. Stiles dostrzegał to doskonale z miejsca, gdzie siedział. Setki myśli teraz prześlizgiwało się z tyłu jego głowy i zaczął nerwowo bębnić dłonią o kolano. Rozmowa z Allison była jedyną, która powracała i wyglądała w miarę racjonalnie.

David mówił coś w tle, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie słyszał go. Z szumu wyłaniały się tylko pojedyncze chwile z ostatnich tygodni, gdy w dziwnych miejscach natykali się na fotografów i to nie miało totalnie sensu.

Gdyby Derek chciał stać się sławniejszym, mógł sprzedać do gazet historię o tym, że Stiles lubi być przywiązywany do łóżka. Hale mógł zrobić mu zdjęcia, a nawet nagrać cały film, bo cholera, ale nie sprawdził jego sypialni.

\- Musze na chwilę wyjść – powiedział szybko, decydując, że świeże powietrze będzie dobrym wyjściem.

\- Koleś, wszyscy tutaj tak robią. Co będzie z kawą? – spytał David, ale Stiles poczuł jak całe powietrze z niego uchodzi.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Krąg moich przyjaciół jest wyjątkowo zamkniętą grupą – oznajmił mężczyźnie. – I nie mów do mnie koleś. – To nie była prośba i David spojrzał na niego lekko zszokowany.

\- Odprowadzę cię – zaproponował Derek, którego ręka niemal natychmiast znalazła się w pobliżu jego talii.

Mężczyzna nie dotknął go jednak przez całą drogę na balkon, jakby obawiał się, że przekroczy jakąś linię. Rozejrzał się też wokół, zamykając za nimi drzwi i odcinając ich skutecznie od dźwięków muzyki.

\- Jeśli chodzi o… - zaczął Derek, ale Stiles wtrącił się pospiesznie.

\- Podobam ci się? – spytał, drapiąc się po policzku.

\- Tak, ale nie wiem co to ma wspólnego z… - odpowiedział Derek wybity z równowagi.

\- Lubisz mój sarkazm w wersji naturalnej, a nie wymuszonej. Nie lubisz, gdy czuję, że muszę się nim bronić przed czymś – ciągnął dalej Stiles, patrząc jak Derek marszczy coraz bardziej brwi. – Dlatego powiedziałeś, że sobie nie życzysz tego w takiej formie, ale nigdy nie protestujesz, gdy jakoś tak samo wychodzi. Jestem w końcu Stiles, zwierze sarkastyczne – zauważył i Hale pokiwał po prostu głową.

\- Jesteś dziwny – stwierdził w końcu Derek.

\- Ale ci się to podoba – odparł Stiles.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć… - zaczął ostrożnie Derek.

\- Manipulujesz informacjami. To twój zawód. Obiecałeś zająć się mediami w naszej sprawie i rozumiem, że to część twojej obietnicy – wyjaśnił, a potem wziął głębszy wdech. – Zdjęcia ze mną na kawie to mały pryszcz przy tym…

\- Wiesz, że moja siostra jest lesbijką – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Nie będą mówić o tym głośno.

\- Więc nasz związek ma się opierać… - zawahał się Stiles, bo nie bardzo wiedział co ma o tym myśleć.

\- Nie. Po prostu też mówię ci sporo rzeczy, o których nikt nie wie – odparł Derek.

\- Nikt nic o tobie nie wie – zauważył Stiles logicznie.

\- Prócz ciebie – uzupełnił mężczyzna.


	18. Chapter 18

To był jeden z tych wieczorów, które spędzali z Derekiem przed telewizorem. Mężczyzna wykazywał zaskakujący pociąg w kierunku bezsensownych komedii. Im bardziej schematycznych tym lepiej, a Stiles prawdę powiedziawszy nie potrafił mu ich odmówić, szczególnie, gdy zawsze potem spędzali kilka długich godzin na kanapie po prostu się dotykając. Było w tym wiele dziwnej intymności. Stiles nigdy nie sądził, że związek z mężczyzną, a z Derekiem na pewno byli w takiej właśnie relacji – będzie opierał się tak bardzo na budowaniu zaufania, rozmowach i całej tej otoczce, która nijak nie wpasowywała się w stereotypy o gejach. Czy biseksualistach. W zasadzie nie wpasowywali się w żadne stereotypy i to chyba było najbardziej przerażające, bo z nich Stiles czerpał większość wzorców zachowań i teraz czuł się po prostu zagubiony.

Derek jednak przy całej dziwnej miłości do komedii romantycznych bynajmniej nie zachowywał się jak dziewczyna. Owszem, nie zawsze uprawiali seks i czasami po prostu macali się przy zgaszonym świetle, ale Hale nigdy nie obrażał się. Nie tupał nogą, a Stiles nie musiał kupować mu kwiatów na przeprosiny. Derek nigdy nie mruczał niezadowolony, gdy przekładali swoje plany. Zawsze rozmawiali, gdy było coś nie tak, jeśli mężczyzna zauważał problem. Nie zawsze jednak komentował, gdy coś rzuciło mu się w oczy i Stiles był naprawdę za to wdzięczny, bo kilka tygodni wcześniej Lydia dostarczyła mu do jadalni solidny drewniany stół.

Derek położył na nim swój laptop, gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania, ale w zasadzie nic nie powiedział na jego temat.

I to było dobre, bo Stiles czuł się zawstydzony jak diabli. Nie było możliwości, żeby Derek nie pamiętał o tamtej rozmowie.

I to było złe, bo Stiles wciąż nie zawsze wiedział jak podjąć jakiś temat.  
Jennifer Aniston na ekranie właśnie zamknęła się w toalecie myśląc usilnie o swoim byłym mężu, który był łowcą nagród, gdy Derek objął go mocniej.

\- Jeszcze jeden film z nią w roli głównej, a dostaniesz szlaban na Jen – powiedział Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- W zasadzie Gerard Butler ma całkiem fajny tyłek – wyszeptał mu Derek do ucha.

\- Dupek – prychnął Stiles pod nosem, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.

Oglądanie w ten sposób czegokolwiek zawsze kończyło się u niego zesztywnieniem wszystkiego poniżej kości ogonowej. Derek był wygodny, idealny do opierania się o jego twardą klatkę piersiową. Zawsze przytrzymywał go tak, że Stiles nie zsuwał się z siedziska, ale jednocześnie uniemożliwiał mu wszelki ruch.

\- Masz ochotę spędzić piątkowy wieczór w moim mieszkaniu? – spytał Derek, ignorując jego wcześniejszą uwagę.

Stiles niemal poczuł jak serce zaczyna wyrywać mu się z klatki piersiowej. W zasadzie od tamtej pamiętnej nocy nie robili w domu Dereka nic. Wpadali tam tylko przelotem, gdy wybierali się do kina albo w jakieś inne miejsce tego typu. Nigdy nie planowali tam niczego.

Oczywiście pewne rzeczy wprowadzali w sypialni tak czy siak. Derek żartował czasem nawet, że przy Stilesie to byłoby niemożliwe, lekko nad nim nie dominować, gdy kochali się poza scenami. Aczkolwiek nie robili niczego aż tak zaawansowanego. Stiles miał możliwość ruchu, wszystko odbywało się bardziej w formie zabawy i wiedział, że nie dotyczą go żadne z góry narzucone zasady.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie wracał myślami do pierwszej i jedynej sceny, którą z Derekiem odegrali. Trochę zastanawiało go dlaczego mężczyzna nie zaplanował kolejnej. Ale zgadywał, że bardziej zajęci byli pilnowaniem wiadomości prasowych i rozwijaniem związku. I na tym faktycznie się skupiali przez ten cały czas.

Jednak teraz, gdy Derek zaprosił go do siebie, znane napięcie ponownie wróciło. Hale w zasadzie nawet bardziej zaproponował mu wieczór w swoim mieszkaniu, jakby na nowo badał grunt.

\- Jasne – odparł Stiles. - Zero alkoholu, zero kofeiny, zero piżamy. Zabrać szczoteczkę? – spytał, starając się dać znać, że dokładnie wie o czym rozmawiają.

\- Powinniśmy też porozmawiać o twojej liście – dodał Derek i Stiles sięgnął po pilota.

Mężczyzna jednak odebrał mu kontroler.

\- Po filmie – rzucił jeszcze Hale, wpatrzony w Gerarda Butlera, który ponownie pakował do bagażnika Jennifer Aniston.

Przeważnie kiedy ktoś miał minę, która świadczyła o tym, że będą rozmawiać poważnie, Stiles już po chwili czuł się jak upominany uczniak. Derek jednak zawsze wprowadzał dziwnie odprężającą atmosferę. Reprymendy nie przychodziły, a nawet jeśli to za każdą naganą zawsze stało coś, co cicho szeptało w głowie Stilesa, że wszystkie kary, które Hale wymyśli, będą miały jakiś seksualny charakter. A z tym kategorycznie mógł sobie poradzić.

Zresztą większość poważnych rozmów z Derekiem niosła zapowiedź czegoś dobrego. Czegoś głębszego. Jak rozmowy o ich rodzinach świadczyły tylko o tym, że lepiej się poznają.

Ta rozmowa, do której nareszcie wyłączyli tę cholerną komedię zapowiadała natomiast, że już niedługo zrobią coś nowego. Może bardziej zaawansowanego i interesującego. Że znowu weszli na jakiś wyższy etap albo są na dobrej drodze do zrobienia tego.

\- Czy dostanę podobną listę od ciebie? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc wysiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu.

Ręka Dereka automatycznie powędrowała na jego kark, usadzając go na miejscu bez problemu.

\- To co ja mam ze scen to przede wszystkim sprawowanie kontroli – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, masując jego szyję. – Nasze preferencje pokrywają się i cieszy mnie, że nie zamykasz się na rzeczy, których nie znasz. Skupimy się tak jak powiedziałem kiedyś na małych kroczkach. Potem zobaczymy jak będziesz reagował na coś nowego, co chciałeś spróbować, ale nie wiesz jak będziesz się z tym czuł. Pewne rzeczy wymagają ogromnej dozy zaufania…

\- Jak podduszanie – wtrącił Stiles. – To mogłoby być ciekawe, ale nie wiem czy nie będę panikować. Mam czasami ataki paniki i nie mogę wtedy oddychać. Jeśli to będzie tak wyglądać…

\- Nie spróbujemy dopóki nie poznamy twojego ciała i twoich limitów – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – A nawet wtedy możliwe, że będziesz już wiedział, że dla ciebie to duże NIE.

\- Ale tobie by się podobało – rzucił Stiles niepewnie.

Czasami postępował w ten sposób ze swoimi rozmówcami, stosując przynętę i sprawdzając ich reakcję.

\- Podoba mi się wiele rzeczy – odparł enigmatycznie Derek. – Większości z nich i tak nie możemy w tej chwili spróbować. Zaczniemy od podstaw i będziemy budować właśnie od nich wszystko. – Derek wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie mam listy. Jest niewiele rzeczy, których nie robię lub mnie nie interesują. Przeważnie skupiam się na uległym lub uległej, gdy planuję scenę. Wiem, co sprawiłoby ci największą satysfakcję, a kontrola nad tym daje z kolei satysfakcję mi – ciągnął dalej. – Czy jest coś co chciałbyś wiedzieć w tej chwili?

Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony, bo w jego umyśle kłębiła się jakaś setka pytań, ale żadne nie wydawało się najważniejsze.

\- Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? – spytał w końcu.

\- Chciałbym wyznaczyć ostre granice. Zacieramy je bardzo często i nie wiem czy do końca mi to odpowiada – powiedział ostrożnie Derek. – Będziesz się do mnie zwracał 'Panie' albo 'Proszę Pana'. Nasza pierwsza scena była inna, bo miałeś sporo swobody, ale tym razem nie chcę, żebyś odzywał się niepytany. Czy zgadzasz się na to? – spytał spokojnie.

\- Tak – odparł Stiles, wiedząc, że Derek oczekuje od niego czegoś werbalnego.

\- Niepytany możesz jedynie poinformować mnie, że chcesz przerwy lub zakończyć scenę – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Czy system kolorów ci odpowiada?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Stiles, rozluźniając się lekko.

Właśnie na tę rozmowę czekał od pewnego już czasu. Fundamentalne zasady, których nie powinni złamać nigdy. Coś na czym zbuduje się cała reszta.

\- Czy masz jakieś pytania do tej części? – spytał Derek.

\- Powiedziałeś, że zacieranie granic ci nie odpowiada – zaczął ostrożnie Stiles.

Derek poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Ręka na chwilę opuściła kark Stilesa i nie bardzo wiedział czy powinien był zadawać to pytanie.

\- Lubię twoją niezależność – wyjaśnił Derek ostrożnie. – Nie chcę dominować nad tobą poza scenami, chociaż wiem, że w dużej mierze liczysz się z moim zdaniem w pozasypialnianej rzeczywistości nie chcę, żeby nasz związek przerodził się w stuprocentowo oparty na kontroli. Nie chcesz być upokarzany czy traktowany jak niewolnik – przypomniał mu jeden z podpunktów listy. – Nie zamierzam tego robić i nie zamierzam też kontrolować ciebie przez całą dobę. Mogę czasowo zdominować cię, ale nie jestem w stanie w ten sposób żyć – ciągnął dalej.

\- Nie tego oczekuję – wtrącił Stiles.

\- Jesteś… - podjął Derek i urwał. – Jesteś dość uległy. To co robimy w sypialni po randkach też jest czasami pewną formą BDSM, lżejszą formą i częściej spotykaną. Wiem, że dla ciebie ten balans jest niezauważalny, ale ja potrzebuję konkretnej granicy, żeby wiedzieć z kim w danej chwili się znajduję i czego ode mnie wymagasz – dodał i faktycznie teraz nabierało to większego sensu.

\- Dlatego nie odegraliśmy żadnej sceny od tamtej pory? Wystarczało ci kontrolowanie mnie w łóżku? – spytał na wszelki wypadek.

Derek nie wyglądał na zażenowanego, ale na pewno też nie czuł się komfortowo.

\- Jak mówiłem, dla mnie satysfakcjonujące jest przejęcie kontroli. Nie musi ono dotyczyć konkretnej czynności. Ciebie podniecają pewnego rodzaju fetysze. Stan bezwolności czy ograniczenia zmysłów – wyjaśnił Derek.

\- I uważasz, że jeśli będę się do ciebie zwracał podczas scen inaczej, będzie to łatwiejsze do rozgraniczenia? – upewnił się Stiles.

Derek skinął głową.

\- To jest logiczne – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Cieszy mnie, że to rozumiesz – odparł Derek.

\- Muszę cię jednak uprzedzić, że jeśli kiedykolwiek próbowałbyś zrobić cokolwiek, co by mi się nie spodobało, słowo 'czerwony' byłoby twoim najmniejszym  
zmartwieniem. Jestem synem szeryfa i potrafię się bronić – dodał Stiles.

Derek uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.

\- Jeśli miałbyś wolne kończyny – zauważył mężczyzna.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym ci się związać poza sceną – odbił piłeczkę Stiles po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Tym się martwiłeś przez cały czas? Czy to co robimy nie powinno odprężać i dawać przyjemność? – spytał retorycznie. – Nie jestem osiemnastoletnim dzieciakiem, który nie wie kiedy powiedzieć nie. Myślę, że całkiem głośno wyrażam swoje niezadowolenie – dodał.

\- Ale nie mówisz o tym czego chcesz – odparł Derek. – Więc muszę być dwa razy bardziej skupiony, żeby obserwować to jak się czujesz w danych tematach.

\- I czy podczas naszych stosunków kiedykolwiek wyglądałem na przytłoczonego tym, że kontrolujesz mnie odrobinę bardziej? – spytał Stiles. – Myślę, że to w pewnym sensie jest normalne, że nawet w zwyczajnych związkach taki balans istnieje. Mówiłeś to o Erice i Boydzie.

\- Tak, ale my nie jesteśmy w ich sytuacji. Dla nich ten balans władzy jest dodatkiem do zwyczajnych stosunków. Dla nas natomiast już całkiem inną sferą. A gdybym podczas jednego ze stosunków uznał, że zrobiłeś coś źle i chciał cię ukarać? – spytał Derek.

\- Wyśmiałbym cię – odparł szczerze Stiles. – Nie kieruję mojego sarkazmu w twoją stronę nie dlatego, że mi tego zakazałeś podczas jednej z rozmów, ale dlatego, że cię szanuję. Jeśli spróbowałbyś jakoś naruszyć w nieodpowiedni sposób to co mamy, usłyszałbyś, co mam w tej kwestii do powiedzenia – stwierdził bez ogródek.

\- A gdybym po prostu miał to w pamięci i potem podczas już normalnej sceny uznał, że przyszedł czas na twoją karę?

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Możemy mnożyć scenariusze, ale sądzę, że kontroluję to co robimy systemem bezpiecznych słów. A jeśli masz się poczuć bardziej komfortowo… To sądzę, że i tak zawsze powinieneś mi przypominać za co dokładnie jestem karany – zauważył całkiem przytomnie.

Derek podrapał się po szczęce.

\- Też potrafię być całkiem sensowny – stwierdził Stiles z satysfakcją.

\- Gdybym w to nie wierzył, nigdy nie znaleźlibyśmy się w twoim mieszkaniu – odparł Derek na nowo odprężając się na kapanie.

\- Powiedz mi lepiej co dokładnie będziemy robić w twoim, żebym wiedział na co się zgadzam – odbił piłeczkę, przysuwając się bliżej w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz, aby na twoim ciele zostały trwałe ślady, więc chciałbym sprawdzić jak radzisz sobie z powstrzymywaniem swojego orgazmu – powiedział Derek powoli, obserwując go uważnie.

Stiles wciągnął więcej powietrza do płuc przypominając sobie wszystkie razy, gdy doszedł o wiele szybciej od Dereka. Hale przeważnie wysuwał się wtedy z niego, ale podczas ich jedynej sceny wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Wtedy pieprzył go po orgazmie i chociaż nie wyglądało to początkowo najlepiej, wciąż był obolały i zbyt wrażliwy, ten drugi raz był zaskakująco słodki.

Wytrzymałość Dereka jednak budziła jego wątpliwości. Jeśli mężczyzna chciał pieprzyć go przez cały czas, wróżył sobie spore kłopoty.

\- Jak miałoby to wyglądać? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Przywiążę cię do łóżka, ale będziesz miał ugięte nogi w kolanach, żebym miał łatwy dostęp – wyjaśnił Derek. – Przygotuję cię palcami, trochę dłużej niż normalnie. Mam kilka zabawek, które będziesz mógł wybrać wcześniej – dodał, przyciągając jego uwagę.

\- Zabawek? – spytał Stiles.

\- Tak. Chciałbym wypróbować na tobie przynajmniej dwie. Żadna z nich nie przyniesie bólu, ale będziemy się posługiwać kolorami – dodał mężczyzna.

\- Bo spodziewasz się, że w pewnym momencie zacznę mówić nie – pojął w lot Stiles.

Kąciki ust Dereka drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Celem jest to, żeby dojść do momentu, w którym zaczniesz błagać – wyjaśnił mężczyzna niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem.

\- A potem? – spytał Stiles.

\- A potem nie dostaniesz tego czego chcesz – odparł Derek.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles przystanął przed drzwiami mieszkania Dereka i sprawdził czas. Był tak zdenerwowany od rana, że posprzątał wszystkie zakamarki, a to oznaczało, że kobieta, która wpadała do niego dwa razy w tygodniu na pewno zostawi mu krótki liścik z zapytaniem, co ma zrobić następnym razem.

Wyjątkowo był punktualnie, chociaż wyszedł tak wcześnie, że trochę się zastanawiał nad tym czy nie wyjdzie na nadgorliwca. Nie chciał, żeby Derek go źle zrozumiał. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Hale skupiał się dość znacznie na samym poznaniu go i bardzo rzadko o ile wcale inicjował ich kontakty seksualne. Prawdę powiedziawszy Stiles miał po prostu zwyczaj brania co mu dawano, ale sięgał po to pierwszy i bez skrępowania.

Nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia uzależnionego od seksu, a już sugerowano w prasie, że jego nagły odwyk od modelek mógł być efektem spotkań z psychoterapeutą.

Nie zdążył zapukać. Drzwi otworzyły się same i Derek spojrzał na niego z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Zamierzałeś wejść? – spytał mężczyzna i Stiles po prostu przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście – powiadomił go, torując sobie drogę do środka zanim jakiś wścibski sąsiad zdążył go zauważyć. – Masz kamery przed wejściem czy zawsze czekasz na gości przy drzwiach?

\- Mam portiera, który informuje mnie telefonicznie, gdy ktoś melduje mu, że przyszedł do mnie – wyjaśnił mu Derek i zmarszczył brwi. – Wszystko w porządku?

Stiles przygryzł wargę.

\- Tak – odparł niezbyt pewnie i zmarszczka między brwiami Dereka pogłębiła się. – Tobie nie wydaje się, że jest inaczej? Tym razem? – spytał przestępując z nogi na nogę.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo trochę bardziej rozluźniony.

\- Oczywiście, że jest inaczej – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Ale odpowiedz sobie na pytanie czy jesteś zdenerwowany, bo nie wiesz co cię czeka i jak to będzie wyglądać? Czy raczej bardziej nie możesz się doczekać? – spytał Derek i Stiles poczuł, że na jego policzkach wykwita rumieniec.

Oczywiście, że nosiło go od rana, bo jego cholerne ciało nagle przypomniało sobie o wszystkich orgazmach, których doświadczyło w obecności Dereka. I tych dwóch konkretnych, które przyniosły mu taką ulgę, że nawet teraz podwijały mu się palce u stóp.

\- Tak myślałem – odparł Hale ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Nie ukrywam tego – przyznał Stiles nie całkiem szczerze. – Ale jest inaczej, bo się znamy na normalnej stopie – nie dawał za wygraną.

Derek spojrzał na niego uważnie, jakby starał się rozszyfrować go tutaj i teraz. To nie mogło się udać, ale mężczyzna już po chwili po prostu zaczął odpinać od niechcenia mankiety swojej koszuli.

\- Jest inaczej, bo poznałem twoje ciało i wiem na co cię stać – powiedział ostrożnie Derek tonem, w którym nie można było nic wyczytać.

\- Dokładnie – odparł Stiles.

\- I boisz się, że to wykorzystam – rzucił Derek, a Stiles tylko pokiwał głową.

Hale oparł się o blat kuchenny i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Nie masz się czym martwić – powiedział krótko Derek.

\- Nie wykorzystasz tego – odparł z ulgą Stiles i mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że to wykorzystam i popchnę cię dalej – poinformował go bez mrugnięcia okiem Derek. – Dążymy właśnie do tego, żebym poznał twoje granice, żebym wiedział pewne rzeczy i żebyśmy mogli iść dalej. Żeby to co robimy i będziemy robić przynosiło nam głębszą satysfakcję.

Stiles przygryzł wargę.

\- Ale to już wiesz – dodał Derek po chwili. – Jeśli nie powiesz mi w czym problem tkwi, nie będę mógł ci pomóc – przypomniał mu.

\- A jeśli spodoba mi się za bardzo? – spytał całkiem szczerze Stiles.

Derek nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale między jego brwiami pojawiła się kolejna głęboka zmarszczka.

\- To następnym razem zrobię coś, co spodoba ci się jeszcze bardziej – odparł Hale po prostu. – To nie tak, że źródło endorfin się kiedyś skończy. Jestem w tym na tyle głęboko, że powinienem był osiągnąć punkt kulminacyjny jakiś czas temu, a jednak… To wciąż satysfakcjonujące zajęcie – rzucił Derek spoglądając na niego tak, jakby w tej właśnie chwili widział go nagiego.

I Stiles był daleko poza punktem, gdy kurczył się pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Każda scena będzie inna nie dlatego, że zrobimy coś innego, ale dlatego, że będziemy inni – poinformował go Derek.

\- Zawsze mówisz o tym wszystkim tak, jakby to było niezwykle romantyczne i wcale nie polegało na tym, że zamierzasz stłuc mój tyłek tak mocno, że na nim nie usiądę – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Jest coś bardziej romantycznego od obustronnego zaufania? – spytał Derek w zamian i na to już Stiles nie miał odpowiedzi. – Masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia? – zainteresował się Hale orientując się, że najwyraźniej ich rozmowa została zakończona.

Stiles pokręcił tylko przecząco głową.

ooo

Sala kinowa Dereka stała się miejscem ich stałych spotkań. Stiles nawet nie protestował, gdy Hale zaczął spoglądać tęsknie w stronę filmów z Jennifer Aniston, wiedząc, że mężczyzna jest w o wiele lepszym humorze, gdy zmierzy się z jednym z tych romantycznych bezsensów. Stiles nie bardzo pojmował o co w tym chodzi. To nie było kino zbyt wysokich lotów, ale Derek zawsze wydawał się ukontentowany, gdy mieli za sobą jakiś romans.

\- To przyzwyczajenie z czasów, gdy mieszkaliście sami z siostrą? – spytał w końcu, bo po prostu musiał.

Dłoń, która spoczywała na jego karku, zacisnęła się odrobinę mocniej.

\- Moja siostra nie cierpi komedii romantycznych – odparł krótko Derek.

\- Więc z kim je oglądałeś? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Derek spiął się lekko, co wydawało mu się przynajmniej dziwne. To w końcu nie było jedno z najbardziej inwazyjnych pytań, które w życiu zadał mężczyźnie. Nie mieściło się nawet w górnej setce drażliwych tematów, które poruszyli, a Derek nigdy nie miał problemu z daniem mu szczerej, chociaż często wymijającej odpowiedzi.

\- Z tobą – odparł po chwili Hale.

\- Ze mną? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Teraz oglądasz je ze mną – stwierdził.

\- Tak i oglądam je tylko z tobą – uściślił Derek. – Pomagają oczywiści umysł. Nie ma tutaj kompletnie nic, co zmusiłoby cię do myślenia, więc wyciszasz się. Scenariusz jest przewidywalny, wygląd aktorów nie przyciąga uwagi, zwroty akcji nie powodują u większości mężczyzn silniejszych reakcji – wyjaśnił Derek.  
Stiles zamrugał, bo to raczej nie była odpowiedź, której się spodziewał.

\- I oglądasz je ze mną, bo wyciszają mi umysł? – spytał jeszcze na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nie widzę cię jako medytującego mnicha – sarknął Derek. – Nie skupiasz się zbyt łatwo, a przeważnie bywasz czymś zdenerwowany. Jak się czujesz po każdym filmie? – spytał szybko.

\- Odprężony – odpowiedział szczerze Stiles i przygryzł wargę.

Możliwe, że zrobił też notatkę w głowie, aby sobie też załatwić cała kolekcję bezsensownych komedii. Istniała szansa, że jego producentka przestałaby na niego przeklinać, a Lydia zaczęłaby mu ufać w kwestiach finansowo-prawnych.

\- Każde szczęśliwe zakończenie dodatkowo wprawia cię w dobry humor – ciągnął Derek. – Oczywiście to kwestia tego czy w połowie filmu nie zaczniesz komentować… Twoje dygresje są rozpraszające – dodał, ale Stiles słyszał w jego głosie, że mężczyzna wcale nie ma mu ich za złe.

\- Więc scena… - zaczął.

\- Scena zaczyna się, gdy wchodzisz do mojej sypialni, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś wszedł do niej zdenerwowany albo spięty – wyjaśnił Derek. – A przynajmniej nie w pierwszej fazie nerwów. Mógłbyś nie do końca dobrze oceniać sytuację.

Stiles przygryzł wargę. Sugestia była aż nazbyt wyraźna.

\- Często się to zdarza? Często ludzie próbują się na sobie wyżyć? – spytał, starając się odwrócić do Dereka twarzą, ale mężczyzna przyciągnął go mocniej do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- BDSM… ma ci służyć – powiedział bardzo cicho Derek. – Każdy związek jest inny, chociaż czasem te różnice są minimalne. I to zawsze kwestia czego obie strony w tym szukają.

\- Więc czasami jest to dużo bólu – zauważył Stiles przytomnie.

\- Tak – przyznał Derek. – Ale mam też listę rzeczy, na które nigdy byś się nie zgodził. Sporządziłeś ją, gdy twój stan emocjonalny był w miarę stały i nie pozwolę ci jej negocjować oraz sam nie będę jej negocjował podczas sceny – odparł spokojnie, masując kciukiem jego biodro.

\- Ja nie negocjuje – odgryzł się Stiles, ale Derek tylko prychnął w jego ucho ciepłym powietrzem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – przyznał mu rację mężczyzna. – Jesteś zakładnikiem.

ooo

Stiles nie pamiętał jak ostatnio dostał się do sypialni Dereka, ale tym razem przenieśli się tam całkiem świadomie. Kolejna komedia dobiegła końca i happy end faktycznie miał właściwości rozluźniające, a może to była po prostu ręka Dereka, która wciąż masowała jego kark. Albo kciuk, który nie opuszczał jego kości biodrowej przez niemal cały seans.

Nie był pewien i prawdę powiedziawszy nie bardzo go to w tej chwili interesowało, bo Derek obejmował go lekko ramieniem, gdy prowadził go wąskim korytarzem. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem i w zasadzie na siebie nie spoglądali, a ta krótka chwila wciąż miała w sobie więcej intymności niż cokolwiek innego, co Stiles doświadczył z innymi.

Przeważnie docierał do własnego łóżka ze swoimi dziewczynami-na-krótko w ferworze pocałunków i zdzieranych ubrań.

Z Derekiem ten pośpiech i sztuczny żar nie był potrzebny. Jego skóra zdawała się mrowić w oczekiwaniu, co było jednocześnie nowe jak i znajome. Podobne wrażenia odczuwał już wcześniej, gdy się dotykali nie tylko podczas wieczorów w jego własnym mieszkaniu, ale nawet gdy tylko wychodzili na kawę.

Zaufanie komukolwiek na dłuższą metę nigdy nie wychodziło Stilesowi. Owszem miał przyjaciół, za których oddałby życie, ale spotkał ich na swojej drodze dużo wcześniej, nim stał się osobą rozpoznawalną. Wiedział, że akceptują jego wady i zalety, że nie patrzą na niego przez pryzmat rozmów, które prowadzi w programie. Że nigdy nie będą interesowali się zdobywaniem sławy na własną rękę jego kosztem. Nie tylko nie byli ludźmi tego typu, ale również pochodzili z całkiem innego świata.

Stiles czuł się przy nich bezpiecznie. Aczkolwiek jednocześnie brakowało mu wciąż czegoś. Zmienił się, zmieniły się realia w jakich żył, a Scott wciąż pozostawał taki sam. I zdawał się nie rozumieć całkiem nowych – kompletnie abstrakcyjnych problemów, które miewał Stiles.

Derek doskonale wypełnił tę lukę. Do tego jego doświadczenie z mediami pozwoliło im cieszyć się prywatnością na tyle na ile mogli w świecie wszędobylskich kamer i mikrofonów. Derek nie oceniał go przez pryzmat tego co pisano o Stilesie ani nie wydawał się zainteresowany czerpaniem jakichkolwiek zysków z ich znajomości. Gdyby bowiem chciał wypromować się na skandalu, wystarczyłaby sama sugestia jak bardzo Stiles jest uległy. I nie musiałaby być to nawet prawda.

Szczerze powiedziawszy prawda sprzedawała się i tak coraz gorzej.

A Derek stanowił bardzo ciekawe połączenie totalnej szczerości z jednoczesną manipulacją informacją. Stiles był pewien, że mężczyzna nigdy by go nie okłamał, ale Hale czasami wykręcał się od odpowiedzi i to było całkiem w porządku. Stiles też nie mówił o wszystkim. Wciąż miał swoje tajemnice i słabości jak okazało się, gdy wszedł do sypialni Dereka i dostrzegł przywiązane do łóżka liny.

Oczywistym było, że Derek przygotował wszystko wcześniej, żeby wywrzeć wrażenie. Mężczyzna nie dopuszczał do przypadków i to też dziwnie sprawiało, że Stilesowi miękły kolana. Jeśli liny były już przywiązane do kolumienek oznaczało tylko, że Stiles miał je takimi zobaczyć. I może wyobrazić sobie to, co właśnie wyobrażał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Derek.

Stiles niemal od razu przypomniał sobie ich wczorajszą rozmowę i nie mógł pozbyć się wizji siebie, skrępowanego linami, z ugiętymi kolanami, całkowicie odkrytego. Takiego jakim nie pozwalał się widywać.

Bardzo rzadko się odsłaniał i Derek doskonale o tym wiedział, bo sam działał w podobny sposób. Uzyskiwał maksimum informacji przy minimum strat własnych.

\- Chyba mówiłeś, że masz coś dla mnie? – zaryzykował Stiles.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – przyznał mężczyzna bez wahania. – Czy myślałeś o tym co powiedziałem ci wczoraj? – spytał.

I Stiles miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, bo oczywiście, że myślał, jeśli Derek wciąż nie zauważył. Bo przyszedł dzisiaj lekko rozemocjonowany z totalnym chaosem w głowie. I faktycznie Derek miał rację, że komedie romantyczne miały niesamowite działanie uspokajające. Neurony najwyraźniej zasypiały. Może nawet IQ spadało. I Stiles powiedziałby to wszystko na głos, ale jednocześnie coś podpowiadało mu, że sarkazm tutaj nie jest najlepszym wyjściem. Derek wyznaczył wyraźne granice, gdzie takie zachowanie toleruje i na pewno nie była to sypialnia. A raczej na pewno nie była to ta sytuacja.

Coś mrocznego szeptało Stilesowi do ucha, że teraz byłaby najlepsza pora, aby dowiedzieć się co dostaje się za nieposłuszeństwo. A jednocześnie nie chciał, aby Derek musiał doprowadzać go do porządku, przypominając zasady. Reguły, do których stosowania się zobowiązał podczas jednej z ich rozmów.

Istniała też możliwość, że Derek po prostu wykopałby go z mieszkania, twierdząc, że wrócą do tematu, gdy Stiles przemyśli swoje zachowanie. Hale byłby do tego zdolny. Może nie pozwoliłby Stilesowi dojść, gdy zabawiałby się z nim podczas sceny, co też nie byłoby dobre. A możliwości było nieskończoność.

Jedna gorsza od drugiej.

Derek zmarszczył brwi i Stiles zorientował się, że z jego ust nie wydostała się żadna odpowiedź. A najwyraźniej powinna.

\- Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział lekko ochrypniętym głosem.

I to musiała być dobra odpowiedź, bo kącik ust Dereka drgnął delikatnie, jakby mężczyzna powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechem.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił go Derek i Stiles nie wiedział czy Hale był bardziej zadowolony z formy odpowiedzi, czy z niej samej.

Czy z tego, że Stiles zastosował się w końcu do jakiegoś polecenia.

Czas wydawał się rozciągać, co było dziwne, ale znowuż nie tak bardzo niespotykane. W obecności Dereka minuty nie miały tak wielkiego znaczenia i często wszystko przekształcało się we wrażenia.

Mężczyzna spojrzał sugestywnie na łóżko, popychając Stilesa w tamtą stronę i Stiles zatrzymał się tuż przy meblu.

\- Rozbierz się, powoli – polecił mu Derek.

Stiles sięgnął do pierwszych guzików swojej koszuli.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak zrobić striptiz. Czuł się dość swobodnie ze swoim ciałem, ale nie na tyle, żeby jakoś prezentować swoje wdzięki. Nigdy nie sądził też, że jakieś posiada.  
Pierwsze guziki swojej koszulki rozpiął z pewnym wahaniem, zerkając niepewnie na Dereka, który zajął miejsce w wygodnym fotelu. W pomieszczeniu było ciepło, może kilka stopni za dużo, ale wiedział już, że to też stanowiło pewien etap przygotowania. Derek był skrupulatny i chyba wymagał tego samego od niego.

Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę, zastanawiając się czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Czuł, że twardnieje w swoich spodniach, bo Derek nie spuszczał z niego oka i może jego wzrok nie był wygłodniały, ale z pewnością intensywny.

Stiles spuścił głowę przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Jego biodra wykonały charakterystyczny ruch i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym, aby go powtórzyć.

Napierający na zamek w spodniach penis, otarł się o szorstki materiał i chyba nie było nic wspanialszego na świecie.

\- Podnieca cię to – stwierdził Derek i w jego głosie nie było ani cienia osądu. – Podnieca cię to, że wiesz, że uważam cię za seksownego – ciągnął dalej Derek.

Podnieca mnie, gdy do mnie mówisz – pomyślał Stiles, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

To w zasadzie było dziwne. Przeważnie to on zajmował się mówieniem. Za to mu płacono, tak go odkryto.

Całkiem przyjemnym wydawało mu się, że nareszcie może pomilczeć. Nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, ale cisza w obecności Dereka nie była krępująca. Nie męczyła go. W zasadzie nie była nawet ciszą, bo przeważnie podczas tych krótkich chwil, gdy nie rozmawiali i tak bardzo wiele się działo.

Czasami to był ruch kciuka mężczyzny na jego biodrze. Innym razem wzruszenie ramion Dereka lub jego brew robiąca znowu to dziwne coś, przez co zawsze wiedział o czym mniej więcej mężczyzna myśli.

Znali się i to dobrze. I to było takie niecodzienne dla Stilesa, że nie potrafił powstrzymać szybszego bicia serca na samą myśl.

\- Podnieca cię, że patrzę i widzę cię takiego – ciągnął tymczasem Derek.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział czy w poleceniu zawierało się też dotykanie samego siebie, ale niby przypadkiem musnął swój sutek zastanawiając się jakie to będzie uczucie, gdy szorstki materiał dotknie wrażliwego guzka. Derek nie powinien tego zauważyć nawet, jeśli sobie nie życzył, aby Stiles podkręcał jeszcze bardziej samego siebie.

Płytkie westchnienie uciekło z jego ust zanim zdążył je powstrzymać i wzrok Hale'a ściemniał, o ile to było jeszcze możliwe. A może po prostu brwi mężczyzny zbiegły się tuż przy nosie, gdy Derek je zmarszczył. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał jednak na złego. Może bardziej zaintrygowanego, a potem nagle usatysfakcjonowanego, jakby doszedł do interesujących wniosków.

\- Czy pozwoliłem ci na to? – spytał Derek odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem.

Stiles zamrugał, bo normalnie roześmiałby się mężczyźnie w twarz, ale coś w tonie Dereka powstrzymywało go. Może ciepło w pokoju sprawiło, że jego skóra pokrywała się już cienką warstewką potu, ale czuł też, że zaczyna się rumienić.

\- Nie, ale nie mówiłeś, że nie mogę tego zrobić – odparł Stiles. – Proszę pana – dodał szybko, orientując się, że ten zwrot gdzieś wyleciał mu z głowy. – Jestem kiepski w wykonywaniu rozkazów, proszę pana – zaryzykował jeszcze korzystając z sytuacji.

Derek musiał to wiedzieć. Spędzili tak wiele czasu razem, że musiał dostrzegać, że Stiles zawala takie rzeczy. Daje ciała na całej długości. Ostatnim razem wszystko poszło dobrze tylko dlatego, że w ciągu minut został przywiązany do łóżka i nie miał nawet jak się ruszyć. W zasadzie lina w tej chwili mogłaby się przydać.

\- Wmawiasz sobie, że jesteś buntownikiem – odparł Derek. – Jednak jesteś stworzony do tego, by słuchać.

Stiles parsknął nim zdążył się powstrzymać, ale mężczyzna nie wydawał się rozgniewany.

\- Musisz tylko mówić głośno o tym czego chcesz – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Czego chcesz, Stiles? – Pytanie zostało zadane z taką lekkością, że początkowo sądził, że Derek i na nie odpowie.

\- Chcę dotyku – odparł, bo to była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, które przyszły mu do głowy.

Jego skóra mrowiła, jakby właśnie tego się domagała. Wciąż czuł na karku dłoń Dereka, której tam nie było. I to było trochę szalone, ale chciał, żeby ona tam wróciła.

\- Więc poproś o to – powiedział Derek.

Stiles zamrugał. Mężczyzna wciąż siedział na fotelu kilka kroków od niego i to było idealne miejsce. Derek widział stamtąd cały pokój i może o to chodziło. Stiles musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się, gdy Hale na niego patrzył. Był w tym jakiś inny rodzaj intymności, ale wciąż nieuchwytnego. I co jeśli dotykanie wykluczało patrzenie?

\- Czy mógłby mnie pan dotknąć, panie Hale – zaczął ostrożnie Stiles. – Później – dodał z wyraźnym wahaniem.

Derek na brzmienie swojego nazwiska uniósł brwi odrobinę wyżej. Nie powiedział jednak nic, a Stiles zaczął zsuwać z siebie koszulę. Sutek nie pulsował, ale ewidentnie był stwardniały. Dodatkowa stymulacja na pewno by mu nie zaszkodziła, ale życie składało się z decyzji.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił go Derek. – A teraz spodnie. Staraj się nie dotykać swojego członka – polecił mu z lekkim uśmieszkiem, który mówił Stilesowi tylko, że mężczyzna zamierzał być bardzo precyzyjny w swoich rozkazach od tej pory.

Nie wiedział czy to dobrze czy nie. Swoboda, którą miał do tej pory, nie była tak wielka, ale jednak jakaś.

Rozsuwanie spodni z erekcją uwięzioną w środku nigdy nie było proste. Palec zahaczył o główkę jego penisa, ale na pewno nie zrobił tego specjalnie. A potem, kiedy zsunął materiał do kostek, poczuł się trochę jak idiota stojąc przed Derekiem w samych bokserkach. Nie było to nic seksownego. Nigdy nie pomyślałby tak o swojej bieliźnie. Materiał nie był połyskliwy czy nawet ciemny, żeby podkreślać bladość jego skóry, więc może następnym razem powinien pomyśleć o tym podczas zakupów.

Czy istniała w ogóle jakaś seksowna bielizna dla mężczyzn? Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie swoich pośladków w stringach czy tym bardziej tej skórze, na którą napatrzył się podczas przeszukiwania internetu.

Złapał za gumkę bokserek i odchylił ją na tyle, żeby przy zsuwaniu bielizny nie zawadzić o naprężony członek. Cienki materiał wylądował jak cała reszta na podłodze.

Derek właśnie otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy w pokoju odezwał się nie tak znowu cichy sygnał komórki. Stiles niemal od razu rozpoznał ten dźwięk i rzucił okiem w stronę swoich spodni, w których wciąż znajdował się telefon.

\- To… uhm… Mój tata – powiedział niepewnie i Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Odbierz. Chcesz, żebym wyszedł? – spytał Hale tonem, którego Stiles nie potrafił do końca określić.

Wyrzucanie mężczyzny z własnej sypialni nie wydało mu się najlepszym pomysłem. Już i tak nastrój prysł. I coś mówiło mu, że powinien był wyłączyć telefon. Albo zostawić go chociaż w niewielkiej dźwiękoszczelnej sali kinowej Dereka.

\- Uhm. Zostań. To nie potrwa długo. Zapomniałem, że się umówiliśmy – wyjaśnił niemrawo, sięgając po komórkę. – Cześć tatku – przywitał się ze sztuczną wesołością.

Derek nie drgnął nawet, ale obserwował go wciąż uważnie. I to nie było tym razem przyjemne, bo jego erekcja zniknęła w ciągu sekund i jego penis zwisał smętnie w kępce włosów. Jakoś powstrzymał się przed próbą okrycia się, bo wydało mu się to jeszcze bardziej krępujące.

\- Wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku? Nie brzmisz zbyt dobrze. Dzwonię nie w porę? – zmartwił się jego ojciec.

\- Nie, jasne, że nie – skłamał instynktownie i odwrócił bokiem w stronę Dereka.

Nie bardzo chciał teraz patrzeć na mężczyznę. I może faktycznie, gdyby został sam w sypialni, byłoby lepiej.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał jego ojciec podejrzliwie. – Głos ci się trzęsie. Nie miałeś tak od czasu, gdy zadzwoniłeś mówiąc, że będziesz przeprowadzał wywiad z Lady GaGą. Znowu coś z pracą? – dopytywał się jego ojciec.

\- Tato – jęknął z wyrzutem. – Z pracą wszystko w najlepszym porządku – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

\- Aha! A jednak coś jest nie tak. Wiesz, że nie wierzę w połowę rzeczy, które o tobie wypisują, ale jeśli to jakieś poważne zerwanie zawsze mogę ci podesłać Scotta na męski weekend – poinformował go poważnie ojciec.

\- Pozdrów Scotta. I Melissę – powiedział Stiles, starając się jakoś zmienić temat, ale jego ojciec nie byłby szeryfem przez te wszystkie kadencje, gdyby nie potrafił porządnie przeprowadzać przesłuchań.

\- Scott się za tobą stęsknił. Już dawno nie dzwoniłeś, opowiadając mu o spotkanych modelkach – zauważył jego ojciec ostrożnie. – Wiesz, mamy internet w Beacon Hills.

\- Jestem tego świadom – sarknął Stiles.

Przygryzł wargę, bo cholera, ale ta rozmowa zmierzała w fatalnym kierunku. Jego ojciec zawsze dodawał dwa do jednego, odnajdywał zaginiony punkt i zawsze otrzymywał cztery. Był w tym specjalistą i Stiles przez lata twierdził, że umysł odziedziczył właśnie po nim. Nie wiedział tylko skąd po drodze przyplątało mu się ADHD.

\- Mógłbyś też przyjechać na kilka dni do domu. Pogadalibyśmy o twoim życiu w Nowym Jorku – ciągnął dalej jego ojciec mimochodem. – Pewnych rzeczy nie omawia się przez telefon – dodał sugestywnie i Stiles poczuł, że całe jego ciało sztywnieje.

Coś w jego głowie zaskoczyło i on sam połączył fakty, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że jego ojciec wie. Najnormalniej w świecie wie i właśnie go o tym informuje przez cholerny telefon podczas, gdy on stoi nago w sypialni swojego chłopaka.

Trochę zdziwiony zauważył, że w jego płucach wcale nie zaczyna brakować powietrza, więc nie ma jednego ze swoich sławetnych ataków paniki. W zasadzie czuł się podejrzanie dobrze, co też wydawało mu się dziwne.

\- Jakim artykułom wierzysz? – spytał jeszcze Stiles, żeby się upewnić, że są na tej samej stronie.

\- W tej chwili tylko tym, które twierdzą, że znudziły ci się modelki – odparł z nutką humoru jego ojciec. – Scott jest trochę idiotą. Myśli, że znalazłeś sobie nowego najlepszego przyjaciela i dlatego do niego nie dzwonisz – dodał jego ojciec i Stiles poczuł pierwsze igiełki winy.

Faktycznie już dawno nie rozmawiał ze Scottem. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się też jak dla jego rodziny wyglądają wszystkie te artykuły. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Oni go znali i nie wierzyli we wszystkie te kłamstwa. Scott tylko czasem żartował, że Stiles czasy posuchy w szkole średniej odbijał sobie modelkami w Nowym Jorku.

\- Scott nie jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. On jest moim bratem - poinformował ojca i Stilinski parsknął.

\- To samo mówiłem chłopakowi, ale wiesz jaki jest Scott. Zadzwoń do niego i pogadaj z nim trochę. Może znajdziesz jakiś wolny weekend w tym miesiącu? – spytał jego ojciec ostrożnie.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się co jeszcze widnieje w jego kalendarzu. Nigdy nie mogł być niczego pewien i to był problem.

\- Jestem teraz z Derekiem – poinformował ojca z całą dwuznacznością na jaką było go stać.

Usłyszał jak Hale poruszył się nerwowo na fotelu, więc odwrócił głowę w stronę wciąż słuchającego mężczyzny. Derek przyglądał mu się z napiętą twarzą, ale też z nutką zaintrygowania.

\- Mógłbyś zabrać swojego przyjaciela do Beacon Hills – zaproponował niemal od razu jego ojciec.

\- Cieszę się – wykrztusił, czując się nagle naprawdę głupio.

\- A mnie ucieszy jeszcze bardziej, jeśli zaczniesz przyjeżdżać do domu częściej niż dwa razy w roku – oznajmił mu ojciec. – Wiem, że Beacon Hills przestało być atrakcyjne, ale przecież zawsze moglibyście spędzać tutaj urlopy – zaproponował jego ojciec. – Nawet jeśli wiesz… Nie chcesz nic z tym robić.

Stiles parsknął, bo faktycznie pewne rozmowy powinni odbywać w cztery oczy. Twarzą w twarz.

Derek wyglądał na odrobinę bardziej odprężonego i atmosfera jakoś dziwnie oczyściła się. Chyba część napięcia między nimi znikło, czego za bardzo nie pojmował. Coś przyjemnego rosło w jego piersi, a może po prostu już tam było i zostało uwolnione.

\- I mógłbyś przywieźć Scottowi jakąś modelkę – rzucił jeszcze jego ojciec na do widzenia.

\- Jasne, staruszku – zakpił, kończąc rozmowę.

Oblizał nerwowo wargi, rzucając komórkę na stos swoich rzeczy i spojrzał niepewnie na Dereka.

\- Twój ojciec wiedział – stwierdził mężczyzna.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest szeryfem. On wie wiele rzeczy – odparł tak po prostu.

\- Ale nie zaprzeczyłeś – zauważył Derek.

\- Nigdy nie zaprzeczyłbym – poprawił go Stiles. – Nie zaprzeczyłbym, bo nie jestem kłamcą. Unikałem pytań i unikałem odpowiedzi, ale… - urwał nie wiedząc jak to dokładnie nazwać.

\- Ale nikt nie zadawał właściwych – stwierdził Derek domyślnie.

Stiles znowu wzruszył ramionami.

\- I jak się czujesz? – spytał Derek po chwili.

\- Wolny – stwierdził Stiles bez wahania.

To chyba było to, co rosło w jego klatce piersiowej i rozsadzało go od środka. Albo szczęście. Albo szczęście wynikające z wolności.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przeprowadziłeś z ojcem rozmowę o swojej orientacji seksualnej stojąc nago w mojej sypialni? – spytał retorycznie Derek i wydawało się, że mimo wszystko bawi go to trochę.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy się o tym nie dowie – odparł Stiles.

\- Przeprowadziłeś tę rozmowę w połowie naszej sceny – rzucił jeszcze Derek i jego ton nie był już żartobliwy.

Stiles zabębnił palcami o swoje nagie udo, orientując się, że w ciągu kilku sekund wróciła do niego cała nerwowość. Derek potrafił jednym zdaniem kompletnie zmieniać jego nastrój i to chyba był swego rodzaju talent.

\- I chcesz mnie ukarać – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział Derek ponownie wbijając w niego swój wzrok. – Za co? – spytał.

\- Za niestosowanie się do zasad – odparł Stiles szybko. – Nie powinno nam nic przeszkadzać i nie powinno nas nic rozpraszać podczas sceny – powiedział, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Derek obserwował go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Ale nie czujesz się winny – stwierdził mężczyzna i teraz to była kolej Stilesa, żeby spojrzeć na niego z zamyśleniem na twarzy.

\- Rozmowa z ojcem była tego warta – zauważył tylko, bo cholera, ale w tej chwili nawet wizja kary go nie przerażała.

Oczywiście nie czuł się z tym komfortowo, ale to nie była cena, której nie był w stanie zapłacić. Rzecz jasna mógł jakoś zapisywać kiedy umawia się z ojcem na telefony, ale bywały one tak nieregularne, że przeważnie i tak wypadało mu to z głowy. Dlatego miał Allison, która czuwała nad jego rozkładem dnia. Bez niej był jak dziecko w ciemności.

\- Rozumiem – stwierdził Derek.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły? – spytał Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

To z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się ważne.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Też uważam, że rozmowa była tego warta – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Poza tym to nie tak, że to ja dzisiaj nie dojdę i będę musiał wrócić do zimnego łóżka na drugim końcu miasta – dodał i Stiles poczuł, że jego oczy robią się odrobinę większe.


	21. Chapter 21

W zasadzie dorośli mężczyźni nie powinni płakać. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o całe to gadanie, że to niemęskie, ale po prostu Stiles czuł się trochę jak idiota, gdy Derek obcierał mu kciukiem kolejną łzę płynącą po twarzy. I cholera, ale nie mógł zdecydować się co jest bardziej upokarzające; sama pozycja, w której się znajdował czy fakt, że z całej siły próbował nie zacząć błagać.

Derek był nagi, co było genialne. Stiles mógł swobodnie przyglądać się tym cholernie dobrze wyrzeźbionym mięśniom. Mógł się na nich skupić, chociaż nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością.

Derek wchodził w niego bardzo powolnymi pchnięciami, ostrożnie, jakby nie chciał go złamać i jednocześnie przez całą tą dziwną czułość właśnie doprowadzał do tego, że Stiles przełykał nadmiar śliny. Nie wiedział jak długo to trwało, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie potrafił zdecydować czy to jedno z najwspanialszych doświadczeń w jego życiu czy najgorsza tortura, której nigdy więcej by się nie poddał.

Derek nie uderzył go ani raz. W zasadzie, kiedy przywiązał go cholernie sprytnie do kolumienek swojego łóżka i Stiles zorientował się jak odkryty jest, mężczyzna zaczął całować go po udach. Ugięte w kolanach nogi odsłaniały totalnie wszystko, a Hale dodatkowo i tak rozchylił jego pośladki, gdy drażnił się z nim palcami. Wszystkiego tego zapewne można byłoby uniknąć, gdyby nie cholerny telefon. I to wcale w zasadzie nie chodziło o komórkę, ale o zasady. I cholera, ale…

\- Wygodnie ci? – spytał Derek.

Sznury nie odcinały mu dostępu krwi do kończyn, ale pozycja sama w sobie nie dawała mu możliwości ruchu. Plecy, wygięte w łuk, wciąż jeszcze nie bolały, ale należało tego wyczekiwać lada chwila.

\- Tak, proszę pana – odparł Stiles przez zaciśnięte zęby, bo Derek oczywiście musiał wybrać ten moment, aby wbić się w niego do końca.

Główka twardego penisa otarła się o jego prostatę i mógł przysiąc, że pociemniało mu przed oczami. Nigdy w towarzystwie kobiet nie doszedł od tak od pieszczot, które nie dotyczyły jego członka, ale Derek najwyraźniej za punkt honoru obrał przekonanie go, że stymulacja jego fiuta nie jest mu do życia konieczna.

Dlatego też trochę zaskoczony poczuł jak Hale zaciska dłoń na jego penisie, a przebijający się powoli orgazm odchodzi.

\- Nienienie – zajęczał zaciskając powieki i kolejna cholerna łza popłynęła mu po policzku.

Derek i ją starł kciukiem, i wydawało się, że każdą kolekcjonował z namaszczeniem.

\- Proszę – zajęczał Stiles. – Muszę… - zaczął i prawie zadławił się słowem, gdy Derek wycofał się tym razem szybciej i wsunął się z powrotem w niego.

Jego całe ciało paliło żywym ogniem. A sutki swędziały, chociaż nikt ich nie dotykał. Może dlatego, że nikt ich nie dotykał. Wydawało mu się, że to trwa godziny, ale fakty były takie, że Derek poświęcił naprawdę sporo czasu, żeby go rozciągnąć. Teraz wiedział dlaczego. Jego dziura była tak luźna, że na pewno będzie czuł ją do końca tego tygodnia. Wątpił czy jazda taksówką do domu będzie przyjemna, bo lubrykant zdawał się z niego wyciekać, co było tylko bardziej drażniące.

\- Ułatwiam ci sprawę – powiedział Derek zachrypniętym głosem i to było miłe wiedzieć, że to wszystko działa na niego równie mocno. – Jeśli dojdziesz, będę musiał wymyślić inną karę – dodał.

Stiles nie bardzo potrafił się nawet skupić na słowach. Możliwe, że całe jego życie sprowadziło się do członka zanurzonego w jego tyłku, rozciągającego go niespiesznie, drażniącego i wciąż raz za razem atakującego prostatę. Stiles z największą przyjemnością zacząłby ją chronić, ale to było zarazem takie dobre. Jego mózg wyłączał się na krótkie sekundy, jakby następowały przepięcia, a to samo w sobie było tak cudowne uczucie, że mogłoby zastąpić orgazm. Chociaż nim nie pogardziłby również.

Jego ciężkie jądra zwisały nieprzyjemnie, a członek zostawiał na brzuchu mokre ślady za każdym razem, gdy odbił się przy silniejszym ruchu Dereka. Może gdyby wygiął się bardziej, udałoby mu się złapać za główkę własnymi ustami. Chyba widział coś podobnego na cholernym filmie w sieci.

Derek warknął, jakby czytał w jego myślach, co nakręciło go jeszcze bardziej. A potem przyspieszył.

\- Nie lubię, gdy mi się przeszkadza w planach – wysapał mężczyzna, wdzierając się w niego coraz mocniej i coraz bardziej, tak że Stiles czuł go u podstaw kręgosłupa.  
Siła pchnięć poruszała nim na cholernej pościeli i nie potrafił złożyć nóg, aby chociaż trochę więcej na tym skorzystać.

Jęknął po raz kolejny, gdy Derek chwycił w dłoń samą główkę jego członka i zaczął masować ją niespiesznie. Stiles już prawie sądził, że zostało mu odpuszczone, gdy poczuł, że tymczasem druga ręka Dereka zaciska się tuż przy jego jądrach, a to już przerabiali.

\- Nie – syknął, starając się jakoś pchnąć biodrami.

Bezsilność uderzyła w niego z całą mocą. Po nie całkiem rytmicznych pchnięciach wiedział, że Derek jest na ostatniej prostej do spełnienia. Mężczyzna zresztą patrzył w dół rozognionym wzrokiem, jakby ten widok przed jego oczami był naprawdę znakomity.

Nie do przegapienia było, że mięśnie brzucha Dereka zaczynają się spinać jak zawsze, gdy lada chwila miał wystrzelić i powstrzymywał się tylko ostatkiem sił. Stiles czuł jak twardy był Hale, bo cholerny członek był niczym rozżarzony pręt w jego tyłku. A dłoń na jego główce pracowała usilnie chyba chcąc go wprowadzić w jakiś stan katatoniczny, bo doznania mieszały się ze sobą. Czuł prawie ból z całych sił starając się wyrzucić z siebie orgazm. Łzy płynęły mu teraz po policzkach jedna za drugą i dawno przekroczył linię, gdzie udawał, że to pot.

Nie potrafił jednak oderwać od Dereka wzroku, bo im bardziej zaciskał zęby, im więcej westchnień wydawał tym mężczyzna wydawał się bardziej usatysfakcjonowany, a i z nim to coś robiło. Nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia, bo to nie była do końca duma, ale był zadowolony. Satysfakcja Dereka dawała i jemu dziwną satysfakcję i to było dziwne, bo orgazm Dereka wcale nie miał się stać jego orgazmem, chociaż z całych sił zaciskał mięśnie na członku mężczyzny, starając się uchwycić każdy nawet najmniejszy ruch.

Derek w końcu zesztywniał z półotwartymi ustami i Stiles wiedział, że przez łzy widzi coś szczególnego. To nie tak, że mężczyzna dochodził przy nim pierwszy raz. Mieli za sobą całkiem sporo interesujących nocy, ale Derek nigdy nie wyglądał na tak… zadowolonego z siebie. Jakby wypełnił każdy punkt w swoim cholernym planie i właśnie odhaczył ostatniego ptaszka, a w tym przypadku było to dosłowne.

Derek wysunął się z niego, ostrożnie, najwyraźniej niepewny czy nie poobijał za bardzo jego tyłka. Zawiązał prezerwatywę i wrzucił ją do stojącego przy łóżku kosza.

Stiles śledził go wzrokiem, starając się uspokoić rozkołatane nerwy, ale Derek nie wyszedł do łazienki po jakąś szmatkę. Pochylił się jednak i pocałował go miękko w usta, jakby bez słów chciał przekazać jak bardzo dobrze Stiles się sprawił. Sznury zniknęły w chwilę potem i Derek zabrał się za rozmasowywanie jego lekko naciągniętych mięśni. Dzisiaj jeszcze nie stanowiło to problemu, ale jutrzejszego dnia na pewno będzie przeklinał swoją nieodpowiedzialność.

Mógł powiedzieć coś wcześniej.

Derek pocałował go miękko w usta, ale odchylił się, gdy tylko Stiles chciał pogłębić kontakt.

\- Chcesz skorzystać z łazienki? – spytał mężczyzna całkiem bez sensu.

A potem Stiles zorientował się, że tym razem miał wrócić do mieszkania. Ta pierwsza scena odbyła się zanim prasa wywęszyła ich znajomość. Od tamtej pory nie zostawiali u siebie na tyle długo, żeby wyglądało to na coś więcej niż oglądanie do późna meczu przy piwie.

Tym razem Stiles miał też wrócić z jądrami ciężkimi jak kamienie. Nie bardzo wiedział jak wepchnie to wszystko do ciasnych dżinsów, które Lydia wybierała dla niego chyba instynktownie chcąc go uczynić atrakcyjniejszym dla męskiej części widowni.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się niezobowiązująco z ust i Derek objął go w pasie.

\- Nie wyrzucam cię – powiedział mężczyzna ostrożnie. – Chcę jednak posiedzieć z tobą w ubraniu – dodał Hale. – Musisz się uspokoić, a wtedy porozmawiamy.

\- Próbujesz mnie namówić na kolejną komedię romantyczną? – zaryzykował Stiles.

Derek prychnął tylko zamiast dać jasną odpowiedź.

ooo

Tyłek nie bolał go, ale wciąż był porozciągany, gdy wstał rano. Allison wydzwaniała do niego, aby dać mu znać, że odwołano kolejny wywiad i naprawdę był wdzięczny losowi, że nie musiał wstawać skoro świt. Wizyta w siedzibie stacji okazała się jednak konieczna, bo Steve chciał dostać przynajmniej szczątkowe plany jego kolejnych programów, a to oznaczało pozbieranie notatek i złożenie ich w jakąś sensowną całość.

Do tej pory szczycił się, że jako jeden z nielicznych naprawdę panował nad tym, co pokazywano w jego show. On planował gości i wybierał tematy. Wymyślał pytania i wyszukiwał wszelkie ciekawostki, które sprawiały, że jego program cieszył się taką popularnością.

Rozmowę z ojcem pamiętał jak przez mgłę. W zasadzie wspomnieniu towarzyszyły bardziej emocje niż faktycznie przebieg wydarzeń. Możliwe, że oddziaływał tak na niego Derek albo to co robili niedługo później.

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. W zasadzie spiął się jak tylko wszedł nago pod kołdrę, ale nie musiał długo czekać na obiecany telefon. Nie dzwonili do siebie za często, ale Derek nierzadko rozmawiał z nim tak długo aż któryś z nich zaśnie. Aż Stiles zaśnie prawdę powiedziawszy.

I to było wciąż przyjemnie nowe. Związek. Bo Stiles wiedział, że są w związku. Wyłożyli karty na stół jakiś czas temu i teraz głównie docierali się, i ustalali zasady, które miały obowiązywać.

Jeśli ktokolwiek zauważył w nim różnicę, nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Stiles widział od czasu do czasu jak Allison zerka na niego niepewnie zza swojego ogromnego notatnika, w którym miała zapewne zapisane całe jego życie.

\- Masz dzisiaj spotkanie – powiedziała do niego dziewczyna, gdy tylko wyszedł z windy.

\- Wywiad został odwołany – zaczął niepewnie, bo cholera, ale nie mógł sobie niczego zaplanowanego przypomnieć, a to nie znaczyło dobrze.

Nie cierpiał przychodzić na spotkania nieprzygotowanym.

Allison odwróciła wzrok spłoszona.

\- Wyszło w ostatniej chwili – powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał teraz faktycznie zmartwiony.

Allison przygryzła wargę.

\- Najwyższe piętro – odparła tylko bardzo ostrożnie.

Stiles zamrugał, bo cholera, ale nigdy nie był na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca. Mieściły się tam głównie biura szefostwa, a oni bardzo rzadko widywali się z kimkolwiek. Mieli od tego podwykonawców i współproducentów. Czy jak oni się tam nazywali.

Nawet na umówione spotkania czekało się miesiącami jak powiedział mu raz szef związkowców. O spotkaniach wypadających w ostatniej chwili nie mogło być mowy.

\- Wiesz o co chodzi? – spytał Stiles.

Allison przeważnie posiadała naprawdę dziwne informacje. Sądził zawsze, że to przez to, że dziewczyna naprawdę miała twarz anioła i ludzie czuli się przy niej bezpiecznie, więc może mówili jej różne rzeczy. Nie znał jednak prawdziwego oblicza Allison ten, kto się spóźniał. Dziewczyna nigdy nie wykorzystałaby przeciwko nikomu zdobytych informacji, ale przeważnie była pomocna.

\- To nie może być nic złego – odparła bez przekonania, jakby coś chodziło jej po głowie.

\- Zwolnią mnie – jęknął Stiles, bo cholera, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak wyglądała Laura Argent, a to jej podobno zaimponował erudycją tego pierwszego dnia, gdy szukał pracy jako ochroniarz.

Możliwe, że kobieta przemyślała sprawę. Albo obejrzała jego program i doszła do wniosku, że popełniła życiową pomyłkę.

Czuł, że zaczyna mieć problemy z oddechem, a Steve patrzy na niego przez szklane drzwi. Wszystko się nagle załamywało, a wczorajsza rozmowa z ojcem dała mu tyle sił. Zaczynało się układać. Znalazł Dereka, który rozumiał go i chyba darzyli się podobnymi uczuciami. To jeszcze nie była miłość, ale wzajemne zaufanie zawsze prowadziło do czegoś solidnego.

Miał porozmawiać ze Scottem i wyjaśnić mu wszystko.

A teraz…

Usłyszał bardziej niż poczuł to uderzenie i trochę bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem zerknął na Allison, która masowała dłoń.

\- Ale piecze – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Weź się w garść. Nikt nie mówił, że cię będą zwalniać – syknęła na tyle cicho, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał.

I dobrze, bo przynajmniej tuzin ciekawskich par oczu śledziło teraz każdy ich ruch.

\- Wiesz ile pieniędzy zarabiasz dla stacji? – spytała dziewczyna retorycznie. – Zbierz się do kupy i jeśli musisz to zadzwoń wiesz do kogo, o kim ja nie wiem. Tak między nami, żebyś wiedział – powiedziała jednym tchem i Stiles prawie przegapił o co chodzi.

Musiał wyglądać niewyraźnie, bo Allison znowu podniosła dłoń do góry.

\- Okej, okej – powiedział szybko. – Wychodzę na chwilę. Jakoś to… nie wiem.

\- Powiem, że źle się poczułeś – obiecała Allison.

\- Po tym uderzeniu chyba powinienem zobaczyć się z lekarzem – stwierdził Stiles.

Allison przewróciła oczami.

\- Ktokolwiek sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Jesteś umówiony na trzecią po południu. Ostatnie piętro. Tam jest tylko jeden gabinet. Nie spóźnij się – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie.

ooo

Derek odebrał po pierwszym sygnale co wcale nie było niespotykane. Stiles przez chwilę milczał, bo w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedział jak zacząć. Nagle cała sytuacja wydała mu się trochę zbyt intymna. Jeśli miał zostać zwolniony, a żadna inna stacja nie zatrudniłaby go, musiałby wyjechać z Nowego Jorku. A nawet jeśli znalazłby sobie mniej płatne zajęcie, Derek mógłby nie chcieć się z nim spotykać.

Wbrew pozorom wiele uległoby zmianie. Teraz byli mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie finansowym. Mieli podobnych znajomych i tematy. Nie pierwszy raz jakiś związek rozpadłby się przez zmianę realiów jednego z partnerów.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał nagle Derek i zaniepokojenie w jego głosie było doskonale słyszalne.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – odparł szybko.

Może zbyt szybko.

Derek prychnął.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłem, że dzwonisz spodziewałem się, że będziesz mnie przekonywał, że powinienem pozwolić ci dojść za dobre sprawowanie – zaczął mężczyzna. – Albo że powinniśmy się dzisiaj koniecznie zobaczyć w moim mieszkaniu.

\- Yhm – wtrącił Stiles niemrawo.

\- Co się stało? – powtórzył Derek tym razem z naciskiem.

I Stiles znał ten ton doskonale.

\- Jeśli musiałbym wyjechać z Nowego Jorku, widywalibyśmy się? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Coś z twoim ojcem? – zaniepokoił się Derek.

\- Wszystko okej z moim ojcem – sarknął Stiles, wiedząc, że nie uniknie odpowiedzi. – Mam się dzisiaj spotkać z kimś i nie bardzo wiem co myśleć o tym spotkaniu. Nikt w zasadzie nic nie wie. I…

\- Denerwujesz się – stwierdził Derek i nawet nie czekał na jego potwierdzenie. – Czy jest jakiś sens denerwować się czymś zanim faktycznie do tego dojdzie? Jeśli to nieuniknione i tak temu nie zapobiegniesz. Jeśli wyniknie z tego coś dobrego, to nerwy stracone na darmo – dodał Derek.

\- Naprawdę czasem mówisz mądre rzeczy – odgryzł się Stiles, trochę zły na to, że Derek oczywiście miał rację. – Jesteś totalnie zbyt zen.

\- Jestem totalnie zazdrosny o to, że ktoś zaprząta twoje myśli, bo one powinny dzisiaj należeć do mnie – odpowiedział mężczyzna ewidentnie się drażniąc.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles nie był fanem wind. W zasadzie chodziło głównie o to, gdzie takowe prowadziły. Przeważnie do najwyższych pięter, do ludzi, których Stiles nie chciał poznawać. Lydia i Allison wciąż mówiły mu jak ważne było wyrabianie sobie kontaktów w jego branży, ale nigdy nie potrafił się przemóc, aby być dla kogoś miłym. Poza tym oni wszyscy przerażali go władzą, którą posiadali nie tylko nad jego kontem bankowym, ale i finansową egzystencją tysięcy innych ludzi.  
W Beacon Hills nikt też nie nosił Rolexów do pracy, a Laura Argent była wyposażona właśnie w jeden z takowych, który na pewno nie był podróbką. Kobieta siedziała na skórzanej kanapie, czytając coś na tablecie, gdy sekretarka wpuściła go do środka po krótkim ostrzeżeniu dla szefowej.

Argent nawet nie spojrzała w jego kierunku, jedynie jednym lekkim ruchem nadgarstka nakazała mu usiąść naprzeciwko siebie. Może to i lepiej, że nie przyglądała mu się bliżej, bo jego kolana mogły się lekko trząść.

Derek uspokoił go odrobinę, trochę rozbawił, ale nerwy wróciły w całej okazałości w cholernej windzie, w której boy musiał wcisnąć jakiś tajny kod, aby w ogóle wyjechali tak wysoko.

\- Zaraz to skończę i porozmawiamy – powiedziała spokojnie kobieta, prawie przyprawiając go o zawał.

\- Proszę się nie spieszyć – odparł, starając się brzmieć na odprężonego.

Kąciki ust kobiety drgnęły nieznacznie, co oznaczało, że jak przystało na drapieżnika wyższego rzędu oczywiście przejrzała go na wylot. Tego też nie cierpiał w tych ludziach. Panem sytuacji był tylko w swoim studiu. Poza nim bardzo rzadko udawało mu się porozmawiać z takimi jak ona, przyzwyczajonymi do gier na o wiele wyższym poziomie.

Tym bardziej, że o samej kobiecie niewiele było wiadomo. Wyszła na pewno za mąż i nosiła nazwisko męża. Stiles nie miał pojęcia czy miała jakąkolwiek rodzinę. Skutecznie ukrócała pytania, które jej zadawano o najbliższych krewnych, ale plotkowano, że była spokrewniona z jakimś senatorem. Lub miała z nim romans.

W tym świecie niczego nie można było być pewnym.

Jednak pewne fakty mówiły same za siebie. Świetnie rozbudowała i prowadziła imperium medialne. Jej stacje, gazeta i portale internetowe przynosiły niesamowite zyski i nikt nie był pewien dokładnych liczb. Jednak to jej wpływy najbardziej przerażały Stilesa. Może byłaby w stanie nawet upozorować jego samobójstwo, gdyby kary poniesione przez stacje za przedwczesne zwolnienie były za wysokie.

Słyszał w głowie śmiech Dereka, co trochę go uspokoiło.

Laura jednak tymczasem odłożyła swój tablet i usiadła wygodniej na kanapie.

\- Panie Stilinski… - zaczęła powoli. – Mogę ci chyba mówić Stiles, prawda? – spytała.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził bardzo szybko.

Uśmiech kobiety lekko poszerzył się.

\- Słyszałam bardzo wiele o tobie – podjęła Laura. – Przyznam, że jestem fanką twojego programu i jak do tej pory, jeśli tylko mam czas zawsze go oglądam. Mój mąż nagrywa mi czasami odcinki, które przegapiam z przyczyn zawodowych – dodała.

\- Uhm, dziękuję… - powiedział bardzo ostrożnie, nie wiedząc do czego to wszystko zmierza.

Laura zaplotła palce na swoim kolanie. Drogi kostium nie wyglądał na wymięty, chociaż kobieta zapewne cały dzień spędziła na siedząco. Sterta papierów na biurku, którą zauważył wchodząc, tylko potwierdzała jego przypuszczenia.

\- Nie wiesz zapewne dlaczego tutaj jesteś – zaczęła i Stiles poczuł jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje.

Teraz oddałby wszystko za przyjemne wspomnienia z nocy zakończonej spektakularnym finałem. Jeśli kobieta zamierzała go zwolnić, zapewne przez tygodnie nie będzie miał ochoty na seks. Stres działał na jego libido zabójczo i nawet Derek ze swoimi komediami romantycznymi nie dałby rady go rozluźnić czy pocieszyć.

Laura spoglądała na niego, jakby czekała na odpowiedź. Bardzo mocno przypominało mu to Hale'a. W zasadzie kobieta miała całkiem podobne kości policzkowe. Oczywiście bardziej subtelne, kobiece. Jednak musiały być jakąś cechą wspólną wszystkich pięknych ludzi.  
Może nawet nie należały do niej od urodzenia. Operacje w końcu były dość modne.

\- Nie wiem, proszę pani – odpowiedział tak grzecznie jak tylko mógł.

\- Och, mówmy sobie po imieniu – zaszczebiotała, obserwując go uważnie. – Lubisz tajemnice, Stiles? – spytała niemal natychmiast.

\- Uhm… - wyrwało mu się.

\- Ja nie znoszę. Nie cierpię ich, ale sam wiesz, że w naszym świecie nie możemy sobie pozwolić na szafowanie życiem prywatnym. Robią tak tylko ludzie, którzy sobą niczego więcej nie prezentują – powiedziała bardzo dobitnie, nie spuszczając go z oka. – Wydajesz się całkiem skryty, chociaż widywano cię z różnymi ludźmi. Nigdy nie słyszałam, żebyś sam rozpuszczał plotki lub zdradzał cokolwiek o stacji czy jej współpracownikach – rzuciła Laura.

\- Eeee? Dziękuję? – powiedział ostrożnie nie wiedząc na jaką reakcję liczy kobieta.

Laura skinęła głową w jego stronę, jakby mówiła 'proszę bardzo'. To na pewno była jedna z najdziwniejszych rozmów jakie w życiu przeprowadził.

\- Potrzebujemy właśnie kogoś takiego. Corocznie nasza stacja dostarcza prowadzących rozdania nagród – podjęła kobieta. – Chciałabym, abyś to ty w tym roku był naszym gospodarzem – dodała.

Stiles wiedział, że musi wyglądać jak idiota. Gałki oczne niemal wyschły mu od wgapiania się w Laurę, która wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

\- Nie powinna pani… Nie powinnaś przedyskutować tego z moją menadżerką? – zawahał się.

To byłby ogromny skok w jego karierze. I dodatkowe zarobki. Oczywiście Lydia chciałaby spojrzeć na każdy punkt kontraktu, ponieważ równie dobrze jedno potknięcie oznaczałoby koniec jego kariery. A oboje dobrze na nim zarabiali, więc miał pewność, że Martin dobrze o niego zadba.

\- Sądzę, że jesteś na tyle dużym chłopcem, że przedyskutujesz to z nią sam na sam. Oczywiście na twoim miejscu zadbałabym też o to, abyś pojawił się z kimś odpowiednim u swojego boku. Jako gospodarz będziesz pod obstrzałem kamer – ciągnęła dalej Laura.

Stiles zamarł, bo cholera, ale nagle zobaczył siebie i Dereka na czerwonymi dywanie, na którym bywał tylko po to, aby robić wywiady z gwiazdami. Oczywiście ta wizja szybko rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zapewne pojawią się tam jako przyjaciele. A może zabierze po prostu Lydię albo Allison a Derek jak zawsze skorzysta ze swojego własnego zaproszenia, które będzie miał nie wiadomo skąd.

ooo

Biuro Lydii było niesamowite. Dlatego nie wchodził tam za często, bo oszklone drzwi Martin przypominały mu tylko, że jeśli znowu na niego nakrzyczy – cały jej sekretariat będzie świadkiem tego upokorzenia. A naprawdę tylko raz nie dogadał ostatnich detali umowy! I potrafił się sam ubrać.

\- Ta koszula jest tak beznadziejna – westchnęła Lydia. – Masz szczęście, że jesteś uroczy – dodała.

Przewrócił oczami i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Och, spieszno ci gdzieś? Już chcesz porozmawiać o propozycji Laury? – zaćwierkała Lydia. – Jak ona ma na imię? Dlaczego nie jestem na bieżąco? Dlaczego pozwala ci chodzić w tej koszuli? Widziała jak wychodziłeś z mieszkania? – zarzuciła go pytaniami i nie oderwała wzroku od tableta.

\- Na tę galę poszedłbym co najwyżej ze Scottem albo tatą, albo tobą – odparł Stiles.

Derek przyciągnąłby o wiele zbyt dużą uwagę do nich obu.

Lydia spojrzała na niego, unosząc bardzo wysoko jedną brew.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że częściowo zostałeś poproszony o poprowadzenie tego rozdania nagród, ponieważ przyciągniesz największą uwagę? – spytała go Martin. – Nikt nic nie wie tak naprawdę o twoim życiu towarzyskim. A prowadzący często żartują z siebie oraz z gości. Opowiadają anegdotki i je będziesz musiał przygotować wcześniej – ciągnęła dalej Martin. – Oglądalność skoczy niebotycznie, gdy będą firmować całość twoim nazwiskiem. Chyba nie masz pojęcia jak wiele tabloidy są skłonne zapłacić za twoje zdjęcia bez koszuli czy jakiekolwiek nieobiegowe informacje – dodała.

Nie miał pojęcia. W zasadzie nie chciał nawet wiedzieć.

\- To znaczy… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Laura liczy, że pojawisz się z kimś na czerwonym dywanie. Zostanie ci zadana tona pytań o tę osobę, kimkolwiek by nie była – powiedziała Lydia, spoglądając na niego bardzo wymownie.  
Bardzo nie chciał zagłębiać się w ten temat. Wciąż nie porozmawiał z Derekiem, a coraz mocniej czuł, że powinien. Hale był jego chłopakiem. Nie doradcą w sprawie kariery, ale przecież stanowił wsparcie. I Stiles zdawał sobie sprawę, że Derek o wiele lepiej rozumiał realia i mechanizmy, które rządziły tym światem. Skutecznie ich unikał przez tak wiele lat, że należało to docenić.

Sam nie mógł zniknąć w ten sposób. Wiedział, że jest winny stacji swoją lojalność. Jednak istniały pewne granice.

\- Sądzisz, że Laura chce, żebym sprzedał swoją prywatność? – upewnił się. – I po to była ta rozmowa o tajemnicach i tym wszystkim? – dodał z niedowierzaniem.

Lydia pokręciła głową.

\- Laura chce, abyś powiedział o sobie tak wiele jak możesz, ale na tyle, żebyś czuł się z tym komfortowo. Nie może cię zmusić do coming outu – podjęła Lydia i poczuł, że zaczyna panikować.

\- Ona wie?! – wyrwało mu się.

Lydia przewróciła oczami.

\- Każdy kto cię trochę zna, wie. Allison musi podejrzewać. I każdy ze znajomych kto cię widział z Hale'em na zdjęciach wie, że nie jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi – poinformowała go Lydia i wyciągnęła jakiś brukowiec ze sterty pod biurkiem. – To jest moje ulubione – dodała.

Zdjęcie zrobiono przed jakąś kawiarnią. Stali obaj bokiem i rozmawiali o czymś. Stiles nie pamiętał dokładnie tematu, ale Derek uśmiechnął się wtedy w jego stronę.

Na zdjęciu widać było ich obu wpatrujących się w siebie o wiele zbyt intensywnie.

\- Cholera – jęknął Stiles.

Nic dziwnego, że jego ojciec zdecydował się na poważną rozmowę. Poczuł się jak uczniak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Oczywiście, że każdy kto go znał – kojarzył bardzo dobrze to spojrzenie. Dla ludzi z boku mogło nie wyglądać na wyznanie miłości, ale cholera, jeśli Lydia nie miała racji. Nigdy nie przyglądał się z taką samą intensywnością żadnej modelce, z którą go widywano. A plotkowano nawet, że chodził z Lydią, co było najbardziej bliską prawdy plotką. Martin stanowiła bowiem jego najintymniejszy i najtrwalszy związek. Do czasu aż nie poznał Dereka.

Nie znali się co prawda długo, ale ich rozmowy przenosiły współistnienie z drugą osobą na całkiem nowy poziom.

Stiles zorientował się, że nie może nawet mówić o Dereku.

\- Cholera – jęknął i wypuścił gazetę z dłoni.

\- Większość z tych idiotów czeka aż pukniesz kolejną modelkę. Znam jedną, która mogłaby z tobą wyjść i nie zadawać pytań – powiedziała Lydia, chyba chcąc go pocieszyć.

\- Nie mogę nawet sobie wyobrazić/Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet tego, co mógłbym powiedzieć o Dereku i nie brzmieć na nawiedzonego. Prawie nas porównałem do jakiegoś ciała stralnego, pieprzonych dwóch połówek pomarańczy, które jak w japońskiej legendzie na powrót się odnalazły – wyjaśnił lekko spanikowany.

Lydia spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Przyznajesz właśnie, że jesteś w związku z Hale'em? – zdziwiła się.

Stiles spojrzał na nią krzywo.

\- Przecież sama to przed chwilą powiedziałaś! – oburzył się.

\- Tak, ale wszystko staje się prawdą dopiero, gdy to potwierdzasz – westchnęła nagle zmęczona. – Ile razy mam ci to tłumaczyć? – zdenerwowała się.

\- Jesteś moją przyjaciółką – przypomniał jej. – Zacznij się zachowywać jak jedna!

Lydia przygryzła wnętrze policzka.

\- To poradziłabym ci z nim pogadać, bo jeśli chcesz iść na to rozdanie nagród, wszyscy będą na ciebie patrzeć – powiedziała nagle całkiem poważnie. – Twojej szefowej zwisa z kim przyjdziesz, ale musisz się z kimś pokazać. To pismaki stworzą ci piekło i sam o tym wiesz najlepiej. Mam modelkę. W twoim typie. Urocza, z małego miasta, dobrze byście się dogadywali – poinformowała go Lydia. – Derek mógłby ją poznać wcześniej – dodała z lekkim ociąganiem.

\- To jest twoja rada? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- Moja rada jest taka, że wszyscy w stacji już o tobie wiedzą. A jeśli oni wiedzą to wie też Laura. Milczą, bo najwyraźniej ich to nie obchodzi, ale z dobrych źródeł wiem, że Argent nigdy nie namówiłaby cię do publicznego odkrywania się w ten sposób – podjęła Lydia. – Wiem z dobrych źródeł, że ten senator, z którym jest spokrewniona ma siostrzenicę. Dziewczyna ostatnio przyznała, że jest lesbijką. Nieprzyjemna sprawa. Ominęła nas, bo to na drugim Wybrzeżu. Ale facet stanął w jej obronie, gdy zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie i raczej nie zostanie wybrany na kolejną kadencję – wyjaśniła mu.

Stiles skrzywił się lekko. Najchętniej zadzwoniłby do Dereka i powiedział mu, że najlepiej, aby jego młodsza siostra nie decydowała się teraz na szczerość. Bywały na to lepsze i gorsze czasy. Nie wszystkich traktowano równo. Bywały fale ciepłych przyjęć takich wieści i kolejne, gdy po prostu to wydawało się za wiele dla ludzi.

\- Mogło to być ostrzeżenie dla ciebie, że nie chce się kobieta zmagać znowu z podobną sytuacją – dodała Lydia i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Czyli jednak…

\- Czyli ona nie ma prawa zmusić cię do niczego. I nie robi tego. Zakładam jednak, że jeśli ci poleca dalej rzucanie ochłapów, które rzucasz prasie, tak czy siak chciałaby cię zobaczyć z kimś na rozdaniu nagród, bo to dobre dla stacji. Nie porzuci cię jednak, jeśli sprawa po prostu wyjdzie – stwierdziła Lydia. – To zresztą nie ma znaczenia.

\- Jak to może nie mieć znaczenia? Mogę stracić pracę, moją karierę… - spanikował.

\- Bredzisz Stiles. Wylądujesz na pierwszych stronach gazet plotkarskich, a twoja wartość rynkowa w mediach wzrośnie – westchnęła Lydia.

\- Więc teraz polecasz mi jednak wyjść z Derekiem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jeśli byłabym tylko twoją menadżerką to już dawno nawet gdybyś spotykał się z jakąś modelką, plotkowanoby o twoim romansie z Georgem Clooneyem – poinformowała go Lydia. - Jako twoja przyjaciółka pozwalam ci udawać przede mną, że wcale nie wiem o romansie, w który się wdałeś.

Stiles westchnął, próbując cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. W końcu odchylił się na niezbyt wygodnym fotelu, który zapewne też miał też zapewnić Lydii to, że interesanci nie będą zawracać jej zbyt długo głowy.

\- Co mi zatem radzisz? – spytał wprost.

\- Rób co chcesz, tylko na miłość boską, nie zakładaj więcej tej koszuli! – krzyknęła Lydia.

Spojrzał na nią krzywo.

\- Rób co chcesz, ale uważaj co mówisz – powiedziała Lydia już spokojniej. – I pamiętaj, że ze wszystkiego cię wyciągnę – obiecała mu.

Skinął głową, bo w zasadzie nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej odpowiedzi. Komórka w jego kieszeni zabuzowała, obwieszczając wyraźnie kolejną wiadomość.

\- Rozumiem, że zgadzasz się na prowadzenie tej imprezy – rzuciła Lydia znad swoich papierów.

\- To chyba nigdy nie było poddane pod dyskusje – stwierdził.

Lydia uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy wychodził.


	23. Chapter 23

Stanął przed drzwiami mieszkania Dereka z pewną niepewnością. Wiedział, że mężczyzna zaraz otworzy drzwi. Pewnie portier znowu poinformował go o gościu. Może facet znał nawet już jego imię. To nie tak, że mógł liczyć na dużą anonimowość w tym mieście. Jego twarzy nie było na bilbordach, a tam gdzie dostał kontrakty reklamowe – nie wyglądał jak on sam. A przynajmniej tak twierdził. Jednak ludzie mieli telewizory. Albo internet. Po przemyśleniu internet jednak był o wiele gorszy.

Zapukał i Derek otworzył drzwi niemal od razu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Wchodzisz? – spytał Hale.

Stiles na końcu języka miał, że w zasadzie mogliby wyjść gdzieś na kolację, ale niemal natychmiast porzucił ten pomysł.

Minął mężczyznę bez słowa i zaczął odwieszać kurtkę, gdy poczuł, że Derek przysuwa się do niego bliżej. Hale odwrócił ci go i pocałował miękko.

\- Jesteś spięty – stwierdził mężczyzna przy jego ustach. – A kiedy jesteś spięty, ja jestem spięty – poinformował go.

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Więc w tym chodzi o mnie czy o ciebie? – spytał ciekawie.

\- O nas obu – odparł Derek bez cienia wahania w głosie. – Jeśli nie czujesz, że chodzi o nas obu…

\- Drażniłem się – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles i Derek uniósł brwi do góry tak wysoko, że niemal schowały się pod linią jego grzywki. – Może to faktycznie było trochę dziecinne – dodał Stiles po chwili.

\- Chyba, że to była forma flirtu – stwierdził Derek, prowadząc go do kuchni. – Zacząłem przygotowywać kolację.

\- Świetnie – ucieszył się Stiles, bo od czasu, gdy wyszedł od Lydii nie miał ani chwili na żadną przekąskę. – I wolałbym, żebyśmy nie uznali tego za jakieś próby flirtu, bo lubię myśleć, że są udane… - dodał.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Jak dla mnie najbardziej jesteś pociągający, gdy jesteś tego nieświadom. Gdy się nie starasz na siłę – odparł mężczyzna.

I nie takiej odpowiedzi Stiles się spodziewał. Lydia uwielbiała, gdy pojawiał się u niej z kwiatami i winem. Nigdy nie byli razem, ale taka forma uwagi naprawdę jej pochlebiała. Nie spotkał kobiety, która nie lubiała być w centrum. Której nie podobałyby się starania. Mężczyźni jednak byli dziwni.

Derek zerknął nad niego znad patelni i Stiles zawahał się.

\- To jest chwila, gdy pytasz mnie jak poszło moje spotkanie? – spytał niepewnie.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- A to jest chwila, gdy chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – odbił piłeczkę Hale.

Stiles nie był pewien. Idąc tutaj zastanawiał się czy nie wykorzystać umiejętności Dereka. Mężczyzna naprawdę znał się na tym, co robił. Jego nazwisko nigdy się nie prześlizgnęło przez usta nikogo, ale ludzie przyglądali mu się podejrzliwie, jakby wiedział więcej niż mówił. Był częściowo reporterem, więc przestał pytać, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że Derek jakkolwiek przekazuje informacje dalej.

Jednak teraz nie był pewien czy chce mieszać w ich związku. Derek pozostawił tę kwestię jemu i nie powinien zawodowo wykorzystywać jego predyspozycji. Sam musiał dojść do tego czy czas najwyższy ujawnić jeden z najbardziej skrywanych sekretów, o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedziano. Pewnie uważano go za bardziej hetero od papieża. A przynajmniej tak sugerował Matt.

\- Spotkanie poszło dobrze. Niepotrzebnie się martwiłem – powiedział Stiles, aby uspokoić Dereka.

\- Byłem pewien, że to nic strasznego – stwierdził mężczyzna.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Ta kobieta jest straszna – odparł. – Wpatruje się w ciebie, jakby chciała się dowiedzieć kiedy ostatnio robiłeś sobie dobrze. I jednocześnie nie wiesz czy ona czasem już tego nie wie tylko stara się łowić informacje po to, abyś czuł, że każde twoje kolejne słowo może naprowadzić ją na trop.

Derek zaśmiał się krótko.

\- A kiedy się ostatnio masturbowałeś, Stiles? – spytał mężczyzna, kompletnie zbijając go z pantałyku.

Stiles poczuł zdradziecki rumieniec na twarzy, gdy Derek obserwował go spokojnie, wgryzając się w plasterek pomidora.

\- Nie zapytałeś o to właśnie – jęknął, czując się nagle naprawdę zawstydzonym.

\- Sam do tego nawiązałeś – stwierdził Derek.

\- To była figura retoryczna! – oburzył się Stiles i nagle zorientował się, że napięcie z całego dnia odchodzi.

Jego ramiona nie były już tak spięte, a ból głowy gdzieś zniknął.

\- Wiem co robisz – stwierdził. – Próbujesz mnie rozproszyć.

Derek spojrzał na niego udając święte oburzenie.

\- To ty mnie rozpraszasz, bawiąc się tymi długimi palcami – odparł mężczyzna, wpatrując się teraz w jego ręce, które faktycznie obracały słomkę.

Większość tików nerwowych wyrobił sobie w szkole, więc jego palce mogły szukać ołówka. Harri wysłał go na niejeden szlaban za przeszkadzanie na lekcji ciągłym stukaniem. Kto wie? Może facet po prostu robił się twardy za każdym razem, gdy go widział.

\- Co cię tak bawi? – spytał Derek.

\- Często cię rozpraszam? – zainteresował się.

\- Nieustannie – odparł Derek.

ooo

Stiles jakoś wyobrażał sobie, że i tego wieczoru skończą w niewielkiej sali filmowej. Derek jednak nie wspomniał o żadnej komedii romantycznej i kolację zjedli przy ogromnym drewnianym stole, który częściowo stanowił źródło fantazji Stilesa. Czuł, że złamali kolejne ustalenie. W mieszkaniu Dereka mieli spotykać się tylko podczas scen, a tymczasem nic takowej nie zapowiadało. Stiles zresztą nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mieli robić coś równie intensywnego jak przed dobą.

Sama obecność Dereka mu wystarczała. I w tej chwili działała na niego kojąco. Mężczyzna wydawał się dziwnie bezpieczny z tym całym spokojem i opanowaniem. I tego po prostu trzeba mu było dzisiaj.

\- Będę prowadzić jedną z imprez stacji – powiedział Stiles w końcu, ponieważ wbrew temu, co twierdziła Laura naprawdę był fatalny w utrzymywaniu tajemnic.

Po prostu miał niewielką grupę osób, którym ufał, a to sprawiało, że nie znał wielu osób, z którymi mógłby porozmawiać.

Ręka Dereka zawisła z butelką wina nad stołem. Stiles prawie miał ochotę przybić sobie piątkę za zszokowanie mężczyzny. Przynajmniej raz to on był górą.

\- To zawodowa propozycja? – spytał Derek neutralnym tonem, jakby nie chciał niczego zakładać.

\- Rozmawiałem z moim agentem. Lydia uważa, że to świetnie – odpowiedział.

\- A ty? – zainteresował się Derek.

\- To jest dla mnie okazja – stwierdził Stiles. – Nie mogę kojarzyć się wyłącznie z programem – dodał.

Najgorzej było utknąć w jednej szufladzie. Świat się zmieniał. Nieustannie pędził do przodu i na razie za nim nadążał, ale trendy były nieprzewidywalne.

Derek obserwował go uważnie, jakby chciał wyczytać wszystko z jego zachowania. I Stiles z łatwością odgadł w którą stronę podążyły myśli Hale'a.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę, aby wyszło cokolwiek z mojego życia osobistego. Mój ojciec chce mieć spokój. Przyjaciele lubią swoje życie, a ja bardzo sobie cenię prywatność – powiedział spokojnie. – Będziesz tam? Przypadkiem? – spytał jednak.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wiesz, że to nie zmieniłoby nic pomiędzy nami. Martwiłeś się dzisiaj o to, ale odległość to nie problem. Nic mnie nie trzyma w Nowym Jorku – odparł Derek. – Jeśli chciałbyś pracować w Waszyngtonie i chciałbyś się nadal ze mną spotykać, mógłbym się tam przenieść może nie od razu, ale w ciągu kilku miesięcy – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Jeśli chciałbyś – dodał.

\- Chcę! – powiedział szybko Stiles. – Ale się na razie nigdzie nie przenoszę – dodał, czując się nagle jak idiota. – Wiesz, że gdybyśmy poszli razem na to rozdanie, ludzie zaczęliby pytać. Nie wstydzę się…

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że gdyby to było takie ważne, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteśmy razem, porozmawiałbym z tobą najpierw? – spytał Derek, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Też lubię swoją prywatność i nie chcę wylądować na pierwszych stronach brukowców. Mam całkiem niezłą passę od lat i chciałbym ją utrzymać – dodał Derek.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy mężczyzna ścisnął jego rękę delikatnie.

\- Pójdziesz tam z jakąś modelką? – spytał Derek po chwili.

Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś gorszy od mojej agentki – westchnął.

\- Wiem jak działa ten biznes – stwierdził Derek wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym… - urwał, odkładając sztućce na talerz. – Zanim mielibyśmy wyjść z tym na zewnątrz – ciągnął nagle dość skrępowany, co było całkiem niepodobne do niego. – Musielibyśmy porozmawiać z moją siostrą. Z obiema siostrami – zaznaczył.

\- Twoja młodsza siostra chciałaby skorzystać z chaosu, który zrobimy? – zażartował Stiles i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy zobaczył minę Dereka.

Mężczyzna był naprawdę mocno spięty.

\- Cor zobaczono z jej partnerką. Nie zdążyła niczego powiedzieć. Po prostu potwierdziła nie chcąc kłamać. Chcą zamieszkać razem. To i tak by się wydało – stwierdził Derek, krzywiąc lekko. – Lor wzięła na siebie część, ale… - urwał. – Nie chce kolejnego skandalu.

Stiles czekał z napięciem aż Derek skończy mówić. Rozmawiali już wcześniej o rodzinie Hale, ale nigdy jakoś nie traktował ich jak ludzi z krwi i kości. Derek wydawał się jednym z tych dzieci, które utrzymywały się z funduszy powierniczych, chociaż w odróżnieniu od Hiltonów i tym podobnych, Hale'a nie można było uświadczyć na pierwszych stronach gazet. On faktycznie pracował. Stiles niejednokrotnie widział go wiszącego nad laptopem czy z telefonem komórkowym przy uchu, gdy doradzał w sprawach wizerunku. Od czasu do czasu wychwytywał strzępki rozmów i nic z tego później nie pojawiło się w mediach. Derek znał się zatem na tym co robił.

\- Jasne – stwierdził Stiles. – Powiedz czy się do czegoś przydam – dodał.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Jedyne co będzie naprawdę dobre w tej chwili to, żeby do prasy nie wyciekło, że dwie trzecie Hale'ów nie jest heteroseksualne. Na szczęście Cor jest po ślubie – rzucił pół żartem pól serio Derek.

\- Ale powiedziałeś w moim programie, że jesteś biseksualny – przypomniał mu Stiles.

\- Tak, ale jest różnica pomiędzy kojarzeniem nazwiska blogera, który otwarcie się do tego przyznaje z całą rodziną. Nie widziano mnie nigdy z moimi siostrami. Lor przyjęła nazwisko męża, aby nie kojarzono jej z matką, która prowadziła firmę. Chris przystał na to z chęcią – poinformował go Derek. – To raczej nie jest zbyt częste w naszych kręgach. Przeważnie kobiety zostawiają swoje nazwisko lub dołączają człon.

Stiles pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te dziwne konstrukcje, które szybko się rozpadały po rozwodach. Czasem naprawdę trudno było dojść do tego kto jest z kim i z jakiego powodu. Allison przodowała w wyszukiwaniu takich informacji, ale było mu wstyd, gdy czasem dwa razy zapraszał do programu jedną osobę całkiem tego nieświadom.

\- Twoja mama była jakimś bossem? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że umawiam się z dziedzicem jakiejś mafii? – zażartował i Derek spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. – No co? Prawie nie mówisz o swojej rodzinie. Zawsze mówisz 'firma', ale nie dodajesz czym się zajmuje. Jestem synem szeryfa. Ciesz się, że nie masz na głowie FBI. Albo mojego ojca.

\- Coś mi mówi, że wolałbym FBI – stwierdził Derek.

\- Żaden człowiek od nich nie próbowałby cię zastrzelić zanim zadałby ci pytania – odparł Stiles, utrzymując całkiem poważną minę.

Derek spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mój ojciec ma tylko jednego syna – przypomniał mu.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Mój ojciec też miał jednego syna – odparł Hale. – I dwie córki – dodał. – Ponieważ byliśmy dziwni, Lor mówiła na nas Lor, Cor i Der, ale jeśli komukolwiek to powtórzysz to… - urwał sugestywnie.

Stiles poczuł przyjemny dreszcz na plecach. To mogło być wszystko. I w zasadzie jego wyobraźnia nie podsuwała mu niczego prawdziwie nieprzyjemnego.

\- A więc Der – zaczął naprowadzać mężczyznę.

\- Derek – poprawił go szybko Hale. – Lor była najbardziej zainteresowana kontynuowaniem rodzinnego biznesu, ale miała tylko osiemnaście lat i nieletniego brata na karku. Rada nadzorcza przejęła władzę nad wszystkim aż do ukończenia przez nią dwudziestu pięciu lat, ale Lor, ponieważ to ona znalazła kruczek. Spotkała Chrisa podczas swoich studiów. Miał wykład na NYU, był wdowcem. Wyszła za niego w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat i odzyskała naszą firmę – ciągnął Derek. – Cora, Cor – poprawił się. – Jest bardzo młoda. Lor nigdy nie dostałaby pełnych praw opieki nad nią, więc nasz wuj się o nie wystarał. Wyjechali na Zachodnie Wybrzeże i bardzo rzadko się widzimy.

\- Czekaj – powiedział Stiles szybko. – Mówiłeś, że skłoniłeś siostrę do przeprowadzki, gdy przypadkiem przyłapała cię ze swoją przyjaciółką… Jeśli wyszła za mąż, gdy miała dwadzieścia jeden lat…

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Miałem osiemnaście lat. To wiek, w którym dozwolone są kontakty seksualne – przypomniał mu niepotrzebnie mężczyzna. – Poza tym… Ja ją tylko związałem – dodał.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mieszkałeś sam odkąd skończyłeś osiemnaście lat? – zdziwił się. – Jak nie stałeś się alkoholikiem albo ćpunem? To jest Nowy Jork – zauważył lekko przerażony.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie przepadałem za imprezami – stwierdził mężczyzna.

Stiles spojrzał na niego w szoku.

\- I to jest twoja odpowiedź? – zdziwił się.

\- A co ci mam powiedzieć? Bardziej pociągała mnie ludzka psychologia niż alkohol. Po za tym zacząłem ćwiczyć. Sport i alkohol nie idą w parze – poinformował go Derek. – No i seks – przyznał szczerze. – Jeśli uprawiasz seks, jeśli chcesz uprawiać seks i robić to dobrze narkotyki czy alkohol przeszkadzają – dodał.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Czyli w ramach rozwiązania problemu z narkotykami na świecie, poradziłbyś młodzieży, aby uprawiali seks? – spytał Stiles, nie wiedząc czy dobrze to rozumie.

Derek wpatrywał się w niego jak na idiotę.

\- Jesteś taki dziwny – stwierdził mężczyzna, ale wydawał się rozbawiony. – To nie jest wywiad i na pewno nie wybory Miss Świata.

\- Totalnie byś wygrał – odparł Stiles bez żenady.


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles otworzył oczy i przeciągnął się, czując zesztywnienie w całym ciele. Wciąż miał na sobie ubranie, ale jego buty były nie wiadomo gdzie. Derek obejmował go ciasno w pasie, obdarowując go taką ilością ciepła, że Stiles był pewien, że zasnął przytulony do kaloryfera.  
Zegarek na jego ręce wskazywał czwartą nad ranem i to sprawiło, że prawie spadł z łóżka.

\- Cholera – jęknął, starając się jakoś wyprasować na sobie koszulę.

To oczywiście było bez sensu, ponieważ Derek wymiął ją całkiem skutecznie. Jego kochanek zresztą ziewnął i spojrzał na niego lekko zaspanym wzrokiem.

\- Co jest? – spytał Hale.

\- Zaspałem. Od trzech godzin powinienem być w domu. Mam jutro… dzisiaj spotkanie z Lydią i… - urwał, nie mogąc sobie nawet przypomnieć własnego harmonogramu.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Derek, zsuwając się z łóżka.

Stiles niemal od razu poczuł, że znowu jest obejmowany przez te silne ramiona. Najchętniej poddałby się temu dotykowi, ale naprawdę nie mieli czasu.

Zlokalizował swoje buty leżące nie tak znowu daleko od łóżka.

\- Zamierzasz się położyć, gdy dojedziesz do domu? – wyszeptał Derek w jego kark.

Stiles poczuł jak dreszcz przechodzi wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Było zbyt późno, aby zapadł ponownie w sen. Przyniosłoby to więcej szkody niż pożytku. Już teraz czuł się zrelaksowany i wypoczęty. Mógł funkcjonować, a tylko o to chodziło mu, gdy miał porozmawiać z Martin. Nigdy nie pojawiłby się w mieszkaniu Dereka, gdyby miał napięty grafik następnego dnia. To była ich niepisana umowa.

Mężczyzna całował jego szyję i nic nie wskazywało na to, że zamierzał go zbyt szybko wypuścić z objęć.

\- Derek – zaczął niepewnie.

\- Zostań – poprosił Hale i Stiles obrócił głowę, żeby złączyć ich usta.

Spodziewał się porannego oddechu, ale Derek smakował po prostu ciepłem. Mężczyzna odwrócił go i objął jego twarz dłońmi przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku, głębszego i o wiele mniej słodkiego.

\- Myślałem, że twoje mieszkanie wykorzystujemy tylko do scen – zaczął Stiles, odzyskując oddech.

\- Albo możemy zmienić naszą umowę i decydować się na sceny gdzie chcemy. Mamy za mało czasu dla siebie – odparł Derek.

I Stiles wiedział, że to prawda. Spotykali się za rzadko. Czuł to wyraźnie. Czasami w ciągu dnia chciał do Dereka zadzwonić, ale kolejne wywiady i przygotowanie programu pochłaniały mu cały czas. Wieczorami nie zawsze miał siłę, aby ruszyć palcem, a co dopiero telepać taksówką na drugi koniec miasta.

\- A moglibyśmy teraz… - zaczął Stiles niepewnie, nie wiedząc nawet, co chciałby dokładnie powiedzieć.

Wczoraj był tak bardzo zdenerwowany, że nie miał sił myśleć o seksie. Przy Dereku natomiast czuł się tak odprężony, że zasnął o wiele za szybko. Mężczyzna zapewne musiał go znowu zanieść do łóżka.

Derek puścił go i wyprostował się delikatnie.

\- Zdejmij ubranie i połóż się płasko na plecach na łóżku – polecił mu Hale i Stiles poczuł jak kolejny dreszcz przemierza jego ciało.

Wziął głębszy wdech, sięgając do guzików koszuli. W sypialni panował półmrok. Było za wcześnie, aby słońce zaglądało do środka, ale to już na pewno nie była noc. Mógł ostrzec bardzo wiele szczegółów. Napięte mięśnie Dereka, jego niewystylizowany zarost. Broda mężczyzny nie urosła wiele przez tę noc, ale nie widziała żyletki zapewne nie pierwszy dzień.

Stiles chciał sprawdzić jaka była w dotyku, ale wiedział, że na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

Odłożył swoje spodnie na krzesło i powiesił koszulę na oparciu całkiem świadom tego, jak niebosko była wymięta. Jego bokserki zostały zsunięte jako ostatnie i położył się na zmiętej pościeli, która nadal była ciepła po tym jak wyszli z łóżka.

Palce Dereka przesunęły po jego odsłoniętej skórze. Paznokieć zahaczył o sutek i Stiles zadrżał nie będąc do końca pewnym czy może się odzywać. Albo w ogóle ruszać.

\- Czego dzisiaj chcesz? – spytał Derek brzmiąc na zaskakująco spokojnego.

Stiles nie był do końca pewien. Na pewno nie był zainteresowany bólem. W jego pamięci wciąż pozostawała niezbyt przyjemna kara, przez którą był twardy przez kilka godzin. Nadal wydawało mu się, że jest rozciągnięty przez to jak Derek wziął go dwa dni temu, ale wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu szczerze.

Dłoń Dereka zatrzymała się na jego brzuchu, gdy wsuwał palce w jego włosy łonowe. Pociągnął je lekko sprawiając, że Stiles westchnął, nie do końca przekonany czy to w ogóle bolało. Jego penis zaczynał powoli wypełniać się krwią. To oczekiwanie wprawiało go w nerwowe drżenie. Miał ochotę otrzeć się o Dereka, ale wtedy ten czar prysłby.

Podejrzewał też, że na pewno doczekałby się kolejnej kary, a już ta poprzednia dość mocno się na nim odbiła.

\- Nie chcę cię wiązać. To zajęłoby za długo – podjął nagle mężczyzna, wspinając się na łóżko,  
nogi Dereka znalazły się po obu stronach jego bioder.

\- Złap się poduszki i nie puszczaj – polecił mu jego kochanek. – Pod żadnym pozorem nie puszczaj, to jest rozkaz. Powtórz.

\- Nie puszczę poduszki – obiecał Stiles.

\- Nie puszczę poduszki… - podjął Derek.

\- Nie puszczę poduszki, Panie – uzupełnił Stiles, czując, że oddech więźnie mu w ustach, gdy paznokcie Dereka przesunęły się po całej długości jego klatki piersiowej.

Materiał spodni mężczyzny drażnił jego skórę. Nie był tak świadomy swojej nagości od czasów, gdy siedział na kolanach Dereka jeszcze w swoim mieszkaniu.

\- Proszę – westchnął, zaciskając palce na miękkim materiale.

Derek pochylił się nad nim, ledwo muskając sutek swoimi ustami. Spodnie mężczyzny otarły się o jego krocze i poczuł jak podwijają mu się pace stóp. Nie wiedział jak długo Derek zamierzał ciągnąć tę grę, ale czuł, że jest na granicy wytrzymałości. Seks i stres nie chodziły w parze w jego przypadku, więc nie myślał o tym, że nie doszedł przez cały wczorajszy dzień. Dopiero teraz stał się tego tak mocno świadom, gdy jego jądra zaczęły boleć od nadmiaru zgromadzonego materiału.

Z jego ust prawie wyrwał się krzyk, który Derek stłumił pocałunkiem, gdy zawinął swoją ciepłą dłoń wokół jego erekcji.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec – wyszeptał Hale tuż przy jego ustach. – Nie doszedłeś dla mnie wczoraj, prawda? Cały dzień nie bawiłeś się z sobą tak jak kazałem. Czuję to teraz. Normalnie nie jesteś aż tak… potrzebujący – szeptał dalej jego chłopak i Stiles zaczął się zastanawiać czy w pomieszczeniu ciemnieje czy jego oczy po prostu obróciły się w tył głowy.

Wszystko było równie prawdopodobne, gdy Derek poruszał odrobinę zbyt suchą dłonią na jego penisie.

\- Zaradzimy temu – obiecał mężczyzna i drugą ręką uszczypnął go boleśnie w sutek.

ooo

Stiles wyszedł spod prysznica, czując się jak nowo narodzony. Nie był pewien czy sprawił to przyjemny poranek, czy po prostu noc spędzona z Derekiem, ale był o wiele bardziej odprężony. Wszystko zaczynało się układać, a większość jego lęków została zepchnięta w tył. Derek nie sarkał o modelkę, z którą umówi go Lydia i Laura Argent nie zamierzała go zwolnić – zatem jego życie wyglądało cudownie.

Nie kłopotał się tym, że ma na sobie tylko kąpielowy ręcznik. Wątpił zresztą, aby Derek miał cokolwiek przeciwko niemu paradującemu nago po jego mieszkaniu. Hale właśnie zresztą kończył ścielić łóżko.

\- Mam dla ciebie koszulę – rzucił mężczyzna, wskazując na fotel.

Jego własna nie nadawała się do ubrania. Pralnia zamierzała się po nią upomnieć. Lydia na pewno będzie wniebowzięta.

Stiles wsunął na siebie spodnie, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy Derek obserwował jego każdy ruch. Mężczyzna podał mu nawet koszulę i zaczął zapinać kolejne guziki. I było w tym coś dziwnie intymnego. Do tej pory sądził, że to rozbieranie było erotyczne, ale w tym jak ktoś go ubierał – było coś podobnie silnego. Sensualnego.

\- Twoja broda jest dłuższa – zauważył Stiles, gładząc palcami policzek mężczyzny.

Derek uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust i próbował złapać jeden z jego palców zębami, co oczywiście mu się nie udało. Był szybszy ten jeden jedyny raz.

\- Dzisiaj ją przytnę – poinformował go Derek. – Twoje policzki też wydają się bardziej szorstkie…

\- Bo wbrew powszechnej opinii mam zarost. Jestem mężczyzną i to, że się golę… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Hej, hej! – wszedł mu w słowo Derek i prychnął. – Lubię cię gładko ogolonego – poinformował go. – Możemy też zobaczyć, gdzie ogolenie cię będzie jeszcze ciekawsze… - dodał Derek odrobinę ciszej.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Jesteś… - urwał.

Chciał powiedzieć, że bezczelny, może trochę okropny. To się wydawało o krok za daleko, aby golił go ktokolwiek. Jednak Derek trzymający maszynkę tuż obok jego jąder jednak stanowił dość ciekawy obraz w jego wyobraźni. Nie wydawało mu się, aby był zainteresowany jakąkolwiek zabawą nożem czy krwią, ale to było coś całkiem innego.

\- Chciałbyś? – spytał Stiles, czując, że jego spodnie nagle znowu stają się ciaśniejsze.

Derek spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z dobrze znanym mu już wcześniej zdecydowaniem.

\- Wyobraź sobie jaka twoja skóra będzie potem wrażliwa. Jak będziesz czuł na sobie moje ciało, wciąż nieogolone. Może specjalnie każę ci się o mnie ocierać, żebyś to poczuł dostatecznie mocno – odparł Derek i Stiles przygryzł wargę.

\- Muszę już iść – poinformował Hale'a.

\- Wiem – odparł Derek.

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi tego – oznajmił mu, nie robiąc nic, aby cofnąć się w tył.

\- Wiem – padło w odpowiedzi i Derek wydawał się tylko coraz bardziej rozbawiony.

Stiles od początku wiedział, że mężczyzna robił to specjalnie, ale to była jedna z tych gierek, które naprawdę uwielbiał.

\- Taksówka powinna czekać już na dole. Kazałem kierowcy wjechać do podziemnego parkingu. Odprowadzę cię – poinformował go nagle Derek odsuwając się od niego odrobinę. – Zobaczymy się dzisiaj wieczorem?

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem niemal od razu spiął.

\- Nagrywam program – poinformował Dereka. – Jeśli nam się uda wyjść po północy będę szczęśliwy.

\- Może przyjdź i po prostu tutaj śpij? – zaproponował Hale, wzruszając ramionami. – Mógłbym znowu ugotować kolację. Albo wpadnę do ciebie…

\- Podeślę ci przez kuriera zapasowe klucze – podchwycił Stiles. – W razie gdyby mnie długo nie było po prostu idź spać. Podczas nagrywania nie mam przy sobie telefonu.

\- Obudź mnie, gdy wrócisz – poprosił mężczyzna i Stiles przygryzł wargę. – Mam pewne plany na wieczór – dodał Derek, ściskając jego pośladek w sugestywny sposób.

Stiles przewrócił oczami. Tak jakby on nie miał całkiem podobnych.

ooo

Długie paznokcie Lydii miały całkiem inny odcień czerwieni niż poprzedniego dnia. Stiles nie wiedział jak jego przyjaciółka znajdowała czas na systematyczne wizyty u kosmetyczki. On sam ledwo wyrabiał ze swoimi obowiązkami i kąpielą. A był pewien, że Lydia prawie żyła biurem. Ilość kontraktów, które mu załatwiała zawsze go przerażała. Reklamował więcej rzeczy niż mógł zliczyć. Jego nazwisko pojawiało się w co drugim wywiadzie stacji, a wszystko uzgadniała Martin wygrywając dla niego naprawdę świetne warunki.

Lydia spoglądała na niego przez dłuższą chwilę , a potem przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? – spytała w końcu, gdy cisza się przedłużała.

\- Biorę tę robotę? – zaczął niepewnie.

Lydia zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie bardzo wiedziała skąd to się wzięło.

\- Wysłałam ci smsa… - podjęła i zmarszczka między jej brwiami pogłębiła się.

Niemal natychmiast przestała się kręcić na swoim fotelu i sięgnęła bo tablet.

\- Nie spałeś u siebie i nie naładowałeś komórki. Sądziłam, że oddzwonisz, gdy odbierzesz wiadomość od mojej asystentki – podjęła Martin. – Chodzi mi o to – dodała, podsuwając mu pod nos jakąś plotkarską stronę. – Jeśli chcieliście z tym wyjść to w porządku, ale mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. Rozmawialiśmy zaledwie wczoraj. Sandy będzie zawiedziona – dodała.

Stiles wgapiał się z niedowierzaniem na to jak Derek pochylał się nad oknem taksówki, gdy się żegnali. Oczywiście się nie pocałowali, ale jednak wyszedł w koszuli mężczyzny o szóstej nad ranem. Zdjęcie nie było zbyt ostre, ewidentnie robione z oddali, ale w na początkowych fotografiach widać go było w o kilka rozmiarów za dużej koszuli, która była całkiem w stylu Dereka.

 **Czy to przyjaźń czy to już kochanie?**

Tytuł artykuły został tak dobrany, że nawet Stiles nie miałby wątpliwości o co chodzi. A sądził, że znał wszystkie sztuczki pismaków.

\- Nic nie powiesz? – zdziwiła się Lydia, a potem na jej czole pojawiła się jeszcze głębsza zmarszczka. – Widzisz to pierwszy raz – odgadła.

Chyba chciała od niego informacji, ale sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej rozładowany telefon. Przeważnie ładował komórkę przez noc, ale spał u Dereka i wszystko się pochrzaniło. Początkowa panika zaczęła zanikać, gdy wziął bez słowa komórkę Lydii z biurka i wystukał numer swojego chłopaka.

\- Bez komentarza – powiedział Derek głosem tak zirytowanym, że Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach.

\- Nie rozłączaj się, to ja! – krzyknął pospiesznie. – Lydia mi właśnie powiedziała. Miałem rozładowany telefon, a to on mnie przeważnie informuje o wszystkich informacjach w prasie… - zaczął, nie wiedząc nawet jak się wytłumaczyć.

\- Stiles, spokojnie. Nie komentuj tego, a… - podjął Derek i jego głos stał się odrobinę łagodniejszy.

\- A jeśli chcę to skomentować? – spytał Stiles, przygryzając wargę.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, której się raczej nie spodziewał.

\- Jak zamierzasz to skomentować? – spytał Derek wprost.

\- A gdybym powiedział, że jesteśmy razem i zaprosił cię na galę? – zainteresował się Stiles.

Lydia przyglądała mu się zza swojego biurka z wyraźną aprobatą.

\- Wszyscy, na których mi zależy i tak wiedzą. Jeśli chcemy być razem… - urwał. – Co ty na to? – spytał wprost.

Derek prychnął, co chyba było dobrym znakiem.

\- Oczekuję wina i kwiatów. Nie zaprosisz mnie przecież na ten event przez telefon – zakpił jego chłopak.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz – obiecał Stiles, czując, że z serca spadł mu ogromny kamień.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles ściskał nerwowo klucze w dłoni. Śmiesznym było to, że stał przed własnym mieszkaniem i nie bardzo wiedział co zastanie w środku. Derek obiecał, że zaczeka na niego, ale przez cały dzień nie miał się jak z nim skontaktować. Jego komórka dzwoniła non stop, ponieważ pismaki jakoś dostały jego numer. Lydia była raz wściekła, a innym razem naprawdę zadowolona.

Nie potrafił rozgryźć w jaką minutę akurat trafiał.

Jego mieszkanie nie było jakoś bardzo oblężone. Był przekonany, że wielu z paparazzi nie zauważył, ale uczynny portier rozgonił towarzystwo bardzo skutecznie. Musiał mieć doświadczenie w takich sprawach i Stiles zamierzał mu wręczyć ogromny napiwek, gdy tylko przestanie walczyć z fleszami. Dzięki Bogu nie próbowano go zatrzymać. Fizycznie nie dałby sobie rady z tym tłumem.

Oficjalne oświadczenie, które wydał musiało utwierdzić plotkarzy o tym, że nie zamierzał się już dłużej ukrywać. Najwyraźniej był to dla nich tak wielki szok, że nie bardzo potrafili się po tym pozbierać. Lydia zawsze twierdziła, że atak był jedyną formą obrony, która ją interesowała i był jej naprawdę wdzięczny.

\- Wchodzisz? – spytał Derek, stając nagle w drzwiach.

Sytuacja przypomniała mu tak bardzo pierwszy raz, gdy przyjechał do mieszkania Hale'a, że zadrżał. Tak właśnie zaczynali.

\- Najwyraźniej. To chyba niezbyt bezpieczne przebywać na korytarzu w tych czasach – próbował zażartować, ale nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmiało to słabo.

Kącik ust Dereka jednak drgnął, gdy mężczyzna wpuszczał go do środka i przyciągał do przyjemnie delikatnego pocałunku. Cały dzień był takim koszmarem, że trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić, że mogłoby być gorzej. A Lydia twierdziła, że paparazzi lubili go na tyle, aby nie śledzić już od jej biura. Zaczaili się po prostu pod miejscem, do którego wiedzieli, że zmierza. Nie wiedział czy to na pewno oznacza, że darzyli go minimalną sympatią, ale nie zamierzał tego testować.

Denerwował się już w taksówce, która zabrała go spod studia. Nagrywanie programu, praca z załogą – to wszystko nadal widział przez mgłę. Gdzieś w połowie dnia zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie Derek mógł zmienić zdanie. Jeśli i jemu prasa doskwierała tak mocno jak Stilesowi, Hale mógł zerwać z nim jeszcze tego samego wieczora.

Nie wiedział skąd wzięła się ta myśl, ale nie potrafił się od niej uwolnić przez cały dzień. A nawet jeśli Derek decydował się z nim zostać, mieli przed sobą długie godziny rozmów. Może medialnego syfu, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że wszyscy nadal będą go uwielbiać. Było tutaj na tyle wielu konserwatystów, aby wszcząć publiczną debatę o jego seksualności, której nie chciał. Nie chciał tłumaczyć się z tego, ani też oficjalnie popierać środowiska, ponieważ jego życie było jego sprawą i jeśli nie rozumieli małomiasteczkowego wychowania, oznaczało to, że coś jest nie tak z nimi a nie z nim.

\- Rozmawiałem z twoim ojcem – poinformował go Derek, gdy rozdzielili się na chwilę.

\- Cooo? – wyrwało mu się.

Derek wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

\- Dzwonił do mieszkania. Oznaczyłeś go, więc wiedziałem, że to nie prasa. Stwierdziłem, że wrócisz późno i nie ma sensu, żeby się denerwował tak długo – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

\- Rozmawiałeś z moim ojcem? – powtórzył, nie bardzo wiedząc co słyszy.

Derek nagle wydawał się nie tak do końca pewny siebie.

\- To chyba nie problem… Po prostu cały dzisiejszy dzień… - zaczął Hale.

\- Nie, nie. To genialnie. Tata ma słabe serce, jestem wdzięczny, że z nim pogadałeś. Pewnie mu ulżyło – powiedział szybko Stiles. – Po prostu jestem zaskoczony. Sądziłem, że będziesz się go bać.

Derek zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie mówię, że nie byłem przerażony. Gdybym cię wtedy nie odprowadzał, nie musiałbyś… - zaczął jego chłopak.

Stiles położył mu pospiesznie rękę na ustach i kolejne słowa zaginęły pod nią. Dokładnie tak jak powinny.

\- Ten coming out by się odbył – poinformował Dereka z pewnością w głosie. – Wolałbym go na moich warunkach, ale zrobiłbym to. Zresztą Lydia mnie zapewniła, że jest w stanie to załatwić tak, że nawet śladu nie zostanie po tej plotce, więc potwierdziłem wszystko z pełną świadomością tego co robię – dodał. – Mogłem się wycofać i nie zrobiłem tego… - zapewnił mężczyznę.

\- Cieszę się – odparł Derek, spoglądając na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

Stiles zamrugał.

\- Jeśli ci przeszkadzało… - zaczął, ale tym razem to on został uciszony.

\- Nie przeszkadzało. Wtedy było dobrze, ale teraz jest lepiej – wyjaśnił Derek. – Mogę cię zabrać na kolację, a potem nie muszę się przejmować czy w klubie nie tańczymy za blisko.

\- Nie tańczyliśmy w klubach – zauważył przytomnie Stiles.

\- Wiesz jak blisko trzymałbym cię? Twój tyłek zawsze się tak bardzo rusza – poinformował go Derek ze znajomym mu już błyskiem w oku.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, a potem poruszył nosem, czując coś egzotycznego w powietrzu.

\- Gotowałeś? – zdziwił się.

\- Ale nie sprzątałem. Nie jestem twoją żoną – rzucił Derek, pchając go w stronę kuchni.

\- Jeszcze – odparł Stiles i po raz pierwszy to on miał ostatnie słowo.

ooo

Ostatnie kilka dni spędzili zamknięci w jego mieszkaniu. Allison poinformowała go, że wszystkie jego programy zostały odwołane. Miał dwa tygodnie zaległego urlopu i Lydia zdecydowała, że to był czas, aby go wykorzystać. Laura podobno nie była zadowolona, ale Stiles cieszył się tylko, że na własne oczy nie zobaczył starcia gigantów.

Danny przejął jego wywiady, ale nie zobaczył nawet jak mu poszło, bo Derek trzymał go z dala od komputera i telewizji. Hale nie wrócił do swojego mieszkania, więc przez prawie połowę czasu chodził pół nago, ponieważ wszystkie ubrania Stilesa okazały się na niego za małe.  
Gdyby wiedział, że tam będzie wyglądało kilka kolejnych dni po ujawnieniu – zrobiłby to już dawno. Sądził, że Derek będzie czynił mu wyrzuty, ale Hale po prostu wzruszał ramionami i twierdził, że tak wygląda showbiznes, że z tym się właśnie liczył, gdy tylko zaczęli się spotykać. Nie wiedział jak długo Derek pracował w tej branży, ale nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony rozkazem Lydii, że mają nie wyściubiać nosa z mieszkania, a Hale miał obowiązek kontaktowania się z nią przed oficjalnymi wystąpieniami, ponieważ sam nie miał agenta, więc przejmowała interesy ich obu.

Derek nawet nie protestował, najwyraźniej rozbawiony tym jak kobieta się rządzi. Tych dwoje się jeszcze nie widziało, ale same ich rozmowy telefoniczne sprawiały, że nie oczekiwał tego spotkania. Derek kończył za Lydię ponad połowę zdań, jakby odgadywał medialnie zaplanowane kroki.

\- Nie irytuje cię to? – spytał Stiles po raz kolejny, gdy jego chłopak odłożył telefon i wsunął się pod koc.

Mieszkanie wyglądało tak, jakby przeszedł przez nie huragan. Wszędzie walały się pudełka po pizzy i żarciu na wynos z najbliższej chińskiej restauracji. Przynajmniej utrzymywali różnorodny jadłospis, chociaż Derek przewracał oczami, ilekroć Stiles w ten sposób żartował.

\- Lydia próbuje podnieść naszą wartość rynkową – poinformował go mężczyzna.

Stiles spiął się i niemal od razu poczuł jak Derek obejmuje go ramieniem. Szorstkie usta mężczyzny pojawiły się na jego karku, gdy Hale podgryzał go lekko, korzystając z tego, że dopóki trwał jego urlop, mógł znaczyć go do woli. Skutkiem tego Stiles chodził cały w malinkach. Był pewien, że ma ślady ugryzień nawet pod kolanami.

\- Wyobraź sobie jej minę, gdy odmówię – wyszeptał Derek w jego szyję.

Stiles parsknął, ponieważ to było tak abstrakcyjne, jak tylko mogło być.

\- Jesteś dziwny – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie. – Dzieci funduszu – prychnął.

\- Hej! Mam bloga! – zaprotestował Derek. – Prowadzę…

\- Nudne internetowe życie – dokończył za niego Stiles. – Nudne internetowe interesy – dodał.

Derek wciągnął go na swoje kolana, usadzając wygodnie. Koc ześlizgnął się trochę, ale żaden z nich nie sięgnął, aby go poprawić. Trzymali zasłonięte kotary przez pełną dobę, korzystając z półmroku panującego w mieszkaniu.

\- Prowadzę dostatecznie interesujące życie – stwierdził Derek.

\- Pieniądze z reklam… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Mam pieniądze. Martin musiałaby użyć innych argumentów. Wątpię, aby jakiekolwiek mnie zainteresowały. Zresztą ostateczne słowo będzie należeć do ciebie. Nie chcę, żebyś stwierdził, że korzystam z twojej już zdobytej sławy – zakpił Derek.

\- Nie przesadzajmy. Nie jestem jakimś aktorem, który zdobył Oskara – prychnął, czując, że na jego policzkach wykwita rumieniec.

Nigdy nie był do końca pewien co Derek myśli o jego pracy. Oczywiście miał własny program, ale należał bardziej do celebrytów niż ludzi, o których mówiono z powodu ich pracy. Zajmował się rozmawianiem z ludźmi za pieniądze i często sam poszukiwał sensacji tak jak wtedy gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz. Lubił myśleć, że nie przekroczył granicy, gdzie stawał się po trochu plotkarską gnidą.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że stawiano go tylko krok wyżej pogodynek, chociaż i z nimi bywały problemy. W końcu te dziewczyny miały nie tylko wygląd, ale też często naprawdę solidne wykształcenie do zawodu.

Derek traktował jego świat nie całkiem poważnie. Jakby znał go od podszewki i już mu się nudziły mechanizmy, które wprawiały go w ruch. Możliwe, że spodziewał się zamieszania wokół nich i był na nie przygotowany, ale Stiles czuł się w tym całkiem zielony. I nie chciał zostać nową Kim Kardashian w wersji homo.

\- Jesteś tylko kimś, o kim mówi całe nasze wybrzeże i jestem pewien, że wiele nastolatek płacze na wieść, że nie ma szans cię uwieźć – zakpił Derek.

\- Pusta sława przemija – stwierdził Stiles głucho, przygryzając wargę.

\- Dobrze zatem, że wychodzisz poza ramy. Kiedy masz pierwsze próby do gali? – spytał go nagle Derek.

\- Lydia wysłała mi kalendarium, ale nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł – zawahał się.

\- Na razie nie masz z kim iść – dorzucił Derek.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie masz czasu? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie dostałem moich kwiatów i wina – odparł mężczyzna. – Zastanawiam się czy samemu nie wziąć sobie jakiejś rekompensaty za zamykanie mnie na niewielkiej przestrzeni – dorzucił, sugestywnie poruszając biodrami.

Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- To duże mieszkanie – odparł, żeby sobie jakoś kupić czas, kiedy w jego głowie zaczął się układać genialny plan. – Poza tym musiałbyś mnie złapać – dodał, wstając tak szybko z kanapy, że ratowanie koca nie miało sensu.

Derek zresztą jak i on świecił gołym tyłkiem i ten widok to było wszystko czego mógł zapragnąć.

\- Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz? – spytał Stiles, chowając się za wysepką w jadalni.

Derek odpowiedział mu naprawdę drapieżnym uśmiechem.

ooo

Stiles wątpił, aby ten dzień przeżył. Jego muszka była za ciasna. Kartki-przypominajki nie chciały się zmieścić w jego kieszeni, a czarna koszula wydawała mu się po prostu zbyt ciemna. Makijaż, który mu nałożono, aby nie błyskał do kamery potem, a po prostu naturalnością, zaczynał go irytować.

Nie miał kontaktu z Derekiem od doby. Hale musiał w końcu wrócić do swojego mieszkania i chociaż towarzyszył mu ochroniarz, to wcale Stilesa nie uspokajało. Starali się do siebie dzwonić, ale przygotowania do prowadzenia takiej imprezy zajmowały mu prawie cały wolny czas. A wrócił do pracy jeszcze nie tak dawno.

Wejście w stały rytm schodziło mu tym razem o wiele dłużej i chociaż ojciec dzwonił do niego, żeby powiedzieć mu jak jest z niego dumny, a Scott z pretensjami, że czemu nic nie słyszał o jego nowym facecie – to nadal nie opuszczała go dziwna nerwowość. Nie czytał komentarzy w internecie zgodnie z tym co poleciła mu Lydia, a Derek wprost wymógł. I nadal czekał, że aż pierwszy raz powinie mu się noga, a jego chłopak będzie go ratował. Co do tego bowiem nie miał wątpliwości.

Ciche pukanie do hotelowego pokoju sprawiło, że podskoczył. Makijażystka zamarła nad jednym z jego pieprzyków.

\- Teraz powinno być dobrze – powiedziała i Stiles chciał jej wierzyć.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie – rzucił Derek, stając za jego krzesłem.

Widział go w odbiciu przenośnej toaletki.

\- Cześć – przywitał się.

Derek zawahał się wyraźnie, gdy pochylał się w jego stronę.

\- W usta – podpowiedział mu. – Inaczej najesz się pudru.

\- Nie mam takich wątpliwości – prychnął Hale.

\- Kiedy całują się na wizji, to tak naprawdę obtarcie policzka. Często to trzeba poprawiać – wyjaśnił mu Stiles.

\- Wyobrażam sobie. Jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić, musimy już wyjść – poinformował go i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. – Gotowy? – spytał i Stiles wiedział, że nie chodzi tylko o cholerną galę.

Pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy ich przyłapano, mieli wyjść razem.

\- Zróbmy to – odparł, biorąc głębszy wdech.

ooo

Nie było czerwonego dywanu, ale metaforycznie i tak należało przejść dość szeroką miękką ścieżką i zostać obfotografowanym z różnych stron. Musieli odczekać chwilę w samochodzie, ponieważ ktoś przed nimi dopiero przechodził. Zasady były jasne, istniała pewna kolejność i musieli się tego wszystkiego trzymać.

Derek ścisnął jego rękę, gdy wyszli w końcu z samochodu. Błysk fleszy prawie go oślepił, ale pomrugał oczami, aby odegnać łzy i znowu mógł się szeroko uśmiechać bez strachu, że na jego policzkach pojawią się smugi.

Derek obejmował go ramieniem i czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny. Rozdał kilka autografów niewielkiej grupce fanów, pomachał i wszystko szło naprawdę nieźle, prawie się nie pocił jak mysz na widok kota. Nie miewał wielkiej tremy, ale bywał onieśmielony, w co pewnie nie uwierzyłby nikt, kto widział go na antenie.

\- Hale! – krzyknął ktoś i Stiles odwrócił się w stronę podkładającego Derekowi mikrofon dziennikarza. – Co powiesz o tym, że twój blog jest najbardziej poczytnym w rankingu, który przeprowadzono ostatnio?

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cieszy mnie, że świadomość młodzieży i dorosłych się pogłębia – odparł krótko mężczyzna.

Wyciągnięcie od niego czegokolwiek dłuższego naprawdę wymagało starań. Stiles znał to autopsji. Już przeprowadzał z nim rozmowę i to nawet nie była katorga. Musiał przyznać, że ilekroć oglądał ten program – a robił to dość często, dostrzegał jak Derek mocno się przed nim otworzył. Wtedy i przez kilka kolejnych dni. Możliwe, że mężczyzna zrobił to tylko dla niego, aby zaczął mu ufać i przestał się bać swoich własnych pragnień.

\- Jak skomentujesz plotki, że twoje zarobki podwoiły się od czasu, gdy was nakryto w podziemnym garażu? – pytał dalej dziennikarz.

I Stiles się zastanawiał kto tutaj wpuścił tego dupka.

\- Słowo nakryto ma bardzo duże znaczenie tutaj. Nie planowaliśmy jeszcze ujawniać naszego związku – odparł spokojnie Derek.

\- Wiele osób sądzi, że związek ze Stilesem to był dla ciebie wygrany los na loterii – rzucił mężczyzna.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Bo to był los na loterii – potwierdził mężczyzna, spoglądając na Stilesa jakoś tak czulej.

\- Czyli potwierdzasz, że ten związek ci się opłacił? – padło kolejne pytanie, zanim chwila zdążyła przeminąć.

Derek spiął się momentalnie, a potem nagle buchnął śmiechem, przyciągając ogólna uwagę. Stiles miał ochotę walnąć reportera w twarz i nawet zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, ale jego chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej.

\- Och, zawsze chciałem zostać czyimś utrzymankiem – zakpił Derek, wpatrując się wprost w mężczyznę, który wydawał się naprawdę zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi. - To musi być fascynujące zajęcie. Nie wiem dokładnie jak to wygląda, ale popytam tu i tam i zapewne dostanę jakąś instrukcję obsługi. Co powiesz na to, Stiles? – spytał retorycznie jego chłopak. – Mówiłeś, że mam nudną pracę, ale okazuje się, że może być jeszcze nudniej – dodał przewracając oczami.

\- I mama by tego nie pochwaliła – powiedział ktoś, stając za nimi.

Stiles obrócił się i czuł jak jego usta uchylają się z szoku. Laura Argent wraz z mężem wpatrywali się w nich ze spokojem. Stiles czuł jak Derek przyciska go mocniej do swojego boku.

\- Rodzinne zdjęcie? – zaproponowała Argent i nie drgnęła jej nawet powieka.

Charakterystyczne kliknięcia wypełniły powietrze, gdy Laura i Chris wsunęli się na miejsce obok nich. Derek tylko westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. A Stiles starał się poskładać do kupy wszystkie fakty.

Dziennikarze wydawali się wpaść w popłoch, nie bardzo pewni o co powinni pytać. Bezczelny typ został wypchnięty gdzieś do tyłu wraz ze swoim cholernym mikrofonem i Stiles naprawdę był zadowolony z tego powodu.

I naprawdę miał ochotę stłuc Dereka na kwaśne jabłko.

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię później. Miała się nie wtrącać – wyszeptał Hale w jego ucho.

Stiles westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja też lubię być Panem Poinformowanym – rzucił, czując się naprawdę głupio, bo już dawno powinien był zorientować się, że Laura i Derek mają za wiele cech wspólnych, aby to było normalne.

Jego chłopak zresztą zawsze ucinał rozmowy, w których wspominał o swojej szefowej pewnie nie chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób wpływać na jego karierę, co jak najbardziej było fair. Nie wiedział jak mógł to wszystko przegapić. Zawsze uważał się za tego szybko dodającego dwa do dwóch, ale skupił się tak bardzo na sobie, że gdzieś przegapił rodzinę Dereka. Nie pomagało, że jego chłopak po prostu o wszystkich mówił nie używając imion i nazwisk. O Erice i Boydzie, rodzicach, rodzeństwie i cholernym wuju senatorze.

Tymczasem w powietrzu wisiało już pierwsze pytanie.

\- Czy to jest twój tajemniczy brat? – spytał ktoś w końcu.

Laura uśmiechnęła krzywo.

\- To ja jestem jego tajemniczą siostrą – odparła, wyraźnie rozbawiona.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Witam wszystkich serdecznie w 'Stiles na żywo' – zaczął, obracając się w kierunku publiczności.

Jego policzki aż bolały od uśmiechu. Odpowiedziały mu dobrze wyreżyserowane brawa, a Steve szeptał mu do ucha, że ma odrobinę to przeciągnąć. Timing był bardzo ważny w programach tego typu, więc Stiles zamachał, zyskując kilka dodatkowych sekund.

\- Moim gościem jest dzisiaj Derek Hale – przedstawił mężczyznę, chociaż to nie było konieczne.

Program wydawał mu się dobrym pomysłem aż do tej chwili. Czuł tremę, jakiej nie czuł nigdy wcześniej.

\- Bloger – zakończył krótko, odchrząkując.

Derek uniósł brwi, jakby czekał na coś więcej, ale Stiles miał pustkę w głosie.

\- Nie nazwiesz mnie specjalistą od seksu jak ostatnio? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Chyba powinienem się czuć urażony – dodał.

Z widowni odezwały się pierwsze chichoty i Stiles spojrzał na niego twardo.

\- Miałeś nie kraść mi programu – przypomniał Derekowi.

\- Miałeś zadawać mi pytania – odbił piłeczkę jego chłopak.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, nie spodziewając się niczego innego. Był pewien, że kamera to wychwyciła, bo Laura stojąca za szybą reżyserki śmiała się w najlepsze.

\- Słyszałem, że zacząłeś się spotykać z kimś o niesamowitym poczuciu humoru, przystojnym, inteligentnym… - zaczął wymieniać, przeciągając każde słowo.

Derek potrząsnął przecząco głową z całkiem neutralną twarzą.

\- Pojęcia nie mam o kim mówisz – stwierdził jego chłopak tonem tak szczerym, że Stiles uwierzyłby mu, gdyby nie fakt, że dzisiaj rano wstawali razem z łóżka.

Możliwe, że coś było widoczne na jego twarzy, bo kilka osób znowu się zaśmiało. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak środowisko BDSM tym razem potraktuje ich wzajemne interakcje. Czuł się trochę jak szczeniak wodzony za nos, ale mniej więcej tak to faktycznie wyglądało.

\- Osoba, z którą się spotykam jest zaskakująco szczera jak na obecne czasy. Powiedziałbym, że nigdy wcześniej nie poznałem kogoś tak empatycznego i godnego zaufania – ciągnął Derek dalej i Stiles poczuł, że w jego ustach robi się sucho.

Nigdy nie mówili o sobie w ten sposób. Oczywiście Derek lubił go komplementować podczas seksu, ale przeważnie wiązało się to z tym jak Stilesowi udało się nie ruszać albo nie gadać, gdy Derek o to prosił. To wyznanie natomiast było czymś nowym.

\- Dlatego dziwnie się czułem trochę go oszukując – podjął Derek i odchrząknął, siadając wygodniej na kanapie. – Cały czas wspominał o tym, że nie chce na razie, aby o nas wiedziano, ponieważ chociaż świat wydaje się tolerancyjny, wcale tak nie jest, a on jest osobą publiczną i nie chce, aby jego ojciec się borykał ze skutkami jego coming outu – ciągnął Derek. – Podczas, gdy tak naprawdę ja się po części ukrywałem – dodał.

\- Ukrywałeś się – pociągnął Stiles, gdy zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza.

\- Moja siostra prowadzi rodzinny biznes – wyjaśnił Derek. – Mogę policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ludzi, którzy przyjaźnią się ze mną nie ze względu na moją rodzinę i konto bankowe. To tutaj bardzo popularne przyczepiać się do kogoś z pieniędzmi. Nawet jeśli nie używa ich ani nazwiska jak ja. Media lgną, a medialny szał już przeżyłem i nie interesuje mnie zainteresowanie mną. Jestem nudnym facetem – powtórzył dokładnie tak jak kilka tygodni wcześniej, gdy był tutaj po raz pierwszy.

Stiles ścisnął mocniej brzegi swojej podkładki. Na białej kartce wydrukował sobie kilka pytań, ale nie sądził, aby rozmowa kiedykolwiek podążyła w tamtym kierunku.

\- I on jest inny? – spytał Stiles słabo.

Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nawrzeszczał na mnie. Najpierw nawrzeszczał na mnie, że będzie musiał rzucić pracę. Potem wrzeszczał, że i tak go wyrzucą, a na koniec wrzeszczał, że jestem dupkiem. Ludzie raczej rzadko na mnie krzyczą – stwierdził Derek, ewidentnie rozbawiony.

Stiles spojrzał na niego nienawistnie.

\- Teraz się dzielimy prywatnymi wspomnieniami? Kiedy byłeś tutaj ostatnio rękami i nogami nie mogłem niczego wyciągnąć – oburzył się.

\- Mówię przy tobie więcej niż przy kimkolwiek innym – uświadomił mu Derek. – Wyobraź sobie innych biednych dziennikarzy, którzy zadawali mi pytania i dostawali odchrząknięcia albo równoważniki zdań. Zawsze może być gorzej.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Wróćmy do tego, że ludzie rzadko na ciebie krzyczą – podjął, ponieważ należało natychmiast przejął kontrolę nad rozmową.

Steve wydawał się załamany i kiwał na niego palcem zza szyby. Laura coś szeptała mu na ucho, ale to wcale nie uspokajało reżysera. Stiles miał nadzieję, że zostanie w jednym kawałku, gdy kamery zostaną wyłączone.

\- Ludzie rzadko na mnie krzyczą – potwierdził Derek. – Najczęściej Laura. Chyba pierwszy raz nawrzeszczała na mnie za to, że ćwiczyłem Kinbaku Shibari na jednej z jej koleżanek. Nie sądzę, aby to się powtórzyło. Mam dużo ciekawszą osobę, na której mogę trenować – dodał Derek uśmiechając się czarująco.

\- O Boże – jęknął Stiles, zasłaniając swoją czerwieniącą się twarz.

Kiedy planował ten wywiad miał nadzieję, że paparazzi dadzą im spokój i utną się plotki na ich temat. Derek jednak najwyraźniej zamierzał odkupić swoje winy względem Lydii i utraconych kontraktów reklamowych.

ooo

Stiles nie mógł zasnąć. Nie było to całkiem nienormalne po programach tego typu. Przeważnie był tak nabuzowany adrenaliną, że do późnych godzin dreptał po mieszkaniu. Jego sąsiedzi przyzwyczaili się nawet do tego, że czasami zaczynał o tej porze gotować albo grał na konsoli. Możliwe, że był już dorosły, ale nawyki z jego lat dzieciństwa pozostały.

Derek opierał się plecami o ramy jego łóżka i z okularami na twarzy czytał jakiś podejrzany periodyk. Było o wiele za cicho i Stiles zaczynał wariować.

Jego własna książka nie była ani trochę interesująca.

Od czasu, gdy przymusowo zabarykadowali się przez kilka dni w jego mieszkaniu, Derek zostawał coraz częściej. Albo on przynosił swoje ubrania do Hale'a i jakimś cudem połowa jego garderoby znajdowała się w szafie Dereka. Jego szuflady zapełnione były skarpetkami jego partnera. Lydia nazywała to gniazdowaniem.

Laura wydawał się zaskoczona faktem, że zapominał przy niej języka w gębie, ale fakty były takie, że bał się tej kobiety zanim ją poznał. A kiedy zamienił z nią więcej niż trzy słowa związane z pracą – przerażała go jeszcze bardziej. Nie miał przyjemności rozmowy z Corą, ale podejrzewał, że była to cecha wspólna wszystkich Hale'ów. Bowiem Peter – wujek senator – nie zapowiadał się na ani trochę milszego. Hale'owie mieli pazur, który doceniał, ale tylko Derek spośród nich nosił w sobie dziwny spokój, który wpływał i na niego w odpowiedni sposób.

Mężczyzna w końcu odłożył książkę na szafkę i spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał zapytać czy wszystko w porządku.

Stiles prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiedział. Nie był pewien też dlaczego nie jest w stanie położyć się spać.

\- Chodź tutaj – polecił mu Derek.

Stiles bez wahania przysunął się bliżej, tak blisko, że niemal opierał się całymi plecami o swojego kochanka. Derek objął go ręką, a potem ugryzł w kark. Przeważnie to było delikatne i żartobliwe, ale tym razem Stiles poczuł faktyczny ból, od którego aż się wygiął na łóżku. Nie byłby również zdziwiony, gdyby następnego dnia zobaczył na swoim karku wielkiego fioletowego siniaka.  
Zęby Dereka mogły wyglądać na królicze, ale były cholernie ostre.

\- Auć – powiedział wyraźnie.

\- Taki wrażliwy – westchnął Derek.

\- Kanibalizm nie jest seksowny – stwierdził z przekonaniem.

Derek prychnął, jakby ta rozmowa naprawdę nie miała sensu. I może faktycznie tak było.

\- Zdejmij piżamę i wsuń się na moje kolana – polecił mu mężczyzna po chwili i nawet pomógł mu z koszulką.

Stiles z trudem poruszał się pod kołdrą, ale nie było to znowuż niemożliwe. Już po chwili opierał się plecami o klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Czuł Dereka na całej długości swojego ciała, chociaż Hale wciąż miał na sobie cholerną piżamę i nie zapowiadało się, aby mężczyzna zamierzał ją dzisiaj ściągać. A Stiles wyraźnie czuł, że penis jego chłopaka zaczyna się robić zainteresowany ich nowym położeniem.

\- Nogi szerzej – powiedział Derek wprost do jego ucha i Stiles położył swoje stopy po obu stronach łydek mężczyzny.

Jego penis nie miał już oparcia i zwisał smętnie w powietrzu, przykryty kołdrą. Zresztą nie miał nawet czasu zastanowić się do czego to wszystko prowadzi, bo dłoń Dereka ujęła jego członek, sprawiając, że cały Stiles drgnął zaskoczony.

\- Czego chciałbyś dzisiaj? – spytał jego chłopak cicho. – Wydajesz się spięty – dodał.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że ktoś dzisiaj ukradł mój program – odgryzł się.

Nie był tak naprawdę o to zły. W zasadzie samo to jak Derek się zachowywał – było czymś przyjemnym do oglądania. Hale rzadko się odprężał poza domem. Zawsze spoglądał we wszystkie strony, jakby się bał kłopotów, które miały nadciągnąć i chciał je przewidzieć. Biorąc pod uwagę zamieszanie z Corą i Laurą, Stiles nawet nie był bardzo zaskoczony.

Jednak ten jeden raz Derek pokazał swoją bardziej dowcipną stronę, której on mógł się prywatnie przyglądać do oporu. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna flirtował tylko z nim. Tylko z nim żartował w ten swoisty sposób.

\- Zrobiłeś się przy mnie nieśmiały. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić – odparł Derek.

\- Nie bywam nieśmiały – prychnął Stiles i otarł się o niego sugestywnie.

Derek zacisnął dłoń na jego jądrach, jakby to była niema groźba. Możliwe, że faktycznie powinien tak to odebrać, ale nie był w nastroju do poddawania się wszystkiemu i wszystkim. Bywał posłuszny, ale uległość w pełnej krasie nigdy nie miała być jego domeną.

\- Chcesz mnie związać? – spytał poruszając biodrami.

Penis Dereka zdawał się przebijać przez spodnie, a to był dopiero początek.

\- Chcesz włożyć we mnie wibrator i sprawdzić jak długo wytrzymam? – pytał dalej, czując, że jego chyba podnieca ta sytuacja jeszcze bardziej.

Jego jądra zdawały się twardnieć z każdym słowem.

\- Chcesz… - zaczął i urwał, bo Derek przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

\- A co powiedziałbyś, gdybym wsadził w ciebie wtyczkę i poszedł spać? – spytał dla odmiany jego chłopak. – Nie pieprzyłeś mnie jeszcze. Może związałbym cię rano i wziął to czego chcę? Potem leżałbyś czekając aż będę gotowy na drugą rundę. Nie wiem czy wibracje doprowadziłyby cię do takiego szaleństwa jak samo oczekiwanie. Ty nie jesteś cierpliwy. Mógłbym uderzać w twoją prostatę, zmuszając cię, abyś doszedł tylko od tego, ale to byłoby bezsensowne. Zabawa skończyłaby się tak szybko, a chyba już zauważyłeś, że wolę, kiedy się faktycznie wijesz, nie mogąc się doczekać. To wtedy dochodzisz najmocniej – poinformował go Derek i oddech uwiązł w gardle Stilesa, gdy ta ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się ponownie na jego jądrach.

Tym razem to faktycznie było ostrzeżenie i niemal natychmiast zamarł na kolanach mężczyzny.

\- Bardzo dobrze – wyszeptał Derek w jego skórę. – Nie powiedziałeś mi czego chcesz, ale widzę, że ty chcesz mi coś dać. Więc chcę cię całować po ramionach i karku. Będę cię gładził po twoim fiucie, ale dojdziesz. Możesz się odprężyć spokojnie. Sam tego dopilnuję. Ten dotyk nie będzie wyzwalający, ale mam właśnie ochotę pociągnąć to tak długo jak będę w stanie. Miałeś dzisiaj w ogóle zamiar się położyć? – spytał Derek.

Nie brzmiało to retorycznie i Stiles zadrżał mimowolnie. Derek nie miał stałego planu dnia i przeważnie wszystko organizował tak, aby mogli spędzać jak najwięcej czasu razem. Hale nie musiał iść jutro do pracy, a Stiles pierwsze spotkania miał po południu. Jeśli Derek o tym wiedział, istniała szansa, że zastanie ich świt. Nie był pewien czy do tego czasu będzie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Derek przeważnie lubił go nadwrażliwego aż łaszącego się do dotyku. Spragnionego orgazmu. Stiles lubił myśleć, że nie wyglądał na zdesperowanego za każdym razem, gdy dochodził, ale to pewnie niewiele miało wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

\- Proszę – westchnął, starając się pchnąć biodrami do przodu, ale Derek zabrał swoją rękę, zanim Stiles zdążył poczuć ją chociaż trochę na swoim penisie.

\- Doczekasz się – obiecał Derek i brzmiało to zarówno jak obietnica i groźba.

ooo

Stiles otworzył oczy, gdy podrażniły go pierwsze promienie słońca. Derek leżał na boku i czytał dokładnie tę samą książkę co wieczór wcześniej. Wyglądał na nieporuszonego i Stiles dałby się zapewne nabrać, gdyby nie fakt, że jego gardło po prostu bolało. Możliwe, że w jakimś punkcie nocy zaczął krzyczeć, chociaż jego syndrom wyparcia działał i nie zamierzał się do tego przyznać.  
Derek zresztą w końcu pozwolił mu dojść i Stiles po prostu padł jakby był całkiem nieżywy. Już dawno się tak nie wyspał i czuł się naprawdę odprężony.

Przyglądał się Derekowi tak długo aż mężczyzna ponownie odłożył swoją książkę.

\- Coś nie tak? – zainteresował się Hale. – Wczoraj też wyglądałeś na wybitego z rytmu, ale sądziłem, że…

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie muszę cię kochać – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał do czego to wszystko zmierza.

\- Że wystarczy ci moje zaufanie – ciągnął dalej Stiles i zrobił głębszy oddech. – Sądzę, że jesteś trochę dupkiem. I to całkiem pewnym siebie dupkiem. I w moim przypadku nie powinieneś być wcale pewny siebie, ponieważ może i…

\- Ja też cię kocham – wszedł mu w słowo Derek, uśmiechając się lekko.


End file.
